House Of Vegeta
by FireCracker7
Summary: The epic saga of three generations of royal saiyans on Vegetaseii. Kakarot, Vegeta, Bardock, Celipe, Raditz, Vegeta Ou, and more! Mpreg.
1. The Ceremony

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: The Ceremony pt.1

Among the Saiyan race bloodlines, coloring and class were of paramount importance. Many clans aspired to improve their lot by selectively choosing their mates. The lower classes in particular were fairly meticulous in investigating the backgrounds of a possible partner. The elite sought to preserve the purity of their clans by mingling with their own.

Royalty historically was rife with secrecy and corruption regarding offspring. Records were often doctored and hidden . Silence could be bought among those of the upper class in exchange for position in the palace. Overly zealous conspirators often sought to seize the throne by blackmail and exposure. These were soon dealt with. The boneyards were full of their ambitions.

The current and reigning ruler, Vegeta Ou, looked upon his growing house with pride. His line was strong and would continue for the forseeable future, to the delight of his allies and dismay of his enemies. The Ou could only smile. All his get were fine and well bred, but how could they not be? He was quite selective in picking his mate, although not the one Vegeteseii was aware of...

"Are you going to stand there and daydream all day?" a familiar voice asked.

"Hn?" the Ou blinked and stared. Bardock approached him, grinning.

"Come on, koi. Enough staring off into space. Our brats are waiting, and you're holding up the ceremony!"

Vegeta Ou grunted in approval, a slow smile spreading on his lips. He never tired of looking at his handsome lover. Bardock was resplendent in red and black dress armor and white cape. The scarred warrior lowered his eyes.

"Stop looking at me like that...hentai!"

The Ou licked his lips. "Hn, you're a fine one to talk...you've got enough fetishes to break a dozen whores!"

Bardock edged up to his King, tracing the goatee with broad fingertips. "I've no use for whores...of course, my Ou has rather unique tastes himself..."

Vegeta growled low in his throat, tail thrashing. "Enough of this, Bardock."

"What, not impulsive this time?" muscled arms wrapped the tight torso.

The Ou pushed away. "Why start what can't be finished? Fool...I have some sense of decorum!"

Bardock laughed, turning his back to go. "Well don't mind me...I'm just a third class nobody that slept his way to the top!"

Vegeta put on his cloak, eyeing the retreating figure hungrily. "Raunchy scum...perhaps I'll reward your insolence later."

It was an impressive array of Vegetaseii's elite. Counselors and other high class families had gathered inside the monstrous ballroom. All wore their best finery for the event, bowing as the Ou and his Regent entered through heavy velvet curtains.

Vegeta surveyed the scene. Friends, cronies and enemies alike had gathered to pay their respects to the newly born oujian. Bardock took his place with the other officers to hold suspicion at bay. Their private relationship was unknown to the public, and any breach in decorum could prove disastrous.

Nappa slapped Bardock on the back. "So how's it feel being a grandouju at such a young age, eh?"

Bardock snorted. He and Nappa had been rivals for years. "Well enough. I've never had royalty in my clan."

The brutish general gave a sly grin. "Hai, I hear one of the brats is the spitting image...how did one of your get manage to win the ouji, hm? He's third class after all. I'm surprised the Ou allowed such a mating."

"Nappa, you show your ignorance" another voice rung out. It was Gormon, a commander from the western region. "Don't you know? Kakarot is a super saiyan, as is the prince."

The bald general blinked. "What?! Impossible! Kakarot doesn't have the breeding..." dark eyes narrowed in suspicion at Bardock. "Or does he?"

Bardock paled a moment but recovered quickly. "Jealous, Nappa? I hear that wretched son of yours failed in his raid on the plant Neron."

Nappa grunted. "An unavoidable accident...he was assaulted by the militia-"

Gormon laughed, pulling at his heavy beard. "Not that excuse again, general. I understand his engagement fell through as well?"

Nappa folded his arms and stared at the milling crowd. "I don't wish to speak of it."

"The village girl, Orize?" Bardock was amused. "You speak of my son while yours chases a peasant in the woods?!"

Nappa blubbered, waving his arms. "Hormones. I've tried to tell the fool it won't work, but-"

"Hai, I've been down that track myself" Gormon grinned, flashing a wink at Bardock. "Although she's somewhat crude built, I hear those villagers are good at SOME things!" he snickered.

Bardock grinned back. Calling Orize crudely built was an understatement. Many of the village clans had poor genetic pools rife with deformities and mental disorders.

Still another commander approached. He was stocky and barrel chested, his shaggy mane sprouting from a square forehead. Thick arms crossed Bardock's in greeting.

"Hail, Bardock! When do we get this underway? I want to see the iberi (small ones)!

Bardock laughed at his old friend. "Soon enough, Ebruz. I'm getting pretty anxious myself."

Ebruz surveyed the crowd. "Looks like all the cream of Vegetaseii is here. Say, is that your other brat over there?" he pointed at a far corner of the great hallway.

Bardock followed his line of sight. Raditz was talking with junior officers who were laughing and drinking.

"Hai...he's been pestering me about his nephews non stop."

Ebruz and Gormon nodded in approval. "Good looking boy" Gormon commented. "Is he mated yet?"

"No, he plays at it, the flirt. I've no patience with his silliness at times."

Nappa chuckled. "Give it time, Bardock, he's young yet. Brats never do what you expect anyway."

Ebruz watched the young warrior with curiosity. "Hn. Is Raditz a super saiyan?"

Bardock shook his head briefly. "No, but he's as strong as any first class."

Ebruz eyed the powerful build. "I dare say he'd give an elite a run for their money, eh?"

"Is that a challenge, Ebruz?" Bardock's eyes lit for battle. "We'll see what's what during the rhuntek!" he was referring to the after dinner celebration of fighting.

Gormon poured himself a drink from a serving table. "Odd...in truth, I'm surprised Kakarot is already mated and with get...the boy's always been wild. I remember how he ran about the castle, getting into trouble and tearing up."

Bardock paused a moment. "His youth is a concern, but perhaps Vegeta can calm him."

"Aye, and those chibis might drain his nervous energy."

Nappa gave Bardock another odd stare. "Strange how a third class child had the run of the place...even the servants doted on the whelp."

Gorman frowned. "What are you saying, then?"

The bald general shrugged, ignoring death glares from Bardock. "Only that Bardock's brood spent a good deal of time in the castle. None of the other commanders get had such priviledges."

"My daughter was in the castle also, as was Ormon's brood."

"Hai, but not for any length of time. Why is that, hmm?"

Gorman and Ebruz coughed, uncomfortable. Bardock was ready to fight.

"Be careful what you imply, Nappa-"

Nappa gave a false smile. "Come now, l meant nothing. This is a time for celebration, my friend! We can always fight...later" black eyes held a nasty gleam.

Ebruz snorted, his distaste for Nappa obvious. "I might join the rhuntek, myself. My troops have been idle lately, and I weary of quiet."

All discussion halted at the sound of chimes. The huge assembly turned as two saiyans clad in black and green uniforms stood to either side of the draped corridor.

"ATTENTION, ROYALS AND ELITES OF THE REALM. THE PRESENTATION AND NAMING OF THE NEW OUJIAN WILL COMMENCE IMMEDIATELY. PLEASE TAKE YOUR SEATS AT THE FEASTING TABLES."

"That's my cue. I'm due at the altar" Bardock turned to leave.

Ebruz waved him off. "Go to, then. We'll catch up with you at the rhuntek."

Bardock nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

The Ou had spent the last hour in strange conversation as well. Several councilors made off colored comments about birthrights and appearances. Vegeta merely invoked his authority as king for them to be silent, lest they lose their heads. The elites took their seats and waited.

Bardock stood tall at the altar, pride radiating from every pore. Vegeta Ou knew the feeling well. The culmination of their own past would soon be acknowledged by all. Servants raced to his side, lifting his cloak as he moved.

"Milord, you look truly splendid, as does Regent Bardock" Cuyken stated as they scurried along.

"Indeed" the Ou held his head high, striding majestically down the central train of blue carpet. Bardock met his eyes, a thousand thoughts condensed in a moment of time.

Vegeta Ou understood.

Strident music blared from the royal band as two commanding figures entered, bearing small bundles. Vegeta Ou stood alongside Bardock at the altar as all eyes trained on Vegeta no Ouji and Kakarot. Handsome and fine they were in brilliant gold dress armor. Russet boots and capes were complemented by matching sashes at the waist. Burgundy rope braid embellished gleaming chest plates engraved with the royal seal of Vegeta. A hush fell over the other saiyans. They were magnificent.

The high priest entered from a side chamber, bearing a jade green box laced with pewter. Her name was Ebluka, and she presided over the birthing ceremony of the Ou himself. Medium in height and build, her rakish hair was bejeweled and twined high above her head. She raised her hand as the parents approached the altar. A few elites spoke in hushed whispers from their seats.

"Silence, all!" she commanded in stern tones. "On this day we come to acknowledge and proclaim the continuation of the Vegeta line. Is it not so?!"

"BEDAKKTA!!" the elites thundered as one.

Ebluka nodded. "Now will the parents present the chibis to all in attendance."

Vegeta and Kakarot each unwrapped a baby from soft ebony velvet. They held the chibis high over their heads and turned to the elites. The babies opened their eyes and growled softly, their thick little tails wiggling. Deep green jumpsuits edged in gold complemented their coloring perfectly.

"Kraiika!!" (Observe!!) Vegeta Ouji and Kakarot shouted fiercely. The elites responded in acknowledgement, raising their fists.

"Wetannei!!" (We see!!)

Ebluka smiled slightly. "Turn and face me once more, Vegeta no Ouji and Kakarot."

They did so, heads tilted high as they lowered the chibis. The priest glanced at Vegeta Ou and Bardock.

"Now let the grandouju stand forward."

The elders stepped up and faced their sons.

"Vegeta Ou and Bardock. Have you names for your line?"

"We do" they answered in unison.

"Vegeta Ou, you begin."

The king placed a hand on one chibi's forehead. "I, Vegeta Ou of Vegetaseii, do name my grandson Tezar, warrior of fury."

"Now you, Bardock" Ebluka instructed.

Bardock touched the other chibi's forehead. "I, Bardock do name my grandson Nuru, pride of blood."

Ebluka eyed Vegeta no Ouji and Kakarot. "Do you both accept?"

They nodded solemnly. "We do."

The priest raised both hands. "Let it be thus recorded on this day that we receive and celebrate the royal oujian, Tezar and Nuru!"

Explosive applause rocked the great hall as the babies were held high once more.

"Emisler weii et edil gnuu! Gnuu edil et ouijini!" (Long live the new regime! Long live the oujiini!)

Vegeta and Kakarot exploded into super saiyan mode as an affirmation of power. The saiyans roared their approval in a frenzy of cheers.

"Pride and Power! Pride and Power! Pride and Power..."

The Ou and Bardock sat at the end of the largest table, along with high ranking commanders and other elite. Vegeta, Kakarot and Raditz sat in line nearby among their elders. Raditz went on nonstop about the babies. The chibis were on display in a plush pallet near the altar.

"Now I finally get to hold my nephews!" he jabbed excitedly.

"Not if you're drunk again!" Vegeta admonished him.

Kakarot laughed. "He isn't drunk, he's always like that!"

"Very funny" Raditz pouted. "By the way, you look good in gold, little brother."

Kakarot grinned. "You think so?" he glanced down at his armor.

Raditz shook his head. "I'm talking about this" he gently pulled at gleaming spikes of hair.

"Oh, that!"

"I'm almost jealous, you know."

Kakarot swigged his ale. "Maybe you're a secret super saiyan!"

"Yeah, right!"

Vegeta sniffed. "What the hell am I, Raditz?"

A poke in his side. "You look good, too. I was just messing with you!"

"Hn, I'll do some 'messing' of my own after dinner!"

Nappa shook his head. "Silly children!"

Ebruz tore into a hunk of meat. "Ha! So how are the grandouju?"

Bardock ate a bone. "It agrees with me. Babies smell wonderful, ne?"

"Ai, 'tis true..."

The Ou wolfed down some fruit. "This is a greedy group...I've never seen elites eat like such pigs."

Bardock glanced around. Despite their fancy dress and manner, the elite ate like all saiyans. Loud, sloppy and messy. Trays and bowls were tossed to the floor or thrown after being emptied.

He crunched on another bone. "Fancy pants. I don't see the difference."

Kakarot swallowed a fish whole. "There isn't any, father. Pass me the maous brains, please."

Bardock grunted, handing him a huge bowl of brains. Raditz stuck his hand in and scooped up a fistful.

"You won't get it all this time, little brother. Besides, I need relish for my squab."

Vegeta no Ouji downed a bowl of snake gut in three gulps. "I need to get my strength back...I don't know if I'll participate in the rhuntek after dinner."

Gormon had bread crumbs in his beard. He belched. "These boys can eat...I was the same way before everything went to my belly."

Nappa gave a sick laugh as he swallowed a plate of shellfish. "Maybe a good fight will whip you into shape. Of course, none of my regiments were ever overweight-"

Raditz growled. "He's some piece of work, isn't he?"

"I'll gladly fight the bald bastard" Vegeta murmured, eyes flashing as he drank a goblet of cattle blood.

"You aren't recovered yet" Kakarot snapped at him. "I'll fight Nappa-"

"Don't let him provoke you, boy" the Ou warned.

"I'll lay a week's pay!" Gormon cheered. "We're gonna have one hell of a rhuntek!"

"Don't order me around, Kakarot-" Vegeta started. Raditz clapped his shoulder.

"No, he's right...drink some more blood, it's nutritious" the maned saiyan filled the ouji's goblet from a pewter pitcher.

"I'm not a fragile flower!"

"It hardly matters, prince" Nappa told him. "I fight no opponent not at full strength-"

"I'm at full strength!" Kakarot shouted, rising from his seat. "Fool. Do you really think you can defeat a super saiyan?!"

A hush fell over the great hall as numerous pairs of eyes trained on the royal table.

"Kisama, Kakarot!!" Bardock hissed. "Sit down. This isn't the time or place, yet!"

Raditz yanked his brother down. "Father's right...your children are named here tonight! Fight him in the arena during rhuntek later!"

"I might fracture a jaw or two" Bardock grinned sweetly at the frowning Nappa.

The processional to see the babies up close began after dessert. The great hall was a mess. Dirty plates, bowls, and goblets were everywhere. Spilled wine and cattle blood stained the walls and tables. Bones and trash littered polished marble flooring and carpet. Uneaten food was tossed into the water fountain. It was a typical saiyan feast.

Kakarot and Vegeta nuzzled at the table, mellow from wine and liquor. Bardock was nearly under the table, crosseyed. The Ou glared at him.

"Ya-our a stinking mess, Bar-dock" the King managed, swaying from side to side.

"No, my king" Raditz stood up and saluted stupidly, losing his balance. "Now I'm gonna go kiss the babies-"

"You're too drunk, stupid" Bardock slurred from under the table.

"Like hell, father...all five of you are drunk" Raditz responded before crashing to the floor.

Vegeta Ou snorted. "Bastard...never could hold his liquor" he glanced over at the new parents. Kakarot and Vegeta were quite busy tongue kissing, their tails coiled.

The Ou shrugged to Gormon and Ebruz. "What the hell...at this rate they'll drop another litter in six months."

"Good, mah king" Ebruz was blind from drinking. "Ah likes parties" he fell into Gormon's' lap and passed out.

Vegeta Ou squinted, his vision fuzzy. Saiyans everywhere were either getting drunk, stone drunk, or out cold. Shoving matches were beginning to break out.

Nappa managed to stagger over to the pallet. Nuru and Tezar immediately started growling and spitting.

"Ha! Such scary chibis" thick hands reached into the pallet...

"AAAIIIEEEEE!!"

The brutish general nearly lost a chunk of flesh as Tezar crunched into his hand with needle teeth. Nappa shook him free, bouncing the chibi into his sibling. Nuru edged up and snarled, his little tail puffed like a ball. Nappa clutched his profusely bleeding hand and stumbled back. Several elites howled at his predicament.

From his vantage point the Ou laughed. "Asshole"  
Vegeta and Kakarot glanced over briefly and resumed kissing.

Hours later the arena was filled with brawlers enjoying rhuntek. It was basically a free for all, everyone fighting anyone who entered the ring.

Bardock was energized after his drunken stupor on the floor. He battled blindly, striking right and left. Raditz was clear on the other side of the arena, pressed by several ambitious warriors. Kakarot was in the thick of everything, pummelling every nearby saiyan with relish. Even the Ou had joined in, giving his promise of no recriminations for anyone striking their king. It was a special celebration, after all.

Ebluka and several servants watched the madness from the upper tower. Vegeta cradled both babies in his arms and approached her.

Her aged eyes smiled. "These are beautiful, child" she stroked the huge flame of reddish black hair.

Vegeta smiled wanly. "Aderi, granddame."

She viewed the fight below again. "I see you don't participate. Were you blustering earlier about the rhuntek?"

Vegeta sighed. Tezar and Nuru clucked, coiling their tails around his arms. "I may have overestimated my strength. It's somewhat slow to return."

"Bearing one child is wearisome, chibi. Bearing twins weakens the ki as well. Come to my chambers tomorrow for some draught."

Vegeta nodded. "I will" he respected her authority and relationship to the royal house. In truth, she was the only saiyan alive who dared call him 'chibi'.

Ebluka opened her mouth to say something, then clamped it shut. Vegeta eyed her oddly.

"What is it? Surely my somewhat depleted condition isn't that much of a concern."

"No, child. I was noticing the babies...their hair coloring."

Vegeta smiled with pride. "Hai, the tones are rich, ne?"

"Ai, and those high cheekbones...their heritage clearly shows. Curious, though..."

"Hn??"

"Tezar resembles Kakarot but has your coloring, while Nuru is your image bearing Kakarot's coloring."

Vegeta purred at his children. "I noticed it immediately, as did Kakarot. At least this way we won't confuse our sons with ourselves and our fathers, eh?"

An odd expression crossed her features momentarily. "Confusion indeed" she murmured, as if to herself. "And there is still another."

"Explain."

"Nothing, my prince-"

"I have no patience with riddles, old woman!"

"No riddles. Sometimes I wonder if I've lived too long."

Vegeta snorted, ignoring her. He propped the chibis up against a bannister so they could see the chaos below.

"See, my seseii (darlings)? Your tosi fights, as do your grandoujou and ube. No doubt they'll clear the ring in two hours!"

Tezar and Nuru squealed and waved chunky arms, thoroughly enjoying the carnage in true saiyan fashion.

THE END

Next: House of Vegeta: First Born pt.2


	2. First Born

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: First Born pt.2

Bardock watched Raditz play with the chibis in the royal nursery.

He'd make a good father himself if he'd ever settle down the Regent mused, smiling slightly. Nuru and Tezar squeaked and yowled, clinging to masses of thick hair and climbing up broad shoulders like a tree.

"Ouch! Little ebi (monsters)! Do you want a bald ube (uncle)?!"

Bardock laughed loudly. Raditz turned in annoyance. "I know you've been standing there watching, father."

Bardock approached him. "Hai, just thinking, boy."

Raditz frowned. "Don't start, father. I'll find someone in my own time!"

"Kakarot is younger than you, and he has chibis" Bardock purred at the small ones. Nuru reached for him while Tezar purred back. He caught one of the wiggling babies in his arms.

"Hn" Bardock ruffled the thick little mop. "What about Sharben?"

"I don't want her! She's a Versladi!"

Bardock growled. "I wasn't aware of that" the Versladi Clan was known for mental disorders.

"Why waste time with her, then?"

"She was just a friend. Don't misunderstand!"

Bardock's eyes narrowed. "Truthfully, I expected you to be mated before Kakarot."

Raditz snorted. "He's a hothead, father, you know that! He mated on the run...there was barely time for a formal ceremony!!"

"I admit his impulsiveness concerns me, but we aren't discussing your brother-"

"You brought it up, not me."

"I know you have offers, Radtiz."

The burly saiyan flushed. "Hai, but some are unacceptable."

Bardock poked his finger at Nuru. Small hands grabbed it, nibbling the tip. "Who??"

Raditz held his nose. "Nappa's bloated pig of a son, Orwon."

Bardock gawked. "That makes no sense!!"

"Hai, the idiot got in my face when his engagement fell through...I broke his arm as a reward!"

The elder snorted in disgust. "Well broke. But enough of the ridiculous extremes, boy. What about the others? I've heard about your escapades in the barracks."

Raditz put up his nose. "None of them are worthy. Do you expect me to choose just anyone?!"

Bardock eyed him in silence a moment. He shares that arrogant pride with his brother...

Radtiz continued. "Besides, don't you have enough chibis to play with? Didn't you have enough before?!"

Dark eyes blazed in fury. "You aren't too old to knock in the floor, boy."

"I know the rumors, and I was old enough to remember things said in the palace!"

"Quiet, fool!!"

The chibis squealed in delight.

Raditz grinned. "Like the noise, eh? Crazy ebi."

"They make more sense than you do" Bardock grunted. "You're too picky, Raditz."

His son grew serious again. "I'm not reckless like Kakarot, father. He got lucky...or possibly cursed."

"Raditz, I'm warning you-"

A sigh. "I don't know what's true and what isn't..."

Bardock looked away. "The walls have ears, Raditz. Mind where you are."

The burly saiyan sat with Tezar in tow. His eyes never left Bardock. "I asked you several times and never got an answer, so I can only come to one conclusion-"

"A dangerous assumption" Bardock interrupted.

"Maybe, but I have a sense for things, father. Why couldn't mother attend the ceremony? And why did you really break up?"

Bardock gritted his teeth. "I told you boy...we grew apart-"

"It all happened about the time Kakarot was born. I don't even understand why I was shuttled back and forth between home and the palace."

"Enough of this. Your mother is third class. There's no way she would be allowed at either Kakarot's mating or the birthing ceremony."

"That's insane. Have you spoken to her recently?"

"No, we have nothing to say to each other-"

"I know you're with the King, father. But...why?"

"What do you mean, 'why?', whelp. I need not explain my choices to you!"

Raditz persisted. "Even Vegeta wondered at first...he though perhaps you had grown close over the years."

Bardock thought on that. "His reaction was?"

"Surprise and amazement. He said it seemed logical, although he never would have suspected it."

"Hn. And your brother?"

"He was...angry. He felt you betrayed mother."

Bardock nodded. "Hai, he was a teen at the time. I expected that."

"That incident with Berte happened the day he found out."

"What?? I never knew..."

"You were away a lot on missions, and we kept going back and forth to the palace. I saw councilors meeting and whispering about us being there so much."

Bardock cradled Nuru. "I regret the chaos you were exposed to, Raditz."

"Then mother was angry all the time, and I couldn't stay with her anymore."

"She was angry at me."

"I know. She accused me of betraying her also. I was going to get an apartment on the Rim, but when I received an invitation from the King I accepted."

Dark eyes narrowed. "Because?"

"I felt comfortable there, like I belonged. Besides, who would turn down an offer to live in a castle?"

Bardock sighed. "No one, I suppose."

"Odd, though...the Queen seemed different by that time. I couldn't explain it."

Bardock paled. "How?"

Raditz frowned in concentration. "I'm not sure...she looked the same, but something in her eyes didn't fit."

A cough. "You're imagining things, boy-"

"When Vegeta came back from a purge he mentioned it also."

"Did he say...anything else?"

"Only that he couldn't relate to her anymore, and she smelled wrong."

"Kami!!"

Raditz stared. "Father? I say something?"

Bardock glazed over in memory at his son. "No..."

Bardock was called into the Ou's tent. The air was thick with blood and...something else. The young captain was certain his leige was dying.

"Bardock, you're one of my most trusted officers. I must confide in you..."

"My Ou, you shouldn't have come on this raid of the outer provinces. You know the treachery of these peasants. Are you wounded sorely?"

The king sweated profusely, heaving in exertion. A servant placed cooling cloths on his head.

"No, hear me. This is for your ears only" he nodded weakly at the servant. She darted from the tent momentarily.

Bardock stared after her. "What? I don't understand-"

The Ou grabbed his hand, pulling him forward. "Bardock...something you must know-"

The servant returned with a small bundle. Bardock heard small noises from within folds of cloth. Seconds later lusty cries filled the air.

The young captain started. "What? A baby?!"

The Ou strained to a sitting position. "Hear me, there isn't much time. As you know, there are six family strains containing males that can reproduce. My line is one."

Bardock nodded. "Hai, everyone knows this...but the child?" he stared in surprise.

Vegeta waved to the servant. She handed the bundle to a shocked Bardock.

"But...why me? I don't understand-"

"Silence, I said" the Ou motioned the servant to go. "Go now. Make certain the others remain outside until he leaves."

The woman nodded and slipped out once more. Vegeta sighed wearily.

"The child is mine, Bardock. However, the Queen will not accept this...you understand my meaning?"

A nod. "Hai, you want me to find the chibi a good home."

Dark eyes narrowed. "Look at him, Bardock."

A shrug. Bardock unfolded the fabric and stared. The baby had delicate features and masses of hair.

"Hn...he looks like you, my leige" it was true, to a degree. The distinctive hairline and nose were the King's. But there was something else...not quite right.

Vegeta watched him in silence, waiting.

Bardock blinked, feeling a strange sensation sweep over him. Kami, it isn't possible...

The eyes. They were his.

"This is...impossible!!"

The Ou grinned. "Hardly. Do you feel it, Bardock?"

Square fingers brushed the tender face. "I...his face..." the cheekbones, his also.

"This is insane!"

"No. When you came to me months ago I chose you."

"Ba, but...I can't care for a baby! I'm a soldier!"

"Take him to Celipe. Explain it to her as a personal favor to the king."

Bardock's mouth went dry. "My...son?"

A gentle smile. "Hai, Captain. Isn't he beautiful?"

"Y-yes" Bardock felt his throat tighten. The baby purred, coiling it's thick tail around his arm.

"See? Even Raditz knows."

Bardock looked up briefly. "Raditz?"

"Hai, perfect don't you think?"

The young captain grinned down at the infant, eyes welling up. "Perfect. 'Lord of Power.'"

"Come close to me, now."

Bardock edged alongside his Ou. Vegeta brushed lips in a tender kiss.

"Time for this, at least" he murmured. "Ai, I picked well."

Tears flowed suddenly. "I have a son" Bardock's voice was shaky, kissing the small face.

"Well boned, see his conformity?"

Bardock beamed, stroking the little tail. "He's perfect!"

"Hn, didn't you trust my word?"

"Never again, love."

The Ou shushed him. "Fool! Have a care...others are nearby!"

Bardock bounced the bundle. "Huh. He's fat, a heavy baby!"

"Aye, he'll be well sized. Go now, take him home."

"Hai" Bardock stood slowly, cradling the infant. Nappa, Teslo and Vei entered the tent.

"Is it done, o King?" Vei asked, staring at Bardock.

"Hai, commander-"

Bardock stood back in suspicion. "Do they??"

"At ease, Captain" Vegeta Ou motioned. "They know of the child."

Dark eyes narrowed. "How much? Can they be trusted?"

"You dare, whelp?" Teslo snapped. The burly saiyan snarled under his moustache. "I should cleave you in two for your insolence. None are more loyal than those here!"

Vei nodded. "Ai, you may have gotten Captainship early but that holds no account with us. Go now, and do your duty for the King!"

Nappa looked over the infant in Bardock's arms. "Huuhh, he looks much like the king...and someone else, oddly enough" suspicious eyes levelled on Bardock.

"I have a duty to perform, Nappa...get out of my way!"

"Let him go" the Ou waved.

"As you command, my leige" Nappa bowed briefly before moving aside.

"Care well for that one, Bardock" Teslo warned. "Yours is a sacred trust. You hold royalty in your hands."

"True, commander" Bardock glanced briefly at his Ou before leaving...

"Father?"

"Hn?"

"You're daydreaming...are you alright?"

Bardock shook his head quickly. "Hai, never mind me. Did I say anything?"

"Something about holding royalty...I guess so, you've got Tezar wrapped around your arm!"

"Oh?" Bardock glanced down at his grandson. Bright eyes shone on him as the chibi clucked and chirped.

"Here, take him. I have a meeting to attend" Bardock abruptly plopped the baby next to his sibling in Raditz' lap.

"What the hell happened, father? What were you thinking about?"

Bardock stared at the combination of himself and Ou Vegeta. "The past."

Raditz watched him leave. You have a terrible secret, father. Do I know it?

THE END

Next: House of Vegeta: The Prince pt.3


	3. The Prince

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: The Prince pt.3

Vegeta no Ouji stood before a council session in the royal ampitheatre. He spoke in fierce tones about the feasibility of attacking Frieza and driving him from their sector.

High ranking commanders and generals listened to his arguements, offering counter arguements of their own.

The Ou watched his son, impressed. Of all his get, Vegeta was the only one truly raised as a royal, and thus had hidden knowledge regarding the history of their people. Though short in stature he was powerfully built, his every move that of refined grace. Sophisticated and intelligent, he could sway even the stubbornest of minds.

The prince strutted across the central dias, his blue cloak billowing behind him. Vegeta Ou stared across at Bardock who listened intently with the other commanders.

I was wrong, koi, to send you away...

"How could you have done this, Vegeta?! I missed the birthing ceremony!!"

The Ou snorted, turning his back. "I had no choice, Bardock...suspicion is high and the Queen has given me an ultimatum."

Bardock blinked, looking about the darkened corridors. "Is it safe to speak here?"

"Hai, safe enough...we're in the lowest recesses of the castle."

Bardock dropped onto a nearby ottoman. "I may never forgive you!! Damn...I didn't even see him..."

Vegeta held his shoulders. "Listen to me, I've arranged to have the chibi brought here."

Dark eyes flashed with hope. "Can the carrier be trusted? They'll surely cause problems if this leaks out-"

The Ou shook his head vigorously. "Am I not still King? I have the will and resources to make anything happen I wish. Now be still! The child will be brought here soon enough."

A quiet sigh. "I understand you plan to raise Vegeta as prince."

"He most resembles me in form and coloring...the public would accept no less, Bardock."

The commander nodded. "Imminently practical, Vegeta."

"How is Raditz?"

"The boy grows like a weed...next year he's attending the junior academy for ki training. He's uncontrolled, but strong."

"I expected no less, Bardock. I swear by my throne we'll be together some day!!"

The handsome saiyan smiled slyly. "Hn, you say that after each baby...then I'm cast aside like the other rabble, eh?"

"You dare speak to me that way?! I've risked throne and reputation for you!"

Bardock sprung to his feet, embracing his lover. "Abigartu, my Ou...my words were rash, my heart full of fire...what saiyan lives that wouldn't claim his own?"

"I acknowledge everything, Bardock. Still, I am King."

Bardock released suddenly in anger. "Shimatta, I hate this. Celipe rages at me for being gone so much."

"Has she become a problem?"

"Not yet. What about your plan for the Queen?"

Vegeta grinned. "Oh, I'll ply her ego...despite her lineage she has something of a lame duck status with the elite. And no saiyan wants to be seen as a coward."

Bardock lifted an eyebrow. "I trust a campaign is coming up?"

"Oh yes, on the quaint little planet of Vixx. I understand there's quite a bit of unrest there, and many minerals to plunder."

Bardock pulled his chin. "No doubt the best soldiers are all lining up for the assignment."

"True, this week alone the response has been overwhelming. Nearly one thousand fighters from second class through elite filed applications."

"No doubt the Queen-"

The Ou motioned him to silence. "Hold. Hear that? Someone approaches..."

Bardock nodded, tilting his head past heavy curtains. A shifting sound before quiet feet padded through.

Three saiyans scurried inside bearing the swaddled infant. They were clearly nervous, glancing about in every direction.

"What the hell is your problem?" Bardock growled. "You've gotten this far!"

"Hai, commander, but we had to slip past palace guards, and you know how suspicious they are of everything!"

A stocky female answered next. "Ai, you know their orders are to inspect all packages...we took the catacombs past the courtyards to get here!"

"You're Reeba, from the eastern lake village? Your son is going into training with mine?"

The woman grinned, still jittery. "Yes! But we could be discovered any minute-" her eyes darted about. The third saiyan spoke next.

"Will we be rewarded for this, o King? The risk-"

Vegeta Ou rolled his eyes at them. "Snivelling fools. You disappoint me, Querbo. You'll be rewarded well enough...now hand me the infant!"

The jumpy saiyan immediately handed over the chibi.

I'll stand guard and signal" Reeba slipped down the corridor.

"You may as well join her for now" Vegeta pointed. The others scuttled to follow.

The King snorted, cradling the small one. "Low class scum...they skirt and run like bugs!"

A pause. "You forget I'm one of those 'low class scums.'" Bardock retorted.

"You aren't, Bardock. We've gone over this before."

"I can't change how I was raised, Ou. Now let me see the baby."

The king did so. Bardock traced fine features, curious as he stroked the tiny sweep of reddish black hair.

"Hn, this one definitely looks like you-"

"Now you understand why this is the one to remain here?"

"Hai, the public needs a visible heir. Workable, as long as the Queen causes no trouble."

Bardock nuzzled the small forehead, feeling a warm glow. The chibi gummed his hand, clucking.

The dark saiyan tilted his head in thought. "I still see my cheekbones, but his other features match yours."

The Ou winked. "Aye, I bedded you for your bones."

Bardock blushed. "Hentai...this boy is compact, solid!" he palmed chunky arms and legs.

"Prince Vegeta" the Ou whispered softly.

Bardock pulled at the small tail, stretching it. "Amazing. Perfection again!"

"You are stubborn, koi...but the truth is there to see!"

Bardock held the chibi over his head. "Prince Vegeta no Ouji...I can see it. He holds his head so high!"

The Ou nodded as his lover purred at the infant. Vegeta curled against Bardock, tucking his head under the square jaw.

The Commander laughed. "Kami, he tries to make me a blanket!"

"Your status allows you freedom of the castle, Bardock. Use it to your advantage wtih discretion" Vegeta said with meaning.

Dark eyes sparkled. "I will. This one's a beauty...very refined, ne?"

Prince Vegeta concluded his arguements on the dias. Lieutenant General Gormon whispered in the Ou's ear.

"That boy of yours is quite eloquent, Vegeta. Most refined!"

The King nodded with pride, seeing his reflection in Bardock's eyes. "Refined indeed..."

THE END

Next: House of Vegeta: The Wild Child pt.4


	4. The Wild Child

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: The Wild Child pt.4

Bardock nearly burst with pride as his get stood before the elite as super saiyan. His Ou had kept the promise, and the chibis were perfect. In an ironic twist of fate the child that resembled him most was also most powerful. Not that he didn't have legitimate concerns about his youngest. Kakarot had a keen mind but often used it in misdirected ways. His conception had literally been a shock, since the Ou thought his fertility cycle at an end. More fool them. They dallied on a mission in the jungles of Ardwett, nearly a thousand miles away. It so happened there was a full moon that night...

It was a manic coupling. Brief, intense, but oh so sweet.

Bardock smirked. How appropriate that mating made a wild child, then.

Too wild, in fact. Even for a saiyan, Kakarot's appetite for chaos defied description. He fought servants, classmates, adults and even council members on occasion. Of the three, he was the least disciplined, and had the least control of his oozaru form. Born high strung and nervous, as a chibi he was easy to name. Kakarot meant simply, "Firestorm." Celipe initially wanted nothing to do with him, thinking he suffered from the udware madness. Their marriage was all but dissolved at that point, and Raditz was virtually on his own anyway. Kakarot's uncanny resemblance to Bardock fuelled Celipe's rage, although she softened later. The boy had a way of defeating the greatest resistance, with a force of will that was rare by any account.

No wonder he won over...his prince Bardock winced at the truth, even now. Only an extraordinarily strong saiyan could deal with Vegeta no Ouji. Fate had a bizarre sense of humor...

Still another meeting in secret, and still another baby. Bardock thought he'd go mad. The Ou had all but commanded his presence in the palace, much to his chagrin. Officers and friends teased him about 'special privileges'. Rumors and innuendo spread throughout the palace, and the Queen's open hostility towards him only added fuel to the fire. There was also growing suspicion about the King's periodic 'weight gains' that abruptly seemed to disappear, although the Ou was careful to disappear from public viewing for months at a time. Vegeta's birth and public presentation seemed to quell the unease.

"I can't believe this...I thought your bearing cycle was over!"

The Ou sighed. "As did I. It's fortunate you were off planet for a bit, although I'm not certain it matters at this point."

Bardock paced the King's private chamber, increasingly nervous. "What's that mean, Vegeta? First I go, then I stay. Are you taking me for granted?!"

The Ou shook him. "Never! But that isn't the point...this child will present you with problems, Bardock."

The commander swallowed, his heart cold with fear. "It's finally happened, then?" he asked the unspoken question.

"No, fool!! Not that!"

"You think to shove another baby into my arms? Do I look like an idiot?!"

"Would you reject this one? Could you?!"

"My life's been disrupted enough, Vegeta! You push our love too far!"

Vegeta snapped his fingers. "Perhaps you'll feel differently once you see him."

"Another son?"

"Hai, we seem to make boys. It runs in strains."

"I'm feeling strained myself."

"Silence, Bardock. An attendant brings the child." Moments later a servant brought a basket in the chamber and set it on a plush couch.

Bardock frowned. A strange rattling sound came from folds of cloth.

"What's wrong with this one? Is he sick?"

Vegeta grinned. "Hardly. Look and see, Bardock."

Bardock approached the basket with dread and anticipation. He pulled back the covers...

and saw a miniature version of himself. He was speechless.

The Ou came up behind him. "Turn this one away now?"

"I...uh...he...uh..."

The Ou laughed richly. "Tongue tied, eh? I told you this one would be a special problem, but not for the reason you thought!"

Bardock broke into a huge grin. "Celipe's gonna kill me."

Vegeta snickered. "Pick him up."

Bardock eyed him curiously, but picked up the infant. The baby immediately snarled, snapping tiny jaws at nothing. Small arms flailed wildly about.

"Kami, he's a fireball!"

"Hai, he came out that way...are you pleased?"

Bardock burst into laughter, spinning the infant around and tossing him high. The chibi hissed and spat, hooking his tail around Bardock's neck while stubby legs kicked madly.

"I name this one, Vegeta!"

The Ou gave a crooked grin. "Well enough, take that little loon...can you sense his ki spike?"

"Hn, remarkable. He's formed well...his porportions are marvelous!"

"I suspect this one will be a heartbreaker."

Bardock frowned, unhooking the little tail and pulling it. The appendage straightened perfectly.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Vegeta followed his chain of thought perfectly.

"You were especially concerned with this one?"

"Hai, it would have been a waste otherwise, especially with his temper."

The Ou poked a finger at the chibi. Needle teeth knawed at the tip.

A chuckle. "The chibi from hell. Have you a name yet, Bardock?"

Sloopy grin. "Aye" he looked the baby over slowly. "Kakarot!"

"So be it."

The presentation went well, the elites accepted the chibis. Bardock could only smile at the memories. Kakarot had that same silly expression when he saw Tezar. Not that it mattered, but seeing one's image could be most gratifying.

Hn, one like me, one like him, and the other a combination. Hai, it makes sense...

The Ou edged up to him after the ceremony. "Staring still? Now what are you thinking?"

"The children and their looks."

"Aye, fine. But they come from good stock."

"Hn. A renegade, a royal, and a roughneck."

Vegeta Ou laughed. "You always had a quick wit. Now will you finally believe me? No deformities, no madness...although that firebrand did make me wonder at times."

Bardock chortled, swigging his ale. "They have my looks and brains, you know."

"Oh please, spare me. Besides, Vegeta resembles me closely, not you."

"He still has my cheekbones."

The Ou glanced over at the Ouji. In truth, all three had similar heart shaped faces like Bardock.

"I'll give you that, but it's MY brains they inherited, not yours."

"Calling me stupid, eh?"

"What are you two whispering about, hmm? A military coup?" another voice interrupted their musings.

The two saiyans glanced up from their spot at the feasting table. Nappa stood behind them, hands on hips. A sly grin spread across his face.

"Those silly children...you seem most proud!"

"We have every reason to be" Bardock snapped. "Their breeding is evident...but I can understand the jealousy. Your son and daughter are rather...shall we say plain?"

Nappa flushed. "You think that's funny?!"

Bardock sipped his drink coolly. "Actually, it's sad. A plain elite is a lonely elite."

The Ou covered his mouth to keep from laughing. "Have a seat, Nappa. Stop instigating."

"I'll not be satisfied with that, Ou!!" the thick general bellowed. "He insulted my brood..."

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. "You defy my word?"

"No, but my blood boils-"

He didn't finish. A fist came from nowhere and cracked him across the jaw. Nappa went hurtling backwards over the table, to the delight of elites who cheered.

"You're an idiot, Nappa. Have you no respect for a birthing ceremony?!"

The bald general rubbed his head, staring up blearily at an angry super saiyan. Kakarot.

"You...you whelp. How dare you strike your elder unannounced!"

Kakarot grinned. "That's the best way to strike. In any case, sit down and shut up."

Nappa staggered to his feet. "I'll meet you in the arena, boy!"

"Hai, you'll be under the pile I defeat."

Nappa spun on Bardock. "Is this how you raised this brat?"

Bardock looked up blandly. "He rewarded your insolence. Didn't our King tell you to sit?"

"I'LL SIT WHEN I'M GOOD AND READY-"

A fist landed on his head with a thump. Nappa crashed into a chair, out like a light.

"He was ready" Kakarot gave a saucy flip of his tail. "Hard to believe he commands armies with such a short fuse. It's a miracle his troops survive."

The Ou grinned over his plate. "Go on, boy...rejoin your mate and stop this foolishness."

Kakarot bowed briefly. "I'll see you in the arena?"

"Ai, now beat it, brat" Bardock winked at him. Kakarot smiled before leaving.

Vegeta Ou stared at the unconscious Nappa. "He's going to be trouble, eventually."

Bardock agreed. "What to do about it, though? He's of some prominence."

The King sat back in his seat. "Let me think on it."

THE END

Next: House of Vegeta: The Truth about Bardock pt.5


	5. The Truth about Bardock

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: The Truth about Bardock pt.5

He hated it. The endless squalor, the hopeless living conditions. Babies screaming at all hours of the night, filthy streets and walkways. There were numerous dark alleys fools were often found dead in. Families stacked in tight apartments and flats, block after block. Prostitutes lurked everywhere, willing to work for almost nothing.

Bardock was of a modest clan on his father's side, the Cooii. But even among the lowest classes there existed a pecking order. Unlike the majority of his kin, Bardock most resembled his mother's side, the Fabreani tribe. The Fabreani were one of the more regarded clans of the lower classes. Legend had it that one of the original super saiyans was Fabreani. It was never proven, however. Generations passed without a single super saiyan, and soon belief in the legend was lost. Not that Bardock was a believer in what he called 'tall tales and myths.'"

His father was a merchant who traded in arms supplies. Lubb often was away from home, making deals so that his family could survive. Bardock had an older sister he never knew. She was killed in an off planet purge before he was born. The one thing he always regretted was not knowing her, although he saw plenty of pictures. Etrie was rather stout in body, like all the Cooii clan, but had their mother's refined face.

Bardock himself was a survivor, with a sharp intelligence that belied his upbringing. His conformation and coloring set him apart from his contemporaries, and he was often a target of jealousy. Even his father called him 'too pretty' and often joked he was a bastard son from some elite. Virtually every third class had lanky tails with kinks, either hidden under the fur or visible through 'breaks'. It was symptomatic of inferior genetic pools that characterized the third class. The elite often called the poor 'worm tails.'

Another characteristic was their nondescript coloring of hair and tail fur. The lower classes ranged from dusty blackish brown to a muddy greenish brown. Bardock's mother Ubera had reasonably good coloring for a third class, a medium dark brown. Her build was somewhat lean but not sparse, as she was quite athletic. Lubb on the other hand was a typical Cooii, thick, barrel chested, and stocky. His rakish hair and tail were more of a medium grayish brown. Bardock always remembered how wide his hands and feet were.

Bardock stood out physically as well. His build was unlike any of the third class saiyans, as was his coloring. Ubera often crowed with pride to her friends about his rich blue-black hair and tail. Ghetto trash rumors had Bardock an 'ovee', that is an illegimate royal. Eventually succumbing to pride, Lubb demanded Bardock be genetically tested. Ubera was furious, nearly wanting a divorce. She argued that her clan had some royal strain over the centuries, through various dalliances. Lubb counter argued that the 'royal strain' better not include his wife.

As a youth and through his teen years Bardock had a charisma that made others want to follow. He was a neighborhood 'gang leader' that often broke into apartments for valuable items to sell. Extortion was a side hobby well suited for saiyan bloodlust. His gang, the Vypei, became quite notorious for strongarm and intimidation tactics. Rival gangs grew weary of being pushed from their turf. They had a plan...

"Ya, Bardock, we got a hit tonight?" Aitra asked, her choppy spikes waving in the breeze.

Bardock grinned at her, admiring her curves. She was a hot number, always ready for anything.

"Yeah, we're gonna do this right...everybody got the hardware?"

The others nodded. Cobo, Serdi, Dom, and Putero pulled out their blasters.

Bardock nodded, peeping around the dark alleyway. "Watch out. I got word that Devu's people are gonna go for the same hit...if we get the old man the money will be really good!"

Dom adjusted his shoulder harness, pushing his thick mane aside. "So it's a clean run, then. Zenon's definitely gonna pay top dollar for this!"

Bardock motioned them to the storefront. "Quit talking...spread out and watch for anything suspicious."

It was nearly over before it began. The "Old Man" was a powerful Dujuni with his own army. Bardock barely got past the streetlight when blasts richoched all around him. Cursing, he rolled to the ground and fired.

"Stupid Punks. You're dead, inbreds!!" a heavy voice bellowed over the firefight. A bloodcurdling scream erupted from the smoky alley. Bardock bolted for cover behind some crates.

"BASTARDS" more shots, more smoke. Bardock squinted, trying to determine who was firing at who. His eyes widened in horror. Aitra and Cobo were lying in pools of blood, portions of their bodies sliced to ribbons by shard cannons.

"No" he choked, feeling a rage burn. He lowered his blaster behind the shield of crates.

That same voice again. "Give it up, fools. I know about the hit! Come out now and I may let you live!!"

Bardock considered his options, all of them suicidal. Before he could move, a shout and cry stopped his motion. Putero, Serdi and Dom were making an insane rush at their attackers.

"Take this, you fuggers!!" the young saiyans fired their weapons in a wild pattern, trying to make it out of the alley. Bardock looked up and saw their predicament. Saiyans in purple tank armor rose from their vantage points across the rooftops.

Bardock leaped into sight. "GET DOWN, YOU ASSHOLES-"

They never had a chance. Cannon beams cut them down before they could take another step. His friends were dead before they hit the ground.

Bardock slumped to his knees, shock ripping him to the core. Gone. All gone...

A sick laugh caught his attention. A massively fat saiyan waddled his way, wearing a dark suit and smoking a tewi roll. He was flanked by more soldiers in tank gear.

"My, my...what have we here, hmm?

The soldiers trained their cannon guns on Bardock. The heavy saiyan frowned a moment, looking him over closely.

"Eh? What are you doing mingling with the trash?"

Bardock found his voice. "I am trash!!" he spat.

Thick lips twiched under a handlebar moustache. "Fool. Do you want to live? What's your name?"

"Gerbun" he lied.

A thick hand laden with rings grabbed his hair. "Liar. You're Bardock, from the lower west side district. I know you were sent for the hit."

"I don't know what you're talking about" he yelped as his head was yanked.

The ugly mouth twisted in a cruel smile. "I know all about you, boy. What you do, where you live...I even had a chat with your parents..."

Dark eyes blazed wide. "If you've done anything-"

Another chuckle. "There's nothing to be done anymore."

"What's that mean?!" Bardock jumped to his feet. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Ah, your employer didn't brief you, eh? My name is Klendoon. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

Klendoon smiled as the young saiyan paled.

"You...were the hit?"

A loud laugh this time. "Hai, my rival didn't tell you...no doubt you'd back out otherwise."

Bardock gritted his teeth. "What are you going to do with me?"

Piglike eyes glittered unpleasantly. "That depends, boy...you definitely have potential" he walked around Bardock slowly, stroking his tail.

"Don't touch me!! Bardock spun, hissing. The soldiers laughed.

A thick hand brushed his cheek. "You're quite lovely, you know...such coloring. I'll take you under my wing" he snickered, eyeing Bardock up and down. "Hn, you still have some filling out to do, but I'm a patient man-"

Bardock knocked the hand away with a stream of curses. Cannon rifles levelled at him once more.

"Nasty brat...but I feel generous today. Your parents are here to see you."

Bardock froze, his heart cold with premonition. "You...what did you do!!"

A casual gesture. "Why nothing at all...while you were planning this hit, I merely took the liberty of having some associates visit your home..."

Bardock looked around, his eyes wild. He felt for their ki...

"There's no need to worry. I brought them in a car just around the corner-" he was talking to empty air. Bardock took off running.

He'd never been so afraid in his life. Slowly he approached the small vehicle, smelling blood and death...

Klendoon came up behind him with his soldiers. "See? I didn't lie...they're here to see you!" he laughed insanely.

Bardock didn't move. His body refused to respond when he got within five feet of the car. Ubera and Lubb were barely recognizable, their faces razed. Blood was everywhere, obscuring what was left of their features. Sightless eyes looked at nothing.

Klendoon chuckled. "A pity, boy, but you decided to play with the big boys-"

Bardock felt nothing. The world dissolved and went white, black, then finally red.

"A shame, really. Not that it was easy-"

Fire burned his bones, burst his skin. Nothing was real except hate. Fists clenched.

"They died like true saiyans...I lost five of my best attack force-"

Revenge and madness rolled his eyes as Bardock snarled, turning slowly around...

One of the soldiers backed away. "What the hell?! Boss, he's changing!!"

Klendoon stood back in fear. "I can see that, fool! Boy, what means this?!"

Thick dark spikes stood on end, crackling with power, turning golden. The air sizzled with power in a nimbus of golden light. Black eyes turned aqua...

"This is impossible!!" Klendoon yammered, stumbling back. "K-kill him!!" he screeched.

The soldiers opened fire. Cannon beams struck Bardock point blank but had no effect. Cold, ruthless blue eyes narrowed as he raised his hand...

"F-frig" one soldier turned and ran. "He ain't mortal!!"

Panicked, the other soldiers fired away, to no avail. Bardock casually blasted the nearest one to nothingness. Fingers spread wide at the mob boss.

"Prepare to die, Klendoon. Hell awaits."

Klendoon was a powerful man, but this was beyond anything in his experience. "By the gods, he's a super saiyan!!"

That declaration was too much for his would-be bodyguards. They threw down their weapons and fled in terror. Not that it mattered. Seconds later they joined their comrade in oblivion.

Eyes bulging in terror, Klendoon fell to his knees. "Spare me...I didn't know! I wouldn't have touched them, I swear!!"

Bardock looked down at him and smiled gently. "I understand" he said without emotion.

The fat man was blubbering now. "I...I knew you'd believe me, ju...just let me go-"

Bardock placed a hand in his hair. "Certainly" and promptly exploded the thick head with a ki blast. The gross body plopped over with a burning neck stump.

The transformed saiyan looked around at the carnage. Parents, friends, and enemies alike lay lifeless everywhere. With a casual gesture he burned away all evidence of bodies in a sweep of cleansing flame.

Strength left him suddenly as he shuddered, the enormity of the loss taking hold. Golden spikes turned raven once more as Bardock collapsed to his knees.

"I...have...avenged...you, mother, father."

Fists slammed the cold earth as he heard the faint sounds of enforcement sirens. He had to get away from memories and death. And a new discovery. Hot tears splashed his face as he took to the skies.

The military...my only way out of this hell hole...

THE END

Next: House of Vegeta: Celipe's rage pt.6


	6. Celipe's Rage

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: Celipe's Rage pt.6

For the first time in his life, Bardock felt something akin to panic as he left the palace with Kakarot in tow. Servants snickered and glanced away as he passed through.

Berdakte. Stupid fools...

"My, my! Another surprise, Bardock?"

The commander turned at a brutish voice. Nappa and his cronies, Oburon and Jekk stood in a nearby conference area.

Bardock glared at them. "I don't have time-"

"Now that's no way to be, Bardock" Oburon smirked, glancing down at Kakarot as they approached. "Seems like you've accquired a chibi...join us in the winery by the barracks and we'll celebrate, hn?"

Bardock flushed. "I'm afraid not, I have to get home. Kakarot needs to be fed."

The officers looked at each other briefly. "Kakarot?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me-"

Jekk clapped a broad hand on Bardock's shoulder. "Come now, isn't a new baby cause for good spirits?" the thin lips stretched in a cold smile.

Nappa lifted an eyebrow. "Interesting, this is so sudden...I don't remember you ever mentioning Celipe being pregnant."

Kakarot hissed, his tail a ball of fur.

Bardock faltered. "I...it may have been an oversight."

Jekk chuckled, scratching his shaggy head. "A new baby an oversight? What is this, Bardock?"

Oburon's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Hai, you're as jumpy as a gardii with a hotfoot. Why are you so nervous?"

Bardock hefted Kakarot over a shoulder. "Who says I'm nervous? I merely have things to do, Oburon."

"That seems clear" Jekk snickered, watching Kakarot squirm and swing chunky arms. "That chibi is a wild one."

A pause. The baby made an eerie rattling sound that rolled into a high pitched growl.

"I don't believe he likes us" Oburon jabbed at Nappa. The bald general grinned smugly.

"Hai, Bardock seems in a hurry to hide his new baby."

Bardock glared at them. "Stop wasting my time with this, already! This is my cousin's baby, and I'm already late getting Kakarot out of here. Now stand aside!"

Nappa pulled his chin, lifting an eyebrow."First you forget to tell us your wife is expecting, and now it's your cousin's baby?"

Oburon nearly laughed out loud. "Hai, commanders always bring their cousins into the palace. Do we look like idiots, Bardock?!"

"Maybe" Bardock snapped. "I never said Celipe was pregnant, anyway!"

"Hn, denying that chibi is useless, Bardock. If you stood here and spat him out he couldn't resemble you more" Nappa pointed.

Bardock spun on his heel. "I'll see you all at the next conference."

"Bardock!!" Nappa bellowed. The commander slowly turned, glaring coldly.

"What!!"

"I'm still your superior officer. You know the code. If there's been an indiscretion, we need to know."

Kakarot abruptly howled and spat, kicking thick little legs wildly. The officers stared in amazement.

"Hn, that daza (demon) has a set of teeth on him, ne?" Oburon walked up and poked a finger at Kakarot.

"I wouldn't do that-" Bardock warned him.

"Yasse Ki nama, chibi?" (Am I scary, little one?) the thickset commander teased, waving his finger around at the baby.

A spitting snarl was his only reply. Oburon glanced at Nappa and Jekk. "Maybe we should train this one ourselves, eh?"

Jekk stared, pointed. "Oburon, turn around!!"

"AIIIEEEE!!"

Tiny jaws clamped down over his pinky, crunching the knuckle joint. Oburon screeched and yanked his hand away, ripping a nail completely off as his torn finger bled everywhere.

"Little bastard!! Are you trying to amputate me?!" he ripped off his sash and wrapped his wounded hand in it.

"Bardock, take that rabid brat out of here!!"

Kakarot licked his lips, purring softly.

"Gladly" Bardock grinned, turning away. "And thanks for letting Kakarot get a snack. He's a bit young for blood, but I suppose a little won't hurt."

Nappa grunted at his wounded friend. "This won't pass, Bardock. The child looks like an ovee (bastard royal) to me."

"Think what you want, Nappa. The same was said of me also" he turned briefly to Oburon.

"I suggest you get that reattached, or you're going to lose it."

Despite being away for a month, Bardock didn't relish the idea of going home. Not with a baby, anyway. He sighed, looking at the half asleep chibi on the back seat of the helipod.

And how the hell am I going to explain this to Raditz?

He hovered across the yard and landed on the flight pad. Kakarot snored lightly, curled up in a ball in his high seat.

Bardock spared himself a smile. Kami, I have to find a way for this one, no matter what Celipe does.

"Abrende. Cehe di, Kakarot." (Wake up. See your new home, Kakarot).

The infant blinked as Bardock pulled him from the back seat. Tiny lips stretched in a yawn.

Bardock stroked the thick little mop, purring. "Sleepyhead. Time to meet your new family."

He'd barely gotten from the helipod when he noticed neighbors staring in curiosity. A curse curled his lips.

Damn...it's those nosey ass sisters next door.

"Yo, Bardock...what's that in your arms?"

He snorted. "What's it look like, Berda?"

"Ooh" the other saiyan crooned, peeping at Kakarot. "Why Bardock, you dog...we never knew you had a new addition to your family!"

"Well, now you do" he turned to go. The other sister jumped in front of him.

"What a pretty chibi..." Iva smiled at Kakarot. Bardock flushed, his eyes darting about.

"Thank you, but I really have to get inside-"

"What's his name?"

"Kakarot."

"Nekami ta, Kakarot" Berda cooed at the baby, tapping his nose with her finger.

"Don't do that!!"

"What the fug's your problem, Bardock?" Iva glared at him, her full lips in a pout.

"Nani?" he stared in amazement. Kakarot merely clucked, suckling the woman's finger softly.

"Shimatta!" Bardock couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh, he's a sweetie" Berda flicked her jagged bangs. Kakarot stuck his tongue out, grinning.

"I see where he gets his looks from" Iva winked.

"Thanks for the compliments, but I need to get him inside-"

"Ha, what's this now?" A thickset saiyan in flashy dress armor walked up.

Bardock winced. Great..all I need is Perun to start talking, the gasbag...

"Bardock, what the hell...I don't remember Celipe being pregnant!" he blurted out loud. Iva and Berda threw knowing glances, grinning. In lower class neighborhoods there were no secrets.

Kakarot's tail puffed at his voice. Perun chortled, eyeing the chibi.

"A new little one, eh?"

Bardock glanced quickly at the front door. "Hai, now I've got to get going..."

Perun squeezed a small foot. "Hn, he's a solid one! Excellent points, I'd say."

Saiyans always inspected their babies for coloring, tail kinks, and 'points' (formation and sharpness of nails). Bardock sighed, anticipating Celipe's reaction.

"Everyone, listen. I don't want to be rude, but Kakarot needs to be fed!"

"Oh alright, Bardock, don't go into labor" Iva rolled her eyes, grabbing her sister.

"C'mon, Berda" she winked. Berda gave her an 'oh, I get it' look and snickered.

"Sure, whatever. See you at the block picnic, Bardock" the two sisters went down the walkway.

"Who's he kidding?" Berda whispered to her sister. "That ain't Celipe's baby...boy, is his ass gonna get torn up for this!"

"Ya gotta admit, it takes balls to bring your besdi (bastard) home to the wife!"

Berda nodded, glancing back. "C'mon...we got some phone calls to make!"

Perun chuckled, watching the sisters leave. "Nothing worse than blaktu that tell everyone's buisness, eh?"

"Yeah, right. Now if you'll excuse me-" Bardock turned once more to go.

"I'll stop by and congradulate the new mother!" the heavy saiyan mocked.

Fat bastard "That won't be necessary!!"

Perun smiled, seeing Bardock pale. "Hn, I see. Good health then, boy. You'll need it!!"

With a sick cackle he waved and walked off. Bardock snarled in his direction.

"Shiksha ghetto dirt. I hate this neighborhood."

Kakarot agreed, champing sharp little teeth and kicking. Bardock nuzzled the chibi, kissing the small face tenderly.

"My Kakarot. Ibeni (into the breach), chibi" he opened the front door.

Celipe was downstairs watching a movie when a strange scent wafted across her nose. A scent that immediately made her hackles rise.

Slanted eyes blinked in astonishment as she sniffed. "What? A baby?!"

Shapely curves bounded up the stairs. "Bardock!!"

The handsome saiyan froze in the kitchen. Shimatta! The woman can smell a mile away!

Celipe strode into the kitchen, her red robe streaming behind her. "What's going on...here?" she stared at Kakarot.

Bardock swallowed, seeing her expression Shit!

Celipe blinked, taking in the situation. Sharp fangs sparkled in a sensuous mouth.

"Celipe...let me explain..."

She stalked past him, reaching for a meat cleaver hanging by the pantry door.

"Woman, are you crazy?!"

He moved just in time as the cleaver sailed past his shoulder and embedded in the opposite wall.

"Bakayarou! You dare bring that besdi to my face? I'll kill you!!" she moved to strike him.

A rasping hiss stopped her momentarily. Kakarot resumed his antics, spitting and yowling.

"Explain this, Bardock!!" she growled, fists clenched.

Bardock freed an arm just in case. "Listen to me, Celipe...our King wants us to take in the child-"

"What the hell does this look like, a home for lost infants?!" she bellowed. "You must really think I'm a fool...our Ou has nothing to do with this!"

Bardock felt a flash of anger. "Not true. He commanded-"

"Budakki!" Celipe pointed at Kakarot. "This is a mistake you made with some big assed lakefront girl!!"

"Like hell-"

"Any more besdis out there, Bardock?" she nearly pushed against him. He growled at her.

"You didn't exactly want children yourself-"

A stream of curses flowed from her. "We both had priorites. You expected me to raise brats while you roamed for months at a time? Fool!"

"You took in Raditz-"

"That's another thing. What the fug are you going to tell the boy? That you make babies away from home and bring them here?!"

Bardock flushed scarlet. Small footsteps padded into the kitchen.

"Why are you all yelling?" a saiyan child with masses of hair entered with a look of confusion.

Bardock sighed. "Raditz, there's something I need to talk to you about-" he paused, seeing his other son stare at the baby. Thick brows pinched in a frown.

"Father...what...is...that's my brother?"

A weary sigh. "Hai, boy.."

Raditz glared. "Why!!"

"I'll tell you later. Take him" Bardock handed over the chibi. Raditz sniffed.

"What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Take him downstairs until I finish with your mother here!!" he snapped.

"That won't be long, either!" Celipe retorted. Bardock glared at her. "Go on, Raditz. I'll explain everything later."

The boy rolled his eyes in disdain before leaving. Bardock paused, watching him go.

"You think he'll respect you after this?!" Celipe wanted to know.

Bardock turned on her once more. "It doesn't matter, the chibi exists. In time he'll feel differently."

"Well I won't. So does the little mistake have a name?"

He got in her face. "Kakarot. And he's no mistake!"

"Looks like one to me" she snarled right back. "He acts like he's got brain rot...but that isn't surprising, considering what his mother probably is."

"Woman-"

"Hn, the river trash have big asses and weak genes...father told me not to marry you, but I didn't listen."

"What the hell...again with that, woman? If you want a divorce so badly I'll gladly grant you one!"

"Father nearly checked your background, you know, but I stopped him. He just assumed you were first class, perhaps elite. But you've lied about a lot of things for years, haven't you?"

Bardock dropped in a chair. "I don't deny my culpability, Celipe. But surely you wouldn't take out your anger on an innocent child."

"Your child, not mine! I accepted your story about Raditz when you brought him here, but I won't accept this! My pride is at stake!"

"Oh? And pride made you sleep with Toma?!"

She started at that. "Wha-"

Bardock laughed bitterly. "Now who thinks who's a fool?"

Celipe stuttered. "That hardly matters-"

"Woman, I have friends in the barracks...we watch our own."

"Shikshei asshole. At least I didn't bring any babies home!"

Dark eyes burned with fury on her. "You nearly did. I found out about the miscarriage."

Celipe went white. "When? How?!"

"Like I told you, I have friends" he smiled coldly. "How long ago was that? Four, maybe five years ago?"

Celipe glared, too angry to care anymore. "And if it was? You can't do anything about it, Bardock!"

"I already have."

"Liar! Toma went to Abegon with a team of raiders."

Bardock shrugged, smirked. "A pity about his accident."

Celipe stood back. "What? Toma died in a brawl with his crew on ship."

Bardock smiled sharply at her. Celipe's eyes went wide.

"No...you didn't...it was a HIT?!" she lunged for the meat cleaver again. Bardock stopped her motion just in time.

"Listen to me" he hissed. "Neither of us is innocent...we've both hurt each other enough. All I ask is that you give Kakarot a chance. He has...special qualities."

"What qualities?" she snarled. "If you ask me, he has the udware madness!"

"Use your eyes and think, Celipe! Look at his formation, his coloring! Does he seem like a renegade trash chibi?"

She stared into eyes once loved. "No...he's formed like an elite. So who's the mother, a courtisan or-"

"I can't tell you."

"Then take him the hell out of here!" she nearly spat in his face.

Bardock released her, thinking furiously. I have no choice. "Listen, Celipe. He has super saiyan potential."

She thought that over. "He...what?!"

"If you accept him as your son, think of the status you would gain."

Celipe paced, considering it. "The mother of a super saiyan..."

"Hai, and no one would know."

She glared at her husband suspiciously. "If that's true, why doesn't his own mother raise him?"

"The family is concerned about scandal."

Celipe stabbed a piece of fruit with a knife. "All right, Bardock. I'll go along with this for now. Maybe I'll get a chance to see the bitch you're bouncing with."

He growled at her. "Tell it to Toma, if you find his bones."

She snorted. "Telling Raditz is your job. I'm sure you'll lie well."

THE END

Next: House of Vegeta: The Queen's Ultimatum pt. 7


	7. Palace Nights

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: Palace Nights pt. 7

Vegeta found his libido rather erratic since the birth of the twins. A frustrating situation for any saiyan, particularly one with a perpetually horny mate. It wasn't doing much for his attitude, either. One minute he couldn't get enough, and the next he didn't want any.

The ouji could only smile at his sleeping family. Kakarot rumbled softly at his side, wearing the red satin pantset he'd received as a gift. Tezar and Nuru curled together in their plush pallet, whisps of hair peeking over their blankets. Soft candlelight illuminated the chamber in a warm, quiet glow.

Vegeta reached over and lit the incense before turning over once again. He studied his mate as he slept.

Hn...a beauty, to be certain. Vegeta nuzzled the mop of raven hair streaked with blue highlights. Delightful cinnamon filled his nostrils. Sensitive fingers stroked the heavy brows before tracing sensuous lips. Vegeta decided to steal a kiss.

You certainly never lacked for offers, Kakarot. Lips brushed softly against closed eyelids, pecking over long lashes.

A thick tail flopped across him, coiling his waist tightly into an embrace. Vegeta watched the handsome features in silence.

"Kakarot? Are you still asleep?"

No answer. Vegeta ran a pointed nail down the corded neck. Kakarot purred deeply in response.

Vegeta licked his lips. "Like that, hn?" he raked the rippling torso, leaving gentle blush marks. His mate bucked against him, moaning loudly.

"Hraughr" Vegeta growled lustily, kissing the hot throat. Kakarot's tail loosed from his waist, thumping the bed. A small noise across the chamber stopped Vegeta's motion over his mate. He glanced over at the pallet. Shiny eyes peeped at him in round little faces. Nuru and Tezar clucked and chirped, pudgy little hands gripping the edge of their sleep pad.

Vegeta wiggled his nose at them, purring. The babies keened softly, their stubby tails wagging.

"Adei makka se name e'schibi." (Go back to sleep, my darlings).

Kakarot's tail thumped the bed again. Vegeta grabbed it, swearing.

"Baka. You woke up our chibis!"

Sleepy dark eyes cracked open. "Ha...hn?"

Vegeta glowered at him, pointing across the chamber. "You heard me, lamebrain. The babies are awake thanks to your noise!"

Kakarot sat up blearily, the candleglow dancing on his cheekbones. "What are you talking about? I was asleep..." he glanced at their children as they chittered excitedly.

He grinned, purring. "Gani dei'lli, Tezar aun Nuru?" (Why are you up, Tezar and Nuru?)

"They're up because you can't control your tail!" Vegeta told him, tugging at the thick appendage.

Kakarot eyed him suspiciously. "I seem to remember a really good dream. Someone touched me who smelled really good" he gave a sloopy grin.

Vegeta flushed. "Baka...is that all you can think about?"

Kakarot rubbed noses. "It's all you can think about, ne? At least for the next hour until you change your mind again."

The ouji's skin tingled as soft kisses trailed his shoulder. "I...ah...admit my moods have been kind of off, koi..."

Vegeta nearly jumped as hot lips suckled his adam's apple. Kakarot grabbed his arms, pinning him to the bed.

"I'll say...maybe I should get some while you're still in the mood."

The chibis got an eyeful, squealing in delight at their squirming parents.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta hissed, caught between his pride and desire. Lying wouldn't work, his scent was too strong. He tried an elbow instead, landing one in his mate's gut. Kakarot grunted, sliding a satin covered thigh between his legs. Vegeta kneed him in the groin, setting off a stream of curses. The wrestling match continued for quite some time as Kakarot punched Vegeta in the jaw.

Tezar and Nuru enjoyed every minute of it, squawking and screeching. Finally Kakarot turned and growled over his shoulder.

"Kami, who can do anything with that noise?! Crazy chibis!!"

"Idiot!" Vegeta shouted in his ear. "I told you to stop it...now they'll never get back to sleep!"

"Ha" Kakarot rolled off the bed and approached the pallet. "Redare kedamar'le chibis, uben du estabuk ai?" (Loudmouthed babies, can't your parents play?)

Vegeta rolled on an elbow smirking. "They would if their father could control himself!"

Kakarot picked up the clucking infants. "Really? I could have sworn their other father started all this!"

"Hn" Vegeta looked at the babies softly as his mate plopped them down. They immediately cuddled, coiling their tails around his arms.

Kakarot stretched out alongside, yawning. A small red black tail slapped him in the face as Nuru settled in beside his sibling. The adults crooned softly to their brood to soothe them. Soon sleepy little eyes closed once more. Vegeta slipped off the bed and gently lay them back in their pallet. He stretched languidly, the bones in his back cracking.

"A night's work" he murmured to himself, turning. Kakarot likewise had fallen asleep again.

Vegeta curled alongside his mate and pulled the covers up. "At least now I can get a few hours rest."

Wrapping his arms around hot skin and silk, he soon fell out as well.

Vegeta had no idea what was going on. Bleary eyes opened in utter confusion. He was face down on their plush bed, smothered in hot warmth as his mate lay atop him. Sticky thickness plastered his ass and thighs. A deep purr rumbled in his ear as shaggy spikes tickled his face.

"Shiksha...humping bastard" Vegeta snarled, sidling out from underneath. He edged to a sitting position at the bedstand, glaring at his unconscious mate. Kakarot rolled to his side, purring even more loudly. Vegeta stared down at himself in amazement. Globs of semen covered his belly.

"Kami!!" How did he manage to strip me naked?!

Annoyed, Vegeta wiped himself with a sheet. The air was thick with sex. Kakarot likewise had evidence of their lovemaking splattered over his thighs and groin. Vegeta reached for the thick cock and yanked it.

"VEGETAAA!!"

Cream oozed through Vegeta's fingers as he squeezed in satisfaction. Kakarot arched against his fist, pushing away in pain. Dark eyes burned in a combination of anger and lust.

"Yaku! What did you do that for?!"

"Jump me when I'm sleeping, ne?"

Kakarot snorted. "You didn't seem to mind..."

"Like hell. I was asleep!"

"So? You get me all hot, put the chibis to bed and expect me to rest?"

"That isn't the point!"

"What is the point?" the tall saiyan flopped on his mate.

"Get off of me, Kakarot. I didn't say you could-"

Kakarot purred, pressing his mate into satin pillows. The shaggy head rubbed against Vegeta's cheek as he suckled down the smooth throat.

Vegeta's tail puffed and swayed as slickened bodies slinked in heat. Nipples blushed and swelled, betraying his desire. Fists struck against hot flesh with soft thuds as round two of the wrestling match got underway.

Meanwhile, two curious chibis with excellent ears were once again awake, peering over their pallet. They watched in silence.

Round two was rapidly approaching an interesting climax, so to speak. The huge bed creaked and swayed under grunts and groans. Tezar and Nuru edged up and watched keenly, clicking their tongues.

Growls and low roars permeated the chamber, vibrating the walls as the saiyans clenched in completion. Unable to withstand their antics, the huge bed crashed to the floor, creating a shockwave that echoed throughout the castle.

Vegeta rolled off slowly, heaving in pleasure. "Damn, that was good!!"

Kakarot smiled slyly, his eyes closing. "Hn...I'll say" he grabbed his mate again.

Vegeta pushed off. "Sleep, Kakarot...I mean it this time!"

"Oh, all right."

That promise lasted all of fifteen minutes. After a brief delay the pair were once again a tangle of arms and legs. Their chibis continued to watch unnoticed. Small bodies scrambled over their pallet and plopped to the floor...

Meanwhile Kakarot and Vegeta were engaging in their third tango, rolling around on the broken bed. Tails slapped wet flesh as they humped happily. Meanwhile, two young visitors edged closer...

Duelling tongues lapped and tasted as erections strained and rubbed, aching for release. Thoughts tangled in their bond.

/Ve-ge-ta...kabredanu...love.../

/Ai...K-aka-rot...nesa'ni...koi.../

It all came to an abrupt end as needle teeth found their target. Vegeta let out a screech as his ass cheek got nipped. Kakarot stared in shock and disbelief.

"Vegeta, what the hell?!"

He didn't have long to wonder about it. Seconds later tiny fangs clamped on his tail, sending him into a frenzied howl as well.

The ouji swore, rubbing his sore behind. Kakarot likewise massaged his wounded tail.

Bright little eyes shone as the chibis clucked innocently.

"Crazy ebi (monsters)" Vegeta growled as the babies climbed over them. Kakarot wiggled his tail to make certain it was in working order.

"I think they want us to stop."

As if on cue, Tezar and Nuru started chirping excitedly. Kakarot gave a sad smile.

"See what I mean?"

"Hai" Vegeta could only stare as the chibis squashed between them, effectively ending their antics

"I think we've been had."

A few chambers away, their elders were relieved.

Vegeta Ou growled, moving his hands away from his ears. "Kami, I thought that racket would never end! Now the guards will talk for days."

"I doubt the babies could sleep, either" Bardock commented, his voice muffled under animal skins.

The Ou stretched lazily. "Hn, utterly ridiculous...that's the same nonsense that got them chibis so quickly. Neither of them were ready."

Shocks of blue-black hair poked from under the blankets. "What's to be ready? Babies come when they come. In any case, I think they broke the bed again."

Vegeta grinned. "Either that or the floor collapsed. Ai, I remember that madness!"

Bardock winked. "I seem to recall a few hits to the floor myself."

The Ou flushed. "You would mention that-"

"Not very kingly, as I recall. Let's see...we got Raditz during an argument about contract agreements with Frieza. I remember you locked the conference room door."

Vegeta blubbered. "It was rut season, and-"

Bardock curled against him. "And we weren't angry for very long. Vegeta came after we met in the royal farm house. That storage bin was pretty cramped, you know!"

"You enjoyed being squashed against me well enough. Besides, the hay was soft."

"Hn, then you sent me away..."

"You know it was necessary. Stop holding that against me!"

"Kakarot was the surprise after we bounced up a tree in the jungle."

"Aye, our moon loon...it was a hot night, ne?"

Bardock sighed blissfully at the memories. "All three were..." his tail looped in lazy circles.

"Hai, although it's best to avoid having moon babies."

"Hn, I heard the look on your face was priceless once you knew."

"Who grabbed who?"

A soft purr. "It takes two to tangle, koi...and we do tangle well."

The Ou snatched his mate into a kiss. "I'd like to tangle right now!"

THE END

Next: House of Vegeta: The Queen's Ultimatum pt. 7


	8. The Counseling

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: The Counseling pt. 8

Night after night it was the same thing. The upper levels of the palace containing the imperial chambers rocked with the sounds of raunchy lovemaking. Furniture crashed and broke, marble statues struck the floors with thunderous noise. Roars, howls, and groans rolled through the corridors to the amusement of the guards.

Vegeta Ou sat upright in bed, arms folded in consternation. Bardock lay face down with pillows piled over his head. He jerked up abruptly.

"Shut up shut up shut up!!" he snarled, glancing over his shoulder. "Assholes!!"

The Ou agreed, annoyed. "Hai, they roll like darbas in the mud."

"Shimatta, it isn't even rut season!"

"Hn. I've had enough of this foolishness. And the chibis shouldn't be-"

High pitched screeches halted their conversation. Bardock frowned under his jagged mop. "What the fug is that?!"

Vegeta laughed loudly. "I believe an answer to our problem. One of them, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

The Ou rested his hands behind his head. "Think, koi. Chibis can be a most effective form of birth control."

Dark eyes widened in understanding. "Hai, utarre. And since the babies are with them, that means-"

"If they keep that up all the time they'll get bit."

"A good instinct to have, really" Bardock commented, grinning. "Raditz would bite my shoulders whenever Celipe and I hit the sack."

"Ai, the rare times I touched the Queen Vegeta was the same way. One time he nearly took my toe off. I imagine Kakarot was just as bad."

"Hai, he bit everything, arms, legs, ears. One night he caught Celipe in the thigh. She got pissed and tossed him out by the hair."

The Ou chortled. "Daza'ebi." (demon chibi)

"Hai, to be certain" Bardock smirked, staring at the bronze doors. "It's quiet all of a sudden."

"Methinks Nuru and Tezar may be the cause."

"I'll have to give those chibis a treat."

The Ou slipped out of bed and put on a robe. "They deserve one. Krukka! The day they mated it was madness...all lust and no brains!"

Bardock adjusted his satin sleepshirt. "Hn, we barely got a public ceremony done in time to quell public rumors. Vegeta was already beginning to show."

Vegeta Ou poured brandy into goblets. "It's time they got a little counseling, Bardock. Heirs are fine, but we don't need a farm! Too many children devalue the line."

"Agreed. Lust is good, but obssession isn't. They can't act like trash in the palace."

"No...I kept silent on this since the chibis are so young, and they may be stressed from lack of time together."

"I have similar thoughts...and a concern."

"Not that again, Bardock."

"Look, we all love sex...but don't you think their behavior a bit extreme?"

The Ou handed his mate a goblet. "I suspect it's a combination of Vegeta's hormones still being unbalanced from the birthing..."

Bardock lifted an eyebrow. "And do I need to guess about Kakarot?"

"He's a moon baby, Bardock. You know what that means."

Bardock snorted. "So Vegeta is triggering him."

"Ai, and then they go round and round."

Bardock sipped his drink, thinking. "Vegeta needs to see Glerunn...he can't afford another pregnancy at this juncture."

"Agreed. If I have to make it an imperial order, I shall. Once he's treated it should calm Kakarot as well."

"Calm for him, anyway...you know what my other concern was about?"

A sigh. "Your mother's clan. I know, Bardock..."

"I almost wish you hadn't found out that we-"

Both saiyans tilted their heads at a sound. Vegeta Ou smiled slightly.

"Well. It seems as if that father son talk will be a bit sooner than we think."

Kakarot and Vegeta stood outside the chamber in matching black satin robes with the royal crest on each sleeve. They had the chibis in tow. Guards stood aside as they entered through heavy brass doors.

"Do you suppose they'll mind? It is the middle of the night" Kakarot commented.

Vegeta grinned seductively. "Want to party, koi? The babies won't let us...and I'm tired of stopping!"

Kakarot lowered his eyes, leaning in for a kiss. "Hai" his voice was rough. Moist lips touched...

"SKKEEEECHH!!"

The lovers jumped back. Nuru and Tezar shrieked, squirming and wiggling.

Vegeta winced. "Kami, I blew out an eardrum!"

Kakarot likewise rubbed the side of his head. "Hn...a not too subtle message from the chibis."

Shiny little eyes looked up innocently as the babies chirped quietly.

"What's going on out here?!" a familiar voice demanded.

Vegeta walked down the corridor to the imperial chambers first. "Tousan, we need a favor..."

They all sat at the bedroom table. The Ou poured both oujini some brandy.

"We realize it's late, Pendre" Kakarot said. "But if it isn't too much trouble, could you take the chibis tonight? Vegeta and I wanted to spend some time alone."

"Gladly" Bardock made faces at the babies, who stretched for him. The Ou sat next to Vegeta.

"It's good you came here tonight, children. We've all been busy lately, and now is a good opportunity to discuss a few things."

Vegeta was curious. "Like what?"

"Like the reason you brought the chibis here" Bardock took Nuru from him.

Kakarot stared in confusion. "Us being alone is an issue?"

The Ou promptly picked up Tezar who clucked. "You being alone could make more issue!"

"Speak clearly, father" Vegeta was annoyed. "I can always tell when you cloak your words."

Bardock cuddled the purring Nuru. "He's being polite, boy. Just how many chibis are you planning on making?"

Vegeta no Ouji flushed. "Ah...what?"

"While listening to you two destroy the castle is entertaining, it gets a bit tiresome after a few days. And unless you plan on more babies, I suggest you slow down!"

Kakarot blushed red. "That bad?"

The Ou nodded. "Ai, the two of you stink like moads in heat..your lack of control is becoming a concern."

Vegeta was dark as a beet. "Why didn't you say something before-"

"We assumed that being adults you'd find a measure of control. Obviously that hasn't happened."

A pause. "We'll be quieter in the future" a subdued Kakarot finally said.

"That won't solve the problem."

"Our place is in the palace, as well!" Vegeta reminded the King.

The Ou waved him off. "No one disputes that."

Kakarot sighed. "I guess we were inconsiderate. It's just difficult with the chibis around. They seem to...interrupt quite a bit."

Bardock smiled. "Noticed that, did you?"

Vegeta and Kakarot stared in curiosity. "Eh?"

Nuru and Tezar crinkled little noses at their parents. Stubby tails puffed as they made strange wheezing sounds.

Vegeta blinked in alarm. "What? Are the babies getting sick?"

Kakarot stared at the chibis closely. "They don't smell sick...still..."

Bardock and the Ou laughed as they cradled the infants. "Silly children" Bardock grinned.

Their sons stared blankly. "Why are they making those noises!" Kakarot wanted to know.

"Hn, wave your hands in front of them" Bardock instructed. Confused, they did so. The chibis immediately made odd sounds again and whiffed.

"I don't understand" Vegeta shook his head. "They did this earlier in their pallet. When we picked them up it didn't help."

The chibis once again settled in their grandoujous arms, clicking in content. Kakarot's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Vegeta, don't you see? They settle with our fathers, but when we get close they wheeze."

The elders were silent, waiting for them to make a conclusion.

Vegeta frowned a moment. "Our scent? But why?"

"Utarre" the Ou stated simply.

Dawning comprehension struck them. Vegeta covered his eyes. "Kami! Why didn't we think of that before?!"

Kakarot was rueful. "We weren't exactly thinking...they're right, Vegeta. If we hadn't been so engrossed it would have been apparent earlier."

Vegeta gingerly lifted his robe sleeve. "Do we really smell that strong?"

Bardock and the Ou made faces.

"Never mind...perhaps we shouldn't have come here straight from bed."

"A good thought for the future" Bardock replied. "You know chibis dislike the smell of sex."

"Our chibis don't, at any rate. We've gotten several painful reminders" the ouji replied.

"You were the same" the Ou smiled gently at him.

Vegeta blushed. "I doubt that-"

"Hai, the Queen and I couldn't be in the same room with you. A certain chibi prince would bite my feet before chewing his mother's tail."

Kakarot laughed, picturing his mate biting a foot. "That's hard to imagine!"

Vegeta folded his arms. "I don't think it's funny!"

"What are you laughing about?!" Bardock smirked, eyeing his son.

Kakarot stopped laughing. "Ade'i?"

"Your mother and I nearly had you muzzled. If you weren't biting her legs you were biting my ass!"

Now the ouji howled in laughter. Kakarot turned purple, annoyed.

"Oh, shut up."

Bardock lay the sleeping chibis across their bed before rejoining the others at the table.

"We'll have to make arrangements I suppose" Kakarot said to his mate. "Though I don't like the idea of the babies staying overnight with servants."

Vegeta nodded. "Hn, we may need to enclose their pallet. I want them in sight as well."

The Ou drank his brandy. "They're welcome to stay here, provided you ask ahead of time."

"We know you need privacy too, so we wouldn't presume-"

"My grandchildren are no presumption. Ask ahead of time."

Kakarot and Vegeta smiled in gratitude. "Adieru."

"Which brings us to the original topic of babies."

"Se'i?" they asked simultaneously.

"You heard me. How many are you not expecting?"

The mates flushed, uncertain how to answer.

"I don't understand your meaning, Pendre" Kakarot was confused.

Bardock was blunt. "At this rate the palace will need a new wing for day care."

"I don't like your implication" Vegeta snapped.

"I call it as I see it. Neither of you can control yourselves."

"That's a pretty wild assumption, father" Kakarot responded. "We're warriors, not emedai'e! (nursemaids) Two children are more than enough."

"Keep going and you won't be warriors for long."

Fangs flashed. "You're hardly in a position to talk...I've heard the rumors!"

Bardock glared dangerously. "I don't give a damn what you've heard. I tell you like I tell Raditz...you aren't too old to knock in the floor."

"You aren't a super saiyan, father" Kakarot countered, smiling coolly.

Bardock said nothing, returning the smile.

"No one threatens my mate" Vegeta replied.

"That's enough, both of you" the Ou commanded. "The point is, Bardock's right. Since when is breaking furniture control? The palace guards already are talking."

"I don't care about idle gossip, father" Vegeta told him. "As for the rest, the furniture will be repaired or replaced."

"You're being deliberately dense, Vegeta. This isn't about gossip or furniture. The issue is your physical condition."

That stopped the ouji cold. "My??"

The Ou snorted. "Fool. Your ki still spikes erratically, and you smell wrong."

Kakarot blinked in astonishment. "I thought I was the only one who knew that-"

"I know my own, Kakarot" the Ou replied. "Such things cannot be concealed."

Vegeta noticed Bardock staring. Why's he looking at me like that?

"The truth, Vegeta. How are you feeling?" the Ou demanded.

The ouji swished his brandy. "I...admit my moods are still somewhat erratic."

"And your strength?" Bardock asked.

"Sufficient for everything but battle. I seem to wear down. It's annoying, but tolerable for now."

Bardock glanced at Kakarot. "Have you two sparred or trained lately?"

"We have, but only abbreviated sessions" Kakarot glanced quickly at his mate. "Vegeta still has some...pain."

"Where!" the Ou all but shouted.

"That's personal, between my mate and me-" Vegeta growled.

"I'm your father. There's nothing more personal than that!"

Vegeta glared stubbornly. Bardock threw him a look, eyes like flint. "Answer him."

"It's none of your buisness!" Kakarot intervened. "We don't have to explain-"

The Ou spoke in tones of thunder. "Everything and everyone in this castle is my buisness, luni (moon child). My concern is genuine, not idle curiosity."

The ouji sighed in resignation. "All right, father. I'm still experiencing some pain along my waist and back. At times my joints burn and throb."

"Have you seen Glerunn?"

"Briefly, a week ago. He suggested that I needed rest, but said if the symptoms continued or worsened to come back."

"Why haven't you gone back?" Bardock asked.

"The pain subsided for a time, so I expected my strength to return."

A pause. The Ou pointed at the prince. "You will see him first thing tomorrow."

"You can't order me-"

"If necessary I'll make an imperial command, Vegeta" dark eyes softened. "I'm concerned, child."

"You make this sound serious" Kakarot noted. "It's not like he's incapacitated."

Bardock eyed Vegeta slowly. "He will be if he isn't treated...or another accident occurs."

"Accident?"

Bardock snorted. "Figure it out, boy. Are you trying to get him pregnant again?!"

"How dare you-" Vegeta snarled.

"That better not be the situation" the Ou broke in. "Your hyperactivity won't allow you to heal, Vegeta. It isn't normal, and you know it."

A sigh. "True. I'm out of synch...my mind pushes my body past it's limits."

"And for the record we aren't planning any more babies!" Kakarot emphasized.

"You didn't plan the ones you have, either" Bardock stated.

"That's enough, father."

The Ou spoke again. "Listen to me, both of you. Two things are happening here...one, Vegeta's hormones are abnormal. Two, Kakarot is responding to the fluctuations as his mate. Am I making sense?"

"Hai" they replied somberly.

"Once Vegeta is treated and heals both of you should calm down. In turn, the chibis will calm down as well."

Kakarot thought that over. "You're very wise."

The Ou grinned. "I've just been through this before, boy."

Vegeta rubbed his eyes blearily. "I'll go tomorrow...I hate being weak!"

"You aren't weak, Vegeta. Just depleted" Kakarot put an arm around his mate. "And I haven't helped the situation."

"Hn, serves me right for mating a moon baby."

Bardock pulled them to their feet. "Go on, you two. Try to get some sleep this time!"

Bardock and his Ou curled quietly in bed planting soft kisses. The chibis were out like a light, snuggled tightly under thick blankets on their separate corner bed.

Vegeta Ou yawned, flashing perfect fangs. "I like this. Peace and quiet, for the first time in days."

Bardock nipped the corded throat. "Hn" he snuffled against spicy flesh. "Good enough...I was sorely tempted to accept the loon's challenge."

The Ou gasped. "As super saiyan? Bardock, are you mad?!"

Dark eyes sparkled in affection. "I'd never do anything to jeopardize our secrets, koi. But they're adults now, and I fear what the past might do to them if something happens, by accident or design."

A sigh. "I'll do everything in my power to protect them. Many of those who know everything are either old, dead, or indebted to me."

Bardock nuzzled. "So many bodies, so many lies. The information about my mother's line still worries me."

"You had no way of knowing, Bardock. Even my top researchers had to access earlier archives for the information. But you aren't your ancestors, nor am I."

"Kami! What a mess...I only hope that enough generations have passed..."

"You worry needlessly. They're marvelous specimens in every aspect, ne?"

Bardock smiled with pride. "Hai, true thoroughbreds..."

"Bred most thoroughly, I'd say..."

"It's true about the royal strains?"

"Within the castle the records go back two thousand generations including all classes from super elite to third."

Another kiss. "Impressive, koi. I'm still amazed just thinking about it."

"The past is past, Bardock. Would knowing have changed anything?"

"Probably not...when our souls touched, I knew."

"It was the same for them."

"I know. I can see it, feel it...the similarity is eerie."

Still another kiss. "Hn, we need to take our own advice now."

"What advice?" Bardock squeezed a thick cock.

"Sleep!" the Ou bounced at the touch, his voice suddenly high. "Hentai..."

"Like father like son..."

THE END

Next: House of Vegeta: The Queen's Ultimatum pt. 7


	9. Did the Rabbit Die?

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: Did the Rabbit Die? pt. 9

Kakarot and Vegeta worked out in the palace gym with other elites. After about three hours, Vegeta called for cease.

"Enough, Kakarot" he held up a hand, heaving in his black spandex. His mate pulled up.

"Vegeta? You tired already?"

Dark eyes flashed in anger. "What do you mean, 'already'? We've been going at it for hours!"

Kakarot blotted his face with a towel, bronzed chest flexing with exertion. "True, but you've gone far longer than this before. Are you alright?"

Vegeta glanced around at the other elites. "Quiet. You want everyone to hear?!"

Kakarot edged up to him. "Stop being paranoid. Come on" he hooked an arm.

The ouji eyed him in confusion. "Where are we going?"

A playful wink. "Someplace to talk. There's something I want to ask you, anyway."

"Hail, Lords" a familiar voice sounded. The oujian turned. Two female saiyans approached, their curves emphasized by tight gym gear.

Kakarot smirked. /Trouble, koi. Dubue and and Triesha headed our way.../

Vegeta curved a smile. /Hn, they never give up, do they?/

Dubue spoke first, her delicate features framed by spiky wisps. "Perhaps we could give our lords a workout...if they're up to it!"

"Hn" Vegeta smiled. "Persistent as always, Dubue. I see your training is paying off."

"Adieru" she gave a seductive purr, waving her tail. "My strength's increased nearly eighteen percent in the last two months. Would you care to test it out?"

Triesha interrupted, her shoulder length mane swaying gently. "They're obviously finished for now, Dubue. But I'd like to extend an invitation of my own" she stalked in front of Kakarot, her ample bust spilling from a tank top.

"We plan to attend the Mjonne Festival in Vestoon next week. Everyone will be there from the Kardaii regiment. You will come?"

Kakarot forced his eyes to stay on her face. "What's the menu?"

"Hn" she lowered her eyes. "That depends on what the oujisan desire. The festival will run three days this year."

"Ha! What do you think, Vegeta...the food's always good there, and we could use a break."

Dark eyes sparked in surprise. "Provided no sudden administrative duties arise, I see no reason not to."

Dubue looked them over. "We'll be in touch, Lords. You'll be our escorts, then?"

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. "Certainly."

With brief bows they went on their way, tails swaying in invitation.

Vegeta was incredulous. "Kakarot, why did you agree to that?"

A shrug. "Why not? We both deserve it...our schedule's been full lately."

Vegeta was smug. "Ai, I saw you watching her boobka bounce."

"Like you weren't looking."

Vegeta sat on a padded bench near some weights. "You realize they'll expect us to stay with them."

"I know...not that it matters" Kakarot dropped next to his mate.

The ouji gave a sideways glance. "Just make certain all you do is look!"

Deep eyes were lidded on him. "Gebedandu. Only one saiyan rules my heart...and bed" hot lips brushed Vegeta's cheek as the ouji blushed.

"Ai, koi" Vegeta turned into a tender kiss.

"Greetings, Lords!!"

Startled, they looked up. A handsome saiyan warrior stood over them, his short spikes in disarray. Angular features held keen eyes.

"Greetings, Tarmac. I trust your regimen with the fifth squad is on schedule?" Kakarot asked.

"Most assuredly" the warrior looked them over slowly. "I was headed to the public baths over at Ukreen...would you care to join me?"

"Perhaps another time" Vegeta answered. "We have a meeting to attend in less than an hour."

"Ah, the responsibilities of state" Tarmac sighed. "My mother always complains about her district...you know the voting is coming up soon for proposition eight."

Kakarot yawned. "Separation of class and distinction in educational facilities?"

"Of course...word is that some worm-tails are forging records and having their children surgically altered to pass for second class. A few have slipped even higher."

Vegeta snorted. "Surely not elite."

Tarmac nearly laughed. "Ai, a worm-tail by name of Oobni had three brats altered and forged. They managed to slip through the educational system as first class."

"Surely that deception was found out...weren't their tails examined?" Kakarot was curious.

"Soon enough once the deception was discovered. Enhancement drugs improved the thickness and texture of their fur, and the tail bones had been broken and reset to eliminate kinks. But the surgery was easy to detect under beta-ray scope."

"I could see the controversy" Vegeta noted. "Hn, imagine putting brats through such a painful procedure."

"Not to mention other surgeries."

"But where would they get the money?" Kakarot wanted to know.

"Hard to say, Lord Kakarot" Tarmac shrugged. "They have many clans desperate to improve their lot. And rather than rely on generations of outbreeding they hope to bypass nature and reap the benefits of upper society."

Kakarot thought that over. "I was born third class, as every elite is aware."

Keen eyes reviewed the warrior. "Well documented. But there are discrepancies, ne?"

Vegeta glanced at his mate defensively. "Meaning?"

Tarmac looked about and lowered his voice. "I don't believe every rumor, lords. There are those who still wonder about Commander Bardock..."

"My father?!" Kakarot stammered. "Explain yourself!"

"I meant no offense."

"I took it anyway. Now explain what you mean about Bardock!"

A sigh. "May I speak plainly?"

"Tarmac, get to the point already" Vegeta was annoyed. "And for Kami's sake, keep your voice down!"

The warrior sat next to them. "My mother has known Bardock for a long time, even before he was a captain. She said many wondered why the Ou had such interest..."

"As she once did, Tarmac?" Vegeta was sarcastic.

"Your mother courted the Ou, Tarmac?" Kakarot smirked.

"Aye, but that isn't my point. Bardock became an officer quite young. Speculation was that he was the Ou's 'favorite.' Elites wondered why a supposed third class gained such destinction among high society. And then there was his appearance..."

"I know those rumors, Tarmac" Kakarot informed him.

"As do I" Vegeta added. "This isn't news."

Tarmac nodded. "Hai, that he's an ovee (bastard royal). But records indicate otherwise, and he was tested."

"And yet the rumors persist to this day" Vegeta commented.

Tarmac appeared uncomfortable now. "Unfortunately, yes" his eyes darted to Kakarot.

Vegeta snorted. "I'm fully aware there are many elites who wonder about Kakarot as well."

Tarmac swallowed. "I didn't say-"

"You didn't have to. I needn't explain my choice to anyone, regardless of breeding or class. Do recall that my mate is a super saiyan."

"Yes...seemingly impossible for a third class heritage, don't you think?"

Kakarot was sarcastic. "Perhaps I'm an ovee as well. We may even be brothers, Tarmac!"

Handsome features darkened. "Your humor escapes me."

"I thought it would."

A pause. "Still, there are those who wonder how elites could spring from rag-tails..."

"Mind your tongue, before I have it cut off" Vegeta snapped. "You speak to your lords."

A crisp bow. "I must apologize...there was no disrespect intended."

Vegeta waved him off. "Begone. We have matters to attend."

Kakarot watched him leave in disdain. "Hn, I didn't like his insinuations."

Vegeta was silent a moment. "Let's go."

"Vegeta?"

"Verni'e lakge du cerdi, Kakarot" (Royalty is born of secrets, Kakarot).

Shocked eyes stared at his mate. "Ra'nta!" (Explain!)

Vegeta only smiled. "Later, koi...besides, this isn't the time nor place for such discussions."

Kakarot stood up, surveying other elites exercising. "No...there's something more pressing I need to discuss with you anyway-"

The ouji stood slowly, wrapping an arm around his waist. A small gasp worked past his lips.

Kakarot nearly grabbed him. "Vegeta!!" he hissed.

"I'm fine-"

"Shimatta, I've had enough of this" before his mate could protest, Kakarot transmitted them out.

They reappeared in their private chambers.

"You and that accursed transmission technique-"

"Quiet! Have you seen Glerunn?"

Vegeta sat gingerly on the bed. "Hai, three weeks ago..."

"Three weeks ago! And since then?"

"I've been too busy, dammit! You know my schedule of events-"

"Fool!" Kakarot pulled a silken cord. A servant immediately entered.

"Shekai, have Glerunn attend Vegeta. He's ill."

The woman nodded. "Immediately" she scooted out. Kakarot observed his mate. Vegeta was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and shivering.

"Lie down until Glerunn gets here."

"I'm not a patient AKK!!" Vegeta grabbed himself again. Kakarot swore, pushing Vegeta down on his back. Deft hands removed his gloves and boots.

"I...don't need..."

"If necessary I'll lie on top of you, Vegeta. You aren't going anywhere!"

The flushed ouji smirked. "I...love...it...when you talk rough."

Kakarot was smug. "Maybe I should just lie on you anyway."

"Hentai..."

Kakarot waited impatiently in the adjoining chamber while Vegeta was examined. Eventually Glerunn appeared, bringing his bag.

Kakarot leaped to his feet. "Well?"

"I've given him a draught to sleep. He'll do better with rest."

Kakarot was edgy. "The truth? Is he seriously ill?"

Glerunn pointed to a chair, smiling through his beard. "Sit down, child."

Staring in confusion, Kakarot plopped into a plush chair. "Now tell me!"

Glerunn sat as well, sighing. "His condition is borderline, but only because he hasn't seen me as scheduled."

"I figured as much. What's wrong with him?"

"He has a low grade fever and elevated blood pressure. His body is stressed and dehydrated, which is causing muscle spasms and pain."

Kakarot thought that over. "But what's the cause?"

"I've taken a preliminary blood sample..."

Kakarot felt a strange foreboding. "And?"

"It's too soon to be certain, but his abnormally high hormone level indicates the probability of another multiple birth-"

He was talking to empty air. Kakarot passed out cold on the floor with a thump.

Glerunn pulled his beard, laughing. "He took that better than I expected."

The Ou however, did not. Word spread throughout the castle about Vegeta's 'mysterious illness'. The king was furious as he strode through the corridors.

I have no idea what's going on, but I intend to find out-

"Hail, great Ou!" a heavy voice barked. Vegeta turned to see Nappa standing in the conference hall with several other officers.

"Hn, that depends."

Nappa frowned. "Milord? Is there a problem?"

Vegeta approached the group. "Possibly...I've received strange news-"

"About Prince Vegeta?" Ublock piped up, her jowls wiggling. "Ai, word spreads fast in the castle. He fell ill and was examined, we hear."

Vegeta frowned. "Was he alone?"

"No, Oujie Kakarot was with him."

The Ou frowned in consternation. I'll need to find Bardock...

Raditz meanwhile entered the castle, having a strange sense of danger and pain he couldn't shake.

It's from here, I can feel it...

"Raditz-Ra! It's good you've arrived!"

The maned saiyan turned at a familiar voice. "Commander Orduz!"

The bulky saiyan clapped the younger one on the shoulder. "No doubt you've heard the news, eh?"

Raditz blinked, staring at all the activity around him. "No, I was at the barracks on the east side...what's going on?"

The thickly moustached officer grinned. "Convention week, boy...delegates from all over are here at the castle. But the buzz is about the prince."

"What?!"

"You really haven't heard? Prince Vegeta fell ill and was ordered to rest."

"What about Kakarot!"

"He was with him when the attack happened, I hear."

Raditz looked around wildly. "Shimatta, I sensed that! I knew it came from the castle..."

Orduz watched him closely. "Ai, Raditz. Word also has it the Ou is on the rampage. He wasn't told, and had to find out by proxy."

Raditz was already moving. "Thanks for the information, Commander. I've got to get going!"

Orduz watched him disappear into busy corridors. "No doubt about it" he muttered to himself, eyes narrowing.

Bardock caught an emergency flight back from Quermel. The message from the Ou had been short and clipped:

"Commander Bardock. You are instructed to return to the castle immediately. Emergency situation, code level three."

He piloted the controls himself. Not necessary, but it kept his mind occupied. The junior officers aboard were perplexed by his distraction.

"Commander, is it an attack on the palace?" Ivunn asked, curious. "With all the delegates in town, I would think-"

Bardock waved him off as he stared at the viewscreen. "I'm not certain. General Nappa has complete lockdown on all likely attack areas. Still..."

"They'd never make it past the palace Aeriann squad."

"Or us" a female officer piped in, shaking a fist. "Fools...every delegation it's the same damn thing. Some group tries to disrupt the proceedings."

"Most of them offworld" Bardock commented. "Krukka, they know nothing of saiyans...a fight is to the death."

Ivunn nudged Qualla. "Even the Serons don't have our appetite for battle...remember last year's delegation?"

Bardock didn't respond further, leaving them to their conversation. His mind raced even as his attention was focused on the palace. He could feel it, instincts never lied.

Which one? eyes slitted as he focused on three potent ki's. A curse slipped his lips.

"Commander?"

"Nothing" Vegeta...

Raditz made his way to the imperial chambers. Kakarot was at Vegeta's bedside. The two were engaged in quiet conversation.

Kakarot turned slightly in relief. "Raditz! You know?"

"I know some, not all" he swept past to Vegeta, placing a hand on the fevered forehead.

"Ishte. You smell strange, what ails you?"

The ouji gave a wan smile. "That's some...greeting. As you know I've been somewhat slow to recover since the chibis."

Raditz sat on the opposite side. "Ai, I've heard others make note of it. Weren't you supposed to be getting rest and treatment?"

"He is now" Kakarot interrupted. "There's no choice in the matter."

Deep eyes stared. "What? Explain!"

Vegeta closed his eyes briefly. "I...there's a good chance there will be more chibis."

"What the fug?!" Raditz stared in disbelief. "Krukka!! Tezar and Nuru are barely five months old, Vegeta!"

A sigh. "I know..."

Raditz glared at Kakarot. "Are you trying to kill him?!"

"We didn't expect this!" the younger saiyan was defensive. "It's still not certain. The tests are only preliminary!"

"Bakas!"

"We're both at fault, Raditz" Vegeta was rueful. "It takes two...I've been 'off' ever since the twins, and a combination of factors led us to this point."

"Hn, so you stayed horny, eh?"

Vegeta blushed. "I suppose you could say that."

Raditz turned to Kakarot. "Haven't you heard of a time out, for Kami's sake?!"

Kakarot was purple. "You're a real comedian...we never expected this!"

The maned saiyan shook his head, frowning. "Wait a minute...you said 'chibis' as in plural??"

Kakarot was tight lipped. "Glerunn says his blood chemistry indicates a multiple birth."

Raditz rubbed his eyes. "This is gonna go over really well with our Pandrae."

Vegeta settled back against the pillows. "Truthfully, I'm not looking forward to the conversation."

Bardock arrived at the castle an hour later. The Ou sent for an escort to make certain they would meet as soon as possible.

Vegeta Ou waited patiently in the antechambers with Glerunn. Bardock all but ran inside.

"What's wrong with Vegeta?!" he blurted without thinking. Glerunn raised both eyebrows.

"Bardock? The reports on the Ouji were restricted...how could you possibly know Vegeta was ill?"

The commander stammered. "I...ah...overheard some conversations..." he glanced in desperation at the Ou.

"You know how quickly gossip spreads in the palace, Glerunn" the King said smoothly, glaring at Bardock. /Be careful!/

The bearded saiyan nodded slowly. "Hn, perhaps. You realize I can't discuss his condition without him being present."

Bardock thought that over. "I sense him about, but where is he?"

"Resting comfortably in his own chambers. I gave him a sleeping draught earlier, to force the healing process."

Dark eyes narrowed. "Healing from what?"

Glerunn lifted a hand. "Commander, no information without Vegeta present."

"All right then!"

The Ou motioned them all out. "Come on. Time for some answers."

Kakarot placed cooling cloths on his mate's forehead while Raditz stood guard.

"Kuso. Stop fussing over me! I'm a warrior, not a milk sop!!"

"Be still, Vegeta" Kakarot instructed. "Finish the rest of the blood pudding."

Vegeta snorted, but ate greedily. Radtiz watched him down the bowl.

"Hai, you could be eating for three...or even four or five!"

The ouji paused, looking about. "Where are Tezar and Nuru?"

Kakarot adjusted his blankets. "The royal nursery. Mulblun and Yatt have them with their broods."

Raditz looked up suddenly. "That conversation nobody wants is coming this way."

The Ou, Bardock, and Glerunn burst into the chamber unannounced. Bardock stalked towards the bed first.

"What is this?!"

"Commander Bardock!" the Ou strained to keep his voice neutral. Bardock turned, seeing the plea in the dark eyes. /Koi, please.../

"Hn" Bardock grunted, backing off. He folded his arms.

The Ou took up the gauntlet. "Vegeta. Why are you ill? Weren't you following the prior instructions of Glerunn?"

The Ouji peered at Bardock before answering. "My pride wouldn't accept the weakness I was feeling. To answer your question, no."

"We heard you had an attack earlier today" Bardock cut in.

"It wasn't an attack, precisely. I was in some difficulty after sparring with Kakarot, that's all."

"I'm the one who insisted Glerunn attend him later" Kakarot added.

"And your symptoms were?" the Ou demanded.

"More of the same. Fever, chills and weakness. My waist and back pained me."

The Ou paled, staring. Bardock noted the change in his expression.

"What signifies these symptoms?"

Kakarot was subdued. "Glerunn examined Vegeta and did a preliminary blood test-" his words hung heavily in the air.

Bardock watched the odd expressions. Even Raditz wouldn't look at him.

"A blood test..."

"Vegeta!" the Ou nearly bellowed.

The Ouji stared at his hands. "I may be having more chibis-"

The dumbfounded elders could only blink. The Ou spun on Glerunn. "Is this madness true?!"

Glerunn sighed. "Based on his current blood chemistry, yes."

Bardock was still staring blankly. "A multiple birth?!"

The healer held out a hand. "I would caution everyone to remember...the test I ran is not conclusive in any way. There's another blood screening I can do that will definitely reveal if he's expecting."

"But why several babies if true?" Bardock still couldn't believe the possibility.

"The hormonal levels are high enough to indicate a strong probability of twins or more."

Sharp teeth clenched. "I see."

"You're taking this remarkably well, father" Kakarot noted in relief.

Bardock chose his words carefully. "I won't react unless I have to, Kakarot."

"Nor will I" the Ou agreed, strain clearly in his voice. "Glerunn, when can you do the second test?"

"I'll need to wait for two days while his other treatment takes effect. Once his chemistry settles down I can get an accurate reading."

"Inform us when you're ready" he waved a dismissal.

"As you command, Ou" Glerunn bowed quickly and left. Heavy silence hung in the room.

"You may as well say it, father" Vegeta waited patiently for the onslaught.

The Ou made a face. "What would you have me say, Vegeta? You've heard it all before."

Vegeta glanced at Bardock. "And you, Pendre? No comment at all?"

"Nothing that you'd want to hear. Wait a day or two and then we'll know."

Kakarot sighed. "We didn't plan this!"

"You never plan anything, Kakarot!!" the Ou retorted. "That doesn't seem to change."

"Did you know about this?" Bardock asked Raditz.

"I found out just before you got here, father. But look at the bright side...you may have more chibis to play with now!"

"Hai, a thundering herd" he glanced at the younger saiyans. "I need a drink. Vegeta?"

The Ou nodded. "I'll join you in that. I feel a sudden urge for a gallon or two."

Without another word they abruptly turned and left. Raditz smirked.

"I think you two have blown it this time."

Kakarot stared at their exit. "I suppose it could have been worse. At least they're willing to wait until the results are conclusive."

Vegeta sipped a glass of water. "Hn, I wouldn't want to be alone with them just now, that's for certain."

Raditz put a hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling about this? Really?"

A sigh. "I don't know...anxious, nervous. A part of me is terrified."

"And you, little brother?"

"About the same. I'm just thinking of all the changes it would mean...some of them not welcome."

Raditz poured himself a drink. "Well don't panic just yet, either of you. There's still two days to find out."

"Two days" Vegeta murmured, his eyes closing in sleep.

The elders retired to their own chamber.

"Are you drunk yet, Bardock?"

"No, but not from lack of trying. You?"

"No."

They lay in a tangle of animal furs on the floor. Neither of them could stand.

"I want to strangle them, Bardock...they're worse than jeslari (jackrabbits) in perpetual heat!"

"Now will you believe my concerns about their behavior! Maybe this is manifesting, them being so impulsive-"

"It isn't! Otherwise Raditz would have the same problem."

"Doesn't he? Although he's older, I haven't forgotten his antics either."

"Hai. Raditz may be lusty, but he was ever the most balanced child. You know this."

"True. But Vegeta is fiery and temperamental, while Kakarot is the same high strung loon he ever was."

"There's never been a combination luni (moon child) and super saiyan, Bardock. I often think that has more to do with his behavior than anything else."

"You may be right...the one thing I do know is that being super saiyan aggravates your best and worst traits."

"Hn, another aspect of genetic coding..."

"Remember the ancient lore about how the earliest super saiyans could only maintain in the oozaru state?"

"The genetic pool was less diverse then. It made for unreliable and unstable traits."

"Koi, you have access to all the archives. Tell me, what is the occurance rate for super saiyans?"

The Ou frowned in thought. "Hn...three main family lines at the beginning held the trait. Vegeta, Nardus, and Telack. Unfortunately there was no way to determine when super saiyans would occur...within those lines the occurance was random."

Bardock sipped his ale. "I wondered at that...it's relatively rare, ne?"

"Cycles would come and go in bursts. The longest was nearly five thousand years. The shortest occurance was three centuries."

"And multiples?"

"Rarer still, but not unprecedented. I know where you're going with this, Bardock."

"Did the royal lines cross breed?"

"Attempts were made, as I was told. But a strange by product happened from such matings...rather than strengthen the possibility of a super saiyan, they actually decreased. It was later discovered that each line interbreeding with itself would actually produce more super saiyans."

Bardock gulped his drink. "So the royals weren't compatible?"

"Each line's genetic coding seemed to interfere with the super saiyan gene when cross bred."

Bardock thought that over. "So a super saiyan from one line isn't the same as another..."

"No, Bardock. And now we get to a touchy subject."

"One that I don't wish to discuss now."

"You brought this up, Bardock..."

The scarred warrior sighed, leaning against his love. "Only as a reference point for the children's behavior."

"Why do you have such a hard time accepting that truth, especially considering everything else that's happened?"

Dark eyes clouded over. "I don't know. Maybe because this is something I have no control over."

"As you once told me yourself, what does it matter? We all love, ne?"

Bardock smiled. "Now you throw my own words back."

They curled cheek to cheek in silence for a bit, wrapped tightly in fur blankets. Vegeta buried his face in fragrant hair, raking sharp teeth along a musky neck. A low growl rumbled in his chest.

/I often wonder myself.../

Bardock arched, exposing his throat as he moaned in bliss. /Fenar'se? (What's to wonder?)/

Nips down the soft flesh to the collarbone. /If I hadn't sent you away... if there were no threat of scandal...how many more chibis we might have made ourselves!/

"F...fool!" Bardock gasped, feeling his body heat with sensation. A thick tail coiled the Ou's thigh snugly.

Vegeta slid down, wedging the heavy thighs apart as he positioned himself. Hot tongue teased thick nipples, lifting them gently.

"You always did...taste like honey, Bardock" the wet mouth teased the cleft in his chest.

Bardock snarled softly, squirming as pleasure overwhelmed his senses. Sharp nails dug in Vegeta's shoulders, urging him lower. Eyes dark with lust burned on his Ou as he lunged and bit an ear.

"Have some cream" he said roughly, shoving the tousled head down. Hungry lips gobbled his cock and balls, driving him insane with luscious strokes of the tongue. Not that he minded. His Ou was always partial to honey and cream...

The next two days were the longest of Vegeta's life. He paced and panicked, fretted and worried.

"Would you please sit still, Vegeta?" Kakarot implored. "You're driving me crazy with your constant motion!"

"I can't help it, Kakarot. What if it's positive? What if-"

"What if you sit down and relax?" Raditz interrupted.

"An excellent suggestion" the Ou stated, as he and Bardock strode inside Glerunn's chambers.

"Greetings, Pandrae" Raditz nodded. "I trust you slept well" a snicker.

"The village idiot speaks" an annoyed Ou responded. "Has there been any word yet?"

"None" Vegeta momentarily stopped pacing. "We've been here half an hour, and-"

Kakarot leaped up. "It can't be a good sign, the tests are taking too long. Not that having more chibis is bad news, but the timing of it is-"

Raditz could only stare in amazement. "You're wired like an ass tick, Kakarot."

Bardock grabbed his youngest by the arm. "There" he pointed at the seat.

"But I still say-"

Bardock shoved him down. "Stop babbling and wait!"

"You need to relax also, Vegeta" the Ou told him. "Panic accomplishes nothing at this point. We'll deal with the situation no matter how the tests turn out."

"Hn, you're right" Vegeta plopped down, tail twitching in agitation. "I hate waiting for documentation"  
A heavy quiet settled over the chamber, each saiyan lost in his own thoughts. As minutes ticked by a loud thumping sound distracted everybody.

The Ou looked around. "What in??"

Kakarot sat in consternation, his tail banging against the wall. Raditz grabbed his sibling's appendage.

"Knock it off, or I'll tie it in a knot."

"My apologies, everyone" the embarrassed saiyan flushed. They all turned as Glerunn appeared suddenly.

"Well?!" Kakarot bounded up once again, nearly bowling Raditz over.

The bearded physician held some forms. "I hope I have the results everyone wishes for."

Raditz held his eye where Kakarot's tail slapped it. "Do you have a tranquilizer gun for my brother here?"

"Silence!" the Ou shouted. Vegeta no Ouji stood slowly. "Well...am I or not?"

"The tests are negative, Vegeta."

Kakarot hugged his mate who was visibily relieved. "Thank Kami!" they echoed.

Bardock remembered to breathe. "Are you certain this time?"

Glerunn nodded. "Yes."

Whoops and cheers filled the chamber. Glerunn waved his hands wildly.

"Everyone, please. I have a word of caution for you two" he looked directly at Vegeta and Kakarot. Their smiles disappeared.

"The two of you appear to be quite...fertile. And Vegeta, multiple births are not unknown in your ancestral line. So unless you plan on going through this routine every few months, I suggest you take precautions."

Raditz whispered in Bardock's ear. "Nothing that the clap wouldn't take care of!"

Bardock grinned. "Shut up, boy. That isn't funny..."

The mates blushed self consciously. "Hai, we understand" Kakarot couldn't stop grinning. Vegeta could only smirk.

"Make certain you do...come back later, eh?"

"We will" Vegeta told him.

"And another thing...your health is progressing, but you aren't completely recovered yet. To avoid a relapse, I want you to have complete bed rest for a week, supplanted with high calorie meals."

The famous temper exploded. "What nonsense is that, physician?! I am Vegeta no Ouji, the pride of Vegetaseii! What would the people think if I took a week from my duties for 'bed rest?'"

The Ou chuckled, clapping his shoulder. "Clearly, you're on the road to recovery, ouji. But the world will rotate for a week while your strength returns."

"But I-"

"No argument, Vegeta" his mate hooked his arm. "As of now you're officially off duty...besides, you can spend extra time with the chibis!"

Vegeta brightened at that. "Hn..."

"One last thing" Glerunn gave a sly grin. "No sex. Vegeta needs to heal, Kakarot, and I mean it!"

Kakarot and Vegeta turned a bright shade of scarlet. "No...sex?" they spluttered.

"For them that's a fate worse than death!" the Ou cracked a smile as Raditz laughed.

"That's not funny, father" Vegeta still flushed.

"On the contrary, I think it's hilarious. For once you'll have to put your appetites on hold. At least you won't need a new bed this week!"

"Think of it as family planning" Bardock was smug. "You can even use the time to get some sleep for a change! You do remember what it's like to sleep?!"

Kakarot glared. "Nice comedy routine, everybody. Let's go, Vegeta..."

"Gladly!" the two stalked out leaving whoops and laughs behind them.

THE END

Next: House of Vegeta: The Queen's Ultimatum pt. 7 (and I really mean it this time!)


	10. Chibi Power

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: Chibi Power! pt. 10

Bardock and his Ou had just finished their third (and most strenuous) spanking session. Fangs nipped gently at lush globes as Bardock sampled his mate's delights. Soft blush marks laced the bronzed buttocks freshly stung from hard slaps. Vegeta Ou stretched in warm afterglow across his lover's lap. A loud purr burst from his chest as a thick tail coiled Bardock's neck.

"Hn, that was delicious, love...you nearly wore me out this time."

Bardock sampled splattered cream across his thighs. "Ai, you made a mess this time, koi...perhaps I'll punish you again later."

The Ou edged up into a sloppy kiss. "The brats are quiet these last three days...perhaps they've come to their senses by following physician's orders."

Bardock nipped the curve of his shoulder. "They'd better...the fools were lucky the last test was a false alarm."

"Ai, I think the prospect of a bigger batch was enough to give even Vegeta pause."

Bardock purred softly. "Don't forget our secret weapon."

Vegeta found the chibis to be a calming influence while he recovered. Tezar and Nuru rolled and played, clucking and growling as they climbed over him like a hill. Smiling gently he attempted to read his war journal as the babies tumbled across the bed. Nuru swiped at his tail while Tezar watched.

Vegeta's attentive mate entered bringing more food. "Are you trying to make me fat, Kakarot?"

The tall saiyan smiled at his family. "I hardly think anything could make you fat, Vegeta..."

The ouji smirked with a suggestive leer. Kakarot grinned.

"Well, maybe that...but we aren't going there, ne?"

"No. What did you bring me?"

"Well, Glerunn said high calorie and nutritious, so I brought blood pudding, maous brains, fried fish eyes-"

Vegeta tickled Nuru's feet. "Where are my pickled snake tails?"

"You get one."

"Only one?!"

"They're spicy, Vegeta...you know hot food isn't advisable right now!"

The ouji frowned, sitting up across the bed. "What's for dessert?"

Kakarot plopped next to him with the tray. "Custard rice with bird livers..."

Vegeta edged up with interest. "Hmm...my favorite."

Tezar and Nuru purred, climbing Kakarot's back. He glanced around at them.

"Sede'nar, ubnage du-me tousan?" (how are daddy's boys today?)

In response the chibis chirped excitedly, pulling his hair.

"Huhh, they'll have a bald father at this rate" he grabbed them over his shoulder. Vegeta meanwhile took the tray and started eating.

"I can see you're really hungry" he laughed gently.

"Hn" Vegeta's jaws bulged as he ate greedily. "Whub I gdh du dwink?"

Kakarot cuddled the babies. "Eh?"

Vegeta swallowed. "What do I get to drink?"

"Oh! Hang tight, I'll get you something" he darted from the room, chibis in tow.

Vegeta and Bardock climbed back into bed. Sharp teeth cracked over a few good bones as they finished a dozen roast squabs.

"These Hurkas are delicious. I'll have to give Wurlis my compliments" the Ou tossed a carcass on the floor.

Bardock crunched another one. "Hai, although they're a little well done for my tastes...the blood isn't runny enough!"

The Ou swallowed a cluster of feathers. "Stop complaining. Let's see, it's been three days..."

"Three days?"

"Since the brats went without sex. We'll see how it goes."

"Hn, I'll lay five pieces of gold they try for it before the week's up."

"You're on, Bardock. But remember, we still have a secret weapon."

"Hai, but weapons can misfire..."

Vegeta patted his stomach after the scrumptious meal. "Hn, that was tasty...I could almost eat more."

"Have some ale, koi" Kakarot poured some into a goblet. The ouji gulped thirstily.

The chibis clucked, sticking their faces near the goblet out of curiosity. Vegeta rolled them away.

"Back, silly ebi. You aren't drinking ale!"

Kakarot sighed, eyeing his mate wistfully. "Damn, you look good Vegeta...I can really feel your ki stabilizing."

Dark eyes narrowed mischeviously. "No thanks to you."

"Ha?"

"The babies calm me, koi. You on the other hand..."

Kakarot flushed red. "Oh..."

The ouji stared at the bronzed chest. "Why did you come here in those leather pants? Are you trying to annoy me?"

His mate glanced down at himself. "Circumstance. I happened to be working out..."

"Hn, I can tell..."

"I tore my regular gear. This was all I had left down at the lockers."

Vegeta licked his lips. "That doesn't explain why you're wearing a leather vest with chest straps. I suppose that's workout gear as well?"

A blue black tail waved sinuously. "Well, it depends on the workout..."

Vegeta edged closer, eyes lidded. "Kakarot..." his own red black tail thumped the mattress.

There was a long silence as the two smiled seductively at each other. Silken lips touched as the lovers leaned into a kiss. Vegeta lunged against the hot neck suddenly, biting an ear.

"Kami, you smell good...three freaking days..." frantic kisses peppered the muscled shoulder.

"Hai...seemed like...three...weeks" Kakarot arched against sharp teeth, digging pointed nails into a sculpted back. Their tails coiled across the bed, ruffling.

The chibis stopped playing and watched them in silence.

Kakarot pressed his mate into the soft bed, sliding Vegeta's green velvet robe free to the waist. Hot lips sampled sweet nipples, plumping them. Vegeta groaned loudly, hissing his pleasure...

"A fool's bet, Bardock" the Ou laughed. "An hour has passed. Nothing!"

"Give it time. It doesn't have to be today!"

"Hn, can't handle the wager? Perhaps Vegeta's asleep."

Bardock smirked. "If you believe that I'll start selling life insurance."

"Ha. He's smart enough to follow Glerunn's orders."

"And horny enough to ignore them. Can't you sense another ki with his?"

The Ou frowned. "He wouldn't..."

Kakarot and Vegeta found themselves in a full blown body lock, writhing and squirming in glistening passion. Groins ground together in a frenzy of motion. Vegeta grabbed an ass cheek and tore away a huge chunk of leather.

"Ha-hurry!" he panted against his mate's sweaty neck.

"Ashiteru, koi!!" Kakarot heaved, reaching to yank down the remnants of his pants...

With an unholy shriek he bounced off his mate suddenly as needle teeth sank in his tail. Vegeta likewise screeched in pain as his calf was caught in a viselike clamp.

Yowling a stream of curses Kakarot rolled to a sitting position, massaging his tail. Vegeta rubbed his wounded leg, snarling. They glared at two innocent looking chibis who merely chirped with shiny eyes.

"I should throw you both in a cooking pot!" Kakarot yelled. "Kami, they damn near amputated my tail!!"

Vegeta huffed in anger. "This is your fault, Kakarot!"

"My fault!"

"You came here tempting me with that tight outfit, knowing damn well your scent would be strong after working out..."

The tall saiyan continued rubbing his sore tail. "It was just a coincidence!"

"Bah. When it comes to humping, you never leave anything to chance."

Kakarot glared at his children. "You've totally killed the mood, brats."

The chibis cracked needle teeth in response.

Vegeta gave a rueful smile. "I think they just said 'up yours, pappa.' In any case, we shouldn't have started anything with them here."

Kakarot sighed. "No...shimatta, now I'm even more frustrated."

Vegeta pulled up his robe. "So go yank yourself...or sit in some ice!

Bardock gleefully took five coins from his surprised Ou. The high pitched screams they heard down the hallway sealed the bet.

"That didn't take too long" the commander was smug.

Vegeta Ou shook his head in surprise. "Hn, they couldn't even hold out for three days!"

Bardock stretched out, smiling. "You know of any saiyan that could hold out on sex?"

The Ou chuckled. "Not really. I'm certain Nuru and Tezar will keep those two in line."

Bardock snickered. "If they want their skin they'll behave. A pity we couldn't take the chibis this week...merely a coincidence, ne?"

"You'd think those two would learn by now. Oh well, the best lessons in life are often painful."

"Especially when you think with the wrong head!"

THE END

Next: House of Vegeta: The Queen's Ultimatum pt. 7 (so sue me...I couldn't resist this follow up!)


	11. The Queen's Ultimatum

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: The Queen's Ultimatum pt.11

Inshei strode smugly about her private chambers. Today was the day.

You'll pay for my humiliation, Vegeta...do you think me a fool? Either you do my bidding or be exposed along with that ovee.

The Queen looked at herself in a full length mirror. While no striking beauty, she was hardly an eyesore. Her angular facial features were relatively well balanced, although she thought her nose a shade too long. Shoulder length black spikes were laced with golden thread, a complement to her jewelled crown. Inshei wore her favorite robe, regal velvet in purple with a green train.

Hn, not bad...there are those who find me quite attractive, although my king doesn't seem to think so...

So preoccupied was Inshei she never noticed silent footsteps entering the chamber. Vegeta Ou strode in behind her, jolting her reverie.

"Still vain as ever, woman."

The Queen spun. "You dare sneak up on me?"

The Ou snorted. "I don't sneak in my own palace, Inshei. If you weren't so busy admiring your pedestrian looks, you would have heard me."

Inshei tossed her head with disdain. "Have a care how you speak to me, Vegeta...I requested this private conference for a reason."

Vegeta poured himself a drink and stretched out on an ottoman. "Hn, sounds mysterious. So what is it this time, my queen?"

Inshei chuckled to herself. "You think this is funny? We'll see who's laughing when I'm done."

Dark eyes flashed at her. "And what are you doing? I trust you aren't threatening me."

She spun on him suddenly. "I want a child, Vegeta!"

He growled at her. "Again with that? You have a child-"

"Vegeta isn't mine!"

"By law and throne he is. As Queen you will honor that!"

Inshei paced. "And I have. But in the past you've ignored my requests."

"Why do you need a child, Inshei? The throne has an heir-"

The Queen laughed wildly. "So that's it? You have a son and to hell with my needs?"

"WE have a son" the Ou insisted.

"I have nothing against the boy" Inshei admitted. "However, is it so unreasonable to want a child of my own?"

Vegeta sighed. "No..."

"You rarely touch me. Am I so repulsive?!" her own eyes glazed in anger.

"Do you want me to say it?"

"I want the real reason, Vegeta!!"

The Ou abruptly stood. "You know the reason, Inshei. Why play games? I never pretended that you were my choice as mate."

The Queen folded her arms. "Hn! So you'd rather roll with your lover and make ovees?!"

Vegeta paled. "What?! Woman, keep your voice down!"

Inshei smiled triumphantly. "So its true...Vegeta isn't the only besdi of yours, ne?"

"You dare call a son of my line besdi?"

"Shall I name your other son?" she asked sweetly.

The Ou stood in front of her. "I'm warning you-"

She held a finger to his lips. "I know about Raditz. Didn't you give him to Bardock to find a home?"

Vegeta spluttered. The Queen threw her head back and laughed.

"Kami! The look on your face is priceless..."

"I never should have married you! That wretched Queen Ruda put pressure on my family-"

"Don't blame my dear, sweet aunt. She only had my best interests at heart."

"Aye, like royal titles for her ragged clan...I'll not mate bude (fancy trash) cloaked as elites!"

"You dare?!" Inshei moved to strike him. He grabbed her.

"I'll bring no worm tails into the world, woman. I know all about the history of your clan from the archives!"

"Irregularities exist in nearly every line-"

"Only those where low blood dominates. Do you think me a fool?"

"My clan is coveted everywhere, Vegeta. There is elite in my strain!"

Vegeta slammed his drink down. "Hai, the Mirksai seem to be the bridge to everything, both elite and rag tails. I'll not mate with that muddled mess!"

She tore free of his grasp. "My conformity is regular-"

"On the outside, perhaps. But what surprises do you carry?"

Inshei started to say something, then paused. "Who is your lover?"

The Ou blinked, caught off guard. "Sei??"

She snorted. "You heard me, Vegeta. Those ovees didn't spring from the ground!!"

The king paled, shaking her again. "I told you to keep your voice down!"

Inshei laughed in his face. "What, do I cower when you bellow? Fool! If you'd kept your cock in your pants this wouldn't have happened!!"

"I'd never have Vegeta with your poor blood, witch..."

A ki ball formed in her hand. "Not just Vegeta."

"You dare raise power against me?"

"Bah! I am Queen of Vegetaseii. Mock my clan if you will, but-"

He held her hand away. "A foolish challenge, Inshei. Your power is no match for mine!"

"It won't matter if I blow a hole in your gut."

Vegeta snarled a savage grin. "And now the shikshei trash comes out-"

"At least I don't lay around, although I've had offers!"

"I suggest you take whatever charity you can get-"

Inshei cracked Vegeta across the jaw, rocking him back. The Ou smiled, wiping a trickle of blood from his lips.

"A good shot, woman. The only one you'll get before I rip your head off!"

Inshei smiled, flashing sharp teeth. "You'll try...did I mention I have a list of your potential lovers?"

That stopped him in mid stride. "List? What the hell are you talking about?"

"The father of your bastards! What do you think I mean?!"

Vegeta lunged for her throat. Inshei dodged with amazing agility.

"I've narrowed the list to three" she continued, smirking. "All are young, handsome and well formed-"

"You've described nearly a thousand warriors, woman!"

"Hardly...all are distinctive in formation and coloring. All of them spend considerable time in your company..."

"Enough of these asinine riddles, Inshei. My patience grows short!"

Are these names familiar? Dakk, Bardock, and Jersunn."

The Ou's throat went dry. "What are you getting at?"

"Only this...I have my own contacts that see to my best interests. They inform me of any activity that might threaten my position as Queen-"

"You have the gall to spy on me?"

"You've done the same, Vegeta. Have I investigated this situation well?"

The Ou sat slowly, considering his options. "What do you want of me?"

"Give me a child and I will keep silent about what I know."

Vegeta couldn't look at her. Damn.

The Queen smiled triumphantly. "Come, come. It isn't that bad a prospect, ne? And just think...Vegeta will have another sibling to play with!"

The Ou glared at her, redfaced. "You know nothing, woman. Where is the evidence of your words?"

Inshei closed the space between them. "Even the king can't hide every trail. Servants talk. Elites gossip..."

"More chatter, no proof."

"Three of your generals bore witness to one ovee. Ebluka knows all, as does Commander Varba. Several servants have revealed minor details of secret trysts, with some persuasion."

"Not possible" Vegeta faltered in disbelief.

"Hai, my dear. And I know who those trysts were with. You were careful to avoid me during those times, else I would have caught the scent."

The Ou thought furiously. There must be a way out...

"And before you deny it, know this...the fact that Vegeta is super saiyan proves the gene came from both parents, not one!"

The king paled. "I know where you're going, woman-"

Inshei plastered on a sweet smile. "I'm certain you do. Some research in the archives revealed a most startling revelation-"

"Research on who? For what reason?!"

"You're living in a house of sand, Vegeta...either I get what I want or everyone goes down with me!"

"Stop!" he held out a hand. "Perhaps we can work out an arrangement."

"I thought you'd see things my way" the Queen was smug.

"I have a counter offer."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"You've mentioned a desire for stronger status within the elite community."

"Hai, I detest being treated as a mere figure head."

"What did you expect? You coveted a crown bringing no real accomplishments of your own. My parents promised me away like cattle to your clan as a child."

"You never stop reminding me of that, Vegeta!"

"I was bartered as an obligation to my line."

She eyed the handsome face regretfully. "I loved you, you know."

"I know."

"I thought that if I couldn't have your love, I'd at least have part of you."

The Ou sighed. "I bear you no vindictiveness, despite our differences."

Inshei sidled alongside him. "I don't want differences, Ou. I want you."

Black eyes sparked with a strange fire. "Inshei..."

Long fingers stroked the goatee. "I like us better as friends, ne?"

"Perhaps...now will you listen to my counter offer?"

"Say on."

"There is a campaign coming up of some prominence. You know of the planet Xuerlon?"

The Queen's eyes lit with a feral light. "Hai...many elites plan to participate in that purge. It involves mining rights to precious minerals?"

The Ou nodded. "Rights that we will take by force if necessary. The response for this campaign has been overwhelming...there are over five thousand entries pending."

Inshei's eyes widened. "That many? Clearly, not all elite."

"No, even the ragtails line up in record numbers, along with the second and first class."

"What exactly is your proposal?"

"Go on this mission as a commander. It would gain you respect and acclaim the crown alone cannot."

"Hn..."

"Then we can expand on our family. You would get the best of both worlds...a new child and true power as Queen."

Inshei paced a bit. "No tricks, Vegeta. If I sense any deception-"

"A king always keeps his word."

The Queen stared at her image in a mirror. "Myself a warrior...aye! We have a deal, Vegeta."

The Ou stood and turned to leave. "Good. Inform me of your arrangements. We still have two weeks for preparations and war council sessions."

"I will attend those!"

Vegeta nodded. "Of course. It would be impossible to command otherwise."

Inshei poured herself a drink. "Don't you want to toast?"

The Ou headed out, his cape billowing as he moved. "I think not, my Queen."

THE END

Next: House of Vegeta: Down Time pt.8


	12. Down Time

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: Down Time pt.12

Vegeta stretched in luxurious comfort with his chibis. Nuru and Tezar crawled around on fur carpet, batting rubber balls about. The ouji watched the evening news on a huge viewscreen. He yawned, settling back into satin throw pillows tossed about the floor. It had been a fairly quiet day.

Kakarot entered the chamber, carrying a tray loaded with food bowls.

Vegeta looked his sexy mate over. Hn, he's wearing that blue velvet robe I gave him. It shows his shape well...

Kakarot smiled. "What are you thinking, Vegeta?"

Another lazy yawn. "Nothing, koi. Come, lie beside me."

"Gladly" the tall saiyan set the tray between them , kneeling. He glanced over at the chibis.

"Bedani, little fat bottoms!"

They chirped and burbled, crawling to him at breakneck speed. Vegeta purred softly as they approached.

"Watch, Kakarot. Nuru tries to sit up now."

Kakarot fell back into the throw pillows. "Really? So soon?"

"Hai, it's hilarious...he falls over constantly."

The tall saiyan grinned, grabbing both babies into a squeeze. Thick little tails coiled his forearms as they clung tightly.

"Hn, their tails have grown a little longer...they wrap around twice now."

Vegeta nosed a bowl of food. "Glerunn says that's not unusual at this stage."

Kakarot hefted the healthy chibis into his lap, kissing them in turn. Vegeta poked a finger in one of the food bowls. "Mmm...boiled kruz hearts."

His mate set the chibis down between them. "Hai, there's more. I see you're watching the news."

"Yes, there's more agitation concerning Frieza in this sector."

"I don't doubt that-" their conversation halted temporarily as Nuru pushed himself to a sitting position.

"Krukka! You were right, Vegeta."

The ouji pointed. "Now comes the funny part."

Small muscles protested as Nuru wobbled, toppling into his brother. Tezar spat as they rolled over.

The mates laughed out loud. Nuru hissed, struggling again to a sitting position.

Vegeta chuckled. "Isn't that something? He gets angry because he can't stay up!"

Nuru sat unsteadily for a few seconds and promptly bowled over Tezar once more. His sibling rattled a thin growl.

Kakarot grinned from ear to ear. "I don't think Tezar appreciates being flopped on, either."

Vegeta picked up the snarling chibi. "Probably not" he stroked the stubby tail, soothing as he cooed. Tezar relaxed in his arms, clucking.

"What's in the other bowls, Kakarot?"

His mate cuddled Nuru. "Just appetizers, mostly. Fried Calli lips, Yunda entrails and Ogi toes."

Vegeta freed a hand and picked at another bowl. "What? No pickled snake tails?"

"Look in the blue bowl."

"Wonderful. You forgot to get something to drink again."

Kakarot handed his mate Nuru. "Not this time. Hold on" he darted down the short hallway and returned moments later with another tray.

Vegeta lay languidly across the huge pile of throw pillows, his reddish black tail looping lazily. The large viewscreen cast everyone in stark color and shadow. His mate's powerful form rippled beneath clingy velvet as he reappeared again.

"Did you bring some milk and pesto for the babies?"

"Right here" Kakarot dropped down the tray. He sidled alongside his mate and stole a quick kiss.

"You look really tasty in that pajama set, Vegeta...blood red sets off the highlights in your coloring."

Dark eyes slitted. "Hn, I was going to compliment you as well" pointed nails gently raked through the wild mop. Sensuous lips were thumbed. Kakarot nipped the teasing digits as they traced his mouth.

Nuru and Tezar burst into high pitched purrs, squeezing between them. Curious little faces poked into the food bowls.

"Escondze (hungry), chibis?" Vegeta rolled Tezar into his lap. Kakarot spooned pesto into small dishes.

"So what's the deal with the news reports? The Frieza sightings sound a little farfetched."

Vegeta glanced at the screen. "They aren't. There seem to be major leaks within his forces at the south galatic rim. Apparently he has designs on all saiyans."

Kakarot frowned as he fed Nuru. "Such as?"

Vegeta grinned wolfishly. "Our annihilation. We've become a threat to his power base" he stuck a bottle in Tezar's mouth.

Kakarot growled. "Apparently he's dissatisfied with our services? The fool!"

"Hn, even so there's panic in some circles...delegations will be in and out over the next month or so."

They watched the babies greedily eat pesto. Kakarot took an indrawn breath.

"Would he really do that, Vegeta? Destroy our world?"

The ouji was grim. "Possibly. We know he can't be trusted, Kakarot. Frieza's always held his own agenda. Anything he can't control he destroys."

"Stinking amphibian. What word from the caglioro (world military commanders)?"

"It will be a madhouse in the castle, koi. The plan is for all caglioro to have war council sessions here."

Kakarot nodded. "We have a weapon Frieza is unaware of."

Vegeta snarled. "Aye, one that will destroy that asshole once and for all."

A smirk. "He believes super saiyans to be legend, Vegeta."

"Then let the legend lay him low. He'll pay for his arrogance."

"Hai, in blood" Kakarot looked tenderly at the chibis. "He thinks to start a war with saiyans?!"

Vegeta nearly laughed. "The first casualty will be Zarbon...I disliked the way he looked at you!"

Kakarot grinned, waving his tail sinuously. "Hn, he expressed great interest in my charms."

Sharp teeth cracked. "Kakarot!"

"Just joking, koi...besides, he's a little too fey."

Vegeta threw him a sidelong glance. "Hmf! The pretty fop probably stays uke so much he's got knee chap."

They paused as their feeding chibis gulped milk at a record pace. Little lips sucked loudly as they drained their bottles.

"Kami, look at them go...they've already finished the pesto!" Vegeta smiled.

Kakarot nuzzled Nuru who still sucked away. "Hn, chunky monkey...are you finished yet?"

"urp"

"I'll take that as a yes" Kakarot flipped the chibi over his shoulder and burped him.

"urp"

"Hn, we're ready here, too" Vegeta patted Tezar on the back, rocking him gently. Moments later both chibis rumbled quietly in sleep. Vegeta loosened the snaps on their jumpsuits.

"I'm pretty hungry myself, Kakarot. Pass me those kruz hearts."

The saiyans watched continuous news coverage as they ate. Nuru and Tezar dozed between them, cozy on soft pillows.

"Have the caglioro projected war duration?"

"Hn, I'll have to ask tousan...that information is classified."

Kakarot glanced at the chibis again. "The babies go off planet, Vegeta."

"Agreed. There is much to plan. But we still have time."

They passed bowls about as they ate. The news commentary continued in strident tones.

"Switch channels. I grow bored with talk of war that hasn't occured yet."

"True" Vegeta punched the remote. "The idiots blabber on for ratings. No saiyan needs encouragement to fight!"

A wicked smile. "Koi...about Zarbon..."

"Kakarot-" a red black tail puffed and lashed.

Kakarot caught it, stroking the thick fur. "Now calm down...I have an interesting suggestion."

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. "You want to try for it?"

A smug grin. "Say by some strange coincidence we happen to find and hold him somewhere..."

A purr. "Oh, I DO like where this is going..."

"Perhaps we should have some fun!"

"He'd make a good toy."

"Hai. The mishi (fairy) likes monkeys, so he says..."

"If he calls us that I'll turn oozaru and stomp his ass."

"Leave a stomp for me. Besides, he's nothing without Frieza. Just another pretty boy looking for a reputation."

"I despised the time I worked for Frieza, Kakarot. The tyrant was so condescending. Nothing we ever did in his employ was good enough. For the sake of our people I swallowed my pride and did my duty as prince."

Kakarot gave a dangerous growl. "Vegeta...I never asked you about that before, but I want to know now. Did he touch you?"

The ouji had a pained expression. "Kakarot...I was young, only nineteen. For years I've thought of nothing regarding him but revenge."

Full lips pulled back over sharp teeth. "Then he dies first, Vegeta...I'll have his head on a stick!!"

"All in due time, love" Vegeta stroked his mate's cheek. "Raditz got me through it all. If not for him I might have gone mad."

Dark eyes went wide. "Raditz helped you? I didn't know..."

"You were being treated for your problems at the time, Kakarot."

His mate flushed, looking away. "You found out about that..."

"Hai, I knew, but I was offworld on purges at the time. There's no shame in needing help, Kakarot...Raditz taught me that."

Kakarot stared at his hands, smiling ruefully. "He always did have a good ear. I used to think the things they said about me were true...that I was just crazy."

A warm hand rubbed his shoulder. "No. You merely had a harder time than most with your first rut."

A sigh. "I wish I could have helped your situation."

"I doubt that. You were barely a teen."

Heavy brows pinched together in thought. Vegeta wondered at the silence.

"Kakarot...I don't want you thinking about the past. We'll get our revenge once the war starts."

A pause. "Hai, I know..."

Vegeta pulled him into an embrace. Their tails coiled over the chibis.

"Here and now is what I care about. Do you understand me?"

"I do, Vegeta. But I need to know...how much of my condition were you aware of?"

"All of it, Kakarot. Such information couldn't be held secret from me."

A sigh. "Damn" he rubbed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, fool. Did I hesitate when we mated?"

A slow smile. "Of course not."

"Now kiss me."

"Hn" they embraced in a sloppy lip lock. There were no more words that night.

THE END

Next: House of Vegeta: First Heat pt. 9


	13. First Heat

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: First Heat pt. 13

Celipe was in the kitchen making a large pot of Jeslari hash. She sensed a familiar ki approach.

"Kakarot, help me set up the table, hn? We'll be eating shortly."

There was a long pause of silence. When she received no response she turned around, curious.

"SHIMATTA!!" Celipe nearly dropped the pot on the floor, jaws agape. Kakarot stood before her stark naked, shivering. His dark eyes were wild and unfocused.

"Krukka! Are you insane, boy?!"

Kakarot wrapped his arms around himself. "Mosi (mother), I...feel...so strange..."

"Put on clothes immediately! You dare show yourself to me like this?!"

He moved towards her, tail lashing. "No, I won't leave...you smell great."

"Kami" Celipe's eyes went wide as she realized what was happening. His scent...the boy reeks of rut!

"Listen to me, child. You must go upstairs and bathe. Right now!"

He stood in front of her, erection bobbing. "Please touch me, mother. I burn!"

Celipe couldn't help but stare. Kakarot was barely fifteen, his bronzed body rapidly developing. The lanky frame was caught between boyish softness and adult muscle.

Kami, when he fills out he'll be something else.

"Go and wash, Kakarot. I won't repeat myself."

"I can't go, not yet" he grabbed her. Celipe shoved him away.

"Krukka! Must I drag you upstairs myself?!"

Wild eyes glazed over as the young saiyan heaved. "Yes, mother, I understand now."

Celipe frowned, edging around him. "You can't think in this state, Kakarot. Can you hear my words?"

He nodded dully, pulling himself. She slapped his hand down.

"Yoyba! Stop that-"

"It hurts so much, mother. I want you!!" he lunged for her.

"Dammit!!" Celipe jumped away. Kakarot followed her motion with unbelievable speed. Arms like bands wrapped around her.

"You're so beautiful" he panted, grinding into her. Celipe panicked momentarily as she was pressed against a wall.

I don't want to hurt him her mind raced even as his scent overwhelmed her. Kakarot smelled like raw hormones, his skin radiating heat and moisture.

She managed to free a hand and touched his cheek. "Child, you must listen! You're in rut, do you understand me?!"

The young saiyan smiled hungrily at her. "I only know I feel good, mosi. Let's go upstairs, or we can do it here!"

"Fool!!" she shrieked, punching him in the jaw. He crashed against the cabinets, momentarily stunned. Celipe yanked the freezer door open and grabbed a bag of ice. She didn't turn around fast enough. A foot lashed out and leg whipped her. Ice went flying everywhere as she toppled to the floor. Seconds later Kakarot flopped over her, pinning her down.

Celipe hissed a stream of curses as he kissed her repeatedly. Though possessed of a warrior's ability, even she had difficulty containing her son's manic strength. A bigger concern was her own instinctive reaction to his scent.

So frantic and inexperienced was the attempted mating that Kakarot spurted as they struggled, splattering Celipe's shirt and soaking her to the skin.

She kneed him in the groin after that. Kakarot howled, rolling away. He grabbed himself in pain, folding into a fetal position.

Celipe took a moment to catch her breath. The boy truly looked miserable as huge eyes watered, finally sparking with awareness.

"I...I'm so sorry..." Kakarot choked, looking down in shame. "Mosi...I didn't mean to...to..."

Celipe smiled sadly, hugging him. "Shush, child. It isn't your fault."

"Am I sick?"

"No, Kakarot. You're merely going through what all saiyans do. It's your first rut."

A swallow. "But I didn't...feel like this yesterday. It just...all of a sudden I wanted to come to you."

She smoothed the tangled mop. "Ageru. It comes when it comes, Kakarot."

Dark eyes were pleading. "Please don't tell tousan when he gets back."

Celipe kissed him on the forehead. "There's no reason to, boy. But you have to understand, there's no way to hide this from him."

Kakarot shivered again, folding himself up. "I think I'll go wash now."

Celipe stood slowly, eyeing her sticky shirt. "Hai...I'll bring your meal upstairs."

Raditz got home late from a night out with his friends. He was drunk, but not to the point where his nose didn't work.

What the fug? he walked through the darkened house. His nose krinkled at a reeking hormonal scent. Dark eyes widened in surprise.

Kami, can it be? Little brother's growing up! smirking, he climbed the stairs silently and entered his brother's room down the hall.

Red eyes were on him in the dark. "Raditz?"

Raditz watched him carefully. "Hai, little brother...you had an interesting day, ne?"

The wild head abruptly burst above the bedcovers. "What? Mother told you, didn't she!"

Slow smile. "I just got in, and she's asleep. But I'm more interested in your situation at the moment."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Sit up so I can see you."

Frowning, the younger saiyan sat up. A rumpled pajama shirt hung loosely off a shoulder. Raditz sat on the edge of the bed, eyeing him closely.

"Hn..."

Wild red eyes flashed in the dark. "What!"

Raditz stroked the shagged out hair. "I want you to try and control yourself."

A thick tail bristled above the covers. "I'm in control. Why do you say that?!"

"There's a full moon tonight, Kakarot. You're shifting into oozaru."

"No I'm not..."

Raditz took his hands. "You're shaking. Tell me what happened today."

Kakarot panicked. "N-nothing!"

"Don't lie, recoon. I can sense and smell your rut."

The younger saiyan gulped nervously. "Don't tell father-"

"Kakarot, talk to me."

"I was...I didn't mean it..." he stammered, visibly shaken now. Raditz grabbed him into a tight embrace.

"What happened here?" he purred, soothing. Broad fingertips massaged Kakarot's back gently.

"I'm not sure. Earlier mosi was making a pot of stew, and I thought I'd get a taste. All of a sudden I felt funny-"

"Funny?"

"Like I couldn't think, and my body was on fire. My skin got really hot, and I could hear the blood in my head."

"Go on."

"I took my clothes off because they bothered me-"

Raditz was very quiet. "And you went into the kitchen."

"Ha..ai...I couldn't...stop myself" the young saiyan choked.

"Easy...mosi was there, wasn't she?"

"She was beautiful, Raditz...I couldn't hear her words and I kissed her, grabbed her..." he broke into sobs.

Strong arms held him in a crushing embrace as Raditz purred. "Bedin'ye affi ke nama, si den-ge, Kakarot." (It will be forgiven, the process is natural, Kakarot.)

"Deran'de se nimi mosi!" (but I attacked mother!) he blurted in response.

"You weren't in control. The rut steals your mind, recoon."

"She'll hate me now" muffled voice against the thick mane of hair.

"Impossible. Mosi understands, as do I. The rut is difficult, Kakarot, but you are strong."

The younger saiyan sighed, leaning into his brother's embrace. Nostrils filled with the rich scent, musk and fragrance of hair. Kakarot wrapped his arms around, tail thumping the bed. He felt secure, safe. Eyes closed as he drank in his brother's warmth and smell. It was delicious, the feeling that heated his bones...

"I want you to sleep now" the deep voice rumbled in his ear. Kakarot slowly slid back, his eyes searching.

"I don't want to sleep."

Raditz looked him over. "Sleep, I said."

Kakarot licked his lips seductively. "No. Let's do it."

Raditz growled. "The only thing I'm going to do is knock you out!!"

"I don't think so" with a surprising move, Kakarot grabbed his brother and pushed him into the soft mattress, kissing frantically. Raditz cuffed him over the head, knocking him back.

"Fool! You've got brain rot from the rut."

Wild eyes glazed over. "I'll make you want me!" Kakarot lunged again. The two saiyans wrestled over the bed before falling on the floor. Mattresses slid from the bed frame and crashed over them.

Seconds later Celipe raced into the room, her robe flapping. "What the fug is going on in here?!"

"Mosi, get out of here!"

Celipe stared, dumbstruck at the sight of one son wrapped around another in sexual heat. Raditz finally pinned Kakarot firmly, holding his arms against the floor.

A thick tail thumped wildly. "I feel really gooooddd!!" Kakarot howled, his voice going gutteral.

"Take him outside, Raditz! He's transforming!!"

"Hai!!" the burly saiyan yanked his brother up, dragging him out. Kakarot's hair shagged everywhere as he yowled like a maniac. They barely made it outside before he shifted to Oozaru. Raditz had no choice but to let him go briefly.

He growled to himself. Damn, I've got to drive him out of the neighborhood before he trashes it.

Kakarot roared and stomped, crushing huge indentations in the street. Raditz stared at the moon, a sight no saiyan could resist. Soon he towered over the neighborhood also in hot pursuit of his brother.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BRAINDEAD IDIOT" Oozaru Raditz bellowed, waking everyone for miles around. Kakarot stomped ahead of him, jumping over a small nearby stream.

At least he's headed for the forest Raditz thought grimly. He caught up with his brother.

"KAKAROT, LISTEN TO ME. I WANT YOU TO HEAD FOR THE CAVES."

The other oozaru glanced briefly over his shoulder. "CAVES?"

"YES. GO THAT WAY. NOW!!"

Another thunderous growl before Oozaru Kakarot turned and altered his direction. Oozaru Raditz pushed him along.

"KEEP MOVING."

The huge were-apes shuffled into a remote area dotted with giant caves excavated from mountains. Oozaru Kakarot abruptly stopped.

"LET'S DO IT OUT HERE!"

"GO INSIDE ALREADY!" a giant foot kicked him in the rear. With a monstrous crash Oozaru Kakarot landed in the cave. His brother stumbled in after him.

"NOW BE STILL A MINUTE" Oozaru Raditz blotted out the entrance of the cave, his huge tail waving.

Oozaru Kakarot chittered, sitting in a lotus position. "ARE WE TOO BIG TO DO IT THIS WAY?"

Raditz responded with a deafening roar, pounding his chest. Kakarot roared back, jumping up and down.

"STOP THAT NONSENSE, FOOL. WE'RE STAYING HERE UNTIL DAWN."

Another growl like rolling thunderclap. "WHY?"

"YOU'LL STAY AWAY FROM MOSI. NOW SIT!!"

Oozaru Kakarot dropped with a titanic plop. His brother settled to a sitting position. A few moments passed in silence as they watched each other.

"RADITZ, I WANT TO DO IT."

"KAMI, CAN YOU THINK OF NOTHING ELSE? BE QUIET! AND STAY OVER THERE."

Away from direct moonrays the saiyans abruptly shifted, rapidly returning to their regular forms. Raditz looked down at himself.

"Shimatta. I'm not walking the neighborhood butt naked. We'll have to fly home later."

Kakarot leaped to his feet, eyes flashing. "Who cares about clothes? We won't need them, anyway!"

Raditz watched him. "You've got it bad, little brother."

Laughing, the younger saiyan stalked him, swaying gracefully as his tail swished.

Raditz sat up stiffly. "Stand off, you loon. I didn't mean-"

Kakarot bounded over in two strides, embracing him in a bear hug. "Oh yessss" he purred, tail stretching and fluffing.

Raditz did his best to untangle himself from frantic petting. "Kami, you're insane!"

Busy hands ran over the burly saiyan's body. "Ublai, my brother. Your body is beautiful! And you smell great."

"Stop smelling me and come this way" Raditz stood up and yanked Kakarot to his feet. The teen happily followed, tail lashing in anticipation.

"Are we going further back?"

"Yes."

Kakarot leaped his back for a ride, tail wrapping around. "Hurry" hot tongue licked an ear.

Raditz grimaced at the erection pressing into his lower back. "That's quite a load you pack for one so young."

"I...I'm going to..." Kakarot gasped behind him, his breath hitching.

"Kakarot!"

Too late. With a loud whimper the young saiyan burst thickly, exploding down the broad back. Radtiz stopped dead in his tracks as hot semen coated him from behind.

"Kakarot, come to me now."

The teen obliged, sliding off his back. He was shivering.

Raditz held him close. "Are you better now?"

"Sort of" Kakarot looked about. "The cave's darker here."

A broad hand pulled him along. "This way."

"Are we going to do it?"

Raditz swore under his breath. "Kakarot, you need to focus on something else."

The boy fell silent as they finally approached an underground stream. Raditz waded ahead of him in the water.

"Come on" he motioned.

Kakarot purred, splashing wildly as he bounded in. "Hai, this is even better!"

Raditz sank low to his shoulders. Flowing spikes moved gently in the water. Kakarot embraced him and plunged into a kiss before he could react.

Kami! he thought foggily at the hot mouth that devoured his own. He's a fireball!!

"I know you want me" Kakarot panted in his ear. "You're getting hard, Raditz!"

It was true, despite his denial. The golden body was tempting and lush.

"Krukka" he snarled to himself. Kakarot suckled his throat.

"Love me! I want to feel you inside-"

Raditz arched, groaned. His own body laced with fire even as Kakarot's scent drove him wild.

"This...is...madness..."

The teen bit his lower lip, grinding their groins in the water. "Now!!"

Using his last shred of control, Raditz grabbed the tousled head and shoved it underwater.

Kakarot spluttered, bursting through the surface. "That's not funny!"

"I don't care" Raditz promptly dunked him a second time.

Despite each protest, Raditz continued to dunk him. Eventually the cold water had the desired effect. Kakarot leaned against him heavily, gasping for air.

"Why...didn't...you?"

Raditz was also rasping with frustrated desire. "Because father would have killed me if I touched you."

Whites showed in the wild eyes. "He doesn't have to know" a soggy tail coiled Raditz about the waist.

"I'm going to cool your body, Kakarot. There's no way you can return home like this."

"Good" sharp nips trailed a broad shoulder as the young saiyan ground against his brother. Raditz found it increasingly difficult to pull away. Instincts were becoming his own worst enemy.

"Hn" the maned saiyan nuzzled. "Kami take it, Kakarot...someday you'll be magnificent!"

Moist lips kissed frantically. "Don't tell me about someday, Raditz. I want you now!"

A low chuckle as Raditz stroked the jagged mop. "So impatient" he dragged the heaving teen to the water's edge and lifted him high.

Kakarot blinked in confusion, his erection bobbing once more. "Raditz-" he pleaded.

"Shh" Raditz set him on a low pile of boulders. "Spread your legs and leave your feet in the water."

Enraptured, Kakarot nodded. Raditz dipped low and gently rolled the swollen cock in his hands.

"Watch me."

Kakarot could do little else. Tight hips bucked at the touch. Raditz kissed his thighs.

"Metakka. Easy, Kakarot."

The young saiyan arched, gasping. "I...I'm trying...feels good!!"

Raditz smirked, kissing the velvety cockhead. Kakarot cried out, looping his tail around the strong neck.

"Pa...please! Gonna come..."

Raditz engulfed the swollen shaft whole, sucking fiercely. A sticky flood filled his mouth seconds later as the teen shrieked his pleasure. Raditz slowly lapped every drop dry as Kakarot fell back in exhaustion. He stroked the lush body gently.

"Are you all right?"

Kakarot lifted his head weakly. "Hai...feel so tired now..."

"You've been running on nervous energy, little brother."

Dark eyes looked him over closely. "Why are you still standing in the water?"

"Necessity."

Kakarot curled his tongue seductively. "I think you have something to hide, Raditz. Maybe I should-" he reached down into the cold stream.

Radtiz grabbed his hand, stopping the motion. "Don't start something you can't finish, Kakarot. We aren't equals yet!"

"But-"

Raditz smiled at the golden body in appreciation. "Someday we will be, and I look forward to it. I can only imagine what you'll be like with more meat on your bones!"

A sigh. "I just wanted to please you."

"Hn, you have, in a way."

The slender body shivered again. "Did...anyone help you your first time?"

Raditz pecked the smooth forehead. "Hai, but no one you would know."

"H...ha...how...long..."

"A week" Raditz frowned, climbing from the stream. Kakarot went into a fetal position suddenly, his body stiff.

"Kakarot!!"

No response. Raditz sidled alongside, worried. The teen's eyes rolled back as he lay rigidly, tail quivering.

Raditz squeezed his limbs, clouded with worry. Some kind of seizure?

/Kakarot, hear me. Can you hear me?/

/Hai.../

/Are you sick?/

/Can't...make my body move.../

Raditz lifted him again. "I'm taking you to that moss bed over there so you can sleep."

The immoble figure didn't move. /I understand./

The burly saiyan settled on a thick patch of green growth, cradling his younger brother in his arms. Although Kakarot didn't move, Raditz could sense him relax. He purred softly until the teen's eyes closed in sleep.

Bardock returned from an off planet purge four days later. He was in the castle conference room when a messenger darted in.

"Commander Bardock?"

The officers paused in their conversation as Bardock glanced her way. "What is it, girl. We're busy here!"

"There's an urgent message from your wife-"

"I'll take it in the communique hall. Thank you, page."

The girl darted off. Commander Ibuzz nodded grimly.

"Is it about Kakarot again?"

Bardock blinked. "Kakarot? What say you, Ibuzz?!"

The officers looked at each other in surprise. "Hadn't you heard? He's been hospitalized-"

Dark eyes went wide in shock. "I just got back..."

Busnu clapped his shoulder. "We don't know any details, just that the boy's been placed in isolation."

Bardock was already moving. "I've got to find out what's going on."

The handsome commander stood in front of a private viewscreen. Celipe appeared immediately.

"Celipe, what's happened to Kakarot!"

She was clearly worried. "Bardock...he's finally started rut."

He rubbed his eyes in dismay. "Kami..."

"Hai. He's totally out of control. I had him hospitalized yesterday-"

Bardock was very quiet. "Were there any attacks?"

Celipe nodded grimly. "He assaulted a classmate and training instructor."

A sigh. "Are they going to press charges?"

"As of now, no. I've been talking with lawyers all week...they suggest that considering the circumstances it would be best if we handled this out of court."

"I see" Bardock blinked in shock, realization sweeping over him. "Celipe! What about you?! Did he??"

She looked away briefly. "Bardock...there's more."

He let out a string of curses. "Badundasekeii!!"

"Earlier this week he went Oozaru and damaged the street. We've been fined for going against city ordinance."

"How much?"

"A thousand credits. I've put in an appeal, but we won't know for another week. Raditz has been a tremendous help in all this."

"Was he with Kakarot?"

"Most of the time. I've really had to rely on his help."

A pause. "Why was he hospitalized, Celipe?"

She had a pained expression. "Kakarot's condition is...extreme, even for rut. Everything stimulates him to want sex. And then there are the seizures..."

"Seizures!!"

"The physicians think his nervous system 'turns off' because of excessive hyperactivity. He has periods where he collapses and can't move."

Bardock closed his eyes briefly. "I've got to see him. What facility is he at?"

"The I'barr Center for Disorders-"

"Celipe, you sent him to a clinic?!"

"The regular hospitals are crowded this time of year, you know that!" she yelled in frustration. "Everyone's recovering from purges. It was the only place that would take the boy on such short notice."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."

Celipe looked weary. "It's been hell the last few days, Bardock."

"I know. You've done a good job of handling this, all things considered. I'm heading over to the facility now."

"Let me know what happens."

"I will."

Bardock hung his head low as he milled about the castle, deep in thought. He nearly ran into Nappa without realizing it.

"Heads up, Bardock."

"I don't have time to talk, general."

"Hai, we've heard some word of Kakarot" Commander Veedo chimed in, smirking. "A shame about the boy, but it was just a matter of time."

Bardock glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Nappa coughed uncomfortably. "Word about the castle is that Kakarot was sent to a mental facility. It's unfortunate, he had the makings of a superb warrior."

Veedo shook his jowls. "Tragic, really. Kakarot's a fine looking lad...but we all knew he'd eventually crack-"

"Are you calling my son crazy?!" Bardock snarled, going for him. Nappa stood aside as the two commanders crashed against a wall. Others soon gathered, watching the scuffle with interest and curiosity.

It was over before it started. With a hush, elites stood aside as the Ou strode in. He wasn't pleased.

"What nonsense is this?!" he boomed in tones of thunder. "None brawl in this castle without my permission!!"

"He's right, that's enough!" Nappa pushed the combatants apart. They stared death at each other.

"What means this display?" the Ou commanded.

"Nothing, my Ou" Veedo rubbed his sore neck. "This maniac attacked me for no reason...wish I had a damn knife on me!"

"I needed a minute to crush your throat" Bardock retorted.

"Quedoo!!" the Ou shouted. "This isn't an alley or arena...you will conduct all private disputes as befits elites. Do I make myself clear?"

They both bowed briefly. "Hai, my King."

"Good" Vegeta Ou spared Bardock a quick glance. /Use the linkway. We need to talk./

Bardock's expression revealed nothing as the Ou departed. Veedo sneered.

"This won't pass, Bardock. You'll pay for that attack!"

Bardock laughed, tossing wild spikes. "I'm terrified" he turned on his heel, leaving two surprised commanders.

"Fucking ovee" Veedo sniffed in disdain. Nappa clapped his shoulder.

"I'll buy you a drink, old friend."

Veedo nodded, watching Bardock disappear down a hallway. "Fancy trash is still trash."

"Hai, and the proof lies in someone's bed" Nappa grunted. "Remember the plan...if all goes well eventually the coterri will hold sway on Vegetaseii."

"Let's go, Nappa. And keep your voice down. I don't want to be beheaded before we get to the bar!"

Bardock was careful to take a circular route, making certain he was seen all over the castle. Vegeta's private passageway extended from the bowels of the castle to the tower battlements. Bardock knew how to access it from the royal gardens.

He rode up in silence, deep in thought. Moments later he stepped into a short hallway which led to his Ou's secret chambers.

Bardock almost smiled at the cloak and dagger. There was a certain excitement to it, as he and his mate often met secretly. Warm arms ended his private thoughts abruptly.

"Oh!"

"Hn, you're distracted" a goatee tickled Bardock's ear from behind. A red black tail coiled his thigh.

Bardock leaned back into the embrace. "I have to see Kakarot, he's been hospitalized."

The Ou sighed and turned him around. "I knew nothing of it until the local news gave reports of two oozaru seen in your area. The strangeness of the occurrance captured everyone's attention, since transforming in neighborhoods is forbidden by ordinance."

"Celipe and I were fined a thousand credits."

"I'll see what I can do about that discreetly. Now give me the details about Kakarot."

Bardock dropped on a small ottoman and explained wearily. Vegeta Ou poured them both a drink as he sat alongside.

"I'm worried, Vegeta."

The Ou was silent a moment, pondering the facts. "I've never heard of seizures during rut..."

"You know what I'm thinking! Kakarot's always been somewhat...erratic. What if he's mad like everyone says?!"

Vegeta closed his eyes briefly. "I'd be lying if I told you it didn't cross my mind. But I can't allow myself to believe that, Bardock...the boy is intelligent and well formed."

Bardock gulped his drink. "But is that enough? We've always discussed the possibility that of the three, Kakarot would be most likely."

The Ou sighed. "Truthfully I dreaded thinking about his first rut since he's a moon child..."

"Celipe said he tries for everything and everyone...although she wouldn't say it, I think he attacked her as well."

Vegeta poured a second round. "The rut isn't permanent, Bardock."

"No, but what if it's pushed him over the edge?"

"You can't assume that-"

"Krukka!! We knew, even after we found out about our relationship and kept going."

"No one could have forseen this, I never expected another...you think this our punishment, then?"

Bardock rested his head in his hands. "I don't know what to think."

"I fear for him as well, koi. But remember, as a moon child he is hyper responsive to everything, especially his instincts. That might explain his behavior more than anything else."

"I hope so."

"As for the seizures, I suspect it's because he's so 'wired'. Ask the physicians about that."

Bardock looked up hopefully. "I will."

Vegeta kissed him. "Let me know what happens... you know I can't show interest directly."

Bardock stroked the thick tail. "Hai. Speaking of well formed...a certain mate of mine is quite attractive."

Vegeta shivered at the delicious sensations he felt. "Hn, we'll party later" his voice was low, rough. "Find out about our child and return to me."

Bardock yanked him into a kiss. "Count on it."

He must have looked like a lunatic, racing through the hallways. Bardock approached the nurse's station inside the Clinic. "My name is Bardock, my son Kakarot is here..."

The attendant looked up, eyes wide. "So that's your get, eh?" he nodded to the other attendant, who shook her head.

Bardock stared at them."What is it?"

The first attendant sighed."Your son is in room 49b."

"Who's the doctor?!" Bardock nearly shouted.

"Sir, keep your voice down or we'll call security.This is a hospital, not an arena."

Bardock visibly tried to calm himself. "Sorry, but I'm anxious to discuss my son's condition."

The attendant looked at a clipboard. "Your son's physician is Mirenak. She specializes in adolescents."

"Is she available? I really need to talk to her."

"Hn, she's in this wing. I'll buzz her. If you could go to the waiting room for a few moments?"

Bardock nodded. "Hai" he stalked down the hallway, pausing. A familiar scent tickled his nose. Raditz is here, but where?

Common sense dictated he check out the waiting area. Sure enough, the familiar mass of hair was seen draped over a chair. Raditz spun around. "Father!"

Bardock approached him. "Shouldn't you be at the barracks?"

"I came here on my break...they're saying Kakarot might be released today, but that there were conditions."

Bardock sat next to him. "Conditions? Have you seen the doctor yet?"

"No."

"Were you with him when he started?"

"It was later the same day. He was really agitated at the time."

Keen eyes narrowed. "I want the truth, Raditz. Did he try for Celipe?"

The burly saiyan hesitated. "I wasn't there, I can't say..."

"Liar" Bardock hissed. "You expect me to believe he didn't try to touch her when they were alone?!"

Raditz hung his head in defeat. "It wasn't his fault. He told me about it."

"Hn, your mother wouldn't talk about it either. She called me at the palace".

"Why did he transform?"

Raditz stared in surprise. "You know about that?"

"Hai, and based on the fine I received you transformed as well. Why?!"

"It was a full moon, father. I had to get Kakarot away from mosi. He was changing inside the house!"

"Krukka!" Bardock couldn't believe his ears.

"By the time I dragged him outside we'd both transformed. I managed to drive him to the caves before he did too much damage."

Bardock was silent a moment. "What happened in the caves?"

Raditz flushed in silence.

"Answer me, boy!!"

"He...he rubbed against me and wanted sex..."

Eyes wide. "You didn't!"

"No! I just cooled his body a bit in the streams."

Bardock eyed him suspiciously. "Hn, that better be all!"

"Kakarot was so turned on he'd hump a rock. I tried to get him under control. Eventually he fell asleep, but had a seizure prior to that."

"Damn. Your mother mentioned the seizures. I've got to find out if -"

A thickset female saiyan entered the waiting area, clearly a doctor by her dress. Several saiyans immediately jumped up, seeking her attention. She waved them to silence.

"Everyone, please. One at a time. Is there a Bardock here?"

Bardock leaped up as well. "That's me."

She looked him over, nodding. "You must be Kakarot's father."

"Yes, I need to know-"

"This way" she pointed down the corridor. "There's a few things I need to ask."

Raditz trailed behind. "Can my brother be released today?"

"Perhaps. We'll need to see how he's taking to the new medication we've prescribed."

"Medication!" Bardock was shocked.

Mirenak stared at her sheet. "He had to be sedated and isolated. It's a fairly common practice for adolescents who struggle with their first rut."

They entered Kakarot's room moments later. The young saiyan was strapped down securely in bed, wide awake. He turned as they came up.

"Father?" enormous black eyes welled up.

"It's alright, Kakarot" Bardock smiled gently, stroking the tousled head. "With any luck you'll be released today."

"I'm sorry about everything-"

"Quiet, it isn't important. We're going to get you through this, okay?"

Kakarot nodded, visibly relieved. He glanced at Raditz.

"I'm glad you're here, too."

Raditz sat at the foot of his bed. "Hn, here a few days and already a hit with the doctors, ne?"

Nervous laughter. "I wouldn't say that. But I do have a cute one" he leered at Mirenak. She ignored the look.

"Are you feeling any calmer, Kakarot?"

The teen strained against his restraints. "Yes. Can I get up now, please? I'm getting a cramp."

Mirenak leaned over and undid the ties. "Stretch a bit and we'll see how it goes."

Kakarot stood up momentarily and toppled. Bardock caught him. "Easy, boy!"

"Feel kinda weird..."

"Your medication hasn't completely worn off yet" Mirenak told him. "Go slowly."

"Hruaghrr" the teen growled, stretching fully this time. His bluish black tail ruffled and straightened like a rod.

"Much better" Bardock commented, nodding his approval.

Kakarot purred, his tail lashing wildly. "Hai, tosi, do I please you?" the eyes held a strange gleam again. Bardock stared with concern.

"Yes you do. Now get back into bed."

To everyone's shock, the teen rubbed against his father, stroking his face. A tail coiled Bardock's thigh.

"Only if you join me...I'll be good, I promise!" his musky scent filled the room like perfume.

"Kami, the child's mad!!" Bardock stuttered in open dismay as his son strained to kiss him. Even Raditz was at a loss for words, gawking.

"Mad for my father's touch" Kakarot licked his lips slowly. "Please touch me!"

Mirenak was not. "Enough!" she snatched the teen by the hair with impressive strength. Kakarot fell back and bounced on the bed.

"You're jealous because I didn't want you first!" he growled, tail puffed like a hairball. Mirenak pressed a button on a wall panel. Kakarot went beserk, leaping at her. Bardock gathered his wits and grabbed his flailing son. Raditz held his legs down as Kakarot yowled like a loon. Seconds later attendants entered the chaos, bringing a straight jacket. It took all of them to hold the frenzied teen in place as he was restrained once more.

"Thryuden!" Mirenak shouted. One of the attendants handed her a syringe.

"Fuck off, bitch!!" Kakarot snarled, fangs gleaming. "Who wants your fat ass, anyway!!"

Mirenak jabbed his arm with the hypodermic. Almost immediately Kakarot stopped struggling before his eyes rolled up and he passed out.

"Will you need us here, doctor?" an attendant asked.

"No, he's sedated. Go on, I'll let you know if you're needed" she waved them out. Bardock had yet to make sense of what he'd witnessed. His youngest son lay unconscious in a mental ward wrapped in a straight jacket. The tender face relaxed in forced sleep even as his body twitched.

Raditz only looked sad. "Doctor...is this temporary?"

Bardock was numb, covering his face with his hands. Mirenak all but pushed him into the hallway. "Let's talk."

"Is there anything besides his basic history I need to know?"

Bardock sipped a hot mug of henday. "Kakarot's a moon child."

Mirenak's eyes went wide. "Krukka!! I started to suspect as much."

Bardock's expression was weary. "Is my son insane?"

She squeezed his shoulder. "Right now he is, but with treatment he should be fine. Once his rut is finished we'll know more. The tests I've run indicate his brain chemistry is unbalanced, but that's probably due to hormones more than anything else."

"He wasn't like this before."

"Bardock, you realize I could report this fact for public record. Ordinances forbid mating outside under a full moon!"

The commander flushed red. "It just happened...my mate and I were quite impulsive."

"Is this kind of personal information really necessary?" Raditz was annoyed.

"In this case yes, and history proves it out. Moon children are historically unstable and prone to extremes in behavior. Coupled with natural saiyan aggression, many become psychotic."

"My brother isn't a lunatic! He only turned this way when his rut started!!"

"I never said his condition was permanent. He may be fortunate, if his breeding is strong enough. You appear to be elites. That much is in your favor."

Bardock looked up hopefully. "Really?"

"Strongly bred saiyans are more resistant to such disorders."

"That's it then, father!" Raditz said excitedly, clapping Bardock's back. "He'll be alright!"

Bardock whipped his head in shock. What does he know?!

Raditz eyed him steadily, nodding. Bardock turned to the doctor once more. "Will you still release him tonight?"

She shook her head. "Not after that episode. It could be a response to the medication in addition to rut, but in any case we'll wait until tomorrow."

Bardock stared at a wall clock. "I'll have to inform my mate about this."

Raditz returned to the barracks. Bardock headed for the palace, brooding as he flew in his helipod. The significance of his son's words were not lost on him.

Why did Raditz say that? He was raised third class like Kakarot. Unless...

Panic momentarily set in as he considered an unwelcome thought. There's no way...he can't know the truth!

Unease settled in his mind as he flew on in distraction.

The Ou listened in agitation as Bardock quietly explained the chain of events in the upper chambers.

"The poor child" his voice nearly broke. Bardock soothed him, stroking the broad back.

"I nearly wanted to cry myself, koi. It was heartbreaking to see him like that."

Vegeta Ou sighed. "Rut is never easy, but his case is as extreme as any I've heard of. None of those turned out well."

"There's a ray of light in all this. The doctor told us that strongly bred saiyans are more immune to such disorders."

The Ou lifted his head with pride. "Didn't I tell you this?"

"Koi, please. Enough of the 'I told you so'. Kakarot still has to be treated and watched."

"He'll get through this, Bardock. Despite his problems, the child has a force of will that's truly rare."

"Hai, he's strongheaded for certain. But there's another concern."

"Something else?"

"Something Raditz said to me at the clinic. When the physician mentioned we looked like elites he agreed with her."

"He was just covering, love."

"No, I tell you...the boy knows something, or suspects the truth."

The Ou stared in surprise. "What makes you think that?!"

"Mirenak stated that strongly bred saiyans like elites weren't as susceptible to madness. Raditz all but said that would save Kakarot from insanity."

Vegeta Ou was silent, absorbing that. "But Bardock...there's no way he could know...is there?"

Bardock folded his arms in thought. "Many times Raditz has asked me uncomfortable questions about the past...specifically regarding himself, Kakarot, and Vegeta."

"I wasn't aware of this!"

"I didn't want you to know since nothing came of his questions. But he's always been suspicious, and I think his instincts lead him to conclusions."

"He's very self aware" the Ou stated, almost to himself. "We've been careful, Bardock. He may suspect, but he can't prove anything."

"He and Vegeta have always been close. Don't you think they've wondered at that themselves?"

"Many are close that aren't related."

"But they sense each other, and that only comes from blood. How long can we hide the truth? I tell you, sooner or later this is going to backfire on us!"

The Ou stood abruptly. "Stop borrowing trouble, Bardock!"

Bardock gulped another drink. "Trouble may borrow us down the road."

THE END


	14. Prince Vegeta's Secret

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: Prince Vegeta's Little Secret pt.14

He felt slow, sluggish at times. Vegeta worked out with one of the elites in the royal gym after a particularly stressful conference meeting.

Muldeck was a strong elite warrior, if somewhat oddly porportioned. Despite his status in high society he was somewhat careless in his overall appearance. Long, angular features were not complimented by a scraggly goatee he refused to shape or trim. Muldeck had an odd notion that warriors had to look ragged and rough in order to be effective. Vegeta often laughed at his curious ideas.

He wasn't laughing at being pummelled at the end of long arms. Finally the ouji had enough.

"Denavi!!" he held out a hand after tumbling awkwardly.

Muldeck laughed, folding his arms. "What, is my prince tired already? Perhaps you're out of shape, eh?"

Vegeta snorted, gaining his feet. "You dare call me out of shape? I'm always in fighting trim!"

The lanky saiyan pointed. "You may be fighting, milord, but trim? I think not!"

"What?" Vegeta glanced down at himself. "I don't know what you mean."

Muldeck tossed him a towel as they wiped down. "May I speak freely without getting beheaded?"

Vegeta growled. "Say on, Muldeck. But mind your words."

Muldeck stared at his ouji's middle. "You seem a little...soft..."

Vegeta exploded, redfaced. "Soft?? Never!!"

The warrior nodded. "Your reflexes are unusually slow-"

"Impossible. I may have been stressed from earlier today."

"Perhaps, but you aren't ancitipating moves with your usual sharpness, milord."

Vegeta waved him off. "Let's shower and eat, Muldeck."

"Aye" the warrior made no further comment. Kami, he's getting thick.

Kakarot had just finished training a group of recruits for the royal army before going to work out himself. Although it was known that he and Vegeta no Ouji had been an item, class pressure and public controversy created a severe strain between them. As super saiyan, he held status within the castle no third class could possibly claim. Most of the elites considered him an enigma, and the cry of 'ovee' (bastard royal) came up on several occasions. This only fuelled speculation about Bardock's true mate, since he spent a great deal of time in the castle. Only public record of Kakarot's parentage held suspicion at bay.

Not that Kakarot lacked for offers, despite questions about his true heritage. On the contrary, once word got out he and Vegeta had cooled, elites lined up as potential mates. One such ambitious elite was Lergis, a finely bred soldier from the outer districts whose parents were politicans. Delicate facial features belied a warrior's hardness. Lergis was considered an excellent strategist in warfare, and often gave advice to counsellors regarding sporadic planetary conflicts.

The two saiyans garnered attention wherever they went in public. Kakarot flirted with the idea of Lergis as his mate, but made no commitment. True to his saiyan nature, Lergis wouldn't go down without a fight. He courted the super saiyan enthusiastically.

It was a mellow evening. The pair went out for dinner after their workout.

"Good choice of restaurant you made" Kakarot wolfed down a bowl of fish eyes.

Lergis gulped his plate of hake entrails. "I thought you'd be pleased, Kakarot. I wanted this to be a special night for us."

"Hmm?" Kakarot stared, his mouth full of food. Lergis laughed at the sight.

"Whub do funby?"

"Swallow first, lover. Then I'll tell you!"

Kakarot glugged down his mouthful. "What's on your mind?"

Lergis took his hand. "Things have been going really well between us. I see no reason to mince words-" he reached into his knife pouch.

"Lergis?" Kakarot peered over, curious. The handsome saiyan slipped a glistening stone ring on his finger.

"Be mine, Kakarot. I love you, and would make an excellent provider."

Kakarot stared at the ring. It was beautiful and rare, polished anderis stone.

"I don't know what to say, Lergis..."

"Take your time and think it over" black eyes sparked with hope. "I know this seems sudden...but I've never been one to wait."

Kakarot smiled, turning the ring over and watching it sparkle. "Hn, it's lovely...I'm flattered."

"Do you love me?" the question was typical saiyan, abrupt and to the point.

Kakarot was saiyan also. "Not yet, but I do have feelings for you."

"Then that's a start" Lergis coiled tails underneath the table. "I have the rest of tonight to convince you further."

Kakarot purred, eyes slitted. "I don't doubt it."

Vegeta got undressed in his private chambers, his thoughts disordered. The conversation with Muldeck bothered him more than he let on.

"Slow, my ass" he hissed, staring at himself uncomfortably in a full length mirror. In shock, he noticed a difference he hadn't paid previous attention to. There was a definite...softness in his gut.

"Impossible!" he shouted, patting the offending area. The loss of tone was unmistakable. Taught abs had become round smoothness.

"What in Kami is going on here?" he stared in disbelief, rubbing his abdomen. The small slit beneath the navel protruded slightly.

I refuse to consider the possibility...it's insane!

Tugging on a sleepshirt in anger, the ouji stalked to bed.

Kakarot meanwhile enjoyed a healthy saiyan romp with his lover. The pair retreated to Lergis' apartment after glutting a fine dinner.

Lergis lapped cream from Kakarot's belly. "Hn, so have I convinced you yet to mate me?"

The tall saiyan stretched, rumbling softly. "You make a convincing case..."

They kissed. Kakarot felt his mind roam to the recent past, when he and Vegeta had their final argument...

"So that's all I am to you, Vegeta? A diversion from royal boredom?!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to. I thought we loved each other, but I guess I was wrong on your part."

"Kakarot, can't you understand my position? As prince I must mate an elite. You're third class-"

"Don't play games. You swore love to me!!"

"I can't...why are you making this difficult?"

"Why should I make it easy on you?"

"This is madness, Kakarot. I would lose all status and possibly my throne!"

"You didn't give a damn about it in bed!"

"Passion isn't a reason to throw everything away. I can't be reckless like that, Kakarot!"

"Have you forgotten I'm a super saiyan? That alone is status no other potential mate could claim!"

"It's over, Kakarot...my father would never accept us..."

Fingers tapped the daydreaming saiyan on the nose.

"Hey, lover. You with me?"

"Hn, sorry."

Lergis tugged his cock playfully. "Maybe I didn't get you attention enough the last time."

Kakarot laughed. "Don't underestimate yourself...I was just thinking about possibilities."

"I hope I'm in the picture."

Kakarot held him close and sighed. Lergis was everything he could want...handsome, intelligent, strong. But he wasn't Vegeta. He stroked the short spikes absently.

"You feel great, Lergis."

Lergis ruffled his tail. "Hai, but enough for love?"

"Don't push me. I told you I need time."

Lergis kissed the bronzed chest. "Touchy, aren't we? Relax, we aren't under a time constraint, you know."

Kakarot was visibliy relieved, purring. "Guess I overreacted a bit-"

"I know you and Vegeta split up recently, which is why I'd never rush you."

Kakarot stopped purring. "Vegeta has nothing to do with it."

Lergis shifted, pulling a blanket across them. "Could you do me a small favor?"

"Anything."

"Turn super saiyan...I want to see how you look."

"Whatever for?"

The square jaw set firmly. "I said I wanted to see how you look! Of course, if you can't do it-" Lergis paused, grinning. "I'll understand."

"Comedian" Kakarot began to glow. Lergis watched in fascination as his lover changed, the swarthy features becoming golden.

"Incredible" he breathed.

"Are you happy now?" aqua eyes flashed.

Lergis stroked the golden tail. "Hai, definitely. Your aura is a total turn on. I can practically feel the power soak through my skin."

Kakarot lay back, closing his eyes. "Many have wanted to touch me in this state."

Strong fingers ran through gleaming yellow spikes. "Hn, no wonder...you're beautiful."

Kakarot blushed. "A saiyan warrior beautiful?"

"Warrior or not, you're still fine. I want a decision as soon as possible."

A frown. "Sei'?"

"Hn, I'm no fool...others stand in line for a chance at you!"

Kakarot stretched, yawned. "There are offers..."

"With the ouji no longer around, I figure my chances as good as any-"

"I don't wish to discuss Vegeta."

Lergis flopped over him, suckling the corded neck. "Why discuss anything?"

Bardock and his Ou curled together after doing their favorite activity. The commander stifled a lazy yawn under fur blankets.

Soft purr. "Hn, I want to sleep..."

"Sleep later, Bardock" the Ou rumbled gently. "I have excellent news!"

"Stop pawing me, you horny bastard."

"What can I say? Your fat ass tempts me" the Ou replied. There was more shifting under the blankets. Bardock poked his head up briefly, hair sticking everywhere.

"So what's the news?"

Vegeta Ou sat up slowly, a big grin on his face. "It appears as if we needn't be concerned about Vegeta and Kakarot."

Bardock's eyes were keen. "Oh? Tell me more!"

"They had a major falling out recently, and appear to have gone their separate ways."

Bardock smiled. "Ah, that's good then. I've been off planet so much lately most of what I know is fairly old news."

"Hai, the way they banged around caused a lot of talk in elite circles."

"I can imagine. They were all over each other in the conference room about two months ago. I walked in just in time."

"What the fug were they doing in there?!"

"Getting ready for a serious hump. I went to retrieve my strategy session report, and instead nearly witnessed a porn show."

"Trifling, horny fools!"

"They think with their hormones, koi."

"That behavior is ridiculous. There's a time and place for everything!"

"Aye, including their headaches."

Vegeta Ou blinked in confusion. "Why would they have headaches?"

"Because I cracked their skulls together. They weren't in the mood too much after that."

The Ou laughed. "I guess not...but Kami, it's a blessing they broke up for obvious reasons."

Bardock nodded, cuddling into Vegeta's side. "Hai...their antics already caused a great deal of controversy..."

Vegeta was silent a moment. "That's not all it would have caused."

Bardock sighed. "It's a shame in a way...their connection is real, Vegeta."

"I know. I sense it, as well. But this is for the best. Besides, Kakarot has taken up with one of his many suitors."

"Who? Kudd?"

"No, Lergis."

Bardock turned that over in his mind. "Hn...good looking boy."

"True. His father is senator Wunock, and his mother is in the parliament, as you know."

"I've met her...Helux, I believe."

"Hai. They seem to be well matched."

"I see no reason to interfere, Vegeta...Lergis is sharp witted and determined. He's attended some of our military sessions. Excellent strategist."

"I thought you'd approve."

Bardock yawned again, showing perfect points. "Why not...he's a safe choice. Perhaps our loon will cool his cock for a bit."

"Not unless it falls off. Besides, his father is hardly one to talk."

Snarl. "The royal slut speaks."

"Hai, you rag ass ovee..."

Kisses replaced insults as the saiyans tumbled once more.

Vegeta no Ouji spent the next three weeks in denial. There was no hiding it now...he was definitely thickening about the waist. In panic he arranged for a private examination by the royal physician, Glerunn.

"Lie still, Vegeta."

"I need to know what's going on!"

"Hn" the grizzled saiyan poked his abdomen. "As if you have no clue."

The ouji flushed in embarassment. "I've been off..."

"Quiet. All the tests are conclusive, Vegeta. Surely you've suspected the truth before now!"

"I...considered the possibility..."

"And you thought to keep silent?"

The ouji flushed. "I hoped that I was mistaken."

"There's no mistaking it. Du ney haata (you're having twins)."

"Haata!!" Vegeta bellowed. "Impossible..."

"Hardly" Glerunn probed the slit below the navel. "You're about a month along, Vegeta."

"Shimatta."

"Does the Ou know about this?"

Vegeta sighed, sitting up slowly. "No...I've been avoiding him."

"That won't work forever."

"I know...I need time to sort this out."

Glerunn shook his head. "You know my obligation to the throne legally..."

Vegeta snorted in annoyance. "You'll be absolved of any responsibility here, Glerunn."

"Who is the father?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying, Ouji...the royal house has relied on my discretion for decades."

Vegeta wondered at the implications of that. "I will inform my father when the time's right."

Glerunn looked him over. "That time had best be soon."

Three weeks had gone by, and elites were buzzing about the strange absense of their Prince, who hadn't been seen despite word that he still resided in the palace. Tongues wagged about his noted weight gain. Wild speculation had him diseased with everything from stomach tumors to boils and infection. Vegeta Ou was exasperated, finding it difficult at best to pin down his son's whereabouts. He stopped one of the Ouji's most trusted servants, Haje, in the winery for answers.

"Where is my son, Haje?"

The stocky saiyan appeared nervous and wrung his hands. "Milord, I only send meals to his chambers. He hasn't told me of his itinerary."

"Yasta (bullshit). Why is he in hiding?"

"Hiding, my Ou? I merely thought the Prince to be busy-"

Vegeta grabbed the servant by his robe. "Enough of this nonsense! He's in the castle, I can sense him. Now why does he hide!"

Haji sighed. "I don't want to ruin his trust."

"I will determine that here. Is he ill?"

"No, not exactly-"

Vegeta Ou shook him. "Fool! You realize I can have you thrown into the streets!"

"Please milord-"

"Stop whining. Where is he!"

Haje looked down briefly. "I saw him three days ago, last."

The Ou thought that over. "Why won't he see me?"

"He has a personal dilemma to work through, and will reveal it in due time."

Vegeta released the servant. "You may go."

"Milord...I have breached a trust, and..."

The Ou waved him off. "No, I'll tell no one of this conversation. Return to your duties."

The grateful saiyan bowed and returned to the wine cellar. Vegeta frowned, intrigued by his son's odd behavior.

You're playing games, boy. But why?

Mind awhirl with questions, the Ou returned to the upper levels.

Bardock ate in the officer's dining hall with other commanders. Conversation swirled around the ouji, as rumors continued to run wild about his true condition.

"I hear he's got Voodian shingles" Queron stated, gulping his soup.

"Yasta" Yukk shook his head, drinking ale. "I don't buy that for a minute...although they say he's puffed out pretty good..."

Bardock was bursting with curiosity. "Puffed out?"

A female officer, Ursli, laughed. "Hai, like a fat buldoon they say...although no one's seen him for a couple of weeks."

Bardock frowned, stabbing a slab of meat. "Why would Vegeta be in such a state? It makes no sense!"

Even Nappa agreed. "Hai, his conditioning is always a marvel...I can hardly believe he'd let himself go."

Ursli agreed. "There must be a reason."

"I'm sure Vegeta will reveal it in time, although the mystery is perplexing" Queron added.

"Hn" Bardock ate his meat. Ursli watched him closely.

"That boy of yours is pretty, I must say."

Bardock quirked a grin. "Which one?"

Ursli cracked up. "The wild one that chased our prince. Kami, the boy's bold!"

"He is that."

"Kakarot, isn't it? Your youngest?"

"Hai, although sometimes I wonder if I got the wrong chibi."

Ursli gobbled her pickled snake tails. "Hardly, the brat's your image for certain...without that delightful scar you sport, of course. So things have cooled with our controversial couple, hmm?"

Queron snickered. "They've broken up, witch. Do you plan to use the opportunity?"

She winked at Bardock. "Oh, I'd give the boy a run for his money...he'd be ruined for anyone else!"

Bardock eyed her slyly. "I don't doubt it" Ursli wasn't bad on the eyes at all.

Nappa cracked a bone. "I'm still curious about Vegeta's strange condition...apparently it hasn't incapacitated him, yet he doesn't want to be seen."

"He's got something to hide" Queron snuffed.

"There's another possibility" Ursli gave a devilish grin. "Vegeta's line is ooblake (child bearing). You don't think??"

"Don't even go there" Queron grunted in denial. Nappa just laughed.

"It's just a thought" Ursli shrugged.

Bardock fell silent.

Another three days of mystery. The Ou had reached the limits of his patience. Bardock entered his private chambers from a secret access panel.

"Vegeta, I think we should locate the prince" Bardock always guarded his words, mindful of stray ears.

"Hn, I'm fed up with this silly chase."

"It's so obvious I didn't think of it earlier. If we concentrate we can pinpoint his ki."

"I've tried that. He keeps moving around and suppressing it."

"He has to rest and eat sometime. If we coordinate our efforts..."

The Ou nodded. "Good idea. Let's try it."

It took nearly half a day, but their efforts paid off. In silence they slipped through quiet corridors of the castle, ignoring curious looks from servants. The time for subtlety was over.

The Ou nodded in concert with Bardock. "Ingenious. His old playroom!"

"Appropriate, since he's been playing with everyone."

They went inside. A startled Vegeta no Ouji leaped to his feet from an ottoman. He held a book in his hands.

The Ou and Bardock stared in shock. The ouji's loose robe couldn't conceal a considerable midriff bulge. Not huge, but enough to stoke curiosity...

"Vegeta."

"Father! What brings you here?"

The Ou stepped forward, staring. "I could ask you the same thing. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why are you here, Bardock?"

The commander was silent a moment. "I'm here at your father's request."

The ouji could only stare in open curiosity.

"Never mind that, we were tracing your ki" the Ou answered shortly. "I demand answers, boy. Why have you gone into hiding?"

"I had a personal problem to resolve-"

"Would this be the problem?" the Ou pointed at his son's uncharacteristic bulge. Vegeta flushed red.

"I...needed some time alone to think-"

"About what? Do I need to guess why?!"

Bardock made a strange face. "He smells different...his body is changed."

The ouji gawked. "How could you possibly sense all that-"

The Ou stood in front of his son, frowning. "He senses what I sense...fool!!"

Vegeta turned away. "If you'll excuse me. I was reading, and-"

The Ou grabbed him. "Verne du'sca ge chibi!" (You're having a child!)

Vegeta looked away momentarily. "Hai, father..."

"Idiot!! There'll be no ovees in this palace, Vegeta!"

"Strange...I was under the impression there already were" Vegeta enjoyed the expression on Bardock's face.

The Ou slapped him. "I'll brook no insolence, even from you. Who is the father?"

Vegeta's jaw set in stone. "I have no idea."

"Liar! Did you plan to hide until the birth?"

"Hai, and walk the halls with a new chibi" Bardock added, glaring.

"Chibis" Vegeta corrected him.

"What?!" Bardock and the Ou echoed.

"I'm having twins."

The Ou cursed for a full minute. Even Vegeta winced at the barrage of names.

"That won't change anything, father!"

"Fuck no, but I feel better...especially with my son acting like a slut!"

Vegeta flushed scarlet. "You dare-"

"I dare anything as your King. Now what? There'll be no bastard heirs, Vegeta. You'll do the right thing!"

The ouji snorted. "I have a list of potential suitors who would claim the chibis by royal decree."

"Is that what you've spent your time doing?" Bardock wanted to know.

"Why should I answer you, Bardock?" Vegeta was smug. "It's not as if we're netarri (related), ne?" a snicker.

"Brat" Bardock growled.

"You'll answer me then" the Ou interjected quickly. "Compile your list, and then we'll make plans as quickly as possible-"

So engrossed were the three saiyans they never sensed the presense of another as he entered the chamber in surprise.

"So this is where the party is."

Bardock blabbered in shock. "Kakarot, what in Kami are you doing here?!"

"I got tired of all the idiotic rumors about Vegeta and thought I'd check it out" Kakarot shrugged. "Tracing your ki was fairly easy...I simply went for the highest power levels. Everything seemed to be concentrated in this portion of the castle."

"This is none of your buisness, Kakarot" the ouji snapped. "Leave!"

"Not until I have answers."

"Contrary to popular opinion, I don't have to answer anything."

Kakarot folded his arms in concentration, staring.

"Vegeta's right" the Ou began. "You have no reason to be here, brat. Return to your duties, and be grateful your King is forgiving."

Kakarot bowed briefly. "I meant no disrespect. I'm merely concerned about Vegeta. We might not have ended under the best of circumstances, but I still care."

The Ou snuffed. "Even so, this is a private conversation."

Kakarot glanced at Bardock. "What brings you here, father?"

"I was with the Ou, and-"

"OH, I understand" mischevious black eyes lit up.

"Asshole!! That isn't what I meant-"

"Enough of this, Kakarot" the Ou waved them to silence. "You may speak to Vegeta when we're done here."

"Excuse me, but I have a say in this" the ouji glared at them all. Kakarot looked at him closely, his eyes hard now.

"Why are you fat?"

Vegeta spluttered, turning beet red. "Wha-where'd that come from?"

The tall saiyan closed the distance between them, looking down. "You're getting fat. Why?"

"None of your damn buisness. Now get the fug out!!"

Kakarot didn't move, his face going through a variety of expressions. Bardock and the Ou watched in apprehension.

"What means this silence?" the King demanded.

The ouji glanced at him. "Father, I'll talk to Kakarot. Otherwise we'll never get this dolt out of here without a fight."

"Hn. So be it, Vegeta. But remember what I said" he nodded at Bardock.

Kakarot watched them leave. "Did I interrupt anything?"

Bardock stalked ahead of the King down quiet corridors.

"Wait, Bardock. Why are you so angry?!" the Ou insisted.

The commander stopped abruptly. "Between my own instincts and what I'm sensing I don't know what to think."

The King stared behind them. "You don't mean..."

"Be quiet a minute and use your instincts!"

Vegeta frowned in concentration before cursing once more. Bardock snatched his Ou down the corridors before he was overheard.

Vegeta paced across the room. "Now what is it you want, Kakarot. I was spending a quiet evening before an avalanche of noise disrupted my peace."

Kakarot took his hand. "Vegeta, please talk to me."

A deep sigh. "Come on, sit over here" the ouji pointed at a soft couch. Kakarot followed him quietly, plopping down alongside. Vegeta positioned himself carefully.

"Stop staring at me!"

Black eyes were soft under long lashes. "Vegeta, I can't explain it, but you're beautiful...almost glowing. And you smell fantastic."

"Don't start, Kakarot" dark eyes looked down momentarily. "We've both moved on..."

"Have we, Vegeta? Not a day goes by that I don't think about you."

"Stop."

"I can't" Kakarot said with feeling. The two saiyans were silent for long moments, looking into each other's eyes.

Vegeta felt the blood pound in his head. Feelings he'd shoved aside rushed through him suddenly, heating his flesh.

Kakarot inhaled the sweet spicy scent of his true love, wanting to say much but unable to, overwhelmed by a sudden feeling of...

"Vegeta?"

"H..hai..."

A strong hand brushed the ouji's cheek. "May I kiss you?"

Vegeta was caught between pride and passion. "You shouldn't, Kakarot. Nothing has changed-"

"That isn't true...you're different, and I don't just mean your size. When I arrived here I sensed several ki, more than what I could account for."

Vegeta fidgeted with his loose robes. "I don't know what you mean."

Kakarot went silent again, frowning. Dark eyes sparked with odd intensity before widening in comprehension, awe.

Vegeta nearly panicked, sensing the direction of his thoughts. "I told you to stop staring at me!!"

Kakarot felt a rush of passion as he sensed it...them. It was there, a spark. Two small ki surrounded by Vegeta's.

"Ve...ge...ta..." strong arms encircled the ouji. The prince struggled to free himself.

"Let go of me!!"

"Never!" he grabbed Vegeta into a passionate kiss. /Not now.../

Vegeta continued to struggle. /Especially now!/

/No.../

Lips pulled free with a smack. "I love you..."

Vegeta heaved. "No..."

Another kiss. "Yes!"

Kakarot pressed Vegeta backwards as they continued to kiss frantically.

"You mustn't love me" the ouji breathed in his ear.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Kakarot stroked the thick flame of reddish black hair.

"What good would it have done?" the ouji panted, his face flush with heat. "I must mate an elite-"

"Not with my babies you won't!!" Kakarot shook him hard.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta stared in shock.

"I mean it" the tall saiyan snarled.

"Who says they're yours?" Vegeta snapped, a last attempt at denial.

Kakarot's face darkened in fury before he smiled. "Do you think I'm a fool? I sense their ki, feel their blood. Mine!!"

"I..." Vegeta faltered, lips moving in silence.

"I want to make love to you" Kakarot purred, nuzzling. Vegeta closed his eyes.

"Shit."

They kissed with fire now, tails coiling. Vegeta pulled Kakarot to the floor as lust burned away reason.

Two older saiyans were using reason as opposed to lust, at least for the time being. Bardock had already downed a jug of ale and was working on a second. The Ou paced in his private chambers.

"This is no time to panic, Bardock."

"No? I sensed two small ki inside Vegeta!"

The Ou grimaced. "It's too late for blame now-"

"You're damn right it is!"

The King poured himself a drink as well. "Vegeta didn't reveal the father voluntarily..."

"Who gives a qoon's ass?!" Bardock snapped. "You and I both know those are Kakarot's get, else we never would have sensed them!!"

Vegeta Ou rubbed his eyes. "I think my skull just burst."

"That's the least of your worries. They're brothers, for Kami's sake! Think what it could mean for the chibis-"

"It means nothing!!" the Ou bellowed. "None of our brats have kink tails, and are perfectly elite in form and coloring!"

"That isn't the point..."

"What is the point, Bardock? We aren't brothers!"

The commander was silent a moment. "No, but almost-"

"That's enough. Now is the time to plan, before Vegeta is too far along. A public bonding ceremony is in order...the public will accept no less."

"You have a propensity for cloak and dagger, Vegeta. I prefer a simpler approach."

"I was raised with the subtlety of politics, Bardock. A necessary evil for a royal."

"Shimatta. I need another bottle of ale" Bardock complained, holding his head.

"A gallon won't be enough, Bardock."

"Then get more. I'm too damn young to be a grandfather!!"

The Ou tilted a jug to his own lips. "Hn, I'll need a few more of these myself!"

Kakarot's armor lay in a loose pile on the carpet. He and Vegeta lay twined on the floor, using the ouji's own robe as a blanket.

They purred contentedly in the afterglow of lovemaking. Vegeta ran his fingers through Kakarot's thick mop, eyes shining with affection.

"I never stopped loving you."

Kakarot grinned. "I know, Vegeta. You're terrible at hiding your feelings."

Vegeta frowned. "Hn...and what will you tell your little boyfriend?"

Kakarot blinked in surprise. "What? You know about Lergis?"

"I made it my buisness to know about everyone who approached you."

A snicker. "Checking up on me?"

Strong hands petted bronzed skin. "Of course-"

"So you still considered me yours, then."

Vegeta flushed. "I didn't say that exactly..."

"You didn't have to. Shall we make it official?"

The Ouji nipped his throat. "Hai...I want no one else."

Soft kiss. "Nor do I."

Kiss. "Father's going to have a fit, you know."

Kiss. "We can handle him."

Kiss. "You're impossible, Kakarot...but you make me crazy anyway."

Kiss. "I know...and Vegeta?"

"Hn"  
"You look real sexy all round like this-" Kakarot smiled, massaging Vegeta's belly.

The ouji blushed. "Stop rubbing me! I'm not a damn good luck charm!!"

"Lucky for me, anyway" Kakarot licked his lips. "Just like a ripe melon. Nice and fat!"

Vegeta punched him in the ribs. "I'm not fat!!"

THE END

Next: House of Vegeta: Does Raditz have a chibi? pt. 11


	15. Does Raditz have a chibi?

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: Does Raditz have a chibi? pt.15

Celipe was thrilled when Kakarot brought the chibis over. Nuru and Tezar crawled underneath the kitchen table as the two adults ate a hearty meal.

She winked at her son. "Hn, parenthood agrees with you, boy. The babies are nice and fat, and their coloring is beautiful."

Kakarot blushed. "Thanks, mother. They certainly eat a lot!"

Celipe smiled as Nuru tried to climb her leg. "I'm surprised our ouji allows these visits, since the chibis are royal."

Kakarot hefted Tezar into his lap. "They're mine, too...besides, Vegeta saw no reason to object."

Celipe picked up Nuru and looked him over. The baby reached at her plate, slapping his hand into her bowl of suda grain.

"Derno chibi!" (bad baby!)

Nuru chirped innocently, waving chunky arms. Celipe palmed the plump little feet.

"Kami, what are you feeding these chibis? They're only what, about five months?"

Kakarot kissed Tezar on the head. "Hai, mosi...in another two weeks."

Celipe grunted. "They look like seven month babies."

"Nuru tries to sit up, but he isn't strong enough yet."

"You were the same way. I had to rescue you from falling down the stairs once."

Kakarot laughed. "I really did that?"

"Hai, your father put you in the hallway and you crawled off."

Dark eyes flashed in curiosity. "What kept me from falling?"

Celipe scooped up suda grain with her free hand. "You were a silly chibi, always catching your tail in everything...you had it coiled around the bannister!"

Kakarot snickered at the mental picture. "Oh."

Celipe squeezed stubby little toes, examining sharp nails that portruded. "Excellent points...they need to be trimmed a bit, though."

Kakarot nodded, making faces at Tezar. "A project for their granddouja, I think."

Celipe laughed freely. "Gladly, and a bubble bath. How are you making their pesto? With cereal or ground meat?"

"Right now, mostly cereal...we'll switch over in about three months."

"Good idea. They have a nice weight already, you don't want to make them fat." Celipe tickled Nuru's chin. The chibi purred, wrapping his tail around her arm.

"It's amazing. Nuru looks like the prince but has your coloring. Seeing Tezar gives me flashbacks of you, although he has Vegeta's color."

"Everyone comments on that" Kakarot said with pride. "If you think that's wild, father told me when he took Tezar downtown people thought he had a new baby."

Celipe cracked up. "Now that's rich...but I can understand the confusion."

"Vegeta and I often joke that at least we won't confuse ourselves with our sons!"

Nuru nibbled a soft bone that Celipe gave him. Tezar squealed in protest.

"You know that won't work, mother. Tezar wants a bone, too!"

"Oh for Kami's sake" she grinned, breaking it in half. Kakarot gave the piece to Tezar. The baby grabbed it, sucking the marrow greedily.

"They certainly eat like you" Celipe commented. "You would down nearly two bowls of pesto at once!"

Kakarot made a face. "I wasn't that bad, was I?"

Celipe quirked a grin. "Hn, your father often went to the store three times a day."

Kakarot glanced at the wall clock. "I was hoping Raditz would stop through. He's been so busy at the barracks lately he hasn't seen the chibis in days."

Celipe cooed at Nuru. "He certainly loves the babies. Sometimes I wonder when he'll bring in a small bundle of his own."

"When he finds a suitable mate he will, mother. Give it time. You know Raditz can go overboard at times."

"I wish you'd talk to him."

"I admit he gets a bit ridiculous. Sometimes I wonder if he's just trying to piss father off."

"Hn, your father said something?"

"On several occasions. Raditz just gives him the runaround. No one's ever good enough, according to sir highness."

"Baka" Celipe snorted.

"Hai, for sure-"

A sound halted their conversation. Bardock came in through the side door, eyes wide in surprise.

"Kakarot!"

"Greetings, tousan. I brought company!"

Bardock grinned, ruffling his son's hair. "So I see..."

The babies squealed in excitement, stretching for him. Before anyone could move, Bardock scooped up both chibis.

"Aibde se'ger nu vanje grandoujou chibi?" (Are my babies happy to see grandfather?)

Nuru and Tezar chittered non stop, clinging to him like a vine. Bardock flopped into a chair at the table.

"Found time to visit on the wrong end of town?" he teased, nuzzling the chibis.

Kakarot folded his arms. "Come on, I haven't been away that long..."

Celipe pointed at the stove. "There's a fresh pot of hakka on."

"Sounds good, I've had a rough day" Bardock stood up, tossing a baby over each shoulder.

Kakarot started on his bowl of suda grain. "We were just talking about Raditz when you came in."

Bardock poured himself a huge mug of hakka while the chibis stuck to his back. "Raditz? What about him?"

Celipe sipped her cup. "We were discussing his lack of a mate-"

Bardock grunted. "The idiot. No one on the planet is perfect enough!" he took his seat again.

"Well if he can't decide, we may have to invoke igatte (parent's choice) for a mate."

"I'll resist that for now, Celipe, although I admit impatience with his foolishness."

Kakarot disagreed. "Father, I maintain he'll choose well once the time is right."

"And when will that be, Kakarot?"

"You won't be happy until you're hip deep in chibis."

"Don't be silly, boy. I just want your brother to be happy."

"I get the impression he's doing just fine."

"Perhaps" Celipe chomped a squab brain. "But mated saiyans live longer..."

"Mother, have a little faith" Kakarot told her. "Look what Vegeta and I went through to be together!"

Celipe plucked Tezar off Bardock. "True, but your brother is older. We expected him to make a decision by now."

"He will, in his own time."

"Your situation was different, impulsive one. You mated on the run because of the chibis!"

Kakarot flushed red. "There was no reason not to make it official. We still wanted each other!"

Celipe snorted. "Often and all the time, according to rumor. You forget, I'm familiar with your antics, boy!"

The door chimes rung. Bardock stared down the hallway in curiosity. "Were you expecting company, Celipe?"

"In the morning? Hell no."

Bardock plopped Nuru in Kakarot's lap. "I'll see to it."

"Hello, sir. Are you Bardock?"

"Ah...yes. And you are?"

"My name is Ishtaz. Is Raditz here?"

"No..."

"May I come in? He left this address with me, and said he'd be by..."

Bardock blinked. "Sure" he stood aside. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you. I've come across the territory on public transport so I'm pretty exhausted."

Bardock stared at her. "Uh huh" he looked down the hall.

"CELIPE!!"

Celipe came bounding into the living room. "What's all the excitement, Bardock-" the words choked in her throat. A huge girl sat on the couch, cradling an overstuffed chibi.

Huge was putting it mildly. In truth the woman was an avalanche of fat, barely stuffed into cheap armor. Her hard features set inside a doughy face that sagged everywhere. The chibi looked like a smaller version of the mother, grossly overweight and badly formed. Their shaggy, light brown hair was dusty and unkempt. Raggedy, sandy brown tails showed several kinks.

Celipe blinked in stupefication. "And you are?"

"Ishtaz, maidi (ma'am). This here's my daughter, Ole."

Celipe and Bardock looked at each other. Kakarot brought Nuru and Tezar in tow.

"What's going on out here?"

Ishtaz plopped Ole on the couch and stood. "You must be Kakarot!"

He gawked at her in disbelief. "Hai..." he glanced down at Ole, eyes widening.

"I don't think we've met!" he said suddenly.

The woman laughed, an annoying nasal sound.

"You're really cute...Raditz talks about you sometimes."

Kakarot looked at his parents. "Ah, anyone know what's going on here?"

Ishtaz belched, punching herself in the belly. "Oh, I'm here to see your brother. Me and him, we need to talk."

"Ah...ha..."

Ishtaz winked a piglike eye at him. "Looks like you got a coupla pretty babies yourself!"

"Uh...thanks..."

"'Course, they ain't as cute as my Ole here" she pointed at her sloppy daughter, who drooled everywhere.

Bardock was straining to keep a straight face. "Is there anything I can get you?"

Ishtaz picked her nose. "Yuh, yah got any rodobeer?"

Bardock glanced at Celipe who rolled her eyes. "I didn't know anyone still drank that stuff..."

Kakarot was about to explode. "I think I'll make some pesto for the babies...they're getting hungry!" he turned abruptly and scooted to the kitchen. Nuru and Tezar shrieked in delight at the wild ride as they bounced on their father's hip.

"I'll help!" Celipe shouted, nearly running behind him.

"Wait a minute!!" Bardock yelled as they disappeared.

"Wow, now that's a happy grandouja" Ishtaz pointed. "Wish my mosi would help like that...but she stays locked up alla time, ya know?"

"Yeah" Bardock grimaced at being left alone with her.

Kakarot barely made it inside the kitchen before he burst out laughing. Celipe nearly fell into him, hysterical as well.

"Kami, what a dog!!" he cracked up. "Krukka, talk about a public eyesore

Celipe couldn't contain herself either, trying in vain to shush her son. "Hai, she's homlier than a buldoon with boils!!"

Kakarot set the chibis on the table. "Is Raditz insane?! Surely he didn't lay with that flabby eyesore."

Celipe frowned momentarily. "What do you sense about the besdi (bastard)?"

"I'm not buying it for a minute-"

Bardock burst into the kitchen. "Why the fug did you leave me in there with that butt ugly pig?!"

Kakarot snickered. "Get her some rodobeer, tousan. I'm certain some drunks on the west side could mix a batch for you!"

Bardock snorted. "Better still, I could just drain some fuel from the helipod...she probably wouldn't know the difference!"

Celipe was sore from laughing. "Bardock...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Well, father did say he wanted Raditz to have a chibi" Kakarot chortled.

Bardock glared at his youngest son, champing sharp teeth. "I'll kill that fool!!"

Raditz was in a really good mood as he came up the steps. Hn, everyone's here...Kakarot's brought the chibis!

In his excitement he didn't pay attention to the other ki he sensed. Bursting into the living room, Raditz started talking at full speed.

"Where is everybody-" he nearly gagged at the sight of Ishtaz.

"What are you doing here?!" he shouted in shock. Ishtaz reared off the sofa, fleshy rolls sliding everywhere.

"I came to see you, darling. It's been a while, ne?"

"What are you talking about, Ishtaz..." Raditz glanced at the girl baby in apprehension.

"Oh, no you don't!!" he turned to leave.

"Stay where you are!!" Bardock thundered, stalking out.

"Father, it isn't what it looks like-"

Bardock pointed. "She's here to see you...we've been waiting over an hour!"

Raditz glanced back. "But I wasn't expecting her to show up here..."

Ishtaz grabbed him from behind. "Oh, I'm just fulla surprises, boo...gimme a kiss?"

"Get off of me!" Raditz shouted, shoving her back. "Are you out of your mind or something?!"

She winked again. "Oh, ya wanna play it cool in front of the folks, huh?"

Celipe and Kakarot peeped down the hall.

"Think we should go out there?" Kakarot whispered.

"Go if you want, boy" Celipe grunted in disgust. "But if I look at that buldoon much longer I'm gonna have her big ass cut into steaks!"

Kakarot shook his head. "The baby's a fat wad. That gudo (thing) isn't my niece!"

Celipe clamped a hand over his mouth. "Quiet, I say...I want to hear this!"

"This here's your daughter, Raditz" Ishtaz picked up Ole. "Ain't she beautiful? Just like her daddy..."

Raditz glared at her. "Woman, have you lost it completely? I haven't seen you in months, and that isn't my child!!"

"Well, let's prove it then!" the fat saiyan held up her bloated chibi.

Bardock threw a 'you'd better hope she's wrong' look at his son. Raditz withered in embarassment.

"Father, I swear-"

"Shut up."

Long moments passed in silence. Ole looked about dully, scarcely reacting to anything. She hung limply from her mother's arms, not paying the least amount of attention to Raditz. A shaggy, kinked tail hung like a rag beneath her.

"Hey, girlie...this here's your daddy. Aren't you gonna say hi?"

Bardock folded his arms, smirking. No way my son makes that trash.

Raditz gritted his teeth in agonizing silence as Ishtaz waved the unresponsive chibi in front of him.

"I don't get it..." she finally sighed. "Damn."

"Are you finished, Ishtaz?!" Raditz shouted at her. "That child isn't mine. I know it and she knows it!"

The fat woman was clearly disappointed. "Kami. I was hoping it would be you-"

Raditz said what Bardock was thinking. "Hell if I'd make anything that ugly!!"

"I should rip your head off for that!"

"Rules of conduct, woman" Bardock reminded her. "You're in my house, and my mate would gladly gut you."

"Hn!" Ishtaz grabbed her diaper bag as she cradled Ole. "You have money, Raditz...I thought you'd be a good provider."

"What do I look like, the king? I get standard military pay, you idiot!"

"I heard you were really an elite-"

"So you thought to cash in?" Bardock interrupted.

Ishtaz glared with piggy eyes. "Why not? He's a damn sight better than those losers on the west side..."

"You tried to saddle me with someone's mistake?" Raditz all but shoved her to the door.

"Go find the real father, if you can" he snapped. "You may have to visit a few bars, but I'm sure you'll find the time!"

"Asshole!!" Ishtaz stumbled out as he pushed her. Her flabby chibi spat at him.

Bardock laughed his head off.

Celipe and Kakarot came into the living room with the chibis. Celipe snickered.

"So, Raditz...do you feel relieved?"

"Hai, mother" he kissed her cheek, brightening when he saw the babies. "Watei du'ne vetto ube?" (Are you happy your uncle is here?)

Nuru and Tezar waved and squeaked, kicking stubby legs. Raditz snatched Tezar from Kakarot.

"Now this is a real baby!" he bounced the clucking chibi. Bardock watched him with amusement.

"And precisely how did you meet that pig?"

The burly saiyan blushed. "It's a long story..."

"We've got time."

They finished a hearty meal in the dining room. Nuru sat in Celipe's lap, nibbling a small fish tail. Tezar curled against Raditz, nestling in the mane of hair.

Kakarot sipped his hot mug of hakka. "So you devastated her with your looks, huh?" he mocked, grinning. "She had to come back for more, even months later!"

"You're a real comedian, Kakarot. That wesi (wench) probably laid with half the fifth regiment."

Bardock made a face. "Your taste is questionable, not to mention your eyesight. To think a son of mine would associate with slargg like that!"

"Hai, for certain" Celipe sniffed, cracking a bone. "Of all the eligible females around, is that the best you could come up with? Where's your pride, boy! Did we raise you that way?!"

"I met her at a party, for Kami's sake!!" Raditz blurted. "I was drunk!!"

"There isn't enough liquor on the planet!" Kakarot commented. "Are you crazy or desperate to get laid?"

Bardock laughed again. Raditz glared at him.

"What the hell's so funny! Do you really think I'd voluntarily pick a troll like that?!"

"I hear charity work can be a real turn-on!" Kakarot teased.

Raditz cuffed him in the head with his free hand. "Laugh at that, Kakarot...I don't have to take this abuse, least of all from you!"

The younger saiyan rubbed the back of his skull. "I owe you one, Raditz. At least I didn't bring anyone home you had to hide in the daylight!"

"And at least I knew when to give my cock a time out. Nobody in their right mind tries for it as oozaru, you stupid moon loon!"

Kakarot rose from his chair, face red. "You're bringing that up again?!"

"If the monkey fits-"

Bardock pointed at the door. "Take the bullshit outside."

"Sit down, Kakarot!" Celipe hissed, fangs bared. "Or I'll crack both your skulls together. They might make good music!"

Nuru and Tezar squealed, enjoying the loud argument. Snorting, Kakarot reluctantly sat down.

"Consider yourself lucky this time, Raditz" Bardock commented. "Had you been strapped to that pig and her mistake, I would have disowned you."

"He did it to please you, father, since you wanted more chibis." Kakarot sniped. "What's that old expression, be careful what you ask for?"

"There might be orphans in here soon enough!" Raditz replied, shaking a fist. "Besides, she wasn't that fat the last time we met."

"Hai, that's a mattress for sure" Celipe shook her head. "Be a little more careful in the future, ne?"

"Hai, mother" Raditz was subdued. "My so called 'friends' slipped her in bed with me when I was sleeping it off."

"Hn, how horny can you get?!" Kakarot chortled. "Just grab it in the dark..."

Raditz lifted an eyebrow. "Do you really want to go there, Kakarot?"

The tall saiyan thought that over. "Probably not."

The discussion promptly ended when a certain fragrance filled the air. Raditz pinched his eyes shut and held his nose.

"Ugh. Somebody here needs a change!"

Tezar clucked innocently, sticking his tongue out. Celipe looked down at the bundle in her lap also.

"Shall we go for two?" Nuru wiggled and chirped.

"Well, some things don't change!" Bardock smirked, glancing at his sons. "You two always did that whenever we were eating...I used to wonder if it was on purpose."

Kakarot plucked up Nuru and plopped him in Raditz' lap next to Tezar. "Surely their ube is up to the task."

Dark eyes went wide. "What, Kakarot are you crazy-"

"You haven't seen the babies in days...so take the bad with the good! There's spare diapers and sleepers upstairs..."

Raditz blinked in surprise. "They're staying here?"

"For the weekend. I brought their stuffed toys, too. Nuru sleeps with the dragon, and Tezar the serpent. Don't mix them up or they'll cry. Pacifiers and rubber balls are in their overnight bag. There's pesto with formula in the fridge. Warm it up first before you feed them..."

"Kakarot-"

"And when you're done, tell them a nice story. They love stories!"

Raditz held his smelly nephews carefully. "I can imagine..."

Bardock waved. "Will you take them already before we get gassed out of here?!"

"Hai, father" big hands gripped each baby by the scruff as Raditz held them away from his body. Carefully he made his way upstairs.

Celipe watched the whole scene with amusement. "You did that on purpose, Kakarot."

Kakarot winked. "Of course...he needs the practice!"

THE END


	16. Vegeta reflects and suspects

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: Vegeta Reflects and Suspects pt.16

The Ouji stared at himself in a full length mirror. Cascading robes of shimmery red and blue fabric couldn't hide it. He was huge, or so it seemed.

Kami, I'm big as a bloated slargg.

Silent footsteps entered his private chamber. Vegeta didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Greetings, father."

The Ou came up behind him. "Brooding, I see. Are you well?"

Vegeta turned to face him with a sigh. "Well enough...I just wish the twins would come already."

Vegeta Ou smiled gently. "Babies come in their own time, my son" he put an arm around the ouji.

"Come, sit down. You're running a small fever."

Vegeta blinked at him. "How did you know?"

"Experience, boy. I've been through it before. Fevers at this stage aren't uncommon, but you must guard against overexertion."

"Inactivity galls me. I haven't been able to train seriously for two months now."

The Ou guided him to a soft couch. "A necessary evil. Has Kakarot been by?"

The ouji had to smile as he sat. "Hai, three times already. He's as jumpy as a volt with a hotfoot."

Vegeta Ou poured some cold juice into crystal mugs and handed one to his son.

"That boy's just jumpy, period. I thought he had an academy class to train in the thirteenth district?"

Vegeta sipped his juice. "He did, but suspended the training sessions for a couple of hours to visit."

"Hn, that's unacceptable...with war looming on the horizon, everyone needs to be honed to perfection."

Vegeta glanced at his fully rounded belly. "That hardly includes me, father."

The Ou ruffled the thick flame of hair. "You'll do fine. Are you having any pains?"

The ouji sighed, rearing back on the couch. "Mostly late at night...I have difficulty sleeping sometimes."

"I'll have Glerunn give you a draught for that. You need rest at this stage."

Vegeta leaned into his father, rubbing his eyes. "My energy is shot to hell..."

"That's typical."

Black eyes shone with emotion. "Father, do you think I'll make a good parent?"

The Ou nodded with assurance. "I know you will, Vegeta."

"This all feels so strange to me...as if someone else occupies my body."

His father grinned, patting the plump midsection. "Someone is, my boy. Those two little ones."

The ouji blushed. "What I mean is, this all feels like an out of body experience."

A strong arm saddled his shoulders. "Hai, parenthood can be overwhelming. But you are strong, Vegeta. Both you and Kakarot have intelligence and passion. I have no doubts or fears about your ability to raise chibis."

The prince glowed. "Adieru, father. I needed to hear that."

"Anytime."

"I know you had serious reservations about me mating Kakarot."

The Ou sipped his juice. "It was...unexpected."

"Granted, he's third class..."

"I don't do the birth ratings, Vegeta."

Brilliant black eyes narrowed sharply. "Hn...I often wondered at a super saiyan from third class. It makes no sense, ne?"

"Genetic flukes happen, Vegeta."

"Our connection was no fluke. It existed since we first met."

The king was clearly uncomfortable now. "I don't know what you mean."

The ouji grinned smugly, as if he held a secret. "Come now, father. A saiyan's instincts are ever true. I could 'read' Kakarot even before we mated-"

"Where is all this coming from?"

"A lifetime of strange coincidences. Or have you forgotten, as a royal I too have access to the secret archives?"

"What did you hope to find out?" the Ou stared.

Vegeta drank juice thirstily. "Answers to questions you wouldn't readily give."

"Vegeta!!"

"It's alright, father. I understood the need to protect royal secrets..."

The Ou was flustered now. "What secrets?! Are you insane??"

"I was referring to the history of royal bloodlines. The secret archives hold all true records, ne? Not the public version."

The king fell silent.

"I often wondered at the proliferation of third class saiyans that were close to the throne."

"What proliferation? Who are all these third class?"

"All through my childhood both Raditz and Kakarot were in and out of the castle. Why?"

"I held their father in high regard" the Ou answered carelessly. "He served well and showed ability far beyond his station."

Hawklike eyes sheared again. "Oh yes...your current mate."

The king growled at his son. "I'll allow this nonsense since I understand strange moods during this stage-"

"Stop blustering, father, I have eyes. First mother liked Bardock, then she despised him. What happened?"

"She felt it inappropriate that lower class spend so much time among the elite, regardless of duty."

"I sense him like I sense Kakarot. Not to mention Raditz."

"What's the point of all this, Vegeta?!" the Ou felt panic rise.

"Raditz and I have talked often on this topic."

"Am I supposed to connect this rambling, boy?"

"It's been little things, really. Nothing obvious."

The Ou sighed. "Vegeta. This conversation is taking a bizarre turn. The isolated incidents you mention are hardly important."

"Then I'll be blunt, father. I've always known that I wasn't Inshei's natural son."

His father spluttered. "What insolence..."

The younger saiyan grinned. "I sensed her ki, but I could never feel her in my bones through instinct. And Bardock was always there. Not obvious, but still around. Curious, a third class that looks like a royal. Once mother was out of the picture, the two of you made it official, ne?"

The Ou went white.

A gentle laugh. "Don't worry, father...your expression tells me everything."

The king turned his son to a resting position on the couch and threw a blanket over him.

"Rest, Vegeta. I'll come check on you later." the Ou managed to regain his composure.

Heavy eyelids drooped as the prince snuggled down. "I have no doubt my babies will be perfect" he added with a lazy yawn, tail coiling a pillow.

The Ou watched him drift off. His thoughts were in disarray after the strange conversation.

Kami, am I a fool? Perhaps Bardock was right, we've been deluding ourselves all these years.

He slipped out in silence, cape billowing gently as he moved.

THE END


	17. Nervous Fathers

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: Nervous Fathers pt.17

The Ouji was due to deliver any day now. He finally found a comfortable resting position alongside his mate, who rumbled in sleep.

Vegeta stifled a slow yawn, stretching wearily. I feel you move, little ones.

He snuggled against the warmer than human body at his side, coiling tails. Kakarot turned to face him in sleep. A small smile graced the handsome features.

The ouji traced sensuous lips with a finger. What do you dream about, koi?

Sharp teeth nipped a finger tip. Vegeta smiled. Now he tries to eat me. I must taste good.

"Hai, among other things" a sleepy voice commented. Dark eyes opened slowly, shaded by heavy lashes.

Vegeta kissed him on the nose. "Go back to sleep...and stop poking around in my thoughts."

Kakarot sat up slowly, looking at the tousled bedcovers. "You need more blankets, koi. I don't want you getting sick."

"I'm fine...quite comfortable, actually."

Kakarot eyed him critically, head tilting. "Hn" he pulled the blankets up over his mate and tucked them around.

Vegeta almost giggled, his mood both mellow and silly. The huge sweep of reddish black hair peeked above the covers. "And how will I sleep if you smother me?" his voice was muffled.

Kakarot sidled down, gathering his prince in his arms. A broad smile lit his face. "Stop complaining. I want you nice and cozy."

"Being next to you keeps me warm. That body is better than a hot water bottle!"

"Gasi (Oh)" the tall saiyan blushed. They rubbed noses and nuzzled.

"I wonder who the babies will look like?"

"Hopefully at least one of us. Our fathers are going over a list of names now for the birthing ceremony."

Kakarot suckled the smooth throat. "I tried to pry names from them, but they wouldn't tell me anything. I guess they want to surprise us."

"They certainly love suprises" Vegeta purred as hot lips kissed his eyelids. "Not to mention secrets."

Kakarot stopped kissing. "Secrets? What do you mean?"

"Nothing" Vegeta said too quickly.

Dark eyes were sharp in soft candlelight. "Nuge." (Don't tease.) "What secrets are you referring to?"

A sigh. "I'm thinking back to a strange conversation I had with father the other day...I confronted him with some old suspicions of mine."

"This has me curious, but why are old suspicions significant now?"

"Because they involve us and our babies."

Kakarot blinked in surprise, fully awake now. "What?"

Vegeta edged to a sitting position, propping himself on pillows. "How much are you prepared to believe, Kakarot?"

The tall saiyan was very still. "Meaning? This sounds ominous."

"It's nothing sinister, per se" Vegeta admitted. "But some issues need to be addressed, particularly now that we're having a family."

"Vegeta, get to the point!"

"The rumors about Bardock...do you believe them?"

"Depends on which rumor you're referring to. There were several."

A sigh. "The ones referring to him as an ovee (bastard royal)."

"At first I thought you meant the other rumor..."

"I'll get to that in a minute. Do you believe it?"

Kakarot was silent a moment, brooding. "I'd have to be a damned fool not to wonder, Vegeta. Father doesn't look like any third class I've seen."

"And as for the other rumor?"

"The one about illegitimate children? Hai, I've heard several versions, none of which appeal to me."

"What do you think?"

"Danbe (Bullshit) as far as it goes. I would've sensed it..."

"What did you say to me the first day we met?"

Kakarot stared, stunned. "It was so long ago...I was only six..."

"But even then your senses were acute."

Dark eyes clouded over in memory. "Hai, I remember now..."

Bardock dragged him through the castle. Kakarot didn't understand why, and complained.

"Father, I wanna go home...this place is too big."

"This is the palace, boy. Your King lives here."

Boyish features were wide in astonishment. "He does? Can I see him and touch his crown?"

The Commander laughed. "I'll ask him. Now behave, or I'll skin you."

"Hai, father. I wanna see!"

The two saiyans made their way through the cavernous castle. Kakarot saw officers and servants everywhere.

"Krukka, father. Look at everybody here!"

Bardock smiled at his son, nodding. "I work with the officers, Kakarot. Did you know your Prince is about today?"

"Is he bigger than me?"

"A bit, but he's also older. If you see him, remember to act properly."

"I can do that. Do I have to bow and stuff?"

"Yes. Now be quiet, there he is."

The pair walked down a corridor where several servants stood talking with a boy. Fresh young features held the hardness of royalty and responsiblity. Even Kakarot recognized him as Prince Vegeta.

"Father, look! Is that him?!" Kakarot yelled. Bardock shook his son.

"Hai, and I told you to act properly. Stop hollering!"

The boy sniffed. "He's all dressed up, tousan. How can he play like that?"

"Princes don't play as much. Now be quiet, he comes this way."

The boy walked with a casual arrogance that spoke of his royal status. Purple and scarlet robes were set off against white cape and boots. The royal seal of Vegeta dotted the youth's breastplate. Razor sharp eyes looked them over slowly.

"Greetings, Commander Bardock. Is that your brat?"

The Commander nodded, bowing slightly. "Hai, milord."

Kakarot blinked. "He talks funny."

Bardock shook his son again. "Kakarot! Remember what I said."

The young prince sneered. "Typical, I would think. The boy needs training."

Kakarot nearly jumped at him. "You ain't all that. You're just a kid like me!"

"I am your Prince. If I wanted, I could have you beaten in the courtyard for all to see."

Kakarot struggled against his father, eyes wild. "Try it! Let's fight!"

The ouji stood in front of him and jabbed a finger in his face. "You are a low class brat and a nobody. Why should I fight you?"

Bardock watched the two boys with an odd mixture of curiosity and apprehension. Kakarot balled his fists.

"I think you're scared!"

The ouji snarled right back. "Scared of trash?!"

"I'll make you sorry for sayin' that..."

"So do something and quit talking."

Kakarot raised a fist to swing, but Vegeta caught it, smirking.

"Good speed for a little kid."

Wild eyes widened in disbelief. "You're fast."

"Of course. You have no chance against me."

"We'll see!!" the boy swung again and missed, as Vegeta easily dodged his attempt.

"Told you" the ouji had that aggravating smirk again.

Kakarot stared up at Vegeta stubbornly. "I'll still beat you."

The ouji looked down at him, eyes slitted. "Not on your best day."

Bardock watched in silence as the two boys just stared. Long moments passed.

And then something happened.

Vegeta started to speak, then blinked strangely.

Kakarot's eyes grew even wider in confusion. "Hey, I know you!"

The young prince nodded blankly. "I...don't understand what's going on."

"Me either. My head feels funny."

The boyish ouji shook his head. "I don't get it. I've never seen you before today, yet it's like I've known you all along."

Bardock abruptly snatched his son away. "My apologies, Prince...my son gets a bit excited at times."

The two boys continued staring at each other in wonderment. Vegeta staggered back, shaking his head again and frowning.

"Commander Bardock, you are dismissed!" the youth abruptly turned and sped off.

Kakarot looked up at his father. "Tousan, why'd he run like that? And why did our heads feel funny?"

Bardock paled, grabbing him. "Come, Kakarot. I have people to see and no time for nonsense!"

Vegeta watched his mate carefully. "Kakarot, are you still with me?"

"Hey, I know you" his mate said, almost to himself. The ouji nodded, knowing the direction of his thoughts.

"Hai, that's what you said to me."

Kakarot looked at him hard. "Father's expression was strange, almost panicked. And then you ran off suddenly, Vegeta. Why?"

"I panicked, too. My mind couldn't conceive what my instincts told me."

Kakarot leaned back on the pillows, brooding now. "I don't want to deal with this now..."

"We can't lie to ourselves, koi. You felt what I felt, and there's no way we could unless-"

"That makes no sense, Vegeta! It's insane!"

"You've never considered the possibility?"

A fist slammed the bed. "I've considered everything! And you've explained nothing, other than a strange occurance that happened during our childhood."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed like a hawk. "Then ask Raditz what he knows."

"What?!"

"He and I were always close..."

"So what? Many saiyans form bonds over time-"

"We didn't have to form one, it always existed. The same bond I share with you."

"We're mated, that's different."

"You're being stubborn, Kakarot, and you aren't stupid either. Shall I take this further?"

"You've taken it too far already."

"Think on this, then. Why did you and Radtiz spend so much time in the castle?"

An indrawn breath. "Even I have to admit that made no sense to me...we were third class and practically lived in the castle at times."

"Hai, there was a reason. How do you feel about my father?"

Dark brows pinched together in confusion. "Eh? Where'd that come from?"

The ouji edged up again. "What I mean is...what was your first impression?"

"He seemed big...tough. I was a child, for kami's sake!"

"Ai, but there was more?"

A pause. "There was a kindness towards me...a strange softness I couldn't define."

Vegeta nodded. "He has his moments."

"But why for me?"

"Think further. You already know."

A bluish black tail twitched in agitation. "Enough games, Vegeta. We both need sleep."

"This is no game, I tell you, and sleep can wait."

"What do you expect me to say?"

Vegeta drummed his fingers impatiently. "Think, fool! What did you feel when you first met the king?"

Kakarot champed sharp teeth. "Weird, like I was tethered to him in some way..."

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. "Similar to anything else you've felt?"

"Only relatives. All saiyans have that instinct, Vegeta."

"And what do yours tell you?"

A variety of expressions crossed handsome features before he replied.

"I don't feel comfortable with where this is going."

"But you've had suspicions?"

"Ai, about a lot of things..."

"The Queen was not my natural mother" Vegeta blurted. Kakarot stared in shock.

"What?!"

"I always sensed it...and your situation?"

"Mine was different."

"How? Tell me about Celipe...can you feel her?"

Kakarot stared in silence before responding. "No" he said sadly. "I never felt her, although I could read her ki."

"It was much the same for me with the Queen."

"I know she didn't birth me, Vegeta. Is that your point?"

"No. Did your father tell you?"

"He did, but I already knew of course."

Vegeta stroked his mate's face tenderly. "Did he ever speak of another parent?"

"No, and I couldn't get an answer out of him. I was pretty desperate for answers, so I asked Radtiz about it."

"Hn, clever...what about Celipe?"

Dark eyes went wide in memory. "Her reaction was strange. At first she was angry and refused to answer."

"What happened later?"

"I believe her words were, 'Go ask your father!'"

"You can tell me anything, koi. Did she blame you?"

A sigh. "To some degree, yes. At first she resented me, then later accepted me. I never knew why, although I wondered."

"Did Raditz tell you anything?"

"Bits and pieces, mostly strange suspicions about our other parent. He had a notion that we were royal."

"He and I have talked much about that. We both agreed."

Kakarot thought a minute. "Vegeta, this conversation can wait."

"It shouldn't. You already know what I haven't said."

"I want evidence, not suspicions. You, I, and Raditz need to have a little get together and compare what we know."

Vegeta chortled. "And here I thought you were oblivious to the possibility."

"Why? I have the same senses as everyone else, plus an edge."

"Edge?"

"I'm a luni (moon child), remember? My responses are even quicker than most saiyans."

"Hai, I'd almost forgot."

"Just because I don't dwell on strange occurances doesn't mean I can't piece together events."

Vegeta kissed him softly. "You still can't say it, can you?"

Dark eyes pinched shut. "Not yet, koi. The idea is too fantastic and insane right now."

"May I remind you as a royal I have access to the secret archives of all records?"

Kakarot choked. "I had no idea!"

"Hai, records not public...access is limited and extremely guarded."

"I can imagine. Do these records contain any useful answers?"

Vegeta watched him carefully. "More than you know. Are you prepared for the truth?"

"You've found out something!"

The ouji stretched out again. "As you said, this conversation needs Radtiz. We wait, Kakarot."

A growl. "You initiated this, Vegeta."

Vegeta snuggled in the blankets once more. "True, but you aren't willing to say what you truly believe. Evidence, you said."

"You think I'm afraid?!"

"Aren't you?"

"What sane being wouldn't be...you're having babies. Mine!!"

"And I expect them to be perfect."

"That's madness, Vegeta, and you know it."

"Hardly. When the three of us talk I'll go over some things about the royal lines."

"I've been to school, and I don't need lessons on genetics!"

Vegeta flared. "You want the truth or not? Not unless you really believe a super saiyan could spring from a third class?!"

Kakarot went pale. "I...suspected something..."

"I'll only say this for now, then...both parents have to carry the gene for their offspring to show any super saiyan ability. Do you understand my meaning?"

"Fully" Kakarot snapped. "Let's table this discussion, Vegeta. Secrets are piling on secrets, and now's not the time to root them out."

"Agreed" the ouji nodded wearily. "I don't want to fight, Kakarot. This is something we all need to come to terms with."

Kakarot thought a moment. "Has Raditz said anything outright?"

"Only what I had already confirmed, although his ideas were based on instinct."

"How did he react initially?"

"Anger and disgust at the betrayal of Celipe."

"My father betrayed her, which is why she resented me at first. I was living proof."

"That and more, but there's fault on all sides. None of us are angels, Kakarot."

"True. I was angry at father for a long time myself, especially when it appeared he dumped her for the king."

"There is more you aren't aware of, Kakarot. Celipe was hardly the innocent victim."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Raditz filled me in. It seems your mother did some exploring of her own."

The tall saiyan snorted. "Why am I not surprised? Go on."

"You won't like this."

"There's no point in stopping now."

Vegeta glanced away momentarily. "It seems as though she had a brief affair with Toma and carried his chibi."

Kakarot nearly fell out of bed. "What the fug?!"

"There was a miscarriage. As you know, Toma died aboard ship during a fight enroute to planet Buron."

Kakarot gave an evil smirk. "Hai, Toma was a renowned officer in warfare. Fight my ass...this happened during mother's affair?"

Vegeta snorted. "Of course. Rumors held that he was jumped by his crew."

"I smell father's not too subtle touch in that mess."

Vegeta purred softly. "Naturally, although he wasn't there."

"He usually finds ways to make his enemies disappear. When did all of this happen?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Raditz."

Kakarot rubbed his chin in thought. "That conversation sounds more and more intriguing."

"Bardock is quite protective of his own, Kakarot. His ways are often subtle."

Dark eyes shone on the ouji. "Another hint, Vegeta?"

"Hn?"

"When did you first meet father, and what happened?"

Vegeta flushed. "I'm not certain, I must have been an infant. I only know what I overheard when father and mother argued about me."

Kakarot was fascinated. "What in Kami did they say?!"

Vegeta stared at the ceiling as childhood memories surfaced...

"He's your brat, not mine! Yours and that damned ovee lover you keep rolling with!!"

"Keep your voice down, Inshei! The boy's chambers are nearby!!"

"Let the whole castle hear! I won't bear this humiliation a moment longer, Vegeta. I want a child of my own!"

"A Queen who shouts humiliation yet screeches like shikshei trash in an alley?"

"It should never have come to this. How do you think it made me feel when my supposed chibi clung to a third class officer in front of elites?"

"I wasn't expecting Bardock to be on planet at the time, Inshei. It was never my intent to humiliate you."

"Intention or not, it happened. Everyone's been buzzing since, and even now I hear whispers of ovees and illegitimate crowns. It's madness. The only way around this is to have a child of our own."

"Your logic is twisted, woman. I fear no wagging tongues and idle brains."

"A chibi always goes to blood, husband. You know this. Vegeta was no different around Bardock."

Vegeta closed his eyes briefly as Kakarot stared in disbelief. "I may have been only five, but the words burned in my brain for years. I hated Inshei for a time after that."

"She was angry and hurt, Vegeta. Besides, you were only a boy."

Slight smile. "I know. They heard me run down the hallway in tears. Inshei tried to make it up to me. I forgave her later, realizing her situation."

Dark eyes narrowed. "And Bardock?"

"I was conflicted and confused. My own father wouldn't give me answers, so I allowed my instincts to guide me. Bardock was always around, like a guardian. Even when I didn't see him, I knew he was there."

"Kami" Kakarot rubbed his eyes.

"My childhood was difficult because I was raised with royal responsiblities. Sometimes Bardock would take me out to play in the garden, or away from the castle entirely."

Kakarot blinked in astonishment. "Amazing..."

"He'd pick me up and hold me when I felt lonely or scared" Vegeta's eyes were suspiciously glossy.

"Koi..."

"I'm fine, Kakarot. I could just be myself around him. Not prince, not ouji, not royal heir, but just a boy who needed to be young sometimes."

Kakarot looked down. "I never knew..."

Small kiss. "Sometimes he'd tell me stories to make me laugh. I would see something in his eyes at times...a spark, like pride."

"Surely you couldn't have suspected anything then-"

"Maybe I did and was too young to acknowledge it. But you aren't."

"I still want evidence."

Vegeta nodded. "Agreed. We'll all talk once the chibis are born, ne?"

"All right" Kakarot sat up, staring at nothing. Vegeta pulled him down into an embrace.

"There's nothing wrong with us, Kakarot, and our babies will be perfect."

"I'll take your word for it, Vegeta. This is too strange in my mind."

"Trust me. Once we review the archives, you'll understand why I have confidence."

"Confidence from dusty records?"

"No, love. I know what you are, and what I am. More importantly, I know where we come from!"

Kakarot stared at the outburst of passion. "And you just accepted this from the beginning? You expect me to believe that?"

"I accepted it because I have access to hidden information about our people. Therefore I have no reason to fear any of this, or be disgusted."

"I want to see those records!"

"Patience, koi. In due time, once we get Raditz to attend."

"I'll be interested to see his take on these 'records' of yours."

"OURS" Vegeta emphasized. "And now if you don't mind, I'm getting really sleepy" Vegeta yawned, exposing perfect fangs. "Besides, I'm cold."

Kakarot grinned. "Under all those blankets?"

"Hai, not the right type of heat" sultry eyes lowered.

"Hn" Kakarot purred, embracing him carefully. "This is a whole lot to hold!"

"Very funny."

A hot lick in an ear. "You've given me much to think about tonight, Vegeta."

"Our life is together, Kakarot. Unlike our parents, I'm not bound by secrets."

"None?"

"Only those to protect throne and family."

Sharp teeth nipped an ear. "One in the same, Vegeta."

"Hai" dark lashes fluttered in bliss. "Let me sleep now."

"Gladly, koi" they nuzzled before drifting off.

Vegeta was roused from deep sleep by warm hands roaming his body through his pajamas.

He turned and saw enormous black eyes shining. Kakarot smiled warmly.

"Hn...Ve...ge...ta..."

The ouji knew that look. "Kakarot, I can't believe you'd try for it now!!"

"Mmmm" his mate grabbed him, snuffling his nose along the corded neck, down a curvy shoulder. After pausing there the hot saiyan sniffed across Vegeta's chest, bursting into a loud purr.

"Ai, Vegeta...you feel so good, and you smell wonderfull! Like silk with hot cream and spice..."

The ouji elbowed him off. "Krukka! Crazy, horny fool...go find something else to smell!"

"Can't help it" Kakarot purred, pulling him close again. "You're beautiful, Vegeta, so warm and round."

"Are you calling me fat?"

Hot lips traced Vegeta's eyelids affectionately. "I don't care..."

"Hn" the ouji growled. "maybe I should have the servants get ice."

"It wouldn't help" the tall saiyan slipped underneath the covers.

"Kakarot, what are you doing down there?!"

"You'll find out" the voice was muffled. Vegeta felt the cool blankets brush his belly as hot hands lifted his robe.

"Kakarot! I'm too far along for this-"

Sweet lips suckled his rounded abdomen, even as hot tongue teased the protruding slit below his navel. Vegeta jerked and twitched, crying out.

"Kami! Are you trying to make me drop a chibi right now?!""

Hot eyes peered up with a wicked grin. "Liked that, huh? I'll have to do it more in the future..."

"Hentai!!"

Vegeta gasped again as the tousled head disappeared behind his belly. The world went white with sensation as the practiced mouth lapped his balls before sucking his cock with wild friction. Loud slurping sounds filled the air.

"H...hai...don't stop..." the ouji panted, feeling himself near completion. Heavy pressure against his prostate nearly made him lose it. Kakarot reared back, lifting his mate high and spreading well muscled legs.

"I'll try to go slow" he panted, tail lashing wildly. Vegeta laughed, heaving at the sight.

"Don't you think you should take your sleep pants off first?"

Kakarot cursed, yanking the offending material down. Vegeta purred at his mate's impressive erection.

"Hurry, koi!! I'm losing it..." he was already dripping.

"Hai!" the tall saiyan plunged inside wet heat, revelling in delicious sensation. Kakarot angled his body backward as they rocked, growling and groaning. Vegeta braced himself against the onslaught, gripping the bedposts and nearly breaking them with strength. He managed to wrap his thighs around Kakarot's hips as they soared to completion.

In a typically saiyan manner the coupling was noisy and relatively brief. Vegeta sprayed everywhere, splattering the bronzed chest that heaved above him. Kakarot sighed and collapsed to his side, flooding his prince with sticky heat.

They were silent a few moments, gathering their breath and wits. Kakarot reared up and lowered lust filled eyes on his mate.

"Hn, not bad for an appetizer...but I think I want more!"

Vegeta gasped, agitated. "Go to sleep, fool. You've worn me out, and I'm too big to do anything else!"

"Let me do all the work!" Kakarot rubbed against him, tail slinking and doing a dance across Vegeta's face.

The ouji closed his eyes at the enticing scent, feeling his blood boil. A soft growl escaped as the furry tail tickled his nose.

"Idiot..."

"Ve...ge...ta..."

"Off of me!!"

"You're still hard, see?" Kakarot pulled at the swollen cock playfully.

Vegeta wasn't amused, rolling to his side. "You're making it worse, and..." his eyes went wide in surprise.

"Kami, your scent..."

Kakarot rubbed over him again, winding his tail around Vegeta's neck.

"You didn't look at the calendar, koi..."

Vegeta gasped. "Krukka! You're in rut..."

"So are you. Look at these" Kakarot kissed swollen nipples, licking them higher.

The ouji groaned in pleasure. "But I still can't do much about it right now..."

Kakarot lapped the fat belly again. "I told you, leave everything to me" the wicked tongue probed Vegeta's belly slit once more. The ouji shrieked in pleasure, bouncing them both.

Kakarot rumbled softly. "That must really be sensitive...tastes good, too!" he poked his tongue inside. Vegeta mewed and squirmed helplessly, gripping handfuls of thick hair. Kakarot rolled behind Vegeta and lifted his tail, plowing inside. Bronzed skin glistened with heat and moisture as wet flesh slapped together.

/You're trying to kill me!/

/Hai, we'll both die happy...I've got a lot to work with!/

/I should bite you./

/You've got the teeth for it./

A hot hand reached around the ouji, milking him even as he was pummelled from behind. Vegeta's reddish black tail coiled his mate's back. Seconds later Kakarot spasmed and howled, biting a golden shoulder. Vegeta screeched next, shuddering and bursting thick heat that spilled over his mate's fist.

A thick, bluish black tail curled possessively around Vegeta even as muscled arms wrapped his waist. The ouji purred in satisfaction, eyes slitted.

"Hn, this is one hell of a time to rut."

"Hai" a pointed tongue stuck in his ear. "We'll manage, though" long fingers scooped splattered cream from Vegeta's belly.

The ouji rolled on his back. "It's going to be a long week..." handsome features were flush with desire.

Kakarot licked cum from his fingers. "Especially for me..."

Vegeta blinked. "What?"

Kakarot looked him over slowly. "I've gotta be real creative now...it's hard work getting around the chibis."

The ouji thought that over before turning beet red. "Are you calling me fat again?!"

"Koi, you're way past fat...ever try humping a beach ball?"

Vegeta elbowed him in the gut. "Useless, brain dead moon loon...I could have mated any one of a hundred elite!!"

Kakarot snarled, holding his gut. "And do what, conduct tryouts in the sack?!"

That earned him a punch in the jaw. Vegeta smirked.

"Consider those love taps...I'm pregnant, not weak!!"

The tall saiyan growled, rubbing his face. "I owe you, Vegeta, once the chibis are born."

"Do your worst."

"Hn" Kakarot snorted, pulling the blankets up over them. Long moments passed in silence.

"Vegeta."

"What is it now, Kakarot? I desperately need sleep."

"You smell fantastic...really strong!"

"Go to hell. No more tonight!"

"Love you."

"I don't want to hear it...first I'm too fat, and then I stink. Go to sleep!"

Kakarot yawned, nuzzling the fragrant hair. "A good stink, though. I wanted to tell you something."

"Will you say it and shut up so I can sleep?"

"I think you're about to drop the chibis."

Vegeta opened bleary eyes to stare. "I know that, but what are you getting at?"

When I tasted inside your belly my tongue touched something. It felt like a foot."

Vegeta spluttered in surprise. "Kami...if we keep this up I could go into labor prematurely."

Kakarot cuddled, stretching against his mate. "We'll come up with something. Besides, you're quite creative in bed."

The ouji coiled tails as his eyes closed. "Only one of my many talents."

THE END


	18. The Chibis arrive!

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore) Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: The Chibis Arrive! pt.18

Kakarot curled under thick animal blankets in luxurious comfort, at ease in sleep. A familiar warmth and scent rubbed against him.

"Kakarot" a soft voice purred in his ear.

"Hn?" bleary eyes wouldn't open.

"I'm ready."

Lazy yawn. "Hn, that's nice, Vegeta..."

"Right now."

Dark eyes snapped open in shock. "What? Ready?!"

Vegeta nodded, smiling. "Hai..."

The tall saiyan leaped from bed in a frenzy, tail bristling. "Wait, don't go anywhere! No...stay where you are, I mean stay in bed until I can get someone-"

Vegeta stared as his mate ran in circles like a madman. Kakarot grabbed a robe and slapped it on, nearly tripping over his own tail.

"I'll get Glerunn...or Tashie, that's it!!" he bolted for the door and sped out.

Vegeta held his middle, wincing. "Don't mind me...I think I'll just go into labor..."

Kakarot raced through the castle, banging on doors right and left. Servants, guests, and guards alike wondered at the chaos as they poked heads out. Two particularly burly guards stood at the giant doors outside the Ou's private chambers.

"Stand aside! I need to see the King-"

The thickest guard poked a stun pole at him. "Ne, Oujian. You'll not go past. Our Ou has given strict orders that he's not to be disturbed."

"OUT OF MY WAY, FOOL" Kakarot blasted him across the hallway with a blue bolt of ki. The other guard rushed forward to attack...

Bardock and Vegeta Ou paused in their nocturnal activities, peeping above a thick cover of blankets. Thumps and crashes echoed through normally quiet halls.

"What the hell is all that noise?!" the Ou stared upwards, trying to determine the source of the racket.

Bardock tilted his head in thought. "Sounds like a fight. But what idiot would dare fight along the imperial chambers?"

The Ou sat up slowly, running a hand through his hair. "Hn, I sense a familiar idiot now..."

Bardock frowned, eyes narrowing. "Hai, but why all the excitement-"

Kakarot abruptly burst into the chamber unannounced. "Vegeta's having the chibis!!" he bellowed, eyes wild.

"WHAT?!" the elders echoed, too surprised to be angry at the sudden intrusion.

The Ou held out his hand. "Kakarot, wait...where is he?!"

The tall saiyan pointed past the doors. "In our chamber. I was looking for Glerunn or Tashie..."

"You left him alone? Why didn't you use the intercomm?!"

Kakarot grabbed the Ou's hand, dragging him out of bed. "There's no time to argue, father! You stay with Vegeta...I'll find one of the physicians!!"

Bardock spluttered at the slip. Vegeta himself could only gawk as he was hauled from bed.

"Crazy fool!!" he managed to grab a bedsheet and wrap it around himself. "Enough of this...I won't be dragged through my own castle like a plorg to the slaughterhouse!"

Bardock scrambled to his feet, yanking on a robe. "I'll get the physician, you two check on Vegeta!" he bolted out.

"Kakarot, stop dragging me" the King pulled free, snatching his own robe from a nearby hook.

"Sorry, but Vegeta-"

"Come on, already!!" they raced out together. The Ou stared at unconscious guards littering the hallways.

"Is this your doing, boy?"

Kakarot panted in excitement at his side. "They got in my way."

"Indeed" the Ou grinned to himself as they ran.

The two saiyans slipped through curtain panels at the end of the east hall. Sounds were heard inside.

"Vegeta, I want you to relax."

Kakarot burst through the curtains first, followed by Vegeta Ou. Bardock was watching intently from a corner of the room while Tashie spoke to a prone ouji.

"Has he started yet?!" Kakarot all but shouted, approaching the bed. Vegeta looked up briefly.

"Almost there, Kakarot...we're about to be parents!"

"Did you hear that everybody?!" the tall saiyan yelled. "We're going to-"

"Stop that infernal noise, Ouijan!!" Tashie snapped. She was a no nonsense physican, somewhat stern. "Vegeta needs to be calm."

Bardock pulled his son back. "Come on, we're only in the way here."

"I'm not going anywhere!!"

"I only meant out in the parlor."

The ouji smiled at his mate, breathing heavily. "Stop being crazy, koi. I can handle it from here."

Tashi positioned him on the bed. "I want all of you to leave, please."

The Ou nodded. "We'll be nearby" he kissed his son on the forehead. "Hurry up and make me a grandfather, ne?"

The ouji heaved, grinning. "Promise" he saw Bardock from the corner of his eye. The commander winked.

Kakarot burst forward once more, tail bristling. "I should stay here!!"

Tashie spun around. "Then you'd better have a strong stomach!"

Kakarot paled as Vegeta cried out suddenly.

"He's in pain, Tashie! Do something!!"

She swabbed Vegeta's head with cool cloths. "Get him out of here." she didn't turn this time.

Powerful arms grabbed him from both sides, dragging him away.

"Hai, well spoke, Tashie. Kakarot, come!" the Ou nearly shouted.

Dark eyes were wild. "But-"

"Come or we'll drag you" Bardock warned.

The tall saiyan snorted before leaving, tail puffed like a hairbrush.

Vegeta Ou and Bardock watched Kakarot pace frantically in the adjoining room.

"It's taking too long!" he snarled impatently. "Maybe I should go back..."

The Ou was stern. "Kakarot, look at me."

He stopped pacing. "Hai?"

"You're about to become a father. As a royal, you must conduct yourself with dignity."

"I understand that, but I've never been a father before!"

"Even so, you must carry yourself accordingly. Once the chibis arrive you have my permission to act like a fool."

Bardock laughed out loud. Kakarot glared at him.

"Hilarious."

Bardock clapped his shoulder. "Ease up, boy...you're about to have the challenge of your life!"

Kakarot looked nervously at the drawn curtains. "What if I can't handle it? What if I'm a bad father? What if-"

Bardock held the wildly lashing tail. "What if you calm down, hn?"

Kakarot stared at his near mirror image. "But what if the babies reject me?"

Bardock sighed, smiling. "What am I going to do with you, Kakarot?" he ruffled the thick mop.

The Ou approached, laughing gently. "Now I've heard everything."

Kakarot turned and looked at him. "Se nuji de Ou." (My king thinks me silly.)

"Stop being so ridiculously formal, child. It's hardly necessary here" the Ou hugged him.

Kakarot purred, feeling a powerful warmth seep through his bones. He felt relaxed, assured. Arms encircled the king tightly.

"Adieru" he nodded quietly, grinning.

The Ou playfully punched his jaw. "Anytime. Silly fool...chibis never reject their own."

"I've heard that said..."

"It's no legend, Kakarot" Bardock told him. "A chibi always goes to blood. You'll see."

Kakarot frowned in thought, considering. "A powerful instinct..."

"To say the least."

Kakarot had a quick flashback to an earlier conversation with Vegeta. I'll have to file that away for now.

"Kakarot?"

"Nothing, father. I was just thinking-"

"AAAAAIIIIEEEEE!!"

"It's Vegeta! He needs me!!" Kakarot bolted again. Bardock was on him instantly, grabbing him from behind.

"Be still!! Listen..."

Kakarot paused in confusion at the sudden silence nearby. Seconds later lusty cries filled the air.

He blinked in stupefication. "Is that...that..."

"Your new chibis" the Ou grinned from ear to ear. "Royal heirs..."

A tide of emotion overwhelmed him. "I...I'm a father..." he choked, tears running freely now. Powerful legs gave out.

Bardock crushed him close. "Hai, chibi...and I, a grandfather."

The three saiyans embraced with joy.

Kakarot held his breath in anticipation as he slipped between the curtains, trailed closely by Bardock and the Ou. Tashie sat alongside Vegeta, who positively beamed as he cradled two small bundles.

The physcian grinned. "Tongue tied, eh, ouijan? You've got a couple of beauties here."

Kakarot barely caught his breath, staring. "Vegeta, you're beautiful."

The dark eyes held a rare softness as they shone for his mate. "Come see, Kakarot" was all he said.

Bardock and King Vegeta could barely contain themselves, grinning like fools. The Ou shoved Kakarot forward.

"Stop staring, you goof. Look at the babies!"

Kakarot and Vegeta only had eyes for each other. The tall saiyan edged gently alongside his mate, peering closely at the infants. Tiny round faces were swaddled in fabric.

"They're...amazing!!" he said softly. A loud purr burst from his chest as he gently picked up a baby. Kakarot stroked the soft upsweep of reddish black hair and touched ruddy fat cheeks. A thick little tail coiled his arm tightly.

The ouji purred as well. "They're both boys, love."

"Unbelievable" Kakarot was still awe struck. "Look, a teeny Vegeta!" he laughed exuberantly, lifting the chibi high. Cloudy black eyes blinked as the baby sucked his tongue.

Vegeta Ou and Bardock laughed also, embracing. The King pointed. "Ah, but there's one more!"

The ouji cradled the other twin. "True, father. But what's this, another Kakarot?" he winked mischeviously at his mate.

Kakarot giggled happily. "Let me see!" he swapped babies and pulled back the swaddling.

"Kami!!" his eyes went wide in joy. "It's me again!!" he showed the baby to Bardock and the Ou. The jagged mop of hair was all too familiar.

"Hai, and a small Bardock as well!" Bardock puffed with pride.

"Not to mention another Vegeta!" the Ou said, bursting with equal emotion.

"Hn, their colors...are opposite?!" Kakarot noted.

The Ou peered closely, "Hai, 'tis most curious...the one resembling you has Vegeta's coloring, and the one resembling him has yours."

"Beautiful nonetheless" Bardock commented. "Note the rich highlights?"

Vegeta nodded, smiling. "Hai, I've asked Tashie about it..." he glanced up at the physician. She picked up on the thought.

"It's not uncommon for twins to transpose such characteristics, my Ou" she stated professionally. "Particularly for elite, who have the most stable gene pool."

"Remarkable" the Ou replied, observing the chibis.

"Hn" Kakarot eyed the babies critically, gently tugging their tails. Vegeta examined their hands and feet.

"If you children don't hand me a baby I'm going to kill you!" Bardock stretched his arms out, approaching the bed.

"Hai, examine them later!" the Ou agreed. "We've waited long enough!"

The mates blushed. "Bedarde" they each handed over a chibi. The infants immediately wrapped their tails and cuddled. Kakarot blinked in surprise.

"It's true, what you said..."

Bardock glowed, nuzzling a baby. "Hn?"

"About chibis knowing family."

A wink. "Told you, boy...I do know a few things!"

Vegeta no Ouiji grinned as well. "Hai, I'd heard the legend too, koi. I wasn't certain of it until they were born."

"I should have mentioned that myself, Vegeta" the Ou replied, kissing the other baby.

Tashie smiled broadly at them all. "Hail to the new royals. With your permission, Ou, I'll return to my chambers. Servants will come up soon to care for the chibis."

"Excellent, Tashie. You've done well."

She bowed again. "The prince did all the work. I merely assisted."

Kakarot kissed his mate repeatedly, holding him close.

/You're beautiful.../

The ouji closed his eyes in bliss. /You said that already.../

/I'll say it a hundred times if necessary. The chibis are perfect!/

/Did you expect any less?/

They paused, mindful that they weren't alone. Not that the grandoujou cared. They were too busy cuddling and purring.

Kakarot made an observation as they fussed and carried on. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear they were the ones with new babies!"

"Insolent children" the Ou sat on a nearby ottoman, still grinning madly at the chibi he held.

"Hn" Bardock nuzzled the other baby, stretching the fat tail. It straightened perfectly. The Ou did the same with his bundle.

"Now who's examining the chibis?" Kakarot lifted an eyebrow.

"An old habit" Bardock admitted with a smile.

"Kinks from our line are impossible, Pandrae (father)" Vegeta teased, a grin curving his lips.

Bardock blinked in surprise at the title of affection. "Vegeta?"

The prince nodded slightly. "Hai...you are pleased?"

The Ou watched the exchange nervously. "Why wouldn't he..."

Kakarot stared at them all, strange thoughts flooding his mind. Why do I get the impression I'm missing something?

Bardock sighed, holding a chibi close. "How could I not be, boy? My grandbabies are excellent and well boned-"

"OUR grandbabies!" the Ou reminded him indignantly.

"Yes, I know that!!"

"Hello, what's going on here?" Kakarot interrupted.

"Nothing!!" both elders bellowed.

Vegeta laughed. "Ha! Now they're going to fight..."

"Maybe later" the Ou growled. "Hn, I might enjoy it! Things have been slow lately...you might even last a minute or two."

"Be careful what you ask for, Ou" Bardock rejoined. "A pop here or there might loosen that crown!"

Kakarot laughed out loud. "You two are too much!"

Vegeta pointed, grinning. "Hai, your noise made the chibis open their eyes again. Look!"

The elders stared down in surprise. Tiny tongues clicked and poked out even as bluish black eyes opened, cloudy from fluid.

The Ou purred. "That's so cute..."

"Perhaps we should keep the rooms a bit dimmer" Kakarot peered at the babies. "Their eyes might be too sensitive."

The Ou kissed a tiny forehead. "They'll be fine, Kakarot...their eyes should clear in about a week."

"Oh."

The ouji strained to a sitting position on the bed. Kakarot helped him, propping pillows behind his mate.

"Easy, Vegeta! Don't strain..." he placed a blanket on curvy shoulders.

A lazy yawn. "Stop fretting, koi. I'm not made of glass."

Bardock settled in a soft chair, cradling his bundle. "Well I for one want to howl..."

Kakarot brightened at that. "Hai, father! Loud, to proclaim the new ouijan!"

"Hn, what say you, Vegeta?" Bardock glanced at his mate.

The King cracked a smile. "Utte deskada veglatti!" (Let tradition hold!)

"So be it, father!!" the ouji threw his head back triumphantly and bellowed an ear splitting roar. Seconds later Kakarot joined him, followed by Bardock and the Ou.

The chibis added their own notes to the celebration, rattling thin growls from newborn throats. Throughout the castle their roars echoed, proclaiming the arrival of new heirs to the royal line.

Of course, one could say it's a saiyan thing that you wouldn't understand...

THE END


	19. Silly Moments

(Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: Silly Moments pt.19

Kakarot walked through the castle in confusion. Who'd I leave the chibis with?

In panic he realized he didn't remember. Agitated, he ran through the castle, banging on guest doors. Various dignitaries and ambassadors poked their heads out in confusion, wondering what all the excitement was about. They muttered, shaking their heads sadly.

"Heard about this one..."

"Isn't that the oujian?"

"Boy's a luni with a loose nut..."

"Can't sleep with all this noise..."

"How undignified for a royal!"

"A disgraceful display..."

Kakarot paused near the fifth corridor. "Where the hell are they"  
looking about, he snapped his fingers.

"Got it...if Vegeta doesn't have them, then they must be with pandrae!"

The tall saiyan bounded like a shot down another corridor.

Bardock yawned, sleepily looking out the chamber window. He'd lain in bed countless hours, enjoying rare down time at his disposal. Liquid eyes roamed his royal mate in appreciation. The dark, chiseled features were relaxed in sleep. There was a huge bulge at the Ou's middle. Bardock was familiar with the appearance.

Hn, it always meant another chibi...it's a wonder we didn't have an even dozen...

Ignoring loud snores, Bardock flopped over his mate, throwing a well muscled arm around the fat middle. Seconds later he was out.

Meanwhile, his youngest son continued his strange search for the chibis. Kakarot nearly ran into Vegeta near the royal dining hall...literally.

"Kakarot!!"

"Vegeta!!" he barely avoided colliding with his mate. The ouji had clearly been awakened by all the commotion. The thick sweep of red black hair stood disheveled and wild over a silver satin robe that cascaded to the floor. A matching tail lashed in irritation.

"Have you gone completely insane? Our guests are complaining about your antics-"

"Never mind that. Where are the babies?!"

Vegeta's eyes were wide now. "What do you mean? You had them last!!"

Kakarot grabbed his hair. "SHIMATTA!! I can't remember where I put them!!"

"FOOL!!"

"Now wait, let's just calm down and think-"

"I think I'll just kill my mate for losing our babies!!" Vegeta balled his fists. "You asshole!!"

Kakarot dragged him down a hallway. "Dammit, we've got to find them!"

They searched the castle completely. Everyone was questioned, to no avail. The ouijan felt a sense of panic at not knowing.

"Someone must have seen them!!" Vegeta paced in wild circles, tail puffed like a hairbrush. Kakarot walked erratically also, his tail likewise stiff and bristled. Vegeta shook him.

"THINK, YOU MORON...WHERE'D YOU LAST HAVE THEM??"

Kakarot stammered. "I was going to see if our pandrae had seen them-"

Vegeta snatched his arm. "Let's go!!"

Strangely enough, their fathers were quite calm. Vegeta didn't understand it.

"The babies are lost, I tell you!!"

The Ou yawned. "Stop yelling, boy. We aren't deaf."

"Your attitude stinks! Don't you even care??"

Bardock stretched, shrugged. "I guess. Look, the babies will show up."

"What the hell is wrong with you two?!" Kakarot demanded.

The Ou pointed past their chambers. "Go that way...I heard the babies were riding on a small slargg."

Vegeta let loose a stream of curses. "What kind of bullshit-"

"Come on, these two are no help!!" Kakarot grabbed his mate as they ran down another corridor...

Hands were shaking him. "Kakarot. Kakarot! Wake up!!"

"Ai??" the tall saiyan jolted up in bed. Vegeta glowered at him.

"You were having a bad dream."

"Vegeta?" velvet eyes opened slowly to see his concerned mate. The handsome, swarthy features were shaded in deep candlelight. Spicy skin tickled his nose.

A slow grin. "Ve...ge...ta..." Kakarot grabbed his mate, kissing him feverishly. Eventually the ouji managed to wiggle free.

"For Kami's sake, stop trying to eat me whole!" the deep voice teased. "What's wrong with you, anyway?"

Kakarot looked about wildly. "The chibis!!"

"Hn?"

"Dammit, Vegeta, they're gone!!" he grabbed a warmer than human hand.

"But Kakarot-"

"Come on, let's go find them!!" he dragged his mate from bed. Vegeta stumbled as he grabbed a robe.

"I know where they are, you goofball!!"

His protests were ignored. Vegeta rolled his eyes as his mate banged on the huge brass doors leading to the Ou's private chambers.

"Kakarot, what are you doing? Father isn't going to appreciate this!"

A pair of burly guards rumbled their way. "HOLD. What means this commotion?"

Vegeta waved them off. "There's no problem. This is a private family matter."

They lifted their stun poles. "As you command, ouji" they returned to nearby posts. Kakarot glared at them briefly before resuming.

Vegeta covered his ears as heavy fists hammered the doors once again.

"You're really asking for it, Kakarot-"

Kakarot raised his fist for another blow when the doors suddenly opened. Bardock glared at his son in open hostility. The blue black mop was sticking everywhere. A maroon robe hung loosely from broad shoulders.

"What's your problem, asshole?!"

Vegeta covered his mouth to keep from laughing. Kakarot flushed.

"Eventide, father...I was just wondering if you knew where the babies where?"

"Do you know where your brains are? What kind of question is that!"

"I...ah...we seem to have lost them..."

Bardock stared at him before glancing at Vegeta.

"What's wrong with him?"

The ouji coughed, grinning. "He had a bad dream. I can't convince him Nuru and Tezar are fine."

"Go inside, loon" Bardock pointed in irritation. "Then let decent people sleep!"

"Hai, father!" Kakarot brightened, flashing past. Bardock frowned at Vegeta. The ouji shrugged.

"Well I tried to tell him!"

The Ou was still snoring, asleep on his back. The others entered the chamber quietly.

"I still don't see them!!" Kakarot bellowed.

Bardock pointed. "Shut the damn noise up, boy. Use your eyes, for Kami's sake!"

Curious, both Kakarot and Vegeta approached the sleeping Ou. Eyes widened at the huge bulge under his robe at the middle.

"What in the world?" Vegeta blinked. "Father's fat?"

"Hardly" Bardock replied.

Kakarot was brazen, as usual. "Hey, wait a minute..." he pulled open the sash at the king's waist. Underneath his robe were two fat little faces. Shiny black eyes blinked open as tiny tongues poked out,  
clicking.

The parents laughed. "Now that's priceless!" Vegeta cracked up.

Kakarot grinned. "That's cute, they're all snuggled up...but how are they staying in place?"

Bardock chuckled. "Vegeta's wearing a papoose...the chibis wouldn't let us put them down, so he carried them in a pouch. When we went to bed he just turned it around and they fell asleep right on his stomach. It was my idea that he wear his robe for a blanket."

"A good one, I'd say" the ouji agreed. "Nuru and Tezar keep still when they're warm."

"Are you satisfied, Kakarot?"

"Hai, father...I just want to say goodnight" he kissed the tender faces. Tiny throats burst into happy purrs. Vegeta stroked the thick little mops lovingly.

Bardock pointed at the door again. "Now beat it, both of you. The chibis need sleep, and so do I!"

Kakarot smiled sheepishly, hooking Vegeta's arm. "Hai. Come on, koi."

Vegeta looked into his eyes warmly. "Who needs sleep, hn?"

Bardock shoved them out. "Take this somewhere else!"

The Ou slept soundly through the entire visit. Dark eyes opened blearily as Bardock curled next to him once more, pulling blankets around them both.

"Bardock...what went on here? I have the strangest sense our children were nearby."

"They were. Our loon thought he'd lost the chibis."

The Ou blinked. "Say what?"

"You heard me. Vegeta said Kakarot had a bad dream about losing the babies somewhere. He wasn't convinced until he saw them."

The Ou laughed softly. "He didn't leave any more guards unconscious,  
did he?"

"Not this time" Bardock smiled at Nuru and Tezar, nestled cozy and warm in their pouch.

"Sleeping beauties" he ran fingers through soft hair.

"Hai" the Ou sighed in blissful content. "But then they should be...they come from good bones!" he winked at his mate.

Bardock cuffed his Ou playfully. "Go to sleep already!"

The parents found another activity to keep themselves busy. Vegeta and Kakarot swapped sloppy kisses in the afterglow of loving.  
Glistening bronzed bodies twined in soft candlelight, wrapped in animal furs.

"Trashy, horny fool" Vegeta purred in bliss.

Kakarot nipped his ear. "Raunchy, rag ass ovee..."

They continued their tender insults. Vegeta chided his mate.

"I warned you not to eat pickled harta livers in hot sauce. They always give you nightmares!"

"Can I help it if I like spicy food?"

THE END

Just another crazy night at the palace...

(This little ficlet a breather from Monkey Moon!) 


	20. Fur and Frolic

(Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: Fur and Frolic pt. 20

Saiyan counsellors and commanders from every corner of Vegetaseii debated for hours in the castle conference room. Arguments nearly came to blows as no agreement could be made regarding war tactics against Frieza.

Bardock slammed his fist on polished marble in rage. "Habera! A direct attack on Frieza's blue brigade is suicide!!"

A female commander bellowed back, her raspy voice mocking. "Palace living has made you soft, Bardock. We know of the brigade, they're a relatively small unit!"

He glared at her. "War is one thing, idiotic bloodshed is another,  
Inakk! Commit your own troops to destruction, not mine!!"

Another female commander shouted out. "Hai, I'm with Bardock here!  
That brigade is armed with compact subnuclear weapons. They must be neutralized first before any assault can be made!"

"Tear out their throats then, one by one!" Ublun barked, shaking a fist. "Our scientists work against the clock on a solution, while we pander to that white faced worm!!"

Inakk smirked at the other female commander. "Gerva has other ideas besides war, eh? Are you with Bardock in all things?"

A round of snickers and innuendo circled the assembly.

"Woman, I can take you any day of the week" Gerva growled. "Shut your trap or suffer the consequences" her short spikes tossed wildly.

"I weary of this nonsense" Nappa boomed, glowering at the assembly. "It's too early for planetary tactics. The first round will be fought in space!"

Bardock snorted. "Oh? And if they launch subnuclear warheads directly at Vegetaseii first?!"

Oon stood, his massive form clad in pewter armor. "Hold, warlords.  
This mad arguing amongst ourselves must cease-"

"Faugh" Toberok waved a dismissal. "The moon is full these last two nights. I for one am done with being cooped up. To hell with ordinance, we run the jungle now!!"

"FOOLS" Bardock hissed, as hundreds of saiyans started growling at each other. "The fate of our planet hangs in the balance, and all you can think of is jungle run?!"

"You're the fool here, Bardock!" Yooni snarled, his square jaws champing sharp teeth. "It's useless to think we can remain inside without running at least once!"

"That's because you have no control, clown!"

Mocking laughter. "And you do?!" Toberok pointed. "I've yet to see a saiyan make it through a cycle inside-"

A sudden hush fell over the assembly as massive iron doors flew open.  
Stalking regally across the polished floor was Vegeta no Ouji, his white cape flowing behind him as he moved.

No one spoke. Vegeta stood on the podium, obsidian eyes blazing like dark pits.

"THIS COMMOTION IS DISGRACEFUL!!" he bellowed. Even Nappa cowered slightly at the tone.

Bardock however, remained standing at his seat. "My thoughts exactly,  
prince."

Brasstone armor gleamed over the well muscled form. "It's come to my attention that the war proceedings are taking a poor turn. Is it so?"

An elder counsellor spoke up, Ruksha. His thin hands were withered with age. "Many war sessions have I attended, o prince, but none so contentious as this."

Vegeta glared. "The stakes are high, Ruksha."

"Aye, but this is also a poor time for our session."

"If you're referring to the moon-"

"And then some!" Vonn hollered from his seat. "Two nights...and no respite! This delegation has debated too long in my opinion!!"

Many agreed, murmuring and growling again. Vegeta snorted in contempt.

"And so? Better to iron out tactics than run ass naked in the woods!"

"I think not, ouji!!" Von sprung to his feet, tail lashing. Braided spikes trailed past his shoulders. "All saiyans feel the call...even you!!"

Dark eyes flashed like flint. "Aye, loud one. But I am royal, and not subject to rash weakness. Would you see me howl like a maniac about these halls?"

"Bah!" Bardock sniffed. "Look at them...they'd just as soon leap from a window right now.."

Another commander from the western districts stood, Cunn. He was notoriously bad tempered, and prone to seditious plots. Still, his knowledge of strategic warfare was second to none.

"HA. Some of us at least, didn't sleep our way to the top-"

Bardock balled his fists. "You bloated slargg..."

Boisterous voices egged on a fight. Whoops and howls filled the vast hall.

"I say Bardock takes him, no contest!"

"No way..."

"The war can wait. We fight here first!"

Cunn slammed his fists together. "Oh, I forget...the ovee (bastard royal) who claimed our king. From the streets to the castle...my,  
you've come a long way!"

Vegeta stepped forward at that. "Now you've made it personal, Cunn!"

The thickset commander grinned as several saiyans moved to his side. "I say nothing that isn't true, ouji. This assembly has known for years-"

"You've got fat on the brain and up your ass, slakka!" Bardock snarled. "Is it my fault you were too stupid to gain further ascension in our ranks?"

Nappa laughed. "What say you, Cunn? The challenge is given."

"I'll not bear insult!!" more saiyans crowded around Cunn, sinister grins on their faces.

Vegeta smirked, taking off his gloves. "Hn, is it come to this?  
Good...even the elite need lessons periodically."

"Ai, hard lessons on soft heads!" Bardock snarled. "No stinking mob ever beat me!!"

"A mob, Bardock?!" Inakk shrieked. "Ha! We are the cream of Vegetaseii, elites all! Many here have been silent for years regarding antics at the castle..."

"Who gives a quoon's ass?!" Vegeta shouted. "This is a war council,  
not true confessions! Consider yourself fortunate, Inakk. By rights I should burn you down where you stand."

"You wouldn't dare, ouji. Elites outnumber you by the hundreds here!"

"An even battle then, bitch."

Saiyans moved to Bardock's side now, including some old allies. Ebruz and Gormon crouched to attack, their features grim.

Cunn laughed. "Not enough. You're in trouble, Bardock!"

"Hardly" Vegeta no Ouji stood strong at the commander's side. Bardock flashed him a brief smile, pride in his eyes. Others quickly joined them, bounding from their places at the conference tables.

Ebruz blew phlegm from his nose in disgust. "You balrats are pathetic...Bardock is not without friends here!"

"Aye!!" Gerva shouted, shaking her fist defiantly. "Bring it on, you jelly ass buldoons!!"

"He's a fucking ovee! The castle is littered with bastard cubs!"

"You want a foot in the nuts?!"

"I see a dead bastard right now!!"

"Trifling, titty shit traitors!"

Bardock cracked his fangs at Vonn. "I can beat your tired ass under moon or sun...either way you're history!"

"You dare?!"

"Who cares about Gerva? She's just hot for Bardock's ass!"

"Peons!!"

Words became growls, insults snarls. Tails uncoiled, waving stiffly as both factions prepared to fight...

and then with a calamitous cry, masses of saiyans collided in explosive fury.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. Haven't you seen the news, Raditz?"

The maned saiyan shook his head as he and his companion strolled the barracks. "Hell no...I just got back from maneuvers."

Humoz jerked a thumb. "Come on, follow me. You've got to see this."

Raditz shrugged. "Whatever you say...what, is it more stale political banter about the upcoming war?"

"Hardly. It seems as though there's some kind of commotion at the castle."

The tall saiyans nodded at fellow soldiers as they passed through the complex. Raditz tapped Humoz on the shoulder.

"Why's everyone clustered over there at the mess hall?"

Humoz peered at the crowd. "They must be watching the viewscreen...I bet the news is being broadcast everywhere."

They joined the group standing around the mess hall. Saiyans stared in surprise at the sight before them. A voice boomed in the background:

"-AND AS YOU CAN SEE, REPORTS OF A RIOT AT THE CASTLE ARE ACCURATE.  
THE WORLD WAR COUNCIL SESSION HAS ERUPTED INTO CHAOS AND ANARCHY. OUR NEWS TEAM CANNOT DETERMINE THE CAUSE OF THIS DISPUTE. THIS IS A DIRECT SATELLITE FEED YOU ARE WITNESSING."

Raditz gawked at the calamity. It was a full blown riot. Elites and Councilmembers alike were fighting and brawling in a free for all.

The soldiers murmured in amusement as they watched. Humoz grinned,  
pulling his short beard.

"Damn...wish I were in on that. Who even cares WHY they're fighting!"

Raditz nodded, laughing. "Ai, and I don't need to guess who's in the middle of it all."

A soldier looked up from his food. "Say, Raditz...isn't that your sire?" he pointed at the screen.

"Hai, he's there..."

"Look, it's Prince Vegeta!" another soldier bellowed.

Humoz chortled. "How the crap did royalty get caught up in that?!"

Raditz put his hands on hips. "Beats the hell out of me. It's a good thing Frieza can't get local satellite here. He'd be laughing his head off about now!"

A female soldier shook her head. "Ain't nothing funny about this...if our world leaders can't keep it together during this crisis, we got no chance."

"Sensible as ever, Farux. I can't say I disagree." Humoz told her. "But where's our King? Surely he won't be pleased that the castle is getting trashed."

Raditz observed the mayhem dispassionately. "They don't seem to care right now."

"Shid! Every luni cycle it's the same damn thing...everyone gets crazy from being cooped up."

Another soldier piped up from a table. "I hear the Ou's off planet...negotiating a spy network on the rim planets."

"No shid?" his companion commented. "I thought that stuff was classified..."

"It is!" Raditz stalked over to the table. "Shut your mouth, Ordokk.  
You always did talk too much!"

"Don't piss me off, Raditz. Maybe the women around here think you're hot shit, but that don't cut no ice with me!"

Farux waved her tail. "Well he is hot shit in my mind...not that you compare in any way!"

"Stay out of this, slakka-"

"FIGHT!!" a stumpy saiyan bellowed, jumping on Humoz. The tall saiyan snarled in rage as they tumbled to the floor.

That was all it took. Seconds later the entire mess hall erupted in a brawl, a bizarre backdrop to the riot occuring on the screen. Two grizzled and bruised commanders staggered wearily into the corridor.

"Well, Uugg? Should we put these on report?"

"What the hell for? It wouldn't do any good. Damn ordinances! Were it left up to me, I'd just let them all run loose right now!"

Hutod grunted, jowls wiggling as he watched Raditz punch someone. "It's worse than having a nest of cubs, for Kami's sake!"

Uugg rubbed his fractured arm. "Let's head to the treatment center...I'm done with this idiocy!"

"Hai. We're not as young as we used to be."

Kakarot was having an interesting evening as well. His training session in stealth tactics came to an abrupt end when one particularly surly saiyan named Ederonn disrupted the class. Ederonn was a few years older than his instructor, but not particularly smart. After questioning Kakarot's stealth skills, he promptly asked him if he had a history of insanity.

Those who knew Kakarot best had sense enough never to call him out on the subject. But saiyans under the moon's influence were even less rational than usual. In Ederonn's case, it was a painful mistake. The stocky saiyan barely made another stupid comment before he was clocked.

Some of the soldiers decided (wisely) to fight at Kakarot's side.  
Some just fought whomever got in the way. The opposition got hammered. Banshee war shrieks filled the air as flesh pounded flesh.  
Kakarot relished the opportunity to cut loose, since planet ordinance forbade going outside during luni cycle...

The lunacy at the palace continued unabated. Virtually everything was used as a weapon. Tables, chairs. Statues, curtains. Vegeta himself was nearly choked with his own cape while fighting. In exasperation he tore it free. Walls were damaged, floors cracked.

Bardock barely ducked in time as a marble statue flew his way. It careened across the mayhem, crashing loudly against a far wall.  
Smirking, the dark warrior paused to observe the wild war. Obsidian eyes sparked with pride as he watched Vegeta batter a path through elites.

You do me proud, chibi. Your saba (birthing parent) should be here to see this...

"FOOL!!"

Bardock spun around too late as a metal clad fist cracked his jaw. He toppled into a pile of fighting saiyans...

The battle at the barracks began to move as saiyans pushed and shoved down concrete hallways. Most of the post commanders themselves had joined the melee. Saiyan instinct usually dominated planetary law and military disipline under full moon. Screeches and roars permeated the complex as bodies tumbled everwhere in violence.

Raditz found himself pressed against a bulkhead, hands pulling at him in every direction. Sharp nails tangled his hair, yanking his head back. Cursing silently, he struck out in kind. Humoz fell against him from the press of bodies, his face discolored and bruised.

"Sen'darse kri su, keddaktack, su!!" (No retreat, no surrender!)

"Zemarlka!!" (We're fucked!!) Raditz roared, tossing saiyans away.  
He'd barely regained his balance when they went crashing through the bulkhead...

Kakarot couldn't see much, rolling around on the floor. Someone kicked him in the head repeatedly as he punched blindly. Ki blasts had all but destroyed the training facility. Saiyans were running around rioting at every turn. Tails were used as weapons, slapping opponents in the eye or gripping throats in chokeholds. In rage and exasperation Kakarot lobbed a ki bomb into the crowd. A white flash and deafening explosion later he staggered free, scrambling from under piles of unconscious saiyans.

A hand tapped his shoulder. He spun, ready to fight once more.

"Aba? Is that you?"

The female saiyan grinned, one eye swollen shut. "Hai, wild one. That bomb you tossed was risky."

Kakarot stood stiffly. "Well I wasn't going to fight these assholes all night...besides, I'd just as soon run!"

Aba curled an arm around him as they walked clear. "Hn, a lovely thought...tell me, is the prince about?"

Kakarot leered at her. "What are you suggesting?"

Her heart shaped face tilted towards his. "Well, I don't want to be fried. But that doesn't preclude a little fun, ne?"

"You're pretty bold, Aba."

"Hn, I'm a luni like you, Kakarot...too bad we didn't hook up originally."

Dark eyes grew round. "I didn't know that..."

"Well it's not for public record as you know. There's precious few of us conceived under moon, and even less revealed. It isn't wise."

Kakarot led her down a wrecked corridor. "Tell me about it. My father was nearly ruined when rumors started."

Aba sniffed the air. "Hai, we shouldn't stay here, ouijan...the others will wake soon enough."

Kakarot tiptoed through the carnage. "Come on!"

The curvy saiyan leaped gracefully to his side. "What do you plan?"

The dark saiyan stretched near a broken wall, feeling the tease of moon rays filter through.

"What do you think?!" he purred wickedly. Aba lashed her tail,  
grinning.

"You don't fear the ordinance?"

He grabbed her hand. "We'll worry about it later...unless you want to stay locked inside!"

Her eyes matched his for wildness, the whites showing. "We run!!"

Raditz and Humoz stumbled in the dark, crawling through a tight space they had crashed through.

"Where the frack are we, Raditz? The last thing I remember was hitting the bulkhead wall!"

The maned saiyan sniffed the dark. "Smell the water? There's an underground stream nearby."

Humoz inhaled also. "Hai, we were in the sublevels, I think..."

"Hn, we'll have to work our way out from here. Commander Junbe once told me of ancient catacombs used during wartime in the past."

Humoz sidled alongside. "How ancient?"

Raditz shrugged in blackness. "Centuries, maybe more...my father often told me saiyans were always digging new access routes for espionage and sneak attacks."

"Hn, he would know."

"Meaning?"

"Nothing...Bardock's reputation is known to me."

Raditz paused as they sensed their way through the dark. "Have a care what you say, old friend...do you insult my sire here?"

Humoz sighed. "This is a strange argument to have in the dark,  
Raditz. Let's find our way out first."

"Was that a reference to the rumors about Toma?" Raditz persisted.

"Bah. I'll not argue in damp blackness!"

Raditz growled softly, following his senses. The two saiyans were silent as they wound through earthern corridors. Suddenly a crash erupted above them, followed by banshee cries.

Humoz coughed dirt from his mouth as the pair wiped their eyes.

"Humoz! What's going on?!"

"Look up...shit! They caught up to us already!!"

They barely raised heads before angry saiyans fell through a gaping opening above them. Higher still were night skies, filled with a shaded moon.

"SCUM!! Did you really think to escape us all?!" a massive saiyan bellowed as he jumped down. Others soon joined him, blocking all exit.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?!" Raditz demanded, fists raised.

"Well, another of Bardock's bastards runs free!" the thickset saiyan laughed through a handlebar moustache. "Ocun's the name, boy. Your ovee sire insulted my sister's honor repeatedly in the past. I'll repay the favor by sending him your skin!"

"Who gives a quoon's ass about you or your pathetic sister?!" Raditz snarled. "Get out of the way, and take these fools with you!"

A thin, nervous saiyan pointed. "General, are you going to take that?  
This would be royal needs to be taken down a peg...he's nothing but third class!"

A chunky female soldier piped up next. "Ai, fancy trash is STILL trash!"

"I ougta plant my foot up both your asses." Humoz growled. "Shimatta,  
even the clowns think they're warriors under a full moon!"

Ocun snuffed. "Silence, Glagur and Vida. I'll deal with these. You won't make it out of this pit, Raditz. I'll make it your grave!"

Raditz grinned at his friend. "Oh, I do believe fat ass is threatening us..."

Humoz snickered. "I'm so scared..."

The crowd of saiyans pressed in, led by Ocun. The huge saiyan growled, tail lashing.

"Beg for mercy, pretty ones...I might favor you before you die!"

Humoz bared his fangs as they prepared to fight again. "Greasy slargg...don't even think it!!"

The maned saiyan shook his head wildly. "Talk later...now, we fight!!"

Bardock's foot connected with another groin before he heard a loud impact. Saiyans went flying everywhere in a blinding flash. In the midst of the chaos stood an infuriated Vegeta, his garb in tatters.

"I've had ENOUGH of you cretins. Come forward and be destroyed!!"

Under the moon's influence, more foolish saiyans rushed the angry ouji. Bardock could only smile grimly as he fought.

What are my other cubs doing?

His youngest ran through the woods with an equally wild companion.  
Aba laughed as they darted through thick jungle.

"This is glorious, oujian! Can you feel the moon?"

Kakarot stopped abruptly, leaning against a tall tree. "Hai, Aba. How is that eye?"

She tried blinking with it. "Sore as hell...but I'll live."

The tall saiyan smiled at her gently. "You look kind of cute with it anyway..."

Aba purred, curling next to him. "Ouijan, if I may be so bold..."

Kakarot held her chin. "Have a care. Would you make me unfaithful to my mate?"

The lovely saiyan faltered a bit. "I didn't exactly say..."

"You didn't have to." a low growl rumbled his throat. "Ai, you smell tasty, woman."

Aba grabbed his tail and kissed it, showing her intent. Kakarot looked her over slowly, considering.

"Part of me wants to drag you into these bushes."

Aba looked into equally smouldering eyes. "None need know, except us.  
We're both luni!"

"You misunderstand, Aba. You'll not carry my cub as leverage against me!"

She spat in annoyance. "You know me too well."

"Unlike you, I chose perfectly. I refuse any other out of turn."

Aba's tail lashed in irritation. "But not for wanting?"

Kakarot flashed white teeth at her. "I want most everything all the time. Would you have me hump all day?"

Aba's tail ruffled suddenly. "The moon, oujian...it makes us mad. You cannot deny it!"

Kakarot shook her. "I deny nothing, except your plans. You aren't the first slakka to come along and tempt me. Find some other royal to hold hostage!"

Sharp nails scraped his cheek gently, heating his blood. "Ah, but you're an unusual royal. One with a rather...tainted history?"

Kakarot turned away, dark eyes flashing. "Enough, woman...I feel the change coming. Either run with me or leave!"

Aba's eyes blazed red now. "So be it, oujian. I would stay at your side!"

"Fool! Look what you've done!"

"But Yanux, I tried to keep the windows closed. The cubs..."

"No excuses. They'll have our heads if we can't retrieve all these chibis. Do you realize the predicament we're in? These are all royals, and-"

A heavyset, bald saiyan interrupted. "There's no time to argue! Help me gather these up before-"

"Don't order me around, Burune!"

CRASH!!

"Shit!"

Baby oozaru were skittering everywhere, chirping and screeching. They climbed walls and swung from ceiling fixtures. Some wrestled and rolled wildly across the nursery. In vain the three attendants tried to keep them away from windows. Many infant were-apes crashed through glass panes and disappeared into the night.

Burune shook his companions. "We're dead meat!"

Yanux grabbed a chibi. "Not if we catch them before they escape the royal garden. The walls will hold them a little while."

"Come on, then!" Tozol shouted. "We go the quick way."

The three adults promptly jumped through another window.

Raditz and Humoz fought their way to freedom the hard way. Bloodied and tattered, they staggered into the woods outside the barracks.

Humoz collapsed on a rock. "Wait up, Raditz. I can't move."

The maned saiyan fell next to him. "My skull is killing me...krukka,  
you're supposed to feel good under a full moon!"

Humoz watched blood trickle down his friend's nose. "Don't know how long I can hold out, Raditz..." he started growling.

Raditz heaved. "Me either. We're only a few miles outside the castle.  
Can you make it?"

"You mean physically or without changing?"

"Both."

Humoz held his head. "I can try...at least those goons won't be following us."

"Not after I blasted that cave over their heads."

Humoz sniffed the air. "Odd...someone's been this way, but the scent isn't familiar."

Raditz looked about wearily. "Which direction?"

"East. Catch it on a soft breeze."

"Hn" dark brows pinched in concentration. Raditz finally blinked in shock.

"Kakarot!!"

"Who?"

"My crazy brother."

Humoz grinned, still sniffing. "He's not alone. Maybe the party's already started, eh?"

Raditz krinkled his nose again. "Female...the fool! He's running with some slakka!"

Humoz massaged his sore arm. "The moon makes everyone mad, old friend. You know this!"

Raditz nodded grimly. "Ai, ordinance is shot to hell tonight...there will be heavy penalties."

"Pleasure comes first."

"True, but Kakarot plays with fire again."

"Hn, he'd better hope our ouji dosen't find out..."

"He will. Krukka, the idiot is always out of control! He especially needs to be careful, since-" Raditz caught himself.

Humoz blinked. "Since what?"

"Nothing. Can you walk now?"

Humoz staggered up. "Ai, I'll go...but I feel the burn, Raditz."

The maned saiyan swished his tail, feeling heat boil his blood. "Yessss...we'll try for the castle if we can make it!"

Vegeta had the strangest sense of something not being right. Not that he had time to dwell on it while getting pounded on all sides. Above the din of battle he heard weird shrieks and warbles.

Some distance away, Bardock likewise noticed strange noises coming from outside.

What in...that almost sounds like...

Another fist cracked him full in the mouth from his lapse. Cursing,  
he fell back in another pile...

It's been said that fate often rescues fools from themselves. Such was the case with two fools in particular. Kakarot and Aba were quickly succumbing to their appetites, the moon driving saiyan hormones to reckless overload.

Kakarot paced through jungle quickly now, tail bristling behind him.  
The moon called, he would soon change. Aba tracked at his back,  
seduction on her mind.

Ai, a fine one this is...my own Podack hasn't his bones! And perhaps I'll have a chibi to hold from the royal house.

"Ouijan, look at me."

Kakarot didn't turn around. "Bedattka, woman. I'll not listen!"

With lithe agility, she hopped his back, coiling her tail around. "I think so...but throw me off if you can!"

The tall saiyan spun. "Weikka! (Witch!)"

"Ha" a pointed tongue poked his ear. "We'll get what we want here."

Kakarot growled, turning slow circles as shapely hands teased his chest. "Off of me."

She snuffed against his hair. "Hn, you stink well, handsome one.  
We'll play and then run, eh?"

He flipped her over his back. "Away, I said!"

Aba landed on her feet, catlike. "Hold me if you dare."

Red eyes glazed at her as he stalked. "Brazen booda."

She exposed plump breasts, pulling away her tattered vest. Kakarot's tail went straight as a rod as he stared.

Sensuous lips licked. "I feel a bit cold, Kakarot. Can you warm me?"

"Hai" he growled roughly, pressing her against a tree. They pawed and clutched each other mindlessly, as broken moonlight teased their bones...

Raditz and Humoz stumbled into a clearing, their pace slow from injuries. Raditz glanced up once more.

"Others must be out tonight, I can sense it. Not that it matters now."

"That scene over there might."

Radtiz stared in the dark wood. "What?!"

Humoz crouched behind a bush. "It seems as if we've found the party."

In disbelief, the maned saiyan stared across the clearing. The scents were unmistakable.

"Shiksha bedakkta..."

Humoz shook his head. "Now what?"

Radtiz stalked out from cover. "I know that back anywhere...the asshole! Is he insane?!"

Sharp nails scraped his bare back as Kakarot kissed Aba hotly, reason lost to lust. He inhaled her fragrance, squashing the curvy saiyan against a tree.

Enraged, Raditz stormed in their direction, ready to fight once more.

"KAKAROT, YOU SHIKSHA TRASH. TURN YOUR ASS AROUND!!"

Stunned and surprised, the pair stopped kissing. Kakarot turned, his eyes blood red.

"What the hell do you want?!" he growled.

"Get off that booda, fool. She wants your cub!!"

Kakarot tossed shaggy hair, roaring. "Get your own, brother. I won't say it again!"

Aba grinned, her own eyes scarlet and wild as she stroked herself. "Brother? Hn, another one."

Raditz let out a stream of curses, his own blood betraying him under the moon. He crouched in a fighting pose.

Humoz bounded between them. "Wait, both of you-"

Fate intervened impending disaster. Kakarot abruptly shifted, his control gone. A bellowing oozaru roared, rumbling the ground at his feet.

He wasn't alone. Aba joined him next, stomping at his side. The huge were-apes turned and stumbled off.

Raditz and Humoz raced after them in mindless rage. Soon they yielded to temptation as well, transforming and razing through deep jungle.

Bardock sought purchase on a steep ledge near the battlement windows.  
Bruised, spent and battered, he'd reached the limits of his strength.  
Vegeta no ouji wasn't in much better shape. He was virtually stripped to the waist, his pants in tatters.

Weariness made a stray thought escape Bardock's mind. /Vegeta...de'scaba, chibi?/

Vegeta stiffened from fighting, glancing his way in surprise. Bardock quickly glanced away, concentrating on his few remaining foes.

Saiyans were littered everywhere, injured and bloody. Many were unconscious in piles, collapsing in exhaustion from fighting. Others had turned oozaru, escaping into the night.

Vegeta fell to his knees, unable to lift his arms. "Shit."

Bardock managed to ki blast a saiyan in the head before collapsing himself. Breathing heavily, he lay across a high ledge.

"You look wild, boy...the moon calls."

Vegeta turned wearily. "Let it, pandrae...I'm done with this madness."

Bardock shook his head slowly, taking in Vegeta's appearance. "You're shifting already. Go outside!"

Vegeta growled, out of control now. "I...resist..." the flame of hair was growing rapidly, shagging out.

His elder champed sharp fangs. "GO, I say! Ordinance means nothing here, and blood rules."

"What about you?" red eyes glowed now.

Bardock snorted, feeling his bones burn. "I'll stay away from the windows."

"That won't work."

"No...but it will buy me some time-"

Their conversation was interrupted by a huge groundswell. Vibrations shook the foundation of the castle.

Vegeta snarled. "What occurs outside?"

Bardock was barely conscious. "Go see. I'll join you when I can."

The prince turned once more, an odd expression on his face. "You can't change in here, pandrae-"

"RUARRGHHHHH!!"

Bardock growled. "Oozaru in the jungle. Make haste, Vegeta!!"

"Ai!!" the wild eyed ouji leaped through a broken wall into the night. Bardock edged to a far corner before collapsing again,  
filtered moonlight brushing his face.

"One of those oozaru sounds familiar."

Vegeta landed gracefully several hundred feet below in the forest outside the castle. Two rampaging oozaru blundered his way, roaring and shrieking like rolling thunderclap.

The ouji blinked in astonishment. One oozaru was definitely female,  
by shape and scent. The other...

"Kakarot!!"

Nothing else was said. Vegeta transformed in front of them, thumping his chest in rage. Simian roars erupted from his throat.

Oozaru Kakarot halted his motion momentarily, attempting to nuzzle.  
Oozaru Aba squeezed in between, not to be ignored. Oozaru Vegeta shoved her away. The two males squared off, growling and pushing...

Bardock lay quietly in the carnage, considering the merits of a coma.  
Soft moon rays rolled across the gigantic conference area over unconscious saiyans. Bardock had no idea what he'd do once the others were awake.

Hn, maybe my brains could leak out on the floor...

He closed his eyes, drifting off into a trancelike state. The mild pain in his head subsided somewhat. A soft, scraping clatter teased his ears.

Strange.

Silence, and then fuzzy warmth wrapping around. Bardock frowned,  
refusing to wake up immediately. A peculiar clicking noise followed by low purrs. His face was suddenly wet.

Jet eyes snapped open. Two furry faces peered at him with fiery red eyes.

Bardock could only blink in stupefication as two small oozaru licked his face. Of course, 'small' was a relative term. Each of them were over half his size, their rich pelts glimmering in the dim light.

A slow smile spread his lips as instinct sensed the truth. He stroked the chibi were-apes tenderly.

"Kekka-kee-ki-kooyak-kekakuhkk, Nuru kiya Tezar?"

They chittered excitedly, hopping up and down. The red black oozaru ran around him in circles, while the blue black oozaru picked his hair.

Bardock laughed, rolling Tezar off. "Deslare ebi!" (Crazy cubs!)

They clucked and sat next to him. Bardock stretched carefully, his wounds causing pain.

Busy tongues licked his hands. Bardock sighed, feeling the nocturnal urge of his people.

"Shiksha, little ones...there's lunacy all over this night. How did you escape the nursery?''

The chibi were-apes clambered over him, warbling. Furry arms wrapped tightly as they clung. Bardock snuffled under their smothering embrace, laughing.

"The blood burns, chikki (grand babies). Gedare (grandfather) will show you jungle run. I can resist no longer!"

Bardock glided over to the broken wall, his movement fluid and graceful. Moonlight traced over his features in bold relief as he growled. The young oozaru sat on their haunches, sensing the change in their grandsire. They watched in silence, waiting.

The handsome saiyan howled, fists raised. Fangs gleamed like polished ivory as Bardock raged at the dark. Black hair shagged and grew rapidly...

Nuru and Tezar rocked back and forth, yawing in excitement. Fat tails thumped the polished floor.

Bardock bellowed, sounding for the chibis to come. The baby were-apes shuffled like shadows across the floor, jumping his back. With a banshee screech Bardock bounded into the night, shifting as he fell...

Meanwhile, Raditz and Humoz thundered through the forests. After engaging in two mild skirmishes with other oozaru, they eventually blundered to the castle grounds. Two mighty were-apes were wrestling on the ground, being watched by a third.

Raditz sniffed, recognizing them all instantly. Roaring, he stomped in a straight line, followed by a snarling Humoz.

Aba glanced over suddenly, seeing more males come her way. She purred and chirruped, lifting her tail in display.

Still some distance away was Bardock with the chibis in tow. Under direct moon rays the young were-apes grew porportionately larger.  
Bardock cradled each in an arm as he tromped and flattened jungle.

The doomed convergence had disaster written all over it. A female oozaru with several males usually meant chaos in the worst way. Aba enjoyed the attention, flirting and displaying. Kakarot and Vegeta continued to fight. Raditz moved to enter the fray when Aba slipped under him, coiling tails. Momentarily distracted, he growled at her softly.

A furry fist cracked his jaw. With a titanic crash Raditz fell,  
breaking a crater in abused earth. Humoz tried to grab Aba, only to have Vegeta attack and bite his arm. Kakarot did a giant belly flop on his brother. It was truly a monstrous mess...

Bardock felt and heard the calamity. By scent and sound he determined the circumstance and decided to investigate. Oozarus were prone to curiosity, and Bardock was no exception. The chibis didn't mind either, chittering at breakneck pace once they sensed their parents.  
Keen eyes spied the gigantic struggle along jungle shoreline.

Their approach didn't go unnoticed. Like any female saiyan worth her tail, Aba flashed her attributes at the latest entry. It didn't go over well. The other males turned their attention to Bardock in a most unfriendly manner.

They recognized each other instantly, but to oozaru that made little difference. Sharp teeth bared as simian roars filled the atmosphere.

Nuru and Tezar growled also, their smaller throats having a much higher pitch. Even in oozaru state, saiyan babies disliked sexual scent. Aba agitated them most.

Bardock wasn't a baby, though. He found Aba rather enticing, her head compact and well shaped. Those bones weren't bad, either.

Kakarot lurched at him first. Bardock took a defensive posture as Vegeta, Raditz and Humoz encircled him.

Bardock let the chibis go, knowing he'd need his hands free. Without preamble the baby were-apes plopped to the ground. They skittered between the adults' legs, shrieking and chattering.

The momentary distraction stopped the oozaru in mid attack. Aba snarled in anger, her moment of attention ruined. Furred hands grabbed at the chibi apes as they scurried about.

It was a mistake. Kakarot and Vegeta turned on her first, growling and pressing her back. Humoz sprung to defend her, fangs flashing.  
Raditz and Bardock stumbled forward at Humoz.

Aba was hardly helpless. With a deafening shriek, she punched Raditz in the crotch. He howled, falling into Humoz as they both toppled from impact.

Nuru and Tezar skuttled up their parent's huge backs, clinging and clucking. Vegeta immediately lost interest in fighting at the sight of his chibi. He purred and stalked off, content with Tezar in tow.  
Aba jumped up and down, yowling like a banshee. Her moment was lost.  
Raditz cuffed her head before Humoz bulled into him. Meanwhile,  
Kakarot and Bardock nuzzled Nuru who bounced back and forth between them. They shuffled behind Vegeta into the deep forest, all but ignoring the others.

Raditz, Humoz and Aba butted heads and fought as the others retreated. Eventually Vegeta found a thistle patch of jungle he deemed suitable. His mate licked him in apology.

Vegeta turned his hoary head, growling. Kakarot nuzzled him once more. Behind them Bardock roared, chastising both. Vegeta lowed softly, waving his huge tail in invitation at his mate. Tezar jumped from his arms and ran around both parents, nudging them together.  
Nuru chirruped excitedly, bouncing in Kakarot's arms. Bardock clicked in amusement at the cubs and their antics.

More oozaru could be heard in the distance. Vegeta had no interest other than settling his family for the night. The ouji coiled tails with Kakarot, a sign that all was forgiven. Bardock sighted a nearby cave, sounding it out. The entrance was surrounded by thick scrub and brush. Soft moss lined the ground everywhere. Nearby was a quiet stream that flowed over polished stones.

Vegeta rumbled his approval at the location. He padded in first,  
followed by Kakarot and Bardock. Nuru and Tezar scooted under them all, shrieking and screeching happily. The mated pair went furthest back in the cave and settled in comfortably. Bardock stretched out close to the entrance, watching the moon's reflection on the water.

The chibis were overtired, yet full of nervous energy. It was their first jungle run, after all. They raced about the cave on soft feet,  
clambering over their resting elders. Kakarot purred loudly, a sign for the cubs to settle down, but the chibis had other ideas. Nuru and Tezar scrambled up and down the cave walls before plopping on their grandsire. It was a new game.

Bardock decided it was time for sleeping, not playing. He scooped up his chikki and tossed them to the back of the cave. The baby apes squealed as they tumbled into their parents. Kakarot grabbed them next, before they could get away. Seconds later the cubs were nestled tightly between both parents. Vegeta sang softly, lulling the small ones to sleep.

Meanwhile, Raditz stumbled through deep jungle, scenting the night.  
Humoz and Aba had run off to their own designs. Not that he cared.  
His only interest was locating his family.

It wasn't difficult, as oozaru left an easy trail to find. Like a beacon the mark and flattened foilage led him to his destination. He spied Bardock peering through a dark cave opening.

Raditz yowled and clucked as he approached in greeting. Bardock whuffed, waving his tail in response. The two briefly nuzzled before Raditz clambered past. Kakarot and Vegeta were curled together in the far recesses of the cave. They glanced at him briefly in acknowledgement before settling to sleep once again.

Nuru and Tezar peeped at their ube (uncle) from between their parents, red eyes bright against the dark. Raditz chirped at them affectionately. The chibi were-apes chittered loudly, squirming in their parent's firm embrace.

Bardock clacked his fangs, a signal for everyone to be quiet and sleep. As verboxx (patriarch) of the clan it was his right. Raditz settled nearby in a thick patch of dense scrub that lined the cave ledge. Nuru and Tezar yawned sleepily, nestling between their parents in mounds of fur.

Bardock rested against a crook at the mouth of the cave, nodding as his brood settled in for the night. No jungle denizens or sane being would disrupt a den of oozaru, but Bardock felt protective. With an elaborate yawn, he joined the others in sleep.

Raditz felt an odd pressure against his back. Blinking to awareness,  
he stared about blearily at his family. Kakarot and Vegeta were locked in a tight embrace, tails coiled. Nuru lay atop them, his fat little bottom turned up. Raditz smirked.

Shimatta...I wonder if they made more last night.

A clicking noise came from behind him. Raditz looked in stunned surprise over his shoulder. Tezar had found his way to his uncle and squashed underneath. Laughing, the burly saiyan rolled over and cradled his ambitious nephew.

"Now how did you get over here, hn? Crazy cub!"

Tezar clucked, wrapping his fat tail around an arm. Plump little hands picked his uncle's mane.

"I watched him" a familiar voice sounded from the cave entrance.  
Raditz looked over at his father.

"Have you been awake long?"

Bardock stretched against the cave entrance, filtered sunlight sculpting his bronzed physique. "About an hour. Tezar crawled over to you awhile ago."

Raditz rubbed the thick little mop. "We've got a problem, father.  
There's no way we can get to the castle like this!"

Bardock laughed, looking at their state of undress. "No shit. I imagine the streets will be full of bare asses this morning!"

"Hai" Raditz glanced at Kakarot and Vegeta, still clutched together in sleep. "Time to wake up the sleeping beauties back there!"

Bardock nodded in annoyance. "Ai, enough is enough. We can't lay here all day. Besides, the chibis should be back at the castle."

As if on signal, Nuru rolled off his parents, wide awake. Shiny black eyes peeped about as he chirruped.

"Abadani, fat bottom!" Bardock grinned. "Come here, chikki."

Nuru yipped and yowled, crawling at breakneck pace across moss and lichens. Soon he snuggled with his grandsire.

"It isn't afternoon yet." Raditz observed the direction of sunlight in the cave.

Bardock shook his head, tickling Nuru. "No...but it's well along in the morning. In truth I dread the consequences of going against ordinance."

"It's going to be a mess, father. Is the Ou still slated to arrive today?"

Bardock sighed, thinking about his mate. "Ai, and he won't be pleased at this turn. We may all be in the soup."

"Surely we rate an exception-"

"You misunderstand him, Raditz. Vegeta is king first. Don't be fooled into thinking we won't pay a penalty as well!"

The burly saiyan stammered. "But we're family!"

"And that will stick his craw even worse. I can almost hear him now."

Their conversation was interrupted by moans and purrs. Kakarot and Vegeta were going at it, half asleep and oblivious to everything else.

Raditz growled. "I don't believe this crap..."

Vegeta was in the midst of giving Kakarot a particularly sloppy kiss when Bardock intervened, throwing a good sized rock at their heads.

"Cut it!!" he bellowed.

Jolted by the motion to awareness, the mated pair sat up suddenly.  
Sleepy eyes blinked in confusion.

"This isn't a honeymoon. Knock it off!" Bardock shouted.

"Ha...uh?" Vegeta blinked stupidly, clearing his eyes. Kakarot frowned, rubbing his head.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean, 'what happened', fool!" Raditz yelled at him. "Use your brains and look around!"

Kakarot looked about dully. "Damn...there was a fight at the training facility, I think..."

Vegeta glanced at Bardock, his expression still dreamy. "The battle at the castle?"

Bardock rolled his eyes. "Turn your hormones down a minute. Think!"

Vegeta and Kakarot looked at each other. "The ordinance!"

":Hai, and we've got trouble. The first order of buisness is making it back to the city."

"Hn..." Vegeta clucked at the chibis, who burbled back. Kakarot made faces at the small ones. Nuru and Tezar squealed happily.

"The cubs need food, Vegeta." Kakarot observed, looking about. "Father's right...we have to get back."

Raditz snorted. "Yeah, and strut the streets bare assed...this is embarrassing!"

Vegeta stretched his arms. "We can't be concerned with that now,  
Raditz. Probably half the planet is running around naked-"

"It seemed to include pretty much everybody."

Vegeta paused, glaring. "What's that crack supposed to mean?"

Raditz gave a half smile. "I found it interesting that our ruling class started the whole mess. We saw the satellite feed from the castle."

Vegeta flushed red. "You dare, Raditz?! I'm no common idiot that loses control at the first moon ray-"

"I didn't see any satellite, but a riot broke out at the training facility anyway." Kakarot added. "What's the connection?"

"Hn, not surprising, coming from the lower classes." Vegeta put his nose up.

"What the hell's the difference, Vegeta?!" Raditz countered. "Fights were everywhere. It has nothing to do with being royal!"

"The difference is I am ouji. The weakness of the rabble isn't mine.  
If I can't set an example for my own people, where does that leave me?"

"Fighting and howling with the rest of the fools." Bardock commented pointedly. Kakarot laughed out loud.

Vegeta blustered. "An aberration, I assure you-"

"Enough of the bullshit, boy." Bardock cradled and bounced Nuru. "The last time I checked, you were screaming and fighting across the jungle."

"You dare address me so informally?!"

"Yeah, I dare. Saiyan blood overrules royal upbringing. And don't think your status excludes you for one minute."

They all stared at Bardock, stunned at his careless and odd choice of words.

Kakarot paused. "What are you saying, father?"

Bardock blinked. "Nothing! And stop looking at me like that."

Raditz and Vegeta exchanged strange glances.

"Why that look?"

Raditz was astounded. "Just wondering if you were trying to tell us something."

"I said what I meant, Raditz. Nothing more."

Vegeta only stared, his dark eyes sparking with emotion.

Bardock put something in Nuru's mouth. The chibi chomped it greedily.

Kakarot peered over. "What's that?"

"While you were sleeping I gathered some gakke roots."

"Give me some. I'm starved!"

"You're always starved, Kakarot. That belly is a bottomless pit."

Gakke roots were a highly nutritious food loaded with protein. They were quite palatable even when eaten raw, and grew commonly throughout the wild woods.

"I trust you washed them well." Vegeta glowered, watching Nuru eat.

Bardock snorted. "Of course."

Tezar squirmed and yowled, not to be left out. Raditz held him still.

"Toss a root over here, father."

"Hai" Bardock threw one to everybody. Raditz had barely caught one when Tezar grabbed at it.

"Easy, Tezar!"

The chibi was already biting chunks off. Raditz held a portion away,  
shaking his hand.

"Dugu, crazy cub. You nearly ate my fingers!"

There was silence for a bit while the saiyans devoured roots. Vegeta glanced up suddenly from his meal. "Wait a minute. I recall being angry at you, Kakarot!"

His mate frowned, chewing hard. "So? That was last night, Vegeta.  
It's a new day-"

"Don't give me that. You were running with that slakka!!"

"Aba trains at the academy, Vegeta."

"Why were you with her?!"

Kakarot glared, eyes flashing. "We're just friends!"

Raditz coughed pointedly. "Started that way."

"Shut up!"

Vegeta glanced at Raditz. "What, you know something?"

Bardock sighed. "Stop instigating."

"Me? Never!" Raditz put on an innocent routine. "It's just that Kakarot and Aba seemed quite...close. It's a good thing Humoz and I showed up when we did. Who knows, there may be another chibi on the way!"

Vegeta stared at his mate in rage.

"That's bullshit!" Kakarot spluttered. "It never got that far-"

Raditz winked. "But not for trying, eh?"

Vegeta let out a stream of curses. Nuru and Tezar squeaked in delight.

Kakarot looked to his ouji. "I don't care what he implies, nothing happened!"

His mate snorted. "How can I believe that, when you spent jungle run with her!"

"You weren't around!"

"That's no excuse!"

Bardock was stern. "Kakarot, is this possible?"

"Father, I swear...there's no chibi! The slakka tried for it, but I saw her plan."

"Are you certain? Much done under moon is denied by sun."

Raditz laughed heartily. "Just wait six months, father!"

Kakarot gave a sly smile. "Ha. I seem to remember you being gone awhile before joining us."

Raditz stopped laughing. "Hn?"

"Maybe I'm not the one with a new chibi-"

"Now just a minute!"

Vegeta took Nuru from Bardock, grinning as he settled by a small underground stream. "No, I would hear this. Perhaps my Kakarot speaks true."

"I have, and you should believe me without proof."

"Don't be naive, koi. Even elites remember precious little as oozaru."

"I know what I felt, and Aba wanted nothing from me-"

"Before or after you wrapped around each other?" Raditz goaded.

"Asshole! Mind your damn buisness."

Vegeta cuddled his chibi. "I'd hate to think so, Kakarot. Aba might suffer for it."

"Leave her alone, Vegeta. It was my mistake."

"That's for certain." Bardock interjected. "Kakarot, as a royal you know the responsibllity to your line."

Kakarot was subdued as he sat on boulders. "I know, father. Aba thought to have my cub, I could sense it."

Dark eyes narrowed. "And knowing that, you went on run with her?!"

His youngest faltered. "I...things got out of control. She approached me after the riot broke out. We figured the safest route was away from the training facility."

"Right into another problem." Vegeta growled. "It was foolish to accompany a female on jungle run under such circumstances!"

"True." Kakarot conceded. "Under the moon it seemed to make sense."

Bardock paused before speaking, his eyes strangely wild. "It's practically impossible to use judgement as oozaru. That's why ordinance is strict."

Vegeta kissed Nuru, who clucked and kicked stubby legs. "When father returns it won't be pleasant. I have no idea what he will devise against this behavior in the future."

Raditz nodded as Tezar made himself cozy against his warm uncle. "Ai,  
there's going to be chaos...the courts will be tied up for weeks."

"Surely our king will show leniency considering the circumstances"  
Kakarot sniffed. "It's hardly our fault what happens under moon...he knows that!"

"Wild thing." Bardock snorted. "That isn't the point! Ordinances prevent the population from wrecking the planet!"

Kakarot folded his arms. "And what would you propose he do, father?  
Lock up a few million saiyans?!"

"It does seem rather futile." Vegeta sighed as Nuru nibbled more roots from his fingers. "I'm glad it isn't my headache. But I don't doubt heavy fines will be levied."

"Or taxes increased." Raditz supposed. "But the more immediate problem is making it to the capitol."

Kakarot watched Raditz nuzzle Tezar. "There's something I can't figure out. How did the cubs get loose in the first place?"

Vegeta nodded in confusion at Bardock. "Ai, why did you carry them here?"

Bardock shrugged. "The chikki found me first after you left. I suppose the attendants ran the night like everyone else. No doubt the entire nursery broke free in the confusion."

"Hn, so you gathered them up."

"Hai. I didn't see any other chibis, though. Presumably they found their parents."

Kakarot shook his head. "What a mess...those attendants should be flogged!"

"They may yet be. If the fools felt themselves changing, they should have secured the chibis away. Everyone knows cubs are even more sensitive to moonlight than adults!"

Vegeta chewed on a root. "I'll have those idiots in a dungeon,  
pandrae. The very idea...my own chibis running about loose like common blorgg!"

Kakarot watched Tezar crawl his way. "They weren't harmed, Vegeta.  
And while I'm not pleased the attendants were so irresponsible, at least they were in good hands. Father was nearby to bring them along."

Bardock nodded. "I daresay the small ones stopped the fight."

Raditz blinked in surprise. "What fight, father?"

A smirk. "The one we were about to have. My scumbag cubs were going to attack me over a slakka."

Raditz stared. "All of them?" he challenged, tail lashing.

"Enough!" Bardock barked. "No more insinuations, Raditz-"

"That's twice now you've implied something. What is it?!"

"You hear what you want to hear, Raditz. What would you have me say?"

Kakarot gathered up Tezar. "Vegeta, I'm thinking about that conversation we had before the chibis were born. Perhaps now is the time."

The ouji was solemn as Nuru nipped his fingers. "Ai, I'm about done with secrets and hidden talk. Besides, Raditz is here."

The maned saiyan nodded. "Agreed. We already suspect the truth, and-"

"What truth?" Bardock blurted. "Stop babbling, fools!"

"It isn't babble." Kakarot insisted. "There's something we all need to know, myself especially."

Bardock threw his hands up in exasperation. "Say it, then. You go on and on."

"No. Who are all these children you referred to?"

"An amazingly stupid question. How big a litter do you think I have,  
Kakarot?"

"We'd all like to know, quite frankly." Raditz chimed in.

Bardock frowned, obsidian eyes narrowing to slits. "What's the root of this insolence? Have those ridiculous rumors started again?!"

Kakarot, Raditz, and Vegeta glanced at each other. Bardock rolled his eyes.

"I'll be a herta's ass. For the millionth time, I sired no besdis (bastards)!"

Raditz sat up straight. "Not necessarily a besdi running loose,  
father. Perhaps a chibi you would claim except for-"

Bardock glared in anger. "Have you hit your head? I never denied you or Kakarot!!"

"And the other?" Vegeta's voice was ice.

Bardock paled. "What are you talking about?"

The ouji looked down tenderly at Nuru. "A difficult thing, I would think, to not be able to claim a cub."

A strange expression of pain crossed Bardock's face. His mouth clamped shut in silence as he glanced away.

"Enough, I said." his voice was low, rough. "I won't be held to examination here."

"To hold him, watch him grow and yet remain silent." Vegeta persisted, his gaze unwavering.

"Leave off of this!" Bardock growled. "Who the hell do you think you are, Vegeta?!"

Vegeta closed his eyes briefly. "You tell me."

Kakarot and Raditz stared openly at the exchange. The wild one looked to his sire in shock and revelation.

"It's true...all of it!!" Kakarot blurted.

Bardock snapped his head around. "You know nothing, Kakarot. Not you,  
and not Raditz. Vegeta's fishing for answers that aren't mine to give."

The prince stroked Nuru's thick little mop. "We'll see. Time will tell in any case." he chittered softly at his son. The chibi immediately slipped off his lap and crawled to Bardock.

Kakarot watched in agitation, tail lashing. "I would know the truth here, father. Does this mean that-"

Raditz held his hand up for silence. "No, Kakarot...leave it for now."

"But-"

"Not now, I said!"

Bardock ignored them, plucking up Nuru and hugging him hard. Kakarot fell to silence, sensing the significance of what wasn't said.

What's going on here? he pondered. Vegeta glanced at his mate.

/Raditz is right, koi. You saw his face. Look how he holds Nuru!/

Kakarot watched his father and son. Bardock practically clung to the baby.

"We meant no offense, father."

Bardock sighed, holding Nuru close as the chibi chirped happily. A fat little tail coiled.

Raditz observed in silence. It's strange...this reminds me of something I saw in the past. Nuru looks so much like Vegeta did,  
except for his coloring...

"All of you. Stop staring at me!!"

Raditz let out a deep breath. "All right, father. Our questions can wait, and aren't important now."

"Agreed." Vegeta remarked as well.

Kakarot was sullen. "Much has waited too long, in my opinion. I'll force myself to be patient."

Bardock smiled strangely. "You were a surprise from the beginning,  
Kakarot. Despite what others have said, I never regretted my past."

"Ah..what?"

"Nothing. We need to get back now."

Raditz glanced at the mouth of the cave. "Maybe not. Someone approaches."

From: "shadowkatt20019" : Tue Jan 1, 2002 7:40 pm Subject: HOUSE OF VEGETA: Fur and Frolic pt. 3

author: FireCracker KLee624820a.  
(Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.

A/U

House of Vegeta: Fur and Frolic pt. 11e

(continued)

They all turned. Two nude saiyans stood in the entranceway. One was a middle aged male, barrell chested with greenish black hair and tail.  
The other was female with red black fur and highlights, presumably his mate. She was thickly muscular and slightly short by saiyan standards.

"Hullooo! Sarasen and Tame greet you!"

Bardock smirked. "From the Lurian council wing? Ai, I know of you!"

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. "It would appear you enjoyed the night's activities."

They bowed slightly. "True enough, prince." Tame grinned. "It's better with one's mate, though. No new cubs showing up at your door!"

Raditz laughed, coughing. Kakarot glared at him.

Sarasen squinted at the others. "Bardock, isn't it?"

"Ai. Have we met before?"

The burly saiyan chortled. "Only indirectly. Your exploits are known to me." Sarasen observed Nuru and Tezar.

"Are those yours?"

Bardock laughed at that. "Only the big ones. These two are my chikki."

Kakarot growled. "What elite knows nothing of the new oujian? Were you raised in a barn?!"

Vegeta snickered. "Easy, Kakarot...surely there's a reason."

"We must apologize for seeming ignorance, royals." Sarasen inclined his head. "Tame and I had been stationed on Gulurus the past year.  
Our assignment was completed only recently, and we haven't caught up on all planetary news."

Raditz nodded at Vegeta. "That explains it, then. Nuru and Tezar were born after they left."

Vegeta was intrigued in spite of himself. "That corridor...it's key to the war effort against Frieza. What were you assigned?"

Tame winked. "Espionage, lord. We can't reveal any more before the next world council session."

"Understood. I'll definitely be at your session."

"As will I" Bardock added. "Interesting, that a station would be placed in that sector."

"Well enough." Tame smiled at the chibis. "Such lovely cubs. Their tails are so fat!"

Kakarot blushed slightly. "Adieru, madiam. Father holds Nuru, and I have Tezar."

The thickset saiyan glanced at the group. "Such fine bones, all around. Your get are most attractive, Bardock. Images by satellite don't do them justice. But considering their sire it's no surprise."

The elder saiyan flushed red. "Ah...you speak your mind, Tame."

"Too much so!" Sarasen snapped. "Females!"

Tame smiled at Raditz now. "Ai, but for a few circumstances, I'd give them a run for their money...and this one is?"

"Raditz, lady Tame."

"My grandmother had a mane like yours...such regal features. Do you have a mate?"

"Ah...not yet."

Tame sized him up. "I have a niece, who is hunting. She's quite pretty."

Raditz blubbered. "Well, I wasn't necessarily looking to be mated-"

She stroked his hair. "But no lack of offers, surely."

Raditz grinned. "No. But not anyone will do."

"Certainly not. A royal must be selective, always. My niece would definitely like you."

"Stop matchmaking, woman!" Sarasen bellowed, annoyed.

"Hn, enough blustering, husband. A boy with his bones shouldn't be alone!"

Kakarot laughed out loud. "An excellent idea, lady Tame. It's high time my brother mated. Perhaps we can all meet over dinner."

Vegeta edged over to Kakarot. "Ai, I would see her also. How is her tail?"

Tame beamed. "Straight and heavy. Oh, they'd get along famously!"

"Now wait a minute, everybody-" Raditz waved his hands.

"Quiet, boy!" Bardock shouted. "You're so damn picky you'll be old and bent before you find someone. I find their offer suitable."

"But-"

"What's her name?" Kakarot smiled from ear to ear.

Tame coiled tails as Sarasen sat next to her. "Ivenna. She'll gladly meet Raditz, I'm sure of it!"

Sarasen sent Raditz a sympathetic expression. "I know the feeling,  
boy. I was picky too, until my parents forced the issue."

Raditz stared in disbelief. "What happened?"

He took his wife's hand. "Well, that was over a century ago...and we're still together!"

Tame flipped dark spikes about. "He couldn't resist. Besides, I was persistent."

Bardock chewed a stick while Nuru pulled at the other end. "A necessary evil. How did you find the jungle?"

Sarasen laughed richly. "Wild, Bardock. But no weirder than usual.  
It's been years since I fought so well!"

"That was the story most everywhere." Kakarot chimed in. Tame looked over at him.

"Hn, I definitely don't wonder about this handsome one. If Bardock stood still and spat you out, it would be the same. It's a good thing the ouji got to you first, boy!"

Sarasen pulled her tail. "Enough!"

"Stuff it, you blorgg. Should I put on blinders? They all have his cheekbones."

Kakarot smirked. "So everyone says, madiam. We were about to return to the city-"

"I wouldn't advise that right now." Sarasen shook his thick head. "Too many arrests!"

Kakarot's eyes were wild. "What?!"

"Ai, you heard me. The goderri are grabbing citizens right and left, from ragtails to royals. No exceptions!"

Vegeta blinked in surprise. "I was afraid of this...is the Ou returned?"

"Rumor has it he's been in orbit for over a day."

Bardock sighed. "Great. That means he's seen everything on satellite feed."

Tame nodded, settling on a patch of moss. "It's chaos in the streets...those of higher ki are battling, but the goderri have energy dampers as well you know. Those who resist are cuffed and clubbed."

"Shit!" Raditz snorted. "If royals are treated like ragtails, what good is pedigree?"

"Sounds like our Ou is flexing his muscle." Kakarot added. "He must be pretty ticked off at the planetwide disruption."

"I warned you idiots he would be!" Bardock snapped. "Now we'll have to find a way to save face...I'm not strutting to the capitol like some piss poor beggar!!"

"Ai, dignity is difficult butt naked." Sarasen was glum.

They spent the next few hours talking and eating more roots. Vegeta and Kakarot washed their burbling chibis in the cave stream.

Tame smiled as Nuru and Tezar screeched, splashing water. "Hn, such happy cubs...they're certainly healthy. May I hold one when you're done?"

Vegeta swelled with pride. "Certainly. The little ones needed a bit of cleaning after their meal!"

Raditz sniffed. "Ai, they're usually making a stinky on their ube (uncle)."

Kakarot laughed as he scrubbed Nuru. "They just love you!"

"Too much, I think. In any case, I'm glad they got someone else for a change!"

Sarasen laughed. "Silly children. To hold a chibi after a heavy meal is asking for trouble!"

Bardock peered over. "Fluff their tails well, so they don't catch cold."

"Already there" Vegeta responded, rubbing Tezar's tail against the grain. Instinctively the chibi wound it into a ball. The ouji pulled it straight gently.

Bardock nodded, grinning. "You have chikki (grandbabies), Sarasen?"

"Ai, a girl. Her name's Rebu, and she's about seven. A real fireball!"

"With another on the way!" Tame preened. "One can never have too many chikki."

Bardock glanced at Raditz. "I've often said that myself."

His eldest son glared. "Don't start, father. Left up to you we'd be ass deep in cubs!"

Kakarot kissed a very wet Nuru. "Would you like a cousin or two,  
booky? Perhaps your uncle will cooperate, eh?"

Nuru squeaked, waving chunky arms in approval.

"There may be some in the making already." Vegeta chimed in. "After all, who knows what the results of last night might be?"

"Shut up, Vegeta!!"

"We'll wait six months." Vegeta smirked.

Raditz pointed. "You're the one who keeps dropping clusters!"

"Clusters? You dare call twins a cluster?!"

"Only before you nearly had triplets, loose ass!"

"I resent that, you prick!!" Kakarot bellowed. "Go mate that fat pig from the Rim!"

"You can't even keep your cock down a night, so SHUT UP!!"

"I'll break your nose, Raditz!!" Vegeta yelled.

Meanwhile the chibis screeched again, enjoying the loud argument.  
Tame shook her head.

Sarasen laughed. "Are they always like this, Bardock?"

"Hai, sometimes I think I have two nests of cubs, not one."

It was late afternoon before the immediate problem was brought up again.

"Maybe we should just fly to the capitol." Raditz supposed. "It would be faster...no one would see us."

Vegeta threw his hands up. "And what happens when we land? The imperials would be on us in a second with ki suppressors."

Sarasen pulled his chin. "Is digging a possibility? Key points near the catacombs?"

Bardock shook his head. "Laced with explosives at strategic points.  
The Ou knows the ancient passageways could be used against him. He took no chances."

Kakarot cradled a sleeping Nuru. "Maybe we should wait it out a day or two."

His sire snorted. "Hang butt naked in the jungle if you want, boy.  
But I've things to do."

Vegeta glanced down at Tezar, who blinked sleepily. "The chibis aren't staying in the jungle for days, Kakarot!"

"All right. It was just an idea!"

Tame held out her arms. "Give me one of those babies!"

Vegeta placed Tezar in her lap. The fat tail immediately knotted up in a ball.

The woman clucked, ruffling the little mop. "I mean you no harm,  
Tezar. You're quite handsome!"

The baby yawned and pushed off. Vegeta laughed.

"I'm afraid he isn't familiar with you."

Tame waved it off. "No matter...I've handled many chibis in my familiy" she hefted him up from a sitting position.

"Kami! This baby weighs like stone!!"

Sarasen chewed a stick as he sprawled out. "We'll probably have to walk back, unfortunately. I see no other way."

Bardock brooded. "I have no alternative either, and fighting imperials is not an option I enjoy."

"Why not father?!" Kakarot taunted. "Surely you don't fear the goderri."

"Idiot. Defying the imperials would be like fighting my Ou. Have you no sense in this matter?"

Kakarot flushed. "Dadim. I forgot."

"It's a delicate situation, to be certain." Tame agreed, watching Tezar crawl off her lap. "Fighting one's love is poor buisness all around."

Raditz was silent a moment. "Are you prepared for the worst, father?  
Our Ou will have no choice but to follow dictates, despite his heart's desire."

"As any ruler would." Vegeta chimed harshly. "We all do what we must,  
often not what we wish."

Barock could only wonder at the ferocity of his words. Vegeta stared at him, passion dancing in his eyes.

They waited for the chibis to finish sleeping. After eating another pile of roots, the group headed out. It was nearly nightfall.

Bardock glanced up. "Dammit! This won't work...look to the skies!"

They did. The unmistakable outline of a full moon paled in the waning sunlight. It edged over the western horizon.

"How can this be?" Raditz tried not to stare. "Summer solstice doesn't have two successive nights!"

"But this is short year!" Sarasen stammered. "We'll never make it now."

Kakarot and Vegeta immediately shielded the chibis by turning their faces down.

Bardock nodded in approval. "If the babies start, we go back."

"Agreed" both parents murmured, holding their infants tightly.

"Let's get moving, everyone." Tame pointed up. "We only have an hour of daylight left."

They trudged through the jungle in silent processional, eyes averted down. Time was of the essence.

"We can't make it back on foot before morning." Raditz stated.

As if in warning, Nuru and Tezar squirmed and growled, their tails puffed.

"The young ones feel it, I'm afraid." Sarasen noted. "We may have to change our plans."

Kakarot was growing wild, mewing softly. Vegeta punched his mate in the arm.

"Kakarot! Control yourself, fool. You're agitating our cubs!"

Sharp teeth clacked. "Why, Vegeta? We're wasting time...I say we run once it's completely dark!"

Tame stared. "What in Kami is wrong with you, boy? Why is your control so poor?"

"He's...more sensitive than most." Raditz replied carefully.

Keen eyes narrowed. "Oh? How very interesting."

Kakarot's tail whipped about as they walked. His growls made the chibis snarl in response.

Vegeta felt his own mood changing. "Bedakka! Enough, Kakarot. How can the chibis be calm when you're out of control!"

In response his mate howled, shaking his head wildly. Bardock intervened, punching him full in the face. The dark head snapped back.

"Focus, Kakarot! You have sons to consider!!"

Red eyes glared death. "So be it." the wild one hissed. "I'll show no weakness." he stalked past them all, clutching Nuru close. A stiff tail puffed behind him.

Raditz glanced back briefly, seeing Tame and Sarasen staring and whispering.

Damage control time. "Surely you understand, lords. At times it's difficult to be young and under moon."

Sarasen snorted. "Ai, then why aren't you and Vegeta howling yet?  
Besides, it isn't even completely dark, so the sun holds some influence."

Vegeta caught their expressions. "You'll not give my mate those looks, elites. His blood is merely hot, which is a good thing for a saiyan."

"Hot blood is fine, but there's more to it than that."

"Keep your suspicions, Sarasen. We press on." and with that Vegeta stalked off, Tezar in tow.

Tame held her mate's hand. /I've heard rumors, love.../

Sarasen walked at her side, his expression revealing nothing. /About?/

/The wild one...something about strange breeding. He has a history of madness./

/I was unaware of that./

/There's more. In some circles he's suspected to be a moon child./

Sarasen sniffed, eyes narrowing. /He certainly acts like one...is Bardock mad?!/

Tame grinned. /He must have been, at least once. Kami knows what else went on./

/I knew of rumors regarding Bardock before his exploits./

Tame nodded secretively. /Ai, talk of ovees and besdi crowns./

/We'd better leave off of this for now./

"What are you doing?"

Sarasen shrugged. "Nothing, Bardock. Just walking with my mate."

"Catch up, then. Night is nearly here."

Moonlight gently sculpted their muscled forms as they padded through deep jungle. In the distance battling oozaru were heard.

Sarasen shook his head. "It's started already, and we're still hours from the capitol."

Bardock nodded, keeping his face down. "There's no helping that.  
We'll just maintain our pace, and-"

"SNNARRLLL!!"

The saiyans paused. Nuru and Tezar champed needle teeth and squirmed.  
Red eyes were bright against the dark. Their thick mops were growing.

Vegeta grimaced, fighting his own waning control. "I don't think we're going to make it. The cubs are starting to shift."

Raditz smiled foolishly, the moon affecting his hormones. "Hn, let's find a cave then...we'll worry about tomorrow when it comes!"

Kakarot bared his teeth. "No cave, we run! Why be left out, the night is ours!!"

Tame growled in agreement. "Hai, my bones burn too. Enough of this endless trek to nowhere!"

Sarasen lashed his tail in agitation. "Either we find shelter or the choice will be taken away!"

The chibis snarled in agreement, their tails fuzzy.

Kakarot sniffed the air, hair spiking everywhere as it grew. "Fights in the jungle...many didn't make it back yesterday. Let's join them!"

Bardock cuffed him on the head. His stubborn son shook it off,  
laughing.

"You should see yourself, father. Are you ready to play?!"

"Shut up!!" Bardock roared.

"I say join!!" Raditz licked his lips. "We won't make it back tonight anyway...to hell with it!!"

"Morons! That's the kind of shit that gets you chibis-"

"Fight!" Sarasen yelled with glee. "When words fail, solve the issue with violence!"

"No fool like an old fool."

"Come now, Pandrae!" Vegeta laughed wildly. "It's not as if you never partied under the moon, eh?"

"It's true then!" Tame screeched in mad laughter. "We fight this night, then. Worry about consequences later!"

Bardock growled. "The moon is making you crazy."

"But not you, father?" Kakarot nearly yelled. "Vegeta's right...stop this pretense! Do what blood demands. It wouldn't be the first time!!"

"Brain dead loon!!"

"I agree with Kakarot, father. There's entirely too much talking here." Raditz closed on him.

"Misbegotten slargg. I beat the shit out of you as a chibi, and I can do it now. No stinking mob ever beat me!!"

"You aren't a super saiyan, father!" Kakarot chimed in with a snarling Nuru tucked at his side.

Bardock flashed his teeth. "Don't push me, Kakarot-"

Tezar abruptly sprang from Vegeta's hold, landing on Tame with a hiss. Bardock glanced around quickly and broke into a dead run.

Vegeta blinked in shock. "What? He runs?! After him!!"

Tame untangled the fierce chibi. "Madness. We give chase!!"

The saiyans bounded after Bardock, their graceful leaps covering several feet at a time.

Bardock wasn't running in blind panic, however. A small foot bridge spanned the stream nearby. He raced across it.

The others gave hot pursuit, their brains addled by the moon. Bardock reached the other side and cut the rope with a blast of ki.

Shrieking, they all tumbled into the cold waters. Bardock stood at the opposite hillside, laughing as the saiyans bobbed to the surface.

"Hot blood and weak minds. Pathetic!!"

The moon exposure was too much for the chibis. With high pitched howls they shifted, chittering and clambering up the hillside after Bardock.

Vegeta cursed, bounding after the baby oozaru. Kakarot was at his side, yowling like an idiot. The others brought up the rear, their hair spiking to crazed porportions.

Bardock took off once more, nearing a small glade with still another cave. He sped inside. The others were too caught up in pursuit to see his plan. Once inside, Nuru and Tezar changed back. The nervous chibis shivered, their tails in a ball. Bardock picked them up gently and cuddled.

"Kedare-ne mo icca, chikki." (All is well, calm down grandbabies.)

The others burst in then, pulling up suddenly. In confusion they looked about as their appearance returned to normal.

Raditz shook his head clear. "Hn. You always were an excellent strategist, father. It never occured to me your goal was to lure us into another cave."

Bardock nodded as the chibis molded against him quietly. "Hai, I had no interest in fighting you all, particularly with the chikki here.  
It would be bad family buisness."

Kakarot panted, regaining some control as he sat on a flat ledge.  
Vegeta went to his side, speaking softly in his ear. Their tails coiled.

Sarasen sighed, looking around. "Well, that settles it. It appears we're destined for one more night in the jungle."

Tame walked around the cave, kicking pebbles as she examined the layout. "Hn, there's more undergrowth in this one. Good for bedding."

Raditz plopped down on a thick patch of moss. "Smaller, though. Not that it matters. There's more than enough room for everyone."

Kakarot finally spoke. "I must apologize to everybody. That display was inexcusable."

Bardock smiled gently, plopping Tezar in his lap. "The fault is mine,  
Kakarot." he said with meaning. "Now hold your chibi and be at peace."

The wild one smiled, nuzzling his son. "Abesano, Tezar. Your father's been an idiot."

Tezar cuddled and clucked, his fat tail waving gently.

"I take it you agree."

Raditz laughed nearby. "Nothing out of the ordinary, I'd say-"

"It runs in the family, apparently." Vegeta was smug.

Sarasen roared with mirth. "Do children ever grow up?"

They settled in for the night. A blast of ki into underground shrub made a cozy fire. In traditional fashion, the saiyans sat in a circle around bright flames. The chibis crawled about exploring the cave.

Tame held her hands out, enjoying the warmth. "Ah, this is better.  
Our current accomodations are less dry than the previous."

Raditz chewed on merce blooms. "Bah...I'd give anything for some yakke roots. These merce do nothing for an empty belly!"

Kakarot likewise wasn't particular about the night flowers. "You could eat twenty pounds of these things and still be hungry."

Vegeta swallowed handfuls. "Hn...at least they're sweet. A pity we can't hunt under moon for some good boar meat."

Sarasen patted his stomach. "Don't remind me of meat! I'll be wanting to run out again."

Tame smiled, watching Nuru and Tezar play with Bardock's tail. "The chibis seem to like the merce blooms."

Vegeta purred. "Ai, those bottomless pits will eat anything. It's well that the flowers are easily digestible."

Tezar eventually found his way to Raditz, once again squashing into his side. The burly saiyan laughed.

"Come here, little monkey." he rolled the chirping chibi into his lap. Nuru crawled between his parents and settled there.

Bardock stretched out. "Well, does anyone know another good story?"

Sarasen chuckled. "I've a million. How much time do you have?"

"Only all night."

"Well, I..." the heavyset saiyan frowned, his nose krinkling at a sudden fragrance. The others looked around also, their keen senses catching a familiar scent.

Raditz stared down at the suddenly quiet Tezar in his lap.

"Not again!!"

"How many does this make, Oberron?"

"Nearly half a million violations, majesty. The courts are in chaos processing all the necessary documents."

"Process them, then. I don't care how long it takes! Ordinance will NOT be disobeyed!!"

The bald saiyan rubbed his bare pate at a massive table. "Sheer idiocy...there's no way to determine where the outbreaks started, or how they were inspired."

"A saiyan under the influence needs no inspiration. At least most didn't succumb to the madness."

"I...ah...your majesty. About the incident at the castle-"

"I'm aware of it! No exceptions!!"

"But...regent Bardock and the prince were involved in-"

"So be it. When they arrive at the castle, have them incarcerated.  
None defy my imperial decree!"

Another sigh. "An awkward position to be in, my Ou."

Vegeta poured himself a drink. "True, but rulership takes precedence here. Consistency must be maintained, or I lose credibility with the people. Instruct an emergency meeting with the parliament. There will be tax increases."

Oberron pulled his chin in thought. "Your reaction was surmised, o King. Many of the parliament are on standby."

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. "Am I so predictable?"

"No, but it's the only course of action possible. How do you know the prince and regent Bardock will arrive at the castle?"

"They've got to show up somewhere, sooner or later. When that happens I want them dragged in display for all to see."

"Hn, quite harsh."

"Necessary. Keep all provinces on full alert. Are the arrests continuing?"

Oberron laughed. "At record pace, milord. It's almost hilarious.  
Perhaps the planet should be put under quarantine."

Black eyes blazed in rage. "I'm not laughing, Oberron. Keep me informed. I'll be in the council session chamber."

Oberron bowed slightly. "As you command."

Dawn. The contingent of wayward saiyans marched solemnly through the jungle, broken sunlight casting patterned shadow everywhere.

Sarasen sighed. "I suppose the direct approach is best. There seems to be no point in deception."

"I despise deception, Sarasen." Vegeta retorted as they walked. A clucking Tezar clung to his back. "Those who wield power need no tricks."

"There's much to be said of strategy, Prince. Confrontation isn't always the way."

"Perhaps not, but what good subtlety here? The king knows we're missing."

Kakarot nodded. "And to make matters worse, we'll probably have an unfriendly welcoming committee."

"We'd better be prepared for most anything." Bardock added, looking about. "Trust no one in the city...they'll be seeking favor from the Ou by turning us in."

"Treachery will be rewarded in kind, father." Raditz replied,  
carrying Nuru over a shoulder. "Social climbers annoy me greatly.  
They seize any opportunity."

Tame shrugged. "Ai, it's what any saiyan worth his tail would do. But first things first...we go to the capitol."

The scene was bizarre and otherworldly. Naked saiyans were scurrying,  
sulking, or strutting everywhere. Imperials grabbed them right and left. Those who resisted where struck with stun poles and cuffed with ki dampers.

The group walked about the city in plain sight, stunned by events.

"Our Ou is seriously pissed." Kakarot commented. "Strange that no one's noticed us yet!"

"The imperials are busy." Raditz noted. "But give it time...everyone knows our description!"

Bardock gave a sick laugh. "How do you describe ass bare?!"

The group laughed at the black humor. More saiyans were being arrested and carried off under protest. Many engaged in fights with imperials.

"Stupid." Vegeta noted. "You can't fight an armored opponent naked in hand to hand combat. It won't work!"

"Too exposed to injury." Kakarot noted. "Damn, we may have to go super saiyan!"

"That will blow our cover for certain, ouijan!" Tame told him. "Perhaps we can make it to the castle by being less obvious!"

"We have no cover, in case you haven't guessed. I say we hit them before they hit us!!"

"That idea appeals to me as well." Raditz added. "I'm done with skulking about and staying hidden."

Bardock shrugged with a grin. "What the hell...if I'm getting locked away, they're gonna feel it first. We go!"

Brazenly they walked past a group being arrested. One imperial shouted out.

"HOLD, BY ROYAL ORDER. YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

"I am your prince, you dolt!!" Vegeta bellowed back. "Now get out of the way."

The goderri looked at each other briefly before responding. A tall,  
lanky officer spoke in response.

"Ah, so you've returned, Ouji? 'Tis well enough...you'll be interrogated with the others!"

"Is everyone gone stupid? I could have you broken for this!"

A group of goderri surrounded them with stun poles. "Not in this instance, ouji. The Ou has ordered all dissidents be incarcerated."

"This isn't going to work." Raditz eyed the group. Kakarot moved to fight, but Bardock restrained him.

"We can't risk it with the chibis here."

A fat saiyan pointed an armor clad hand. "The cubs come with us to the palace."

Vegeta flashed his teeth. "No one takes my children."

Nuru and Tezar growled to emphasize the point, tails puffed.

The officer stepped forward. Kakarot jumped in front. "Make another move and I'll burn you!"

"Typical goderri!" Sarasen bellowed. "Brainless to the core...you'd fight with cubs if necessary."

"We have our orders."

"You'll have toasted hides." Bardock retorted, trying to keep the situation under control. "Lead on...we'll go."

Kakarot couldn't believe his ears. "But father-"

"Would you risk the chibis in a close fight?"

Vegeta growled. "Ai, no doubt they'd snatch the babies during the confusion. Pandrae's right. There's nothing to be accomplished by battle here."

"Save the satisfaction of broken skulls." Raditz snorted. "I'd love to reward your arrogance, goderri. You presume too much!"

"We but do our duty. Would you have any less?"

Tame flipped her spiky hair. "Bah...royal toadies. Get on with it!"

In grim silence the group was marched through the streets. Raditz finally spoke up, annoyed no end.

"Is it me, or are they taking a circular route with us? Everyone's staring!"

Vegeta glared. "Ai, they dare this impudence with the king's backing.  
We're being made an example!"

Kakarot clutched Nuru as he eyed the stun poles. "Makes sense...what better proof of law than to have the royal family paraded about?"

Sarasen snuffed. "It's like the old days when mutiny happened off planet and captains took matters into their own hands."

Bardock glanced ahead at the outline of the castle, nestled in the mountains. "Nearly there."

They were tossed in the common jail facilities, adding insult to injury. Vegeta couldn't believe it as he stared at plain company.

The cell was full of third class and criminals. They mocked the royals.

"Heeyah, lookit." A broken toothed saiyan pointed. "Ain't it our rulers here? Damn, they got locked up too!"

Others piped up, seizing the opportunity to show contempt.

"They got the cubs, too...royals ain't no different than anybody else!"

"Imagine, runnin' the jungle like the common folk."

"My tail would be fat too, if I led a soft life!"

"You've got a soft head, at any rate." Raditz responded. "I'd love to cave it in!"

Another dusty saiyan pointed at Vegeta. "Say...the king's gonna be mad at you, prince. Maybe if you apologize you won't get a fine."

Vegeta pointedly ignored her, arms folded.

"Hey, everybody! We outnumber this stuck up bunch. I say we-"

Bardock abruptly punched the broken toothed saiyan in the mouth. "Shut up, fool. I don't feel like listening to bullshit."

The saiyan fell back among his peers, clutching his face. The others went silent.

Kakarot stared at them. "So much for that. But what now?"

Bardock sighed. "We wait for the Ou to cool off."

Tame looked between bars. "This is embarrasing...I'd never thought to see the day where I'd be tossed with trash!"

"That's the way it goes, milady. One minute you're on top, and the next..." a female saiyan grinned, her thick body jiggling.

"Cretin!" Tame glared at the potbellied nightmare. "Laugh while you can...I'll remember your face!"

Meanwhile, the Ou was laughing in his private chambers. Word reached him the others were jailed with commoners.

Oberron poured wine. "Well, they've arrived. What now, my Ou?"

Vegeta bellowed with laughter. "Let them stew a bit. Methinks even royals need a lesson or two from time to time."

The king and his counsellor toasted with mirth.

THE END

Next: House of Vegeta pt. 12 The Ou's Choice


	21. The Ou's Choice

(Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA: The Ou's Choice pt.21

They stood by the thousands, third class waiting to be inducted to the military academy. All came from suspect backgrounds and breeding.  
Each year a few select joined the Ou's elite commando squads.

The King himself often inspected those most likely to advance by trial. Rigorous training weeded out the weak. Mental aptitude was as important as physical prowess. Among the third class, nearly seventy percent fell out. Second class warriors rated better, with a success rate of about sixty five percent.

Many of the failures were poorly formed, in both body and mind.  
Primarily these were assigned to reserve armies known as "Yenuke"  
Often used as cannon fodder, reserves regularly received the most dangerous missions and assignments. They accepted their fate in true saiyan fashion, more concerned with fighting than staying alive. High mortality rates were offset by sheer numbers.

There was considerable controversy about a young third class with unusual formation by name of Bardock. Medical teams examined him repeatedly, perplexed at the inconsistencies with familiy records.  
Suspicion among the other third class was that an ovee (bastard royal) was planted in their midst, to spy.

Vegeta Ou was intrigued by the rumors and wild talk. Like any saiyan worth his tail, he decided to investigate the matter personally.  
Normally royal duties kept him away from such minor concerns, but some instinct pushed him to investigate. He needed the diversion.  
There was pressure from relatives and counsellors alike for him to mate Inshei. He despised the thought of being tied to her. Inshei's clan contained both royal and trash ancestry. Vegeta wanted no part of a ragged heritage. Following the death of his parents, the young royal was pressed into kingship at an early age. The responsibilites nearly destroyed his childhood and crushed his spirit. Adding insult to injury was the fact that he'd been bartered to Inshei's line to mate with some day.

By the time he was twenty, Vegeta decided it would be a cold day in hell before he'd raise cubs with her. Old Queen Ruda wasn't pleased,  
and held a session with the parliament in order to force his hand. He was given a choice: mate his chosen Queen, or forfeit rulership of his line.

It was an impossible situation, but Vegeta had his pride. Grudgingly he married Inshei, to the delight of elites everywhere. But behind closed doors, they had no true bond.

Vegeta often wondered if all kings were pressed into taking an unwanted mate to bed. The secret archives could only tell of cubs and matings, both legitimate and otherwise. They couldn't tell of passion and love, which he didn't share with his queen.

"You brood again, husband. Why?"

Vegeta stared at his goblet of wine. "Nothing, Inshei. I was merely thinking."

The raven tressed Queen approached him. "About?"

"Have you heard news of a militia recruit named Bardock?"

Inshei sat on an ottoman across from her king. Pleated satin robes cascaded across her svelte form.

"Hn...you refer to that strange third class that everyone is buzzing about? Aye. What of him?"

"I'm curious to meet him."

"Whatever for? Such minor matters don't concern us. There are channels."

"I'm aware of that, woman!" Vegeta snapped impatiently. "I just love a good mystery, you know that."

Inshei sighed, looking her husband over. Vegeta was strikingly handsome, powerfully built. She wondered often at his coldness and hard edge.

He is king too soon...it makes him bitter.

Eyes of flint were on her. "Stop staring, Queen. It's a rude habit you have."

"Bluntness and lack of tact is yours. Why should some unknown third class concern you? They breed by the herd."

"That may be true, but what I hear rankles me. They say he looks elite, despite his classification. I would see it."

Inshei sipped her drink. "That makes no sense...either he was misclassified, or the rumors are a hoax."

"The story even made planetary news..."

"Why is it that big a deal? So someone made a mistake!"

The Ou leaned forward. "This one is different, I can smell it."

"How? You've never even seen him!"

Vegeta frowned in thought. "I can't explain it...just a sense,  
really. Have you heard anything about his description?"

Inshei laughed. "Hai, the courtisans were babbling last week in the conference area. They say he's quite a specimen."

The Ou snorted. "I'm surprised you didn't investigate."

Inshei flipped her hand casually. "Perhaps I should...if he's half as fine as they say, I may sample his charms. Perhaps he'd make a good bed slave."

"At my displeasure, woman." Vegeta flashed sharp teeth.

"Why should that matter? You barely touch me unless it's rut season,  
Vegeta. My blood burns hot as any!"

"I am aware of that. I've told you numerous times I care nothing about your playthings, but you'll not take a third class to bed!!"

"You and your damnnable pride!"

"So be it. Is the queen so pressed and desperate that she'd take a third class over an elite?"

"Would the king waste fine manhood avoiding me? You make no sense,  
Vegeta!"

"Hn, we'll see. In any case, I plan to investigate this 'Bardock'  
situation."

Inshei downed her drink. "As you will...we'll discuss the matter of cubs soon."

Vegeta stared at her. "Where'd that come from?"

The Queen gave a devilish smile. "Oh, not that routine again. You can't avoid me forever, my Ou. Sooner or later one of your rare nightime visits to my chamber will bear fruit."

The king cringed. It was his greatest fear, in truth. "So you say,  
Inshei. There's plenty of time for that. Meanwhile, I would see that third class and find out what the uproar is."

Inshei thought a moment. "Do me a small favor, then. Bring him into the castle, for private review. I would see him also."

"No ideas, woman!"

A smirk. "Surely, my king isn't jealous of an unknown warrior?"

Strangely Vegeta found that he was, but not for the reasons Inshei believed. "You're an odd one, my queen."

"Look who's talking."

It was the buzz of the castle. Elites clustered and gathered everywhere, as curiosity peaked about Bardock. Even various commanders and generals were about, impressed by reports of the warrior's fighting ability and keen mind.

Nappa was one. He stood in the great conference hall with friends and cronies. One of the latter, Yukuu, spoke first.

"I love a good mystery, Nappa. They say this boy looks elite."

Nappa pulled his chin in thought. "Mistakes have been made in power ratings, but I certainly can't see how a ragtail would pass for royal."

Yukuu nodded in agreement. "Ai, it makes no sense. Rumor has it his coloring and conformation are anything but third class."

"Not to mention his fighting prowess." another commander piped up,  
Herii. She was lanky and lean by saiyan standards, with chiseled features. "The word is he rated beyond level seven."

"Impossible!!" Nappa countered. "Only the best elites are in that category-"

"True enough. But hold, see what occurs down the hallway!"

The trio turned at the noise. A mob gathered throughout the castle in every corridor, as if in great processional. Burly imperial guards sliced through the crowd, encircling one lone warrior. Murmurs were heard above the commotion and excitement.

Yukuu strained to see, stretching his thick neck. "Shall we go take a look, everyone?"

Bardock couldn't believe all the fuss made over his appearance.  
Masses of elites stared and whispered as he was escorted through the castle. Distracted by their attention, he nearly walked head on into a massive bald warrior.

A warrior named Nappa who eyed him sternly. "What madness is this?  
Are you Bardock, boy?!"

Bardock was sullen, sick of their staring. "Hai, loud fool. Who the hell are you?"

A heavy hand struck his face. "Whelp! You truly are ragtail, despite your looks. Only an idiot knows nothing of the Ou's imperial generals!!"

Bardock staggered to his feet, straining against his chains. "Bloated blorgg...you wouldn't last a day in the jakkube!"

"I don't live in ragged alleys and catacombs, boy. Not that it would make any difference."

One of the guards poked Bardock with a stun pole. "General, this one is to be examined by the Ou himself. We must proceed."

Nappa grunted, moving aside. "As you will, soldier...take this brat to the king for a good beating!!"

The crowd roared in approval as Bardock was led away.

Dark eyes flashed back in defiance. Someday...

Vegeta couldn't say why, but he was nervous. Resplendant in gold and maroon armor, he paced about his personal chambers.

Inshei sighed, watching him. "Stop moving, husband. You're driving me crazy with that endless pacing!"

"It's taking entirely too long for him to arrive." Vegeta paid her no attention.

Inshei frowned. "Is there more to this than what you're saying? This lone warrior has you that concerned?"

"Not necessarily."

"Then what? Have you met before?"

"No-"

They fell silent as a servant glided into the chamber. "Royals, the guards bring the ragtail Bardock into the parlor."

Vegeta nodded. "Excellent. Inshei?" he extended an arm to her.

The queen took his hand, grinning. "Well at least we'll solve the mystery once and for all."

Bardock tried to keep his pulse rate down. He stared at the rich opulence of the castle, amazed at how elites lived.

Incredible...I never knew it was like this...

Nervously he shuffled his feet, wondering why the king himself wanted to meet. It was crazy. The young warrior was so preoccupied he never noticed the royals as they entered the parlor.

A guard poked him. "Fool! Bow before your king!!"

"Oh!!" startled, Bardock spun and dropped to a knee. "Apologies, O king and queen. How may humble Bardock serve thee?"

Vegeta and Inshei could only stare in shock. The Queen found her voice first.

"What insanity is this? Guards, remove those chains immediately!!"

They moved to comply. "As you command, o Queen."

The heavy metal restraints fell to the floor with a thud. Vegeta stalked forward, staring hard now.

"You...are third class?!"

Bardock lowered his eyes. "Hai, my king..."

The Ou looked him over closely. Bardock was lovely by any standard.  
The wild mop of velvety black hair was streaked with blue highlights,  
a perfect match for the thick tail. The golden body was well muscled and finely porportioned, a rival to any elite known.

"Stand up." the Ou commanded, stunned by the warrior's appearance.  
Bardock complied, keeping his eyes down.

"No, look at me."

Bardock did so, chin tilted up slightly. The Ou noted the defiant stance in wonder.

Kami, what is this? He's so...

Bardock likewise couldn't stop staring at his king. He's even more impressive up close...

Inshei coughed, breaking the spell. "So, this is the mystery ragtail.  
Tell me, Bardock. Is there royalty in your line?"

"I...don't know for certain, my queen. My mother's side is rumored to have some super saiyan ancestry."

"What??" both Inshei and Vegeta echoed.

"She was of the Fabreani clan. My father was Cooii."

Inshei's keen eyes narrowed. "You weren't adopted?"

Bardock didn't dare laugh. "No, milady. I was tested as third class."

She snorted. "I don't believe that for a minute, boy. But we'll get to the root of this mystery, sooner or later."

Meanwhile Vegeta continued to stare during the exchange, his mind wandering from kingly thoughts. A warm tickle teased the base of his skull down to his tail bone.

Something about him...I...know...

"Vegeta."

"Hn, Inshei?"

The queen nodded at Bardock, who likewise was staring wide eyed. "What to do with this one, eh?"

The Ou shook his head clear. "I would speak with him privately.  
Guards, you are dismissed!!"

The burly imperials nodded and retreated. Inshei watched them go.

"Secrets, husband?"

"Hardly...leave us a bit, my queen. I'll inform you later."

Inshei sniffed, trailing robes as she exited. "It wouldn't be the first time."

The two stood as statues in silence. Vegeta felt his breath hitch at Bardock's rich scent. Impulsively, he reached forward and stroked the thick hair. The warrior didn't move.

"My king..."

"Silence" a wide palm slid across the finely boned face. Sensitive fingers traced the handsome features, resting on a small facial scar.

"How did you get that?"

Bardock flushed, looking away briefly. "When I was fourteen, some classmates jumped me."

"And?!" the Ou was impatient, still holding the smooth cheek.

Bardock closed his eyes. "They called me an ovee, and said that I'd get screwed the way royals screwed them."

Vegeta was silent a moment. "I see..."

"I was forced down but fought back. Somebody slashed at me with a zakke blade."

"Hn, it gives you character. Not distracting in any way."

Bardock heaved at the memory. "I thought about having it fixed, but I don't run from the past."

"Commendable. And what of your attackers?"

"I nearly sent two to hell. The third had fractured ribs."

Vegeta saw a wildness in those eyes, a near match for his own. "Well done. I hear you're an excellent fighter."

Small smile. "I rate well, my king."

"No doubt" Vegeta eyed him slowly, walking around the warrior in circles. Bardock stood stiffly.

"Relax, Bardock. No harm will come to you here."

"It's not that, milord. I...everyone keeps staring at me!!"

"Struck by your beauty, methinks. How old are you?"

Bardock flushed at the compliment. "Nineteen, next month."

"Indeed" Vegeta breathed, stroking strong shoulders gently. Hard living has made him somewhat lean, but with proper diet and training this one...will be marvelous.

Bardock cocked his head. "Is my king displeased?"

Vegeta ran his hands across the fine chest, feeling heat radiate from velvety soft skin.

"By no means, Bardock. Would you like to train for my private commando core?"

Dark eyes lit with fire. "Ai, my king!"

A smile. "Good. I'll make the arrangements." slow eyes danced low.  
Bardock returned the look, entranced.

"If...I may be so bold, milord?"

"What is it you wish?"

Bardock felt the blood pound in his head. "You...seem somewhat young to be king..."

"I am fully capable."

A bow. "No offense. You just seem younger in person."

Vegeta grinned, inhaling Bardock's delicious scent once more. "Move your provisions into the royal barracks, starting tomorrow."

"Hai!! I'll do you proud, milord."

Dark eyes sparkled. "I believe you." Vegeta ran his hands over that body again, settling at the base of Bardock's tail.

The warrior immediately stiffened again. The Ou grinned, stroking the thick appendage slowly. Bardock shivered, closing his eyes.

"Like that?"

"I...ah..."

Expert hands ruffled shiny black fur against the grain. Bardock arched and moaned against his king. Vegeta pulled the heavy appendage straight, feeling along the fine bones.

"Jislani (perfection)!" he breathed to himself. There was not the slightest roughness or kink anywhere.

Bardock purred, eyes slitted. Full lips parted in bliss as Vegeta massaged his tail. He dropped to his knees abruptly, turning to face his king.

"How may I serve thee?" the voice was silk under velvet eyes.

The Ou was lost in those deep pools, his emotions suddenly in turmoil. White hot excitement hammered his veins. On impulse, he pulled the strange warrior into a kiss. Tails wrapped around as they embraced.

And in a nearby alcove, an enraged Inshei glared at the scene in red rage.

THE END

Next: House of Vegeta: Another Chibi! More Chaos 


	22. Another Chibi! More chaos

(Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA pt. 22: Another Chibi! More Chaos

Madness.

Glerunn shook his head. Ruba entered his private chambers with news that would rock the castle.

"Be certain you tell the truth here, woman!!"

Ruba nearly laughed. "You serve the house as I do, Glerunn. Spare me your bluster. After many years of indescretions, surely you aren't surprised!"

The grizzled physician sighed. "No. Where is the cub?"

"Secured safely in the catacombs of the castle. She's being attended to by Kashe and Juttak."

Glerunn let out a stream of curses. "I had hoped things would stabilize, at least for a while. But now..."

"Aye, 'tis impossible. Another chibi presents a special problem."

"Has the child been tested?"

Ruba looked about secretively, her bejewelled wrists clanking. "Ai,  
the baby has royal blood. Determining the father will be difficult,  
though. You know why."

Glerunn was grim, reaching for a drink. "Hai. Damn these royals!  
They think with their cocks."

"How will we know the father?"

Glerunn paused, thinking. "Bring the chibi up to me. The Ou must be informed of this immediately."

"What do you plan?"

"More tests, to narrow the list of suspects."

Ruba grabbed a drink from the tray. "There's enough..."

"Ai, but first things first."

"How do you think the Ou will react?"

A pause. "I dread thinking about it."

The aforementioned King was annoyed at being summoned from a social dinner. Glerunn's secrecy piqued his curiosity as much as it angered him. He took a helipod across the province home.

Odd...why would the royal physician site an emergency? I sense no illness among my own.

Mind awhirl with questions, he stared out the viewglass in distraction.

Bardock likewise was perplexed at being called from active assignment. He was leading a small contingent of spies near the transit routes of Frieza's supply sector. A transmission from the castle was received aboard ship.

"What bullshit...I don't have time to run back to the castle on a whim!!"

The nervous junior officer bowed slightly. "But commander...the message is being cited as code red from the castle."

Bardock lifted an eyebrow. "Code red? What the frack is going on,  
anyway?! Are they under attack at home?"

"The message doesn't go into detail. It's merely sited as a medical emergency."

The handsome commander frowned. Medical? The cubs are fine, what's this about?

"All right, we'll never solve the mystery here. Set course for Saiya immediately, Odakk."

"As you command."

Vegeta no Ouji, Kakarot, and Raditz waited impatiently in a sealed off conference area.

"What the hell were we summoned here for?" Kakarot demanded. "This is ridiculous...I have students to train!"

Vegeta folded his arms, annoyed as he sat at a polished table. "Hai,  
and I attended an important meeting."

Raditz was sullen. "I was detained from maneuvers for this silliness.  
We've been sitting here for nearly an hour. If we don't get an explanation in the next few minutes, I'm leaving!"

"Agreed." Vegeta answered, looking around. "Some emergency!"

Silent feet entered the room as a familiar physician entered.

Kakarot turned. "Glerunn! What's this about?"

The grizzled saiyan was grim. "All your questions will be answered shortly. We but await the Ou and Regent Bardock."

The young men stared at each other. "Whatever for?" Vegeta wanted to know. "Why the secrecy?"

"I can't reveal the purpose until they arrive, prince. Please be patient."

"Patient!!" Raditz thundered. "We've been sitting here like idiots for an hour."

"A bit longer, hotheaded yandu (duke)."

Radtiz stared, unaccustomed to his rarely used title. "Must be serious."

"It is. More than I can say without-"

"Without what?" a familiar voice countered suddenly. Everyone turned as Bardock entered, irritation clearly reflected in his expression.

They all gave greeting as he nodded, seating himself at the table. "Does anyone know what this is about?"

"No, it's Glerunn's show." Kakarot answered. "We await the Ou."

Bardock blinked in surprise. "He was summoned too?"

Glerunn coughed nervously. "A bit of patience, Regent Bardock. Once King Vegeta arrives, we can begin."

"Begin what, physician? Do you know I was called from a prime mission for this bullshit?"

"It isn't bullshit, Bardock. I have news that will affect all your lives."

"What!!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "He's said this repeatedly. I wish father would get here, so we can put an end to this nonsense."

"He is here." The Ou strode in majestically. Everyone abruptly stood.

"Sit, all of you. The formality is unecessary here, since it appears to involve family only. Now why are we summoned, Glerunn?"

"Please be seated with the others, o King. I have shocking news."

Vegeta Ou looked at the others as he sat. "And that news is?"

A deep breath. "A chibi was left on the castle grounds this morning."

"So what?! Do you realize I could have you whipped for disrupting-"

Glerunn glared defiantly, eyes blazing. "A chibi from your line,  
Vegeta!! She was left in the garden today."

Stunned silence. Finally the Ou found his voice.

"How, Glerunn? This is..." he couldn't finish.

The physician paced the conference room. "The cub has tested positive for blood type and ki wavelength."

Vegeta no Ouji swallowed quietly. "You said 'she'."

"Ai, 'tis a girl chibi."

Bardock was grim. "How old!!"

Glerunn appeared uncomfortable. "Nearly seven months. The child is healthy and solid."

Kakarot exploded. "You mean to tell me someone just left a baby at the castle? Who?!"

"We have no idea. Presumably the mother could be tracked down, but there are more immediate concerns." he looked to his Ou.

The king was redfaced. "Go, Glerunn. I have much to say here, not for your ears."

The ouji was subdued. "Perhaps we should view the cub-"

"All in good time." The Ou snapped. "Glerunn...go!!"

The physician bowed. "As you command. Should I have the child brought up?"

"Wait fifteen minutes. Now go."

Glerunn glided out quickly. Vegeta Ou stood slowly to his full height, ki crackling a blue flame around his powerful form. He glanced briefly at Bardock.

"Don't even think it, Vegeta."

The Ou shook his head quickly. He glared at the others.

"Someone had better start talking!!"

Vegeta, Kakarot and Raditz stared at each other in shock and suspicion. The ouji spoke first.

"Don't look at me...perhaps Kakarot cheated!!"

"Speak for yourself, Vegeta!" Kakarot shot back. "I could say the same thing!"

"Liar!! I knew something happened during the last jungle run!"

"Ask Raditz...leave me out of this!!"

"Bullshit." the maned saiyan countered. "You two are the ones-"

"ENOUGH" the Ou roared, silencing them all.

Raditz flashed sharp teeth. "Don't you realize what this means? Did you hear what Glerunn said? The baby is of the Vegeta line!" he glared at his father.

Bardock glared back. "Your point, Raditz?"

"No more games, father."

"That's enough, Radittszu." the Ou growled his full name. Startled,  
the younger saiyans paused.

"Wild accusations get us nowhere here. The child has tested positive for my blood line."

Kakarot had a strange expression. "Well then, it's cut and dried right? Either you or Vegeta must be the father."

The ouji eyed his mate coldly. "You dare?"

"That's all crap and you know it, Kakarot!" Raditz pointed at the king. "Something else is going on."

The Ou suddenly appeared uncomfortable. "I have no idea what you mean, boy."

"Why are all of us here? Father included!" he glanced at a suddenly quiet Bardock.

"Ai, I'm fed UP with secrets!!" the ouji sprung to his feet. "I have two cubs, not three! I don't care about Glerunn's tests, or some foolishly deluded female who can't handle motherhood."

Kakarot eyed his father hard. "I'm more concerned with what Glerunn knows."

"Stop looking at me, Kakarot." Bardock warned.

"We can't be at each other's throats." the Ou stated. "This matter WILL be resolved."

"How, father?" Vegeta rounded again. "The baby exists...what do you suggest here?"

They stopped at a sound. Glerunn reappeared with a small bundle. A hush fell over the saiyans.

"I waited for the duration, my Ou. Here is the baby." Glerunn set the bundle on a small pallet over the conference table.

The Ou sighed, pulling folds of cloth away. The chibi was beautiful.  
Dark spikes were pulled into a little ponytail. Shiny black eyes peeped alertly.

"She's...lovely." Kakarot observed in wonder. "I just don't understand how anyone could abandon her."

The baby clucked. Bardock shook his head in resignation, instincts screaming the truth.

"They must truly be mad." Vegeta agreed, touching the tender face.  
The chibi nibbled his finger.

Raditz stared down, feeling a strange warmth. "We have to know, one way or the other." was all he said.

The Ou picked up the chibi. "Hai, she's solid...a real beauty."

"I must interrupt here." Glerunn spoke suddenly. "The father must be determined."

"What's the problem? You said tests were already taken." Kakarot was suspicious.

The physician appeared nervous now. "Blood testing can pose problems." he faltered.

"Particularly when it's all the same." Raditz murmured. Bardock glanced at him sideways.

Glerunn gave the Ou a pleading look. "What would you have me do here,  
milord?"

Vegeta Ou was glum as he held the baby. "These other tests...what would be involved?"

"I...would need cell samples from all possible parents..."

The ouji blinked. "Say what?! Which of us do you suspect?"

Glerunn fell to silence. Kakarot exploded, his patience at an end.

"I want the truth, no more bullshit!! No more secrets, no more lies.  
I'm tired of suspicions, tired of wondering. Who's chibi is that?!"

Bardock looked striken. The Ou glanced away momentarily, not answering. "Glerunn...run whatever tests you need."

"But, my Ou-"

The king shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore. Prepare your tests and return later. We'll cooperate."

"Wha...ALL of us?!" Vegeta stammered. "Then that can only mean-"

"Oh, Kami" Raditz breathed, holding himself. "I never would have thought..."

Vegeta Ou sat, cradling the infant. His voice was heavy with emotion. "Forgive me, all of you."

Kakarot thought he'd pass out. "It's true" he whispered. "All of it...Vegeta warned me..."

"Sit, luni. Sit and listen."

Kakarot sat numbly, not wanting to believe. Even the ouji could only gawk at the implications.

Kakarot could only drop to his chair. Bardock spoke, then.

"Vegeta-"

"Useless now, koi. You know it as well as I."

Bardock hung his head slightly. "Ai, they need to know."

"I already know!" the ouji's voice was strained.

Bardock smiled at him gently. "Maybe some. Not all."

Radtiz felt his throat go dry. "All?"

The Ou waved at Glerunn. "Get your equipment and return shortly."

Glerunn nodded solemnly. "I need a cell sampler...it will only take a few minutes."

"Good. Leave us now."

Glerunn was gone again, relieved. The Ou placed the chibi on the table. Bright eyes shone as the baby clucked, crawling about. The adults stared in wonderment.

"You were saying." Raditz stated, on edge.

The Ou sighed again. "What will be said here...doesn't leave this room."

They all nodded grimly. Vegeta continued.

"How many of you sense this child?"

Nervous eyes glanced about. Bardock folded his arms impatiently.

"Vegeta...we all do. You know this."

The wild one looked to his mate. "I didn't believe you, Vegeta..."

The ouji watched the baby. "No, Kakarot. Something else is wrong here!"

The Ou nodded. Raditz held out a hand. "Wait...how can we all sense the cub, unless..." he nearly choked.

Bardock was very still. "The three of you must listen."

"No lies, father!!" Kakarot bellowed.

"No lies. It's time all of you knew the truth."

"Your hand was forced because of this baby!" the ouji shouted. "I know I'm your other son!!"

Bardock was shocked to silence. "You...knew?" he paled. "When?"

Vegeta looked down. "Long ago, I sensed it. Did you think I wouldn't?!"

"I'm...Vegeta, forgive me." Bardock stood suddenly, his voice pained.  
The Ou cringed.

"Tis my fault as well, chibi. I raised you as prince because you most nearly resembled me."

The ouji laughed bitterly. "Funny...so I'm prince under a vague circumstance!"

Bardock crushed him in a bear hug. "Never say that! We loved you."

Kakarot swallowed, his throat closing. "So my brother...is my mate after all. And my children are...are..."

Raditz squeezed his shoulder. "Easy, little brother. Vegeta and I suspected this for some time."

The Ou couldn't believe it. "How long have you wondered?"

"Many years...father."

The king went white. "Radittszu!!"

The burly saiyan laughed madly. "I'm loving this...a saiyan's instincts are ever true. What made you think the truth would hide forever?"

The King appeared defeated. "Perhaps I've been a fool."

"Kakarot and I spent so much time at the castle, in and out over the years...it made no sense. And I heard whispers from servants."

"I regret that, Raditz. Would that I could claim you and be done with it, but..."

"Royal pressures. I understand that, unlike my hotheaded sibling here." he glanced at Kakarot.

"You know nothing, Raditz." the younger saiyan snapped.

Meanwhile Vegeta didn't move, still held by Bardock. Emotions tangled in mind speech.

/Why...why couldn't you say it?/

/I wanted to, so many times. But we couldn't risk it./

Kakarot was concerned. "Vegeta, are you alright?"

The ouji pulled off slowly, his eyes wet. "Hai, don't be concerned.  
Rediscovery is difficult, no?"

The wild one held himself. "I don't know what to think...it's all so strange."

The Ou moved to embrace him. "My fault, Kakarot...you should have been told long ago, but circumstances prevented me from revealing everything."

A tear ran down a dark eye. "And are you telling the truth now?"

Vegeta nodded sadly. "Ai, chibi...I love all my children. It was ever so."

Tears came then. Kakarot shuddered against the Ou, wracked with sobs.  
The baby crooned softly at him.

"The little one tries to comfort you also, Kakarot." the Ou murmured brokenly in his ear. "Be at peace now."

The ouji found his own emotions breaking again, heaving. Bardock kissed the proud forehead.

"There is no shame here, I only regret the deception."

Raditz covered his eyes, struggling with his own feelings. "What...about the baby?"

As if in answer the chibi chirped at him, crawling in his direction.  
Startled, Raditz removed hands from a tear stained face.

"What do you, little one?"

Bright eyes shone as the cub cuddled. Astonished, Raditz could only hold her.

Kakarot gained some measure of control. "Now what...this is insane."

The Ou still held him. "We determine the father."

"What about public scandal?" Vegeta was muffled against Bardock.

Vegeta Ou sighed. "We'll worry about that later. I may issue a prepared statement to the public."

Kakarot looked at the king closely. "Raditz looks like you...father."

The Ou grinned. "He favors me, aye. Well did I name him."

Raditz nodded slowly with pride. "Lord of Power..."

The prince gained a measure of control, sitting next to his mate. "There's one thing I don't understand. Raditz was first born..."

"And you wonder why he wasn't named prince? There was too much danger, Vegeta. My enemies were quite active at the time, and would use my child against me. And there was the matter of the Queen."

Kakarot wiped his face. "She wouldn't accept your cub."

The Ou shook his head fiercely in memory. "No...she was adamant about having our own chibis. Agents and spies watched my every move. Add to that there was no way I could explain a sudden heir with no public record."

Radtiz was intrigued in spite of himself. "Then, it was more complicated than we could have imagined."

"Ai, the life of a royal is unlike any other, Raditz. But I swore to myself that no one would raise you except my mate."

Raditz eyed Bardock in surprise, who only smiled gently.

"You never mated the Queen?!" the prince couldn't believe his ears.

"We had no bond, Vegeta. I never loved or felt passion for her."

"Kami!" Kakarot stared at both parents. "This went on from the beginning, then?"

The Ou nearly laughed at that. "Indeed, wild one. First one, and then another. Vegeta came along at the perfect time, and was named royal heir."

"What about me?"

Bardock was serene. "You were a surprise, Kakarot, and the only cub I was allowed to name. The circumstances regarding Vegeta strained the relationship between your saba (birthing parent) and myself."

Vegeta was fascinated, then. "What circumstances?"

Dark eyes flashed with emotion at his son. "Chibi, I was sent away to prevent suspicion. Too many were becoming aware of rumors regarding our relationship, and the Queen herself threatened the throne through blackmail."

"What!!"

"Ai, so your saba sent me on a mission. I felt your ki spark inside him, it was so small..."

The ouji nearly cried again. Kakarot held him close. "Easy, koi..."

"I'm fine...you felt me even then, father?"

Bardock nodded, his own voice rough with emotion. "I resented being sent away, but had no choice. The crown was at stake, and the queen was positioning herself politically with the elites."

"This is...incredible." Raditz breathed. "So you were mated behind the queen's back?"

"I suppose you could look at it that way, Raditz." the Ou was solemn. "But know this, all of you. Mistakes were made, but we never regretted any of our cubs."

The ouji broached a delicate subject. "But considering the chaos our...illegitimacy caused, don't you think you should have stopped at one?"

Bardock glanced over at his Ou, eyes sparkling. "Easier said than done, chibi. Have you ever heard of love at first sight?"

The prince flushed in memory. "I...understand."

"It's why we ultimately didn't interfere with your relationship with Kakarot, despite the kinship. Watching you together was like seeing ourselves again."

Kakarot turned beet red. "Ah...so the two of you started...fast?"

A smirk. "Almost right away. It's a good thing missions kept me away periodically. You might have had a few more rede (siblings)."

The Ou coughed pointedly.

Raditz grinned. "It seems you get your wildness from father, Kakarot."

Bardock sat again. "I was so young when you were born, Raditz...I had no idea what to do. When your saba presented you to me, I panicked."

"But why?"

"You'll understand one day. My life was in turmoil, and I was just a soldier training in the elite corps."

"Shortly after you avenged grandmother and grandfather."

"Hai, I even considered suicide at the time. The corps saved my sanity, since I was at loose ends. But when I held you for the first time...the pain of my past went away."

Raditz swallowed. "I...see. I didn't know." he glanced down at the squirming chibi.

"Put her on the table, Raditz. She wants to move." The Ou pointed.  
Raditz lifted the bouncy chibi over the polished surface. Clicking and clucking, she clambered across the table.

"What about me?" the ouji was entranced now by the past.

"You were the chosen heir, as Vegeta said." Black eyes burned with fire as Bardock clenched his fists. "Bedattka!!"

"Bardock!" the Ou snapped.

The others stared at the exchange. "Wait, what does this mean?" the ouji wanted to know.

"I couldn't even hold you, claim you as my son!"

"Bardock, this isn't the time-"

"No, koi? On the contrary, it's the perfect time. You should never have sent me away!!"

"You've never forgiven me for that-"

"Hell no! Vegeta belonged to me, not that loudmouthed bitch!!"

"Oh Kami" Kakarot breathed. "What have we started here?"

The prince felt a strange warmth bursting his chest. "It seems many secrets fall this day."

The two elders were going at it like a clash of titans now. The baby squealed in delight at the noisy argument.

"Damn your royal protocol and secrecy..."

"You had visitation, I never stopped you from seeing Vegeta!"

"Bullshit. You know damn well I couldn't visit openly!"

"Asshole. I am king! Would you have me hurl my heritage away, the heritage of our children for your pride?!"

"This isn't about pride!!"

Raditz hurled a bolt of ki between them, halting the argument. "ENOUGH!!"

Stunned, they stared. Radtiz sighed.

"Please...we're here for the present, not the past."

Bardock glowered. "The past shapes the present, Raditz. It's why we're all here now, and with another chibi" he nodded at the infant.

The Ou dropped in his seat. "He's right. It should never have come to this...all of you had a right to know before now."

Raditz watched the chibi crawl around. "We know now, that's all that matters."

Kakarot thought a moment. "These tests Glerunn spoke of...how precise can they be? If we're all brothers-"

The Ou shrugged wearily. "I have no idea. The medical arena is not my area of expertise. He'll explain once he returns."

The baby crawled to him and paused.

"Odd." the ouji commented. The baby turned towards him next.

Kakarot frowned in curiosity. "What's she doing?"

Once again the infant crawled, changing direction once more before stopping.

Raditz eyed the cub keenly. "Remember, Kakarot? A chibi always knows it's own."

The infant abruptly turned at his voice next. Bardock chuckled.

"We need the tests as soon as possible...even the baby's confused."

It was true. After hearing Bardock the chibi crawled at him next before sitting still. The fat tail puffed as she spat in frustration.

"I know the feeling, little one." Bardock grinned.

The ouji made an observation. "She's a little older than Nuru and Tezar. See how she's capable of sitting?"

"About seven months, I'd say." the Ou agreed. "Her motor skills are more developed."

Glerunn took cell samples from each saiyan. Kakarot grew suspicious once more.

"Why are father and saba being tested as well?"

"Necessary for accuracy purposes, ouijan." Glerunn stated quickly, as he scanned his samples.

"I find that hard to believe...unless you think they fathered the baby as well!!"

A hush fell over the group. The Ou glared at his youngest. "You've said enough, Kakarot. Now be silent and await the results."

"I still wonder about this. Who's to say we aren't all candidates?"

Bardock snorted. "Hardly. I'm done with that madness, loon...three cubs is more than enough."

The ouji folded his arms, eyes narrowed. "Not an unreasonable suspicion, however."

Glerunn lifted his hand. "If you will all please be quiet. I have the results."

"Get on with it." the Ou commanded.

The physician coughed delicately. "Due to unusual parentage considerations, a blood test in this instance is all but useless."

"Are you done babbling, Glerunn?" Bardock was impatient now. "We've covered that ground."

The grizzled saiyan sighed. "Patience, regent Bardock. I will explain. The chibi has identical dna pattern to you all."

"Can you refine your results?" Raditz wanted to know.

"Fortuneately, yes. Family members share a base dna pattern, but within that pattern are individual variations."

"The purpose of the cell samples." the ouji surmised.

"True enough, prince. Each individual has their own unique 'imprint'  
over their base genetic coding. By matching variations with those of the cub here, I can give precise probability of parentage."

"Even within the same bloodline?" Kakarot's eyes narrowed. The Ou went pale.

"Ai, ouijan. It's simply a matter of matching the variations of the chibi's patterns with everyone here."

"And what are your probabilities?"

The physician paced the room as he read from his documents. "Beginning with you Bardock, probability of fatherhood is forty eight percent."

"Hn, nearly a tossup."

"Probability for the Ou, also forty eight percent. Vegeta and Kakarot seventy six percent..."

Everyone stared at Raditz. The maned saiyan gawked in shock.

"And...me?"

"Probability ninety eight percent. Congratulations, you're a father."

Kakarot crowed. "Well all right!! I'm a ube (uncle)!!"

The ouji looked down. "The celebration might have to wait, koi."

"Why?"

Bardock pointed. "I don't think he can hear you."

It was true. Raditz had passed out cold on the floor.

The royal house reconvened in the private chambers, an ornate family room with sleep beds and a fireplace.

The Ou and Bardock smiled, watching Raditz with his daughter. The burly saiyan practically glowed, cuddling and purring as the chibi chirped nonstop, her voice lilting high. Not worried with formalities, Raditz named the baby Xenna (jewel).

The Ou was mellow, sipping brandy. "Hn, a granddaughter...will he ever put her down?"

Bardock sat next to him on an overstuffed ottoman, his tail waving gently. "I knew he would be like this with a cub. She's a beauty, eh?"

"Hai, perfectly formed. Bones always tell in the end."

"True."

Raditz didn't hear them. Sitting on the thickly furred floor, he kissed and held his new daughter.

"Reo'se du narri, ey makka" (a surprise and joy for me).

Xenna clucked, coiling a fat little tail. She chirped again.

Bardock laughed. "She's singing to you, boy!"

"Ai, father. See how her eyes shine?"

"Hn, pretty."

The Ou glanced around. "Vegeta and Kakarot should be here by now."

Bardock yawned, sleepy from liquor. "They went to get Nuru and Tezar from the royal nursery."

"I'll be interested to see how the cubs react to each other."

Raditz bounced Xenna on his lap. "You'll have cusi (cousins) to play with, girl. Would you like that?"

Xenna chirruped once again, kicking stubby legs. Raditz laughed. "I guess that means yes."

"What means yes?" a familiar voice sounded. Vegeta and Kakarot entered, Nuru and Tezar in tow.

The Ou put a finger to his lips. "Watch now. Put the cubs on the floor."

Grinning, the adults complied. The chibis hissed and spat at each other, tails puffed.

"Not bad for starters." Kakarot approved.

Nuru edged forward first. Xenna crawled at both her cousins head on,  
spitting.

The ouji strained to keep from laughing. "She's a fireball!"

"Ai, like a certain loon I remember." Bardock added, amused.

Tezar head butted her, knocking Xenna on her side. Stubby legs kicked back. Nuru gave a high pitched growl, bulling into Xenna's side. All three chibis went tumbling over each other in a whirl.

The adults laughed. "I wouldn't put money on this fight!" the Ou cracked up.

"Hey look, it's breaking up already." Kakarot pointed.

The three cubs suddenly stopped fighting. They chirped and clucked,  
clambering over each other. Xenna sat up, purring softly. Nuru and Tezar curled next to her on both sides. All three hooked their tails together before drifting off to sleep.

"That's so cute." Kakarot smiled.

The prince nodded. "Hn, it appears as though Xenna has two guardians!"

Raditz beamed at the adorable display. "Hai, she's in good hands."

The royal family spent the evening relaxing together, letting recent events settle. Their chibis proved inseparable, crawling and tumbling everywhere over thickly furred floors. The adults were nearby,  
enjoying a rich feast.

Raditz felt a surge of panic as he gulped his drink. "What am I going to do? I can't raise a chibi!"

"You can and will." the Ou told him gently.

"But saba, I'm just a soldier. I don't know anything about caring for a cub!"

Bardock laughed out loud. "This is hilarious...I said those same words when I held you!!"

Radtiz blinked. "You did?"

"Ai, you wrapped around me like a blanket. I often wondered if your saba had you to trap me. We weren't mated at the time."

"I most certainly did not." the Ou sniffed indignantly.

"So you say, koi."

The prince was surprised. "I thought you had already mated by then!"

The Ou gave a sly smile. "No. I always get what I want, Vegeta." he enjoyed seeing Bardock turn red.

"So you tricked father, then?" Raditz wanted to know.

"I knew he wouldn't refuse you, so I wasn't concerned about your welfare."

"Had you bonded by the time I was born?" the ouji lifted an eyebrow.

"Ai, boy. Contrary to popular belief, I would not have ovees in the palace."

"But Kakarot and Raditz weren't named prince!"

"It doesn't matter. They are royal in blood, as are you. Official recognition doesn't change that."

Vegeta snorted. "The word, father, is besdi. Paint it any way you want, but that's the way it is."

"If I'm besdi, so are you." Kakarot retorted, annoyed. "Being raised as prince always did make you ass tight, Vegeta."

"Better than being a loon."

"There was no other way to handle the situation." Bardock told them all. "Forgive us for loving too much!"

Striken, the three sons looked at each other. Raditz nodded in agreement.

"Kakarot, Vegeta. We've had enough recriminations here. Why not see the positives? I have a new daughter, and we have our past."

The ouji sighed, stabbing at his food. "I suppose you're right. All of us were cared for."

Raditz looked to his youngest sibling. "Kakarot?"

"I don't hate the past, Raditz. But I won't lie and say I don't have concerns."

"This would be about the chibis." The Ou interjected.

"Hai, saba...I'm worried about...defects..."

Bardock glanced nervously at his mate. The Ou shook his head briefly.

"Now that the three of you know the truth, I want you to access the archives and trace your ancestral lineage. Vegeta already has knowledge of this, since he was raised a royal."

Kakarot glanced at his mate. "You mentioned that...and something else I remember."

The prince folded his arms. "I told you royalty is rife with secrets."

"Would those secrets include family bloodlines?"

"I said that already!"

Dark eyes narrowed keenly. "I see...I also find it odd that both our parents tested the same from cell samples."

"We didn't!!" Bardock blurted, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Didn't Glerunn say both you and saba had a forty eight percent chance of fathering Xenna?"

"So what? We're both a generation removed from you, Kakarot. It makes sense the odds would be longer."

"But why the same?"

Even Raditz stared then. "What the hell are you saying, Kakarot?!"

Bardock growled at his youngest. "How should I know, luni? Do I look like a genetic expert?"

The wild one smiled slowly. "Just a thought."

The ouji was clearly thinking about that also. "Is there something else we should know?"

The Ou was annoyed, poking at his plate. "Like what, Vegeta? You children drive me to distraction with your questions!"

Vegeta glanced back and forth at both parents, gauging the situation. "Nothing that won't keep. This is a celebration, after all."

"To answer your question Kakarot, it would be impossible for the chibis to have genetic disorders...their breeding is too strong."

"Could you explain that?"

"It will be much clearer once you review the archives. There are certain facts about genetic coding that the general public isn't aware of."

Kakarot leaned forward, eyes intense. "Such as?"

"The occurance of super saiyans and how they relate to bloodline. I won't go into detail here."

"Sounds fascinating." Raditz stated.

The prince frowned in thought. "Super saiyans..."

"What are you thinking, Vegeta?"

"Nothing, father. Just remembering something I learned long ago."

The chibis were returned to the royal nursery. The adults retired to their private chambers in the castle.

Their elders couldn't sleep, knowing other secrets lay in wait.  
Bardock and his Ou curled together in front of a cozy fire, wrapped in numerous animal skins. Soft reddish glow danced across bronzed skin.

"Vegeta, they must know all of it. We can't push this too far."

Lidded eyes fanned gently. "I know, koi...but not now. Frankly, I don't think our cubs could handle it at this juncture."

Bardock purred softly. "There's a bargain in this, though...we have a beautiful granddaughter, a princess."

"Ai, but the mother must be found. I don't like loose ends, Bardock.  
They tend to choke you at the worst time."

"We'd better hope Xenna isn't the result of jungle run..."

Vegeta stroked blue black spikes. "I know what you're thinking...and I agree. If that's the case the mother could be most anything, even ragtail. That would be a disaster."

"Is Xenna truly elite? Despite appearance, her ki doesn't spike like one."

"Ai, I could sense her relatively weak energy curve. It's a bit early to panic, but a definite concern. Glerunn will run power ratings on her next week."

"I felt no kinks in her tail...although the bones are somewhat rough."

"A possible indication of lower blood. But as princess she'll have the protection of our line. None will dare question her heritage."

Bardock propped himself up on an elbow. "What about the public relations angle? This won't go well with the elites."

"We'll have to come up with a heartwarming story. Politics."

Bardock snorted. "Tell me about it."

Dark eyes flashed with pain. "Earlier, regarding Vegeta...if there were any other way, koi-"

Bardok silenced his mate with a kiss. "I know...I never dealt with the resentment. It just kind of exploded."

The Ou's eyes were liquid. "I never wanted any other...I knew that together, our children would be magnificent."

Sticky kiss. "And so they are. Everything is complete now, all our cubs have given us chikki."

The king purred as Bardock nipped his neck. "Hn, it's a good thing my bearing cycle is over..."

Bardock slid over his lover, lust dancing in dark eyes. "Oh? I say let's make a few more cubs..."

"Bardock!!"

"Piles of chikki everywhere-"

"FOOL!!"

There was no further discussion as muffled passion danced beneath animal furs.

THE END

Next: House of Vegeta pt. 14: Frieza Looms 


	23. The Wisdom of Celipe

(Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA pt.23: The wisdom of Celipe

Kakarot nuzzled his affectionate niece in the castle parlor. Xenna greedily ate pesto from his fingertips.

"Hn, you certainly eat like your cusi (cousins). I think we have another bottomless pit here!"

"Don't feed her too much, Kakarot." Raditz fretted nearby, looking for her stuffed lizard toy. "I don't want my daughter fat."

Kakarot was incredulous. "Fat?! As much energy as she burns off?  
You're crazy, Raditz. Cubs need food, and lots of it. Besides, she's only eaten one bowl of pesto."

"And one bottle of formula." Raditz added.

"That's not too bad. Have you forgotten how much Nuru and Tezar eat?"

Raditz pulled the toy out from underneath a small table. "Maybe so...where are they?"

"Vegeta has them. It's a rare slow day for our crown prince."

"Sometimes I'm glad I wasn't officially named the heir...royal duties seem to impede a lot on your private life."

Kakarot purred at Xenna, who clucked and coiled her fat tail. "Maybe,  
but it's incredibly exciting...there's always something going on politically, and you catch all the gossip."

Radtiz sat across from him. "Good stuff, huh?"

"Almost as good as your daughter being left at the palace."

Raditz sighed. "I can only imagine what they're saying about that."

"You don't want to know. Saba has a plan, but he won't reveal it to me."

"It better be good, or we'll all be out in the streets."

Kakarot laughed. "Hardly. Idle talk and gossip never ran out any ruler!"

Raditz poked a finger at his chibi. "I called mother and gave her news. I think she passed out on me."

"She wants to see the baby right away, I'll bet."

"Of course. I plan to take Xenna there later today."

Kakarot thought a moment. "Do you have any idea who the mother is?"

A sigh. "No, at least no one that fits in the right time frame."

"Hn, not good. Let's eat before we go."

"Always thinking of that belly, eh, little brother?"

"Hell, we can stuff like blorggs if we want. Royalty should always be well fed!"

Raditz roared with mirth. "Fool...you may be royal, but you're third class to the core!"

"So are you. We weren't raised like Vegeta, Raditz."

"True. When I was younger, I used to imagine what I'd look like as king."

Kakarot cradled a sleepy Xenna. "No kidding?"

Raditz chuckled at the memory. "Yeah...I'd wrap myself in bedsheets and pretend to give orders to imaginary subjects."

"That's silly."

"Tell me about it." Raditz grew serious. "I really hope I don't mess up with her, Kakarot. This is all new to me."

"I'm hardly an expert, but I can only say you have to follow your heart."

Raditz ruffled the jagged mop. "Sometimes little brother, you make a whole lot of sense."

Kakarot grinned. "I have my moments."

They continued their discussion in the helipod. Xenna sat quietly in her high seat, looking out the back window.

"I'm thinking mother could be helpful in evaluating Xenna, Kakarot.  
After all she does do genetic testing for the medical institutes."

The younger saiyan nodded. "I know where you're going...it could be some time before you locate the mother."

"Her ki level is somewhat low, which makes me wonder."

"She's perfectly happy and healthy, Raditz. What's meant to be will be."

"I won't lie to you, Kakarot. My pride will be wounded if her mother turns out to be ragtail."

"Is that Xenna's fault? She's a pretty chibi."

A slow smile. "She is that. No doubt she'll keep her cusi (cousins)  
in line."

"They'll spoil her rotten with attention. I thought we'd never get them unhooked the other day."

"Hn, not to mention doting ubes (uncles)."

Kakarot peeked back at Xenna. "Well, it is fun having a girl around!"

They arrived at their old home an hour later, as luxurious dwellings gave way to tight squalor. Curious eyes were on them, as neighbors peered in curiosity at the baby.

Kakarot glanced at the nosy crowd. "Some things never change around here."

Raditz nodded, picking Xenna up. "Ai, nobody ever minds their own buisness."

"Huloooo, boys!!" a stumpy saiyan bellowed, waddling their way. He was trailed by another group of neighbors.

Kakarot whispered in his brother's ear. "It's your show...I've got nothing to do with this mess."

Raditz snorted as the crowd approached. "Kisama..."

"Got a new chibi, eh?"

Hai, Entokk. Her name is Xenna."

The thickset saiyan grinned. "A pretty thing...how old is she?"

"Seven months..."

That elicited snide comments and murmurs. Raditz glared.

"If you don't mind, we'd like to go inside."

Berta laughed, a longtime neighbor. "I remember when you used to tear up my yard, boy. So where's the mother?"

Raditz turned away from them all as he headed inside. "None of your buisness...don't you people have anything else to do?"

Another neighbor piped up. "Ai, he won't answer. The cub looks elite,  
though. Celipe's boys always were fast-"

"Give it a rest, will you?" Kakarot growled, pushing his brother forward. The group hooted and howled.

"How many does this make?"

"Hey Kakarot...where are your chibis?"

"Hell, which litter? He's probably got-"

The front door swung open. The crowd quieted as Celipe glared, her dishevelled mop of hair everywhere. She was wearing a bathrobe.

"You slarggs get the hell off my front...or I'll drill some fifty millimeter shells in your asses."

Saiyans were always surly when threatened, and the mob was no different. Mumbling and cursing, they shuffled off. Kakarot and Raditz watched in stunned silence.

Celipe pointed past the door. "Well, what are you gawking at. Get your tails inside!"

"Adieru" they mumbled meekly, slipping past her. Xenna clicked her tongue in approval.

They exchanged hugs.

"Now give me that baby!!" Celipe all but snatched Xenna from Raditz.

Kakarot's tail puffed. "Who's been here, mother? You aren't alone."

Celipe snorted. "No, I'm not. I don't recall asking your permission."

Radtiz glanced up the stairs. "Why mosi, do you have a new friend?"

Celipe walked through the living room with a clucking Xenna. "Put your noses on ice, both of you. Didn't you bring a diaper bag?"

Raditz slapped his forehead as they entered the dining room. "Kuso, I knew there was something I forgot!!"

"Idiot." Celipe glanced at the bundle she held. "What a pretty chibi.  
Granddouja says hello, chikki."

Xenna burped, her small tongue poking out. Kakarot grinned. "Isn't she cute?"

"Ai. And now my wayward son can explain what happened." she glanced sideways at Raditz.

The burly saiyan flushed. "It all happened so fast, mother-"

"It usually does with you two."

Xenna burped again. Celipe put her over a shoulder, patting. "This chibi is empty...when did you last feed her?!"

"Feed her?!" Raditz stammered. "She just ate earlier this morning!"

Even Kakarot laughed at that. "I tried to tell him."

Celipe shook her head, nuzzling the baby. "It's a good thing I have leftover bottles and formula...a grandmother is always prepared!"

Raditz patted his stomach. "I could do with something to eat myself."

Celipe made a makeshift pallet from a small mattress and blankets.  
Xenna curled her toes, happily sucking away at her bottle. The adults laughed at her gusto as they ate at the dining room table.

"That certainly brings back memories." Celipe grinned.

Raditz nodded. "Hai, I remember how Nuru and Tezar ate everything in front of them...they seem to eat even more here."

"True. But I was referring to another pair of chibis!"

Raditz laughed. "Oh, I get it. Kakarot was worse!"

"Not by much. You were the fattest cub I'd ever seen, Raditz."

Kakarot cracked up. His older sibling glared. "Oh, shut up."

Celipe chuckled. "Not pudgy, just heavy...I nearly threw my back out once picking you up the wrong way."

"He's not heavy...he's my brother!" Kakarot exploded again at his bad joke.

Raditz smirked. "Fool."

"Quiet, Kakarot." Celipe pointed a finger as she sipped haffa. "You ate enough for three chibis...that appetite was frightening to see.  
One time you polished off four bowls of pesto at one sitting. Your father was sick of going to the store."

"I wasn't...ah...that greedy?"

"Greedy and silly. You were always catching your tail in everything.  
When you were about three, I took you downstairs while I was doing the wash. I set you in a spare laundry basket while I was busy separating clothes. Before I could turn around you'd already climbed the cleaning unit and jammed your tail inside!"

Raditz laughed then, holding his sides.

"Then there was the time you wrapped your tail around the chandelier.  
I thought your father would have a stroke when he saw you hanging from the ceiling."

Kakarot folded his arms, annoyed. "It isn't that funny. Pass me the maous brains!"

Raditz yawned, his belly full. "Mosi, that roast snake was delicious!  
Not to mention the glazed liver stew with potatoes. I can barely move."

Celipe pointed at more plates. "Don't forget dessert...your brother's started on it already."

Kakarot chomped on sweetcakes between hot cups of haffa. "Hn, it's nice to come home sometimes."

Raditz glanced over at his sleepy daughter, smiling. "Someone's knocked out."

Celipe peeped at the drowsy infant. "Ai, she'll sleep well. Are you staying overnight?"

Kakarot eyed her sideways. "Only if you tell us who's upstairs-"

"Kakarot!"

"Well...what about it?" Raditz wanted to know. "Whoever it is doesn't seem too anxious to come down. We've been here for hours."

"Why do you need to know? He's a friend-"

"Friend, huh?" Raditz winked at his brother. "Sure, mother. What's going on?"

"His name is Rocco-"

"What does he do?" Kakarot demanded.

"Surveillance." she said shortly, annoyed. "Now why all the questions?"

"We're curious. Besides, you haven't asked about father."

Dark eyes sparked in suppressed anger. "Why should I, Raditz? He has his life, I have mine!"

"But I thought you two were getting along!" Kakarot said in disbelief. "Don't you even care?"

"Care? About what? The fact that he wrapped around our Ou for years?!" her voice was strained. "He only comes through to help maintain the house. Don't read anything into it!!"

Raditz sipped his steaming haffa. "I see...and this 'Rocco' character-

"He's there for me and treats me well."

The conversation halted at a sound. Quiet feet padded downstairs to startled eyes. A handsome saiyan with a trim goatee smiled at everyone.

"I heard my name mentioned, and thought I'd say hello."

Celipe stood suddenly, adjusting her robe. "Rocco! I thought you were sleeping-"

"Who can sleep with all this noise?" a smirk at the two young men. "Let me guess...your sons?"

"Hai...Raditz and Kakarot."

Rocco nodded at the two, who glared back. "It's nice to have one's children visit."

"Come join us...we were eating dessert, but there's leftover snake and liver stew in the kitchen."

Rocco glided into a chair. "I'll just have some hot haffa for now.  
These sweetcakes look good."

"They are." Kakarot said shortly. Rocco inclined his head.

"Forgive my manners, ouijan...your status as a royal is often confusing."

"Only for the simple minded." Kakarot retorted. Celipe glared at him.

Raditz coughed. "We understand you do surveillance?"

Rocco nodded, biting into a cake. "Hai, I've done several reconiassance missions for the King. Have you ever heard of the twilight mission?"

The two young men looked surprised. "Who hasn't?" Kakarot replied. "How were you involved?"

"I was captain. We cleared out over six hundred of Frieza's race."

"Amazing." Raditz agreed. "Your methods are taught in the military academies everywhere."

Rocco smiled slightly. "I set a high standard for myself. Hopefully others will follow." he peered over at the pallet.

"Hn, that's a beauty. Who's chibi, eh?"

Celipe grinned. "That's my other chikki, Xenna."

"My daughter." Raditz added, puffing his chest.

Rocco nodded. "She's lovely, well formed. So how many does that make?"

"Three, including my cubs." Kakarot stated. "Nuru and Tezar are with the prince."

"Indeed." Rocco still observed the sleeping Xenna.

They talked well into the night. Eventually Celipe and Rocco retreated upstairs.

Kakarot eyed them sideways as they went up. "So what do you think?"

Raditz observed also. "If he treats her well I have no objection.  
Father has his mate, and mother deserves to be happy."

Kakarot sighed. "I suppose. It just seems weird."

"No weirder than a chibi showing up on the palace doorsteps."

Kakarot glanced at his sleeping niece, who curled in a ball on her pallet. "True. You still have no idea who the mother is?"

"I've racked my brain."

"Maybe you were drunk-"

Raditz growled as he ate another sweetcake. "Don't even go there!"

"Why not, if you don't know? It could be anybody!"

"I don't get in bed with just anybody!"

A sigh. "Well, you'd better figure it out. Saba's right...the mother could show up and cause trouble."

Raditz gulped his tenth cup of haffa. "I'll worry about that later.  
Let's turn back the clock, little brother!"

Kakarot blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Raditz stood, grabbing another tray of sweetcakes. "Get a bucket of ice and chips. We'll chill out downstairs!"

Kakarot beamed. "You're on. I'll bring down a can of fried skins too."

"Sounds good." Raditz scooped up his sleeping daughter with his free arm.

In typical saiyan fashion, they made a sloppy mess in the rec room.  
The two brothers watched movies on the large viewscreen, crunching away on snacks and gulping beer and liquor.

Xenna curled contentedly between the two, making them her own personal pallet. Bright eyes opened at the noisy pair.

Kakarot bit another sweetcake. "See, you woke her up with your eating!"

"Me? You're the one who sounds like a garbage disposal!"

Raditz leaned back on fur throw pillows. "Ai, the original saiyan pit. Krukka, sometimes I think you have a tapeworm."

"Your feet stink."

"Better my feet than your backside!"

Xenna screeched, enjoying the loud argument. Her stubby tail coiled like a spring.

Raditz pulled it straight. "Shut up, Kakarot. The movie's just getting to the good part."

"Hn, your daughter likes wild night life. It's three o'clock in the morning!"

"Well, it is the weekend."

Kakarot tickled the little nose. "You'll have lots of boyfriends,  
Xenna."

The chibi chirped, squashing into him. Tiny sharp nails hooked his skin.

"Ouch! Crazy cub."

They stretched in lazy silence. Deep shadows and stark contrast danced across their features from the viewscreen. Xenna slipped into her father's lap quietly. Soon an all too familiar perfume filled the air.

Raditz looked down in dismay at his lap. "No...not again!!"

Kakarot laughed his head off. "Now you're officially a father!"

Celipe padded downstairs at dawn. Weak sunrays filtered through the hallway as she adjusted her robe.

Hn, those yabas drank most of my liquor.

Hands on hips, she stared at her mess of a rec room. Food, beer cans and empty liquor bottles were everywhere. The viewscreen blared early morning programming.

Kakarot and Raditz were out cold, sprawled in a tangle over large throw pillows. Xenna sat across them both, bright eyes shining as she purred. Smashed food covered her sleepsuit.

Celipe couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous sight. Reaching across her sons, she picked up Xenna.

"Come on, chikki. Grandouja will give you a nice bubble bath. Would you like that?"

Xenna squealed, stubby legs kicking. Celipe held her close.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She glared at the two prone figures on the floor. "Assholes. I hope they have a good hangover."

Xenna clucked in agreement. Laughing, Celipe took her upstairs.

Raditz woke up, seeing three Kakarots. The maned saiyan clutched his reeling head.

"Kisama...someone just shoot me now."

"Shut the damn noise up." Kakarot complained, rubbing his temples. He pushed himself to a seated position on the floor.

"This place is a mess."

A thought suddenly struck Raditz. "Xenna! She's gone, Kakarot!!"

"No, she's not. Mosi probably has her."

The burly saiyan staggered to his feet. "You'd better hope so!!"

Xenna was doing very well, thank you. Squeaky clean and powdered down, she sat quietly in a high chair chewing a rubber ball. Celipe had combed the spiky mop into a little ponytail.

A somewhat hung over pair of saiyans staggered upstairs into the kitchen. They were greeted by a round of shrieks and squeals from Xenna.

"Kami!!" Kakarot held his spinning head. "I just blew out an eardrum."

"Hai, give her a bottle or something!" Raditz complained, rubbing his ears.

Celipe laughed at their pained expressions. "No less than you deserve. Sit down before you fall down."

They plopped heavily at the kitchen table. Raditz pulled his daughter from the highchair.

"Hn" he sniffed his powdered chibi. "Little flower!"

Xenna clucked, cuddling. Kakarot laughed. "Looks like Xenna's ready to start her day!"

Rocco grinned from his spot at the table. "Hai, she had a bath and two bottles already."

Celipe stirred a pot over the stove. "Not that her drunken father and uncle would know."

Raditz winced. "Where did you find her?"

"Sitting on the two of you. She had food all over her sleepsuit."

Kakarot nearly laughed. "Speaking of which...isn't that Nuru's uni suit she's wearing?"

Celipe spooned thick paste into bowls. "Like I told you, I'm always prepared for chikki."

Xenna stretched for her uncle next, clicking. Pointed nails hooked his shirt.

"Hn, you need a trim, girl." he pulled her from Raditz, inhaling the soft skin.

"You've smelled her enough." Raditz was annoyed. "Rub a nose on your own cubs!"

"Ai, but she's different-"

Celipe slammed bowls in front of everybody. "Quiet, all of you. Eat!!"

Rocco snickered. "You heard her, boys. Better get started."

Raditz made a face. "Housebroken, eh, Rocco?"

"Better than being broken, boy. You'll learn someday."

They ate a relaxed breakfast. Xenna crawled about the kitchen floor,  
squeezing between legs under the table. Her rubber ball bounced everywhere.

Celipe chomped on suda grain. "There will be much to discuss later"  
she said pointedly to Raditz.

The burly saiyan was sullen. "Hai, I know."

Rocco glanced over at Kakarot. "So, how are things at the palace? I understand a prime delegation will be in this region next week."

Kakarot thought a moment. "Ai, excitement over the upcoming war reaches fever pitch among elite commanders. The very best will argue and debate, as usual."

"No doubt-"

Kakarot and Raditz turned abruptly, sensing someone.

"Were you expecting more company, mother?"

Celipe looked up also. "Shimatta-"

Quiet footsteps entered through the side parlor.

"You!"

"Hn??" a perplexed Bardock stood stock still at the entranceway.  
Seconds later his eyes fell on Rocco. The two saiyans started growling, their tails puffing up.

"That's enough!" Celipe snapped, her own tail lashing now. Raditz and Kakarot watched warily.

"Here again...early?" Bardock snarled, moving at the table.

Rocco stood. "Not that it's any of your buisness, Bardock. You blew your chance!"

"There's a chibi in here." Raditz reminded them all.

That halted Bardock a moment. Glancing down, he smiled at Xenna.

"Abre'dedu, chikki...gedare thinks you're prettier every day."

Xenna squealed, crawling his way. Bardock scooped her up, cuddling.

Celipe took advantage of the moment. "No fighting in here. The first one who messes up my kitchen gets a broken tail!!"

The males were silent and sullen. Celipe caught sight of her youngest, who looked ready to spring.

"I see you, Kakarot. Keep your place there!!"

"But-"

"Quiet! Or you'll be the first cracktail on the block."

Bardock sighed. "I didn't come to fight, Celipe. I'd heard the boys stopped by, and figured they'd have one of the chikki."

"Hmpf! Then remember why you're here. I wish you and Rocco would get along."

Rocco glared, his tail still up and stiff. "That seems unlikely given the circumstances."

"Agreed." Bardock growled again. He smiled coldly at the other saiyan. "Of course we just might...outside!"

"Your call." Rocco rejoined.

Raditz stood between them. "Father, enough. Fight him later, if you want to. We've got other things to worry about." he glanced at Xenna.

Bardock blinked in surprise, his anger temporarily forgotten. "What?  
Is something wrong with the cub?"

"No, but some loose ends need to be tied up."

Rocco observed them oddly. "How very curious."

"It's family buisness, Rocco." Kakarot snapped. "Keep your nose out of it."

Rocco snorted in amusement. "Don't get your cock in a knot, boy. Your mother is my only concern here anyway." he pecked Celipe on the cheek.

"I'll go upstairs and change. Big day and all."

Celipe blinked at him. "You don't have to leave."

"Yes I do. Not unless you plan on redoing your house, or breaking all our tails."

Bardock kissed the burbling chibi. "Hn, she smells good. Ibiske (flower petal)."

"You never said that about us." Kakarot sniffed.

"Because you stank most of the time, boy. By the time the two of you started growing I wanted to hose you down."

Raditz laughed bitterly. "That bad, eh?"

"Ai, worse than swamp moads. Speaking of which..." he glanced down the hallway.

Celipe was offended. "That's enough, Bardock."

"Hn, does he do anything else all weekend?"

"At least he's around all weekend!"

Kakarot called cease. "I think you both need to cool off. Leave the past behind!"

His parents stared before exploding into laughter.

"Now that's a good one...Kakarot calling for cool heads!" Celipe cracked up.

Raditz glanced at his brother. "You're full of surprises, Kakarot."

The wild one folded his arms, grinning. "Always."

Celipe and Rocco said their warm goodbyes at the doorway. Back in the kitchen, a sullen Bardock cursed. Raditz admonished him.

"Father, knock it off...Xenna's looking at you."

It was true. Xenna stopped chirping and stared at her angry grandfather. Pudgy little hands pulled at his lips.

"I think she's trying to make you smile." Kakarot observed.

"Hn" Bardock managed to mumble. He couldn't help but smile at the bright little face.

"All right, chikki. You win...now sit still, eh?"

Xenna chirped again, curling happily in his lap.

"I shouldn't have to come to this stink every weekend!"

Raditz rolled his eyes. "Enough, already. Mother has her rights!"

"Besides, you haven't been together for years." Kakarot added.

"We were bonded. Just because we aren't together-"

"Not your territory, father. Deal with it!"

"Wrong, boy. My name's on this house, too."

"Then let the current arrangement hold." Raditz shot. "You went and had your life...now let mother have hers!"

Stunned to silence, Bardock gawked. "You dare be so insolent?"

"You deserve it. This isn't a one way deal."

Kakarot was incredulous. "Are you saying you still have feelings for mother?"

Bardock spluttered. "I...this isn't about my relationship with her."

"Bull. You loved each other once!"

"That was a long time ago, Kakarot. Too much has happened, and neither of us want to go back."

"Fine. But at least understand she should be happy too. As happy as you are with saba!!"

Bardock turned beet red. "Enough. You've made your point."

Kakarot folded his arms smugly. "Good. Thought so."

"You're asking to get popped, boy." Bardock gave a slow grin. "Even if you happen to be right."

Raditz chuckled. "You missed your calling, little brother. Maybe you should have been a marriage counselor!"

Celipe reappeared in the kitchen a short while later. Bardock was still somewhat sullen.

"That took long enough." he complained.

"You used to know." she snapped back.

Raditz rolled his eyes. "You two are hopeless. Besides, we've got other things to discuss."

"Wrong, Raditz. You have something to explain." Celipe dropped at the table. "Now how is it that Xenna just appeared at the castle steps?"

"I don't know, I swear! Servants at the castle found her."

Celipe's eyes were hard now. "You got away with that recklessness before, with that fat rim pig. This time the results are different."

Raditz rubbed his head in frustration. "I haven't been able to figure out who the mother could be...at least anyone within the last few months."

"I still say you were drunk." Kakarot insisted.

"I refuse to believe that, Kakarot."

"But it's entirely possible." Bardock interjected. "We can't dismiss any possibility."

"There's been no circumstance..." Raditz frowned at a memory.

"Are you certain? Anyplace you've been, or-"

"I was temporarily stationed away from the barracks during that time frame, but there was nothing special going on."

"What about jungle run?" Kakarot smirked.

"What about it!!"

"Well, you were out with everyone, eh?"

"No I wasn't. Stop bringing that up!"

"Leave off of that for now." Bardock held up a hand. "The mother will be a problem later, but the most immeditate concern is Xenna's rating."

"That's where you come in, mother." Raditz nodded.

Celipe blinked. "I do lab work, not the actual testing..."

"But could you evaluate her?"

"Hn" Celipe looked down. Xenna clucked, sitting quietly beneath the kitchen table.

"I suppose, but it wouldn't be official or necessarily accurate-"

"Your own opinion, then." Raditz suggested.

Celipe tapped her chin in thought. "Based on general observations,  
I've noticed a few things. She's exceptionally calm, and has a higher rate of motor skills for her age than any elite cub I've seen.  
Conversely, her ki wavelength is unusually low for an elite. Her bones are solid, but her tail has some...irregularities."

"She doesn't have any kinks!" Radtiz shouted, offended.

Celipe placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm yourself, Raditz. You asked my opinion, and I'm giving it."

"Go on." the burly saiyan sulked.

"It's highly unlikely her mother is elite-"

"I don't lay with any ragtails!!"

"Raditz!!" Bardock barked. "Enough. She says nothing you haven't suspected yourself!"

Dark eyes followed the chibi. "Ai, father."

"Xenna almost sounds like a contradiction, based on what you said"  
Kakarot observed.

Celipe sipped some haffa. "She has enough elite in her to 'pass' as it were...but her bones say otherwise."

Bardock sighed. "Hai, her tail feels rough. But at least it's thick."

"I noticed that also." Celipe continued. "Her temperament isn't that of an elite, either. Highly bred saiyans are moody or high strung.  
Their chibis don't develop as quickly as the lower class, but by the fifth year they soon overtake the lower class in skill and ability."

"My daughter isn't a low bred!!" Raditz nearly shouted again.

Celipe smiled sadly. "All low breds aren't so bad."

Radtiz was striken. "I...I'm sorry, mother, I didn't mean any offense..."

"That was in poor taste, brother." Kakarot chided him.

"I know. That just kind of came out without thinking."

"Your reaction also proves my point, son." Celipe noted. "I can even use a comparison with Kakarot's chibis."

"How so?" Kakarot wondered.

"First, let me clear up something. I never said Xenna's mother was ragtail. She could even be second class, which is more likely.  
There's no way she would be as well formed with a third class mother."

Raditz calmed a little. "Even so, I can't remember who it might be."

"That can keep for now. As far as comparisons go, Nuru and Tezar are typical elite. At five months, their motor skills are average at best-

"I don't like this evaluation." Kakarot growled.

Celipe ruffled his hair. "Loon. I know my profession!"

The wild one couldn't help but smile. "At least you don't have to be so brutally honest!"

Bardock whuffed. "Hn, Xenna's coloring is a bit different also."

Celipe agreed. "Hai, her hair and tail are most nearly blackish brown. When I bathed her earlier I watched for undertones."

Raditz squinted at his daughter. "I noticed it, and yet didn't see."

"A father loves first." Bardock was serene.

Radtiz smiled at the double meaning. "Adieru."

"She has the protection of Vegeta, Raditz. Never forget that"  
Bardock's tone was fierce.

Raditz was silent a moment. "I understand. But she has elite in her,  
so I suppose I shouldn't worry."

Celipe pointed at her ex-mate. "Your father is a reverse example. He was presumed third class, but had elite characteristics."

"Celipe." Bardock warned.

The saucy saiyan flipped her hand in a casual gesture. "Hn, and wired like one, too. Always so touchy."

"That has nothing to do with it here. The subject is Xenna, not me."

"True. But ratings and parentage are not always obvious, no?"

That earned her open stares. Celipe laughed at their reaction.

"The three of you are something else...I wish I had a digital of your faces!"

"Your sense of humor escapes me sometimes." Bardock finally said.

She eyed him. "Den'rarde su cedunde (Still handsome and sexy)."

Kakarot gawked at her. "Mother!!"

Bardock shook his head. "She's playing again. Enough, woman!"

Raditz suddenly let out an earsplitting screech, leaping from his chair.

"What ails you, boy?!" Bardock demanded.

Raditz hopped up and down, rubbing his tail. "She bit me!!"

Bardock only laughed. "Now you know what I went through!"

Kakarot picked up his clucking niece, who looked around innocently.  
Dark eyes shone as she curled quietly in her uncle's lap, wrapping her tail around his forearm.

"Raditz, you don't wave your tail around a chibi. Believe me, Vegeta and I found out the hard way."

Raditz dropped heavily in his chair, still massaging his wounded appendage. "I get the point. Kami, those teeth are like needles!"

"Ah, the joys of parenthood." Celipe grinned.

The brothers prepared to leave. Celipe looked over both her sons closely.

"Listen to me, both of you. I've never been more proud. Both of you are intelligent and handsome, and have graced me with fine chikki."

The young men blushed. "Adieru, mother."

Bardock stood in the hallway, arms folded as he leaned against the wall. "Go on, both of you...I'll see you later at the palace."

Kakarot eyed him suspiciously. "Hn, staying for cake, father?"

"Insolent cub." Celipe snipped.

Black eyes burned like flint. "You aren't too old to have that nose broken, boy. Now get going!"

Radtiz adjusted the canvas papoose that held Xenna. "This is a nice pouch you rigged, mother."

Celipe kissed the baby. "I told you before, a grandmother is always prepared." She looked at her eldest seriously a moment.

"Raditz...don't worry. Xenna is a beautiful chibi, and she'll do well. If you want specific tests for her, I can arrange it."

"I'd appreciate that, mother."

"Now beat it, like your father said."

They arrived at the castle hours later. Xenna was viewed as a curiosity by many onlookers as the brothers made their way through the great halls.

"Don't mind them, Raditz. These lip flappers just like to gossip"  
Kakarot advised.

The burly saiyan glared about. "Not at the expense of my daughter.  
She'll rule all their asses someday."

Kakarot coughed. Raditz grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. AND Nuru and Tezar."

"Much better."

"So there you are!!" a familiar voice rung out. Kakarot and Raditz turned. The ouji strutted their way, his silvery cape billowing.  
Nervous attendants skittered at his side.

"Away with you! I would speak with the oujian!" he waved them off.  
They scattered like seeds.

A smirk. "So, my errant family decides to return. And with my pretty vii (niece), as well!"

Xenna squeaked in her pouch, fat legs kicking.

"I'm glad to see you too, booky."

Raditz looked about. "Vegeta, is it wise to-"

The ouji motioned him to silence. "Come on, this way. These corridors are sound deadened."

"I missed you." Kakarot purred.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder smugly. "Later, koi...you made me wait a night...now it's your turn!"

Raditz was curious. "Where are we going, Vegeta?"

Another smirk. "You'll see."

They entered the private nursery. Nuru and Tezar crawled and rolled about, shrieking in greeting when their parents arrived.

Kakarot went to them immediately, scooping them up. "Dedarde, chibis.  
Tosi says hello!"

They clung like vines, chirping wildly. Xenna turned in her pouch at the sound of their voices.

"Now give me that baby!" Vegeta plucked her out of the papoose. He nuzzled Xenna affectionately. A fat tail coiled his arm.

"Hn, little flower bud. Would you like to see your present?"

Xenna poked her tongue out, grinning. Raditz looked around the room as Kakarot plopped his cubs down on soft carpet.

"This place is loaded with toys, Vegeta. What did you get her?"

"You'll see." the ouji turned. Nuru and Tezar looked up, seeing Xenna. The three chibis screeched at each other in greeting.

Kakarot held his ears. "Kre'daddka!!"

Vegeta winced as the babies shrieked like banshees. "Hai, my hearing won't hold up to this for long!" he plopped Xenna down near her cousins. They immediately tumbled into each other, squalling a blood chilling pitch.

"That racket's enough to wake the dead!" Raditz complained, holding his ears also. "Where's that gift? Maybe it will quiet them down!"

"Hai!" the prince went into a side closet, dragging out a giant stuffed scorpion. It had eyes of black buttons, and bright red fur.

"Jeudune (incredible)." Kakarot stared.

Raditz had to smile. "Oh, they'll love that!"

Vegeta chirruped at the cubs. They immediately screeched again,  
clambering over the huge toy and rolling wildly.

The ouji was pleased, hands on hips. "I knew she'd like it."

"You're spoiling her, Vegeta."

Vegeta pulled a silken cord in the corner. "A princess should always be spoiled. Now a quiet meal is in order."

Kakarot smacked his lips. "Agreed...the private parlor?"

"Of course. But first I'll have Tobokk and Asoli stay with the cubs.  
They'll need pesto soon anyway."

The three brothers ate in good company. Raditz filled Vegeta in on recent events.

Vegeta cracked a bone. "Hn, so Xenna's genetics could be a concern."

Radtiz gulped lizard eye soup. "Ai, it's possible her mother is second class. The bones in her tail are somewhat rough, as well you know."

"I noticed. But if necessary, we can arrange to have the proper documents created to say otherwise. No elite in polite society feels another's tail anyway."

"Hasn't there been enough of that?" Kakarot disagreed.

Raditz shook his head. "No, Vegeta's right. I want my daughter protected. Would you have her go through the same chaos we did growing up?"

A sigh. "No...I don't have an alternative, but it still bothers me."

"She's of the Vegeta line, and I won't see her denied."

The ouji approved. "Well said, Raditz. Once the war is done, the three of us will review the secret archives."

Kakarot poked at his fish heads. "The ones revealing royal bloodlines..."

"Hai, koi. Thousands of years back. And I suspect a final secret even the two of you are unaware of."

"Tell us!"

A yawn. "In due time. By the time you see the records, it may become clear anyway."

Raditz sipped his wine. "More secrets? Do all royals read like a mystery novel?"

Vegeta nearly laughed. "Oh, there's drama and twists all right...and since I was raised as royal, the hidden information is neither shocking nor unexpected."

Kakarot eyed his kin warily. "I'm almost afraid to ask now."

"Actually, you should be proud...blood in a saiyan is everything, not to mention bones."

"I want your bones right now."

"Hentai. Do you think of nothing else?"

"Plenty, but we weren't together last night."

"Do I need to hear this?" Raditz complained. "Eat, both of you."

Vegeta and Kakarot eyed each other hotly over the table. "That comes later."

It was a night of hanare, or family relaxation. In customary tradition, everyone would eat and sleep together, sharing companionship as an affirmation of blood.

In the imperial chambers, no excess was deemed unusual. Vaulted ceilings were adorned with classic artwork centuries old, depicting ancestral battle scenes. Thick, insulated walls were covered with velvet and brocade, emphasizing stately quiet. Furnishings were emblazioned with wild color, symbolizing the fiery passion of an ancient race.

The brothers stretched in luxurious comfort, clad in soft velveteen robes emblazoned with the seal of Vegeta. Their burbling chibis tumbled and rolled across the giant bed they all lay upon. Bright round faces lit with squeals as the cubs disappeared under folds of fur.

Vegeta sipped his wine, red candleglow dancing on his dark features. "I've longed for this day...when we would all be acknowledged as brothers."

Raditz looked about, his high cheekbones shaded in stark contrast. "Should this be said here? If servants are about-"

Kakarot turned sleepy eyes in his direction, mellow from food and liquor. "No, it's all right...these chambers are secluded. It feels good to be done with secrets."

Raditz leaned back into satin pillows. "Ai, true enough. Although it was a poor secret kept from me."

Dark eyes blinked. "I don't understand...are you saying you knew all along?!"

"Didn't you?"

"I...never dwelled on it..."

"That doesn't answer the question, Kakarot. And I'm pressed to believe your instincts never led you."

Vegeta sighed, watching the chibis play between them. "He speaks true. Our relationship was never typical, even before we acknowledged kinship."

Kakarot propped himself up, thinking. "Maybe on some level I did know...but felt it perverse in some way."

Raditz almost laughed. "Perversity for a saiyan is a stretch, to say the least...watch your tail, Kakarot!!"

"Hn?" Kakarot flipped up the furry coil before it got chomped. A disappointed Nuru rattled a thin growl.

Kakarot rolled the cranky chibi over his hip into his lap. "Trying to bite me, eh?"

Nuru spat in reply. Kakarot cuffed his son playfully, sending him rolling into the other cubs.

"Tosi says go over there a bit. Bite a blanket!"

Tezar and Xenna yowled happily as Nuru bounced off them. Seconds later the three were a squalling blur once again, spinning under thick blankets.

The adults laughed at their noisy antics. They savored wines and brandies from golden goblets on crystal trays. Silver bowls were filled with meaty delicacies and sweetbreads.

Vegeta's eyes nearly closed. "Hn, this is living...I wonder how ragtails spend their free time?"

"Taking oil baths and sliding through alleys." Raditz snorted. "They used to call it ass glossing. The idiots would race through the streets butt bare, covered in oil!"

Kakarot laughed at the memory. "Ai, we had neighbors who were into that...they'd drink and fight afterward."

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. "Sounds like you participated."

"Hell yeah...it beat thinking about living in squalor. You came up with diversions to make living in slums tolerable."

The ouji stretched out, staring at the ceiling. "And now look where you are."

"It does seem almost like a fantasy."

Raditz cradled in a sleepy Tezar. "Reality, brother. This is where we've always belonged, and none will deny us."

Kakarot tickled Xenna's nose. "I know...it feels good to truly belong somewhere, not being seen as changeling."

Vegeta was curious, plumping pillows behind him. "How so, Kakarot?  
Father raised you well, considering your station."

"You wouldn't understand this, koi...your life was dictated by a single lifestyle. We were shuttled back and forth between low slums and palace elite."

"Chaotic, to say the least. Not to mention confusing for any child"  
Raditz commented. Tezar nestled in masses of hair, nearly asleep. Fat little fingers clutched thick strands.

Vegeta was silent a moment. "I often wondered how I might be different had I been raised as third class."

Kakarot pulled his tail teasingly. "It wouldn't work, you're too regal."

"Flatterer. No, I mean seriously."

"You'd take everything too personally, Vegeta...I imagine you'd spend all your time fighting."

"That doesn't sound too bad. I'd raze every neighborhood."

Raditz laughed at that. "Ai, that would work, up to a point. But third class always fight in packs, and vendettas are endless."

Vegeta shrugged indifferently, soothing Nuru to sleep. "Bah. I've enough power to counteract any such foolishness."

Kakarot and Raditz smirked knowingly. The eldest brother chuckled.

"You may be prince, but we know how their minds work. You couldn't watch everybody all the time...short of killing them in herds, you wouldn't stop them all. And then you'd have oneri (blood revenge)  
on your hands."

Vegeta snorted. "You think I'd be too soft? Since when?!"

"It's not about being soft. Even the mightiest can fall to cunning,  
Vegeta. Surely our saba has taught you that."

The prince was silent a moment. "Perhaps. Still, it's difficult to imagine ragtails overpowering me in some sinister manner."

"Is the Ou overconfident? A ruler doesn't last by blind arrogance."

Kakarot shifted his tail away from a curious Xenna. "Hai, I remember all the security precautions about the palace. Even as a cub I wondered at it all. The secrecy seemed strange and excessive. Third class saiyans always do everything in the open."

Vegeta canted his head to one side. "And would you trade that life for this one?"

A pause. "There are certain simple pleasures to enjoy, but for the most part no. There's no romance in being poor and miserable, always fighting with no hope of life being better."

Dark eyes surveyed the other saiyan. "And you, Raditz?"

The finely boned face tilted upward. "I sensed all along my true heritage lay elsewhere, Vegeta. But I could never prove it, and was mocked at school because of my belief."

Kakarot perked up at that. "You never told me..."

"I was older, and despised showing any weakness to you. But my very appearance inspired jealousy. Third class but not a ragtail!"

Vegeta put his nose up a bit also. "Surely not. Conformation and bones always speak true!"

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Ai, you're both arrogant like royals."

"It isn't arrogance if you have the breeding, little brother." Raditz sniffed. "I've told you that many times."

"More than I care to remember."

"You sound like father, Kakarot." Vegeta chimed in. "He treats breeding like a skin you put on and take off."

The youngest brother stretched languidly against fur and satin. His bright eyed niece squashed against him.

"Ijke" he tugged Xenna's little pony tail. "Stop wiggling, vii."

Raditz poured himself another drink. "Father was raised as third class, but his demeanor was always different. Because of that I knew we were something else."

"He has a charisma." Vegeta noted. "It's what drew me to him initially...when I was too young to understand what was going on."

"Blood tells in the end, Vegeta." Kakarot stated. "I resisted the notion we could be related, but some part of me knew all along."

"And?"

A slow smile. "And I didn't care...I only knew how I felt about you."

"Typical wild luni." Raditz yawned, flashing perfect points. "Heat boils your brain, but admittedly you have no delusions."

"I won't apologize for being a moon cub, Raditz. My instincts are always true to form, regardless of trickery or deception. I merely follow them."

Vegeta stared, placing a sleeping Nuru at his side. "What say you?"

A pause. "I think back to when I met the Ou. We discussed this,  
Vegeta."

The prince nodded, tucking fur around his snoring chibi. "Hai, you told me your first impression. Your ability to see hidden truths has always impressed me, Kakarot."

Wild black eyes sparked in stark truth. "I couldn't understand the way he'd look at me, as if I were special."

"Understandable." Raditz stated. Tezar slept contentedly in arms like cables.

The wild one continued. "I was told I got loose as chibi oozaru, and ate some of the flowers in the royal garden. But instead of being angry, saba just smiled and kissed me."

"Hn, he always had a soft spot for you. At times I was jealous,  
though I was too young to understand why."

"It doesn't matter, koi. I didn't 'get it' either, but I could feel something else going on."

"As did I." Raditz admitted. "I too felt a strange warmth,  
a 'connection', around saba I couldn't explain. His kindness perplexed me, since seemingly we had no history or common ground.  
Little did I suspect the truth until later."

Kakarot moved his tail away from Xenna again. "Later? What happened?"

Raditz glanced down at his sleeping nephew. "Some things said about the castle made me wonder. I loved sneaking around and overhearing conversations."

"Something the servants said?" Vegeta wondered.

Dark features lit with a wolfish grin. "Ai, I'd heard hushed whispers about ovees (bastard royals) and secret loves. Servants often said I favored the king. Many times I'd enter a room only to clear it immediately afterwards."

"Servants can be most annoying at times." Vegeta stated.

Kakarot snorted. "I went through that also. You'd think we had some sort of disease."

Raditz nearly laughed. "A disease of royal blood, and those fools knew it. Anyway, I roamed about the royal farmhouse, and strange noises captured my attention."

Kakarot snickered. "I know where you're going..."

"Quiet! Anyway, as you know the farmlands at the castle outskirts are huge. But the sounds were unmistakable."

Vegeta's eyes nearly popped. "Hold, are you saying that-"

"I snuck about the rafters, catching odd scent. It wasn't that of farm animals either, but it affected me strangely. I stole a look..."

"Krukka!" Vegeta exclaimed. "I know this movie."

"Oh? The scent became stronger as I scaled the upper loft. The noises I heard were clearly sounds of passion. Most of the farm animals had fled outside from the racket."

The ouji's expression was indescribable. Kakarot cracked up.

"You should see yourself, Vegeta! How'd you think we got here, a handshake?!"

"Shut up, fool! I want to hear this..."

Raditz continued. "Anyway, I peeped up the loft. Father and saba were going at it, nearly breaking a cross beam. They used saba's robes as bedcover in the hay."

Kakarot made a ridiculous face. "Can you imagine trying to get those robes cleaned in secret?!"

"Idiot! Let me finish. I was confused by the affect their scent had on me."

"You were still years away from first rut." Vegeta managed.

"True, but I was old enough to be influenced. I tried to hide, but they sensed me."

Kakarot was enthralled. "What happened then? Were they angry?"

Dark eyes glazed in memory. "No. They just looked at me and...smiled.  
Before I could do anything, they went back at it."

"And you watched?" Vegeta was incredulous.

"Only for a bit. I was too flustered, and nearly hit my head on a wall brace. I all but toppled from the loft and ran from the barn."

"Must have been a hell of a thing to see." Kakarot surmised.

Raditz grinned slowly. "Father talked to me later about it briefly,  
and said they couldn't love openly."

Vegeta rubbed his eyes. "I'm getting a headache."

"I may have been young, but I had sense enough to know there was more between them than affection."

"Us, for starters." Kakarot commented. "Vegeta, you look a little pale."

"I was thinking of the time frame. You weren't much older than Xenna,  
and I was a toddler. Kami, they couldn't keep their hands off each other!"

Raditz roared with mirth. "Now who does that sound like, eh?"

Button black eyes popped open. Kakarot sighed.

"Loudmouthed fool. Now Nuru and Tezar are awake!"

Raditz glanced down at his burbling nephew. "So I see."

Nuru rolled over, bright eyes peeping. He crawled across the bed as the others watched.

Kakarot lashed his tail in annoyance, moving it away from Xenna yet another time.

The ouji laughed then. "It's funny...we were lectured about not having control, and it seems as if they were just as bad!"

"If not worse." Raditz added, smirking. "Can you imagine the two of them sneaking around? And on the palace grounds, yet!"

Kakarot sniffed indignantly. "I can imagine most anything at this point. What a mental scene! Saba rolling in a barn over his own robes...not very kingly!"

The wild one gave a sick laugh, but it was short lived. His persistent niece finally hit paydirt, sinking needle teeth into his tail.

Nuru and Tezar screeched gleefully as their father howled. Vegeta and Raditz likewise couldn't help but laugh as Kakarot rolled around holding his wounded tail.

"I'm glad everyone thinks it's so damn funny!!"

Xenna pushed up to a sitting position and chirped at him. Kakarot shook a finger at her.

"You be quiet, too. I oughta throw you in a cooking pot!"

The Ou glided into the room awhile later, seeing his entire brood asleep. Each adult held a snoring chibi.

Small smile. "Hn, peace and quiet finally. All that talking, and they finally wore themselves out."

Bardock appeared silently at his side. "I didn't think Raditz remembered seeing us together."

"We weren't exactly quiet, koi."

"You made more noise than I did!"

"With all that growling I could hardly tell. Enough, you'll wake up the chibis!"

Bardock smirked. "Too late." he pointed. Shiny eyes trained in their direction, tongues clicking.

The Ou adjusted his robes. "Well, that's done it. They won't sleep for hours now!"

Bardock climbed across the huge bed. "At least they're settled...'idi'e naza, chikki!"

The chibis chirped in response, straining in the arms of their parents. Bardock laughed softly.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Vegeta. There's plenty of room here!"

The Ou sniffed. "Don't rush me, a king must have dignity."

"Give it a rest. Climb over here already!"

Vegeta clambered over his slumbering cubs. "Madness...I see they've been drinking prime stock from the winery."

Bardock reached across Vegeta, nibbling an entrail from a silver bowl. "Sweetmeats and breads, too. At least there's some left for us."

The Ou squinted. "Pass me that bowl. I haven't eaten in nearly two hours!"

"Hn, I see the little ones come this way."

The elders smiled as the three chibis squeezed free from their parents and crawled over. Happy purrs rolled in small throats.

"I think they want some." Bardock grinned, stretching out. Xenna plopped across his legs.

The Ou watched in amusement as Nuru nipped his toes. "Silly chikki...you're as bad as your saba was. Always biting people's feet!"

Bardock chuckled. "Ai, it's like seeing Vegeta all over again...save for Kakarot's coloring."

Not to be outdone, Tezar scuttled over, sticking his face in a bowl.  
The Ou picked him up by the tail and dropped him by his sibling.

Bardock had enough presence of mind to wrap his tail securely about the waist. A disappointed Xenna spat.

"Little mostri (monster). I know your plan! Here, bite this instead"  
he fed her a small entrail. The chibi ate greedily.

Vegeta Ou sipped brandy from a crystal goblet. "That won't work, you know." he nodded at the other cubs who showed great interest.

Bardock waved another entrail. "Gedac'se, chikki...come taste!"

Nuru and Tezar practically fell over each other biting the entrail.  
The Ou rubbed the thick little mops.

"Not too much, Bardock...you know organ meats are rich for their systems right now."

"A little won't hurt. Besides, it's my right to spoil them."

The Ou chomped a sweetbread, propping himself up near Kakarot. "Hn, a night like this is long overdue for all of us."

"There are still secrets, koi." Bardock's voice held a hint of warning.

Vegeta gathered in their chikki. "We'll deal with that when necessary."

Bardock sighed. "A plague on royal secrecy...sometimes I'm glad I came up third class."

"You never were, Bardock-"

The dark saiyan shushed his mate quickly. Hard eyes were on them both.

"Don't stop on account of me." Kakarot said suspiciously, watching them closely.

His parents paused a moment. The Ou grinned slyly. "Go back to sleep,  
this conversation doesn't concern you."

"On the contrary saba, this talk fascinates me. Maybe I should wake up Vegeta and Raditz. I'm certain they'd like to hear it, too!"

"You'll do nothing of the kind. Stay your place, boy!"

The wild one sat up slowly, sniffing. "No wonder the chibis keep biting. You stink."

"You aren't a drop of perfume either."

Another sniff. "And you clearly rolled before coming in here."

Bardock made a fist. "Put that nose on ice, loon. It won't look good pointed in the wrong direction!"

"Ai, go smell something else." the Ou agreed. "This is a quiet family evening, not an alley fight. But my crown's never too tight to oblige a foulmouthed cub!"

The wild one glowered. "I can't help it. It's the first thing I noticed before I woke up."

"Oh? I seem to recall Xenna biting you also."

A pause. "What are the other secrets?"

The Ou looked about blandly."Secrets? What secrets?"

Kakarot huffed, rolling on his side. "Fine, if that's the way you want to be. I'm going to sleep!"

"An excellent suggestion."

The chibis started growling. Kakarot grinned smugly, wrapping fur about himself.

"Sleep with one eye open, and watch your tails!"

The Ou curled next to Bardock. "Insolent cub."

Quiet kisses permeated the candlelit chamber.

"Bardock, enough. It took forever to calm the chibis again."

The dark warrior purred, stretching against his mate. "Maybe they're calm, but I'm not. One more kiss!"

The Ou gave him a sticky one. "Now sleep! I've been bitten enough for one evening, and now's not the time to relive the past!"

Bardock sighed, rolling to his side. "Ai, I spent enough nights watching my tail with these big ones. Celipe had to muzzle Kakarot more than once, and Raditz wasn't much better."

"Not surprising. It's a miracle I have any toes left, no thanks to that one." the Ou pointed at the sleeping prince.

Bardock pulled his king into a tight embrace. "I'll sleep...for now.  
But I want some later."

Vegeta purred contentedly. "Greedy hentai. I sometimes wonder if you're a moon baby too!"

Dark eyes were lidded. "Kakarot's more like me than even he knows...but I never was a hothead."

"My trait, I'm afraid." Vegeta Ou admitted. "He and Vegeta share my impulsiveness, it seems. Raditz gets his cunning and ferocity from you."

"We always related well in that aspect. I must admit he was always the most level headed cub."

"Vegeta's temperamental and fiery. Typical high bred, eh?"

"True, but Raditz shares impatience and a short fuse. Kakarot on the other hand..."

Vegeta Ou thought a moment. "Still explosive and high strung. I haven't ruled out having him examined again."

Bardock's eyes narrowed. "Why at this stage? He's an adult." it was nearly a whisper.

"Ai, but my concerns remain about his stability...if only we'd stayed inside during that jungle moon in Ardwett!"

Bardock glanced at his near image, solidly asleep nearby. "We share fault in that, koi. But I never regretted the result."

A sigh. "Nor I. Maybe I worry needlessly. I make allowances because of his birth, but still there are times when-"

"You want to brain him. I know...if he tells me I'm not super saiyan once more-"

The Ou shushed him hurriedly. "Do you want them to hear?!"

"I'll keep the promise, koi...but sometimes he tempts me!"

The king nestled against his mate snugly. "Ai, promises held and kept."

Bardock rubbed cheeks, nuzzling. "I still believe they must be told the rest of it, Vegeta. Would you have them find out from the archives?"

Vegeta clamped a hand over his mouth. "Quiet, I say!" he hissed. "All things in their own time."

And barely three feet away a wide awake ouji smiled in secret, his back to them both. Powerful arms cradled Tezar gently in piles of fur.

/One already knows./

With a blissful sigh, Vegeta no Ouji drifted to dreamless sleep.

THE END

Next: House of Vegeta pt. 14: Frieza Looms 


	24. Shadows Past

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA pt.24 Shadows Past

Two female saiyans rode a crowded helipod across town to a central district. They were young, and clearly related. One was somewhat lanky, the other more athletic in build. A chibi purred quietly between them where they sat.

"Ubera, are you insane? What story did you tell Lubb this time?!"

"I can't risk his suspicions anymore, cousin." The pretty saiyan tossed long spikes that tumbled past her shoulders. "I won't lose this cub, too...when Etrie died in that purge a part of me died, too.  
Another loss...would break me completely."

The other saiyan sighed, looking at the cub wistfully. "She was too young, Ubera..."

Ubera buried her face in the chibi's mop of hair. "This little one is special. And my own daughter...I couldn't save her!"

A comforting hand rubbed her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. Etrie was always bullheaded like her father. No one suspected she'd forge documents and lie about her age...even the commanders didn't know immediately."

Ubera kissed the baby, who clucked quietly. "No one will take Bardock away from me, Yedakk. Not even Lubb!"

Yedakk glanced about at curious stares. "Cousin, keep your voice low...there's enough eyes on the cub as it is."

Ubera quieted, remembering the constant scrutiny her cub received in public places. "I'll give these assholes something to look at in a minute."

The chibi snarled to emphasize her point, his fat tail lashing wildly.

Yedakk chuckled, tickling the little nose. "Ai, this daza (demon) is ready. At least Lubb is proud of his temper."

"Maybe so, but he's pressuring me to have tests taken again-"

"He still doesn't believe you, eh? I warned you he wouldn't!"

Ubera glowered at nosy passengers. "That's why I need to head off his suspicions."

"How? You have a plan?"

"Ai, there's a physician I know downtown...he has access to contacts in the public records office."

Yedakk smirked. "Do I need to guess here? Crazy fool!!"

Bardock shrieked, stubby arms waving. Ubera bounced him to quiet.

"Keep it down, Yedakk. These fools stare as it is."

Yedakk glared about. The other passengers were clearly interested in their conversation. Pairs of eyes trained on Bardock.

She reverted to mind speech, as all relatives could. /Listen to me...this is too risky!/

Ubera kissed her baby. /I'll do whatever's necessary. You know what this cub is capable of!/

/If it gets out we'll all hang...Lubb included!/

Ubera cuddled Bardock, who purred quietly in content. Yedakk rubbed the thick little mop affectionately. The baby nibbled her finger.

/He's such a beautiful chibi./

"Hai." Ubera was blissful as her cub nestled in close. A shiny black coil wrapped her arm. She smiled gently at her warm bundle.

"Yedakk, hand me a bottle from his pack. My booky is hungry."

Her cousin complied as they resumed mind speech. /Why are you fooling with records now? I thought they'd already been changed!/

Ubera plunked the bottle in Bardock's mouth. /Only hospital records,  
but not the ones in the main offices downtown./

/How is that possible?! They're supposed to be duplicates!/

The baby sucked away at his bottle, eyes closed. His mother smiled briefly once more. /That's what worries me...somehow they weren't transferred./

Yedakk's eyes went round in silence. /You don't think someone knows?/

Dark eyes flashed equal worry. /I don't know for certain, but its too suspicious...all records from hospitals are automatically transferred to the central libraries./

Yedakk gasped. "They've made claim?!" she blurted unthinking. A hand covered her mouth.

"Bedattka!!" /We're in public, fool!!/

Yedakk moved the hand away. /Dadim. If the family knows, they might have had the papers blocked. Time is of the essence!/

Ubera nodded grimly. /This goes beyond Lubb's suspicions. I can't face off their power and influence, but I can protect my cub./

A tall, rawboned saiyan stood over them. He was clad in dark grey armor sporting many gash marks. A hooked nose graced his plain face.

"Greetings, arde. I was noticing that chibi. A fine one, eh?"

They glanced up from their seat. Ubera snorted. "None of your buisness, voon. I don't recall you being invited over here!"

Cracked fangs flashed in laughter. "Come, now. I've noticed the looks that cub is getting...are you a podo (nurse) for one of the royals?"

"Go sit with the other slarggs. I've nothing to say."

The homely saiyan looked both women over. "Hn...a poor attitude to present. Are you aware I'm with the Yuxe (special task services)?"

"Who gives a quoon's ass?!" Yedakk snapped, her dark eyes flashing. "This chibi is none of your concern."

"The name's Goslok, woman. I have connections to royals everywhere."

"I'll put that on your tomb."

Ugly eyes glittered unpleasantly. "That cub is elite. Why are you riding public transport, and in this area? Surely the chibi's parents would give escort!"

"This is my cub, you asshole!!" Ubera growled. Curious passengers watched the scene intently, murmuring.

A bushy eyebrow lifted. "Oh? Show me some identification-"

"Blow it out your hole, fool." Ubera snarled. "I don't recognize your authority to question my word!"

Goslok pointed at her. "You'll know soon enough, woman. I have but to contact my agent, who will notify the nearest goderri. Mock that if you dare!"

The passenger car went eerily quiet as eyes stared from every direction. Goslok waved a scarred finger in front of Bardock.

"He comes with me...we'll get to the root of this mystery!"

Ubera champed sharp teeth. "No one takes my cub!"

"You expect me to believe he's yours?"

"Hai, moron. You have no authority here! Go back under your rock."

Cold smirk. "Fierce words, woman. We'll see how they rate when the proper authorities are notified!"

"Leave her be." another voice sounded out. Goslok turned, facing a massive saiyan with a barrel chest. Grizzled spikes splayed everywhere from a square head.

"She rides this transport often...this isn't a police state!"

Goslok turned in anger. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

A thick finger jabbed at his nose. "Aduta, asshole. Recognize me?"

Goslok blinked in confusion. "No...I don't believe you!"

"Ai, regent general of the goderri. You'll not sully our reputation with such petty antics!"

"It isn't possible...this isn't your region!"

"So? I go where I will, boy."

Goslok pointed at the chibi. "But this cub is elite! Clearly, you can see-"

"Appearances alone prove nothing. Do you realize there are thousands of false claims every day? The goderri has no time for such nonsense!"

"But I still say...AIEEEEEE!!"

The crowd of passengers erupted into laughter as Goslok howled.  
Needle teeth crunched a bone in his tail as Bardock clamped down.

"Bastard!!" the homely saiyan screeched, jumping around. He snatched his tail free, clutching the open wound.

Yedakk roared with mirth. "A pity he didn't aputate your ugly ass!"

Aduta grabbed Goslok by the collar. "Time to go...I've a few questions of my own!"

The whimpering saiyan gripped his bleeding appendage. "I've got nothing to say!!"

"I'll be the judge of that." without another word Aduta dragged him off.

Ubera and Yedakk snickered as the protesting saiyan was pulled into another passenger car. The crowd roared, cheering his disposal.

"Should've happened a lot sooner."

"Elite snobs. Who needs 'em?"

"Damn, some o' thems the ugliest things you ever laid eyes on!"

Ubera tickled her chibi on the chin. Bardock licked his lips,  
clucking innocently.

"Good soup, booky?"

Bright eyes shone as fat legs kicked. Stubby arms flailed wildly.

"I think so, eh? Blood's good for you!"

An elderly saiyan seated nearby peered over. "Hn, what a pretty cub...his coloring is so rich!"

"Adieru, madiam. Many refuse to believe he's mine."

"Ridiculous, girl. I can see the resemblence, even with my bad eyesight!"

Yedakk spoke up. "There's been much harassment by elites lately. I wish I knew the root of it!"

Bardock burst into happy purrs. The old woman ran fingers through the little mop.

"Such fine texture...this cub is most unusual."

"His father has special...traits." Ubera kept her voice low, speaking quickly. Yedakk tried to shush her cousin.

"Are you crazy-"

Aged eyes observed them both. "You've nothing to fear from me, but I suggest you watch your tails. Too many ears are listening."

Yedakk whispered in her cousin's ear. "Ai, the old one speaks true.  
Any one of these slarggs would love to turn us in for a few thousand credits. I warned you to watch your words!"

Bardock burbled, sticking his tongue out. A fat tail thumped his mother's thigh.

"Be still, booky. We've a long ride ahead!"

The elderly saiyan grinned. "Ai, a very different baby. There's a power to him."

Ubera and Yedakk went pale. A withered finger touched the chibi's forehead.

/I see inner things. This is no ordinary cub, I feel his blood./

The voice echoed in their minds.

"How do you know this?" Ubera's throat went dry.

"My name is Tenne, of the Bularis clan."

"The readers of fortune, fate and ki." Ubera blinked in amazement. "But-"

"Silence, girl. I know your blood is unusual too, though you rate as third class. There is more."

"Be quiet, you old hadda! (hag!)" Yedakk hissed. "Are you trying to make trouble?"

The cracked features were smug. /Well I could...but I'm past such things now./

"Good. Now if you don't mind-"

Bardock howled. Ubera tapped her cousin's arm.

"Hand me a bottle of his pesto."

Yedakk rummaged through the baby's bag. "It's too thick, Ubera.  
Why'd you put it in a bottle?"

"I thinned it with lizard butter."

Yedakk rolled her eyes. "Here, maybe this will fill him up."

Seconds later the air filled with sucking sounds. Bardock squashed contentedly against his mother, her quilted flight jacket puffing around him like a pillow.

Yedakk tugged the fat little tail. "Crazy cub. In one end and out the other!"

The furry coil wrapped her wrist. A loud bell distracted everyone moments later.

"Hn, this is my stop." Tenne announced, standing slowly. She made a sign at them.

"Watch those fingers, woman." Ubera snapped. "Fortune teller or no,  
nobody insults my kin!"

A dry cackle. /That one is of the blood and born to rule...care for him well. Let the prophecy be fulfilled to Vegetaseii!/

"What?!" Ubera blurted at the mind voice.

With an amused wave, the elderly saiyan sauntered off the transport.  
Yedakk gawked as well.

"She's mad...a crazy old guna. (maniac)."

Ubera glanced down at her hungry chibi as he drained his bottle. /Could what I suspect be true?/ she stared in wonderment.

Bardock burped, grinning at her.

Hours later they sat in a small office at the downtown medical facility. At Ubera's not too gentle insistence, it was a closed session. The primary physician of the pediatric wing, Yugur, was not amused by the strongarm tactics.

"Woman, you think to tamper with records? I could have you broken for this!"

The lovely saiyan smiled slyly. "Now I wouldn't want to produce evidence against you."

Yugur laughed. "Get out of my office, third class. I've no more time for you."

Ubera glanced about the office casually, noting several plaques of certification. "You're highly regarded. For now, anyway."

Yedakk snickered at the ploy. Yugur glared at them both.

"If you sleazy boodas think to blackmail me-"

"We'll do more than that!" Yedakk suddenly opened her jacket shirt and hopped on the examination table.

"Are you insane?!"

Bardock screeched, grinning. Ubera placed him on the countertop.

"Hai, we've come prepared. Aid me in doctoring the secondary records on my cub and you'll be paid well. Otherwise..." she flashed her jacket open, exposing full breasts.

If nothing else Yugur had eyesight and hormones. Growling, he moved at her.

"So, you want to play?"

Ubera shook a finger at him. "Uh uh. Work first."

Yugur snorted, staring at her chest. "What's to prevent me from exposing your plan to the proper authorities? Not to mention your mate...surely he'd want to know!"

Yedakk pulled her pants down a little. "There's a problem with that threat, physician...I have a coded computer chip that captures our images as we speak. With a little editing here and there..."

Yugur nearly went for her throat. "You wouldn't dare, slakka!!"

"Oh no?" Yedakk exposed a thigh.

Yugur cursed. "Skuzzy ragtails...I should've been suspicious when you entered this facility. It isn't rated for your kind!"

"It's good enough now." Ubera closed her jacket.

Bardock was examined. Yugur wrote an updated 'report' overriding the previous information recorded with his birth certificate.

"We could all hang for this." the physician grumbled, staring at his notes.

"No one will hang, if you keep quiet!" Yedakk snapped.

Yugur was smug. "What if I risk your blackmail? What then?"

The women stared at each other. "Then, you die." Ubera finally said.

"Oh? Even assuming you could pull it off, what happens next? A body,  
two third class on the run, and altered documents. Not to mention that strange cub of yours!"

Bardock snarled, pushing himself to a sitting position on the examination table. His tail puffed to twice its normal size.

Ubera jabbed a finger at Yugur. "Just do your job, physician-"

A strange glow enveloped the room, casting everyone in amber light.  
Startled to silence, the three adults stared at Bardock. Something was happening.

"My baby!" Ubera shouted, moving to grab him. Yedakk held her back.

"No, Ubera. Look!!"

Yugur gawked in astonishment. "No...this isn't possible!"

Bardock crackled with energy, his hair standing on end. A flicker.  
Then another. With a shearing surge of power the infant erupted into brilliant flame, his hair and tail turning burnished gold. Bright teal eyes blinked innocently.

Yugur backed against a wall from the glare. "What is this madness!  
Who are you, really??"

Ubera and Yedakk held each other, looking in wonderment.

"I knew it!!" Ubera was nearly in tears with joy. "I felt it...my cub is a super saiyan!!"

"Ba...how?? I mean, even considering-" Yedakk stammered, shaking her head.

Yugur approached the glowing chibi in awe. "Once in many millenia...do you realize what this means?!"

He picked Bardock up. "Incredible...then, he must be of the line.  
There's no other explanation."

"I'm Fabreani!!" Ubera shouted. "Such exists in my ancestry."

"That alone isn't the reason, woman. Perhaps I have blackmail of my own now, eh?"

The bright flame surrounding the chibi abruptly went blue, then dissipated. Golden hair turned dark once more.

Ubera was silent a moment. "Call it a standoff...we'll keep quiet if you will."

Yugur pulled his chin in thought. "So be it. And my knowledge supersedes yours in this matter, woman."

"Don't push it, physician."

"Watch your own tail, third class. You have no real leverage here.  
For myself, I like a good mystery. Seeing you sweat pleases me also."

Yedakk grabbed Bardock's bag. "Dress him so we can get out of here,  
cousin!"

They traded cross threats for an hour before leaving. Ubera was visibly shaken despite her brave front.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Yedakk went to mind speech as they stood at the transport stop. /You did what was necessary. At least the baby is protected now./

Ubera smiled sadly. /Most of all from his father. I dread thinking what Lubb would do if he found out, especially after all the arguments we've had./

The taller Yedakk inclined her head as the transport approached the station. /That isn't a problem now...we'll go home and play it straight, eh?/

"Hai." Ubera said aloud. "It'll be nightfall by the time we get back,  
anyway. Did you pack some snacks in the baby's bag?"

"You know it. Come on, let's go."

The transport was jammed with lower class as usual. The women considered themselves fortunate to get seats. Barock snoozed blissfully between them, having polished off his third bottle.

Ubera sighed to herself, thinking. You were never meant for this life, Bardock. Power rules, and I swear I'll see Vegetaseii bow at your feet! Then will the King himself quake in fear, and I be avenged for my family's humiliation.

Content in her thoughts Ubera drifted to sleep, reassured by the warm bundle at her side.

THE END 


	25. Royal Brand

author: FireCracker.

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA pt.25 Royal Brand

Prince Vegeta no Ouji yawned sleepily. It was the night of hanare  
when familiy members shared meals and company before sleeping together. He rolled to his side, enjoying the feel of thick fur against his skin.

Hn, we saiyans are hard core.

Licking his lips hungrily, he smelled his mate's hot flesh nearby.  
Filling his nose with rich fragrance, he sidled alongside Kakarot.

Sleeping beauty. I'll get a taste.

An impatient hand pulled fur sheets away, revealing bronzed perfection glistening in dim candlelight. The sculpted physique was a perfect blend of bulk and refinement. Vegeta sniffed, running his nose along the planed back before planting it in a forest of black hair.

Good stink.

Reaching for a bottle of wine he poured it over that same back.  
Kakarot stirred briefly, grinning before flopping over in sleep once more. Vegeta lapped small puddles from rippling muscle, moving his tongue slowly down the bridge of Kakarot's spine. Slick flesh tasted a rivulet of wine that ran into the crack of a perfect ass.

Delectable.

Vegeta kept tasting, pressing into a very tight space. Hot tongue coiled the base of his mate's tail, teasing the scent buds there. He licked along the thick length of fur for more flavor.

It was too much. With a howl of pleasure Kakarot jerked up, wide awake.

"Vegeta!!"

The ouji licked his lips erotically. "Hai, koi. I was hungry, and you were a meal."

Kakarot grinned dangerously. "Hn, I'll repay the favor soon enough-"

A nearby growl suspended their love play. Raditz blinked to sleepy awareness, annoyed.

"Ai, the two of you stink. You woke me up with smell!"

Vegeta snorted, rolling to a sitting position on the soft bed. "So plug your nose and turn over."

Raditz waved a dismissal. "I don't think so. Go bathe, both of you!"

Kakarot snuffed. "You're a little ripe yourself."

"Ai, but not from being horny. And I don't need a floor show!"

"Huhh!"

The maned saiyan looked about. "Hn, this bed has more room all of a sudden. Where are the chibis?"

Vegeta glanced around as well. "They're gone...probably with our desci (parents)."

Kakarot peered alertly down the alcove. "Odd...they went that way.  
But in the middle of the night?"

Raditz stood, putting on a robe. "Ponder it if you want to. I plan to solve the mystery!"

Moments later the three brothers padded silently through ornate halls. Rough looking guards nodded as they moved along. Vegeta decided to question one.

"You there...Odegg. Where have the Ou and Regent Bardock gone?"

The thick saiyan bowed, his body armor gleaming. "They retired to the baths awhile ago."

"Alone?" Kakarot asked.

"Nay, ouijan. They had the little ones in tow."

Raditz grinned. "The cubs probably awakened again."

Vegeta nodded as they pressed on. "True...and a bath is the perfect tonic for sleep!"

They entered the royal baths. Purple marble columns and platforms formed a central ampitheatre. Ornate waterfalls dotted the aisles along with huge floor plants. Live vines hung from vaulted ceilings.  
White marble benches encircled the giant bathing pool. Carved recesses held soft velveteen towels and robes. Golden trays contained perfumed soaps of every shade. Servants played soft music on hand instruments. Candle sconces lined carved walls, giving an erotic glow of primitive fire light. Animal skins covered polished floors of red stone. Corded velvet curtains were the finishing touch to an overall feeling of decadence.

Kakarot purred as they entered, flexing his toes against silky floor skins. Clawed nails sparkled in rich candlelight.

"Feels good. Smells good. Sounds good!"

Raditz stretched, his tail puffing hugely. "Hentai." he growled in satisfaction at the surroundings.

Vegeta yawned, inhaling heavy incense. "Look who's talking. Now where is our family!"

Kakarot moved down concave steps to the central pool. "Ah..."

"You see them?" Raditz peered over.

Speechless, Kakarot pointed at the far side of the pool, nearly a hundred feet away. Bardock was lying half in, half out of the water,  
snoring on his back. Xenna was sitting on his head, smothering his face completely. The little princess had a small entrail hanging from her mouth. Their Ou was asleep across the marble steps, face down.  
Nuru and Tezar lay over his rump like a mattress, eyes sparkling in the dim light. Two small tails coiled around a much larger one.

The brothers laughed themselves senseless at the crazy sight. Vegeta wiped tears from his eyes.

"Kami, I haven't seen anything so ridiculous in years!!"

Kakarot could barely stifle his own laughter. "You'd think the servants would put them back to bed or something!"

Raditz rubbed his sore sides. "I almost wish I had a digital imager...there'd be a fortune in blackmail!"

Bardock jerked suddenly, his voice snuffled under Xenna. "Ahoweu ffukittt?"

Kakarot howled in hysteria. "Speak up, father. We can't hear you!!"

Hands picked up the princess, lifting her away. Bardock blinked in stupefied confusion. "What happened?"

The brothers approached. "We wondered about that ourselves." Vegeta was still grinning. "Why did you come here with the cubs?"

Bardock cradled Xenna in an arm, rubbing his head with his free hand. "Hn, the little snappers woke up again. We figured a warm bath would settle them."

Raditz chuckled. "Looks like you two were the ones settled...the chibis were awake when we came in!"

Xenna clucked excitedly. Just then the Ou coughed, also blinking himself awake.

"What in kami...who put heating pads on my ass!"

Vegeta hooted. "Turn over, father. Those heating pads are your chikki!"

"Eh?" the Ou rolled to his side, perplexed. Nuru and Tezar clung to his backside like glue, tongues clicking.

A deep laugh. "This must look pretty outrageous." he unhooked the little tails from his own. "I have no idea how they got like that."

The ouji smirked. "Fortunately for you we didn't take pictures...I don't think you'd keep credibility with our people. They might wonder at a king with his sunny side up!"

The Ou sniffed indignantly. "Insolent cub. At least the chibis know when to keep quiet."

Kakarot cocked his head aside in curiosity. "I didn't know you had that birthmark, saba."

Vegeta Ou cradled both grandsons. "Oh, you refer to the one on my shoulder?"

"Hai, it's shaped like a star."

"Indeed. You pay attention to the strangest things, Kakarot."

Dark eyes glimmered oddly. "Maybe. It just reminds me of father's funky tatoo."

"Kakarot." Bardock growled. "Who cares? We should all retire to bed now."

Raditz blinked, a strange expression on his face. "The one on his ankle? But-"

The chibis shrieked, not to be ignored. Their elders bounced them to quiet.

"It's time these little ones settled again." the Ou tried to change the subject.

The ouji peered along Bardock's leg. "I can't make it out in the dim light."

"Why are you looking at my feet, fool? You're worse than Kakarot!"

"I was just curious."

The Ou stood, annoyed. "Since when is a mole a tatoo? You children have the silliest flights of fancy."

"Ai, enough of this." Bardock agreed, setting their chikki down. He slipped on a robe.

"And now if you're finished examining me, we can return."

The wild one watched him closely. "No offense, father. You just smell different sometimes."

"Different than what!"

Kakarot thought a moment. "I don't know."

The Ou finished tying his robe also. "The only thing I know is that it's late. We're all tired."

"You change the subject, saba." Raditz pointed out.

"There's no subject to change." the Ou turned him around. "That way."

"But-"

The Ou shoved Xenna into his arms. "Radittszu, take your daughter and return to the royal chambers. We'll join you shortly."

The Ouji lifted an eyebrow. "A sudden need for a private conversation, father?"

In response the king grabbed Tezar and handed him over. "The same goes for you, Vegeta. Take your cub!"

The ouji snuffled as his burbling chibi clambered over him. "Father,  
what's going on!"

"Ai, this is crazy!" Kakarot chimed in before Bardock jammed Nuru into his arms as well.

"Relax and enjoy the night, Kakarot." Bardock said. "Now go...the servants will have plenty of fresh food and drink prepared."

The Ouji headed out first. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were trying to get rid of us."

Bardock abruptly grabbed his surprised Ou. "Maybe we just want to be alone."

Raditz snorted. "I've heard of sudden impulses, but don't you think that's a stretch?"

"Not in this case." he waved them off.

"Weird!" Kakarot made a face as he glided out last.

Bardock sighed. The Ou tapped his foot impatiently.

"Why did you do that. Now they'll be suspicious again!"

"They have no reason to be!" Bardock protested.

"They will because you keep making issues out of nothing!!"

Bardock paced. "Sorry, koi. But when Kakarot mentioned your birthmark, I panicked."

"Fantastic. Stop coming apart on me!"

"I'm not-"

The servants suddenly started playing romantic music nearby. The Ou waved them to silence.

"That will be all...you may return to your chambers!"

They bowed, putting their instruments away before retreating. Vegeta Ou turned back to his mate.

"Still jittery and jumpy as ever, Bardock. Your Fabraeni blood is showing!"

"I don't want to hear it. You're the one who couldn't stay inside that jungle moon night!"

The Ou grinned seductively. "Hn, you were hot enough to follow...I know where Kakarot gets his wildness!"

Bardock sniffed, tilting his chin up as he strutted past. "I deny nothing. Our cubs wait." haughty swish of tail.

The Ou watched in satisfaction. "Well said. Still third class, eh?"

Bardock glowered at the entranceway. "I never was, though raised that way."

"Indeed. Instinct speaks true when lies die."

A pause. "We've lies of our own, Vegeta. "

The Ou moved alongside him. "You worry too much, Bardock."

"Gone is the crown when a mob smells blood."

"You quote me third class mantras now?"

Bardock snickered, sharp teeth flashing. "What the hell? I'm a royal with an edge."

The Ou grabbed him in a kiss. "No wonder I love you so!"

Meanwhile, their brood had questions of their own. The brothers returned to the private chambers, settling in once more. Saiyan metabolism demanded they eat again, despite it being the middle of the night. Stretched across the huge bed they feasted in typical manner, tossing bones on the floor.

Vegeta tore into a roasted boar leg. "What was all that about back there?"

Kakarot fed Xenna a fish eye. "Beats me...they got jumpy as volts when I mentioned saba's birthmark."

The ouji shrugged. "I knew about it already, of course."

"Odd, though." Raditz gave Nuru a fried atz foot. The chibi cracked on it greedily.

"Father got mighty excited when we mentioned his tatoo...I wonder why?"

Kakarot fed Tezar blood pudding. "They act nervous about the strangest things. If I didn't know better, I'd think they were afraid of something."

"Afraid of what?" Vegeta stopped chomping momentarily. "That's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

"Kakarot's got a point, Vegeta." Raditz agreed. "The moment those marks were mentioned, their whole attitude changed. It's as if..." he paused in thought.

"What are you thinking?"

"He senses it too!" Kakarot nearly shouted.

"Stop bellowing, koi, we aren't deaf. You think there's another secret involved?"

Raditz snorted. "Let's face it, with their history it wouldn't be the first time."

"Ai, but what secret's to be found in marks? Besides, only saba has a birthmark." Kakarot concluded.

Raditz lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? Are you certain, little brother? I've often wondered."

Eye roll. "Not again."

"They run in families."

The ouji shrugged at that. "True, but I have no birthmark, nor do either of you. They don't necessarily appear every generation."

Raditz tapped his chin in thought. "Father always said it was a tatoo..."

Kakarot stared at him keenly. "So? Why would he lie about it?"

"I'm not sure, unless he thought it would connect him to something."

A suspicious eyebrow lifted. "Like saba? Say what you mean, brother!"

The maned saiyan was silent a moment, sipping wine. "Let me think on it awhile."

Kakarot fluffed pillows underneath him. "You do that. Meanwhile, I'll eat."

The ouji was momentarily quiet. "Everyone, listen...examine yourselves closely. Are there any marks, no matter how small you can think of?"

Kakarot laughed. "What would we see now we haven't seen before?"

Vegeta observed Raditz' mane of hair. "Sometimes you find things in the unlikeliest of places."

The chibis meanwhile kept themselves occupied, tumbling across the bed and biting fur sheets. Tezar crawled over to the bowl of fish eyes.

Raditz snapped his fingers. "Vegeta's right...we all like to think we know our bodies, but there are always places you rarely if ever see."

Kakarot frowned. "Maybe...what do you suggest?"

"Come here. We'll examine each other."

The ouji crawled closer. "Ai, a perfect idea...together we might discover something."

Kakarot snickered. "Seems kind of kinky...the cubs are here with us."

"Idiot!"

Xenna and Nuru likewise stared at the bowl of fish eyes. Bright little faces poked their noses into the large urn.

Their parents in the meantime examined each other. Feet, elbows.  
Hairlines, tails. Backsides, hands. In silence they probed, giving every appearance of starting an orgy.

"What's this?" Kakarot lifted Vegeta's left foot, spacing his toes.  
The ticklish ouji squirmed and giggled.

"For kami's sake, Vegeta..."

"You know I'm ticklish. Stop messing with my feet!"

"There's a mole here, on the bottom of your big toe."

"Fascinating...I never knew that?"

"Hai, it's red."

Vegeta edged up. "Your turn..."

The wild one sighed. "Well, all right. I still don't know where we're going with this!"

"Worry about that later." Raditz supplied, pulling his tail and examining the base.

"Easy, Raditz!"

"Hn, getting hot already eh?" the burly saiyan pulled again. Kakarot jerked, his tail fluffing to twice it's normal size.

"I think I see something." Vegeta peered around his mate's backside.

"All I see is a fat ass." Raditz stared intently.

The ouji stroked Kakarot's tail gently, eliciting shivers. "Vegeta,  
knock it off!"

A grin. "Sorry, koi. It seems as though I've discovered your mark,  
too."

"Where?"

A jab at the base of his spine. "Here, just above your tail...a red mole."

Kakarot blinked in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Vegeta shrugged. "I didn't know of any significance then. It's pretty, though."

The wild one flipped over. "Now it's your turn, Raditz."

"Ai, I know." the eldest brother grumbled. "Get on with it."

Vegeta and Kakarot poked Raditz for several minutes without much success.

"Maybe you don't have one, brother." Vegeta concluded.

Raditz huffed indignantly. "It wouldn't surprise me. I'm the only one who isn't a super saiyan, anyway."

"Saba isn't either, Raditz. Stop whining, being a super elite is hardly second rate!"

The prince pulled at his older brother's ear. "Hold. Turn your head!"

"This way?"

"Ai, it's hard to see around all this hair." Vegeta pulled a large shock away from a corded neck.

"Hn, I see a red mole...behind your ear!"

Raditz lifted an eyebrow. "Interesting...we all have the same mark in different locations."

Vegeta paused, thinking. "Super saiyan..."

"What?"

"Memory runs through my mind...and once again I think of something I learned long ago."

Raditz looked over his shoulder. "Care to share it, or do you plan to have secrets now too?"

A smirk. "Hardly. It's a theory of mine rooted in circumstancial evidence."

A pause. "What do you suspect?"

The ouji probed Raditz in a sensitive area. "There is...the probability of super saiyans every five millenia is three million to one."

Raditz and Kakarot snapped to at that. "Go on." they echoed.

The ouji settled comfortably on the huge bed. "The odds of multiple super saiyans in the same generation increase by twentyfold."

The brothers were very quiet. "And?"

Vegeta took a deep breath. "The chances of them both being blood multiply again by a factor of nearly eighty five."

"Kami!!" Raditz blurted. "What madness do you speak, Vegeta?"

Kakarot's eyes grew wide with wonder. "Then the fact Vegeta and I even exist factors into the billions...but you've a reason for saying this!"

"I do, koi. But for now I won't say, because I suspect other factors may force the truth in the near future. Besides, I could be wrong."

Hard stare. "What have you smelled?"

"I didn't say-"

"Sometimes I smell things." Kakarot interrupted. "When I'm around father. Things that are different, and remind me of something else."

Raditz nodded. "Ai, like a space around...I can't define it either.  
It isn't revealed, but touches my senses. Does this sound strange?"

The ouji shook his head. "No...our instincts may be-"

A loud splapping sound interrupted their conversation. In shock and surprise, the adults turned. Tezar slapped the bowl of eyes, tipping it over. The gelatin orbs rolled everywhere across the bed like marbles. Nuru and Xenna clutched loose eyes in pudgy little hands,  
stuffing them down whole.

"Dugu!! Crazy cubs!" Raditz laughed, lifting the bowl away and setting it on a crystal tray next to the bed.

Kakarot pulled Tezar by the tail, dragging him into his lap. "Mostri de' datta, wendeg!" (Monsters! Little troublemakers!)

Vegeta laughed also, picking about the blankets. "Hn, may as well eat a few since they're all over-"

Meanwhile Xenna and Nuru gummed on eyes, their pudgy jaws crammed tight. Raditz purred, beaming as he rolled Xenna into his arms.

"A princess shouldn't have her face stuffed, Xenna."

Just then the Ou and Bardock entered the huge chamber. Surprised and amused, they stared at the comical sight.

The king cracked a grin. "Why is the bed covered with fish eyes?"

The adults all pointed at Tezar, who clucked innocently in Kakarot's lap.

"Ah, my wayward chikki. It's been a busy night, eh?"

Tezar screeched in greeting. A fish eye fell from his mouth.

Bardock roared with laughter. "I love being a grandfather!!"

The elders made their place among the others once again, snuggling sensuously into thickly furred blankets and satin pillows. All three chibis squished themselves tightly between their grandsires. Plump little hands gripped closely.

Raditz huffed indignantly. "Now how do you like that...they don't want to sleep with us!"

Bardock purred in satisfaction as the cubs tucked up, chirping.  
Kakarot shook his head.

"Ai, now they make noise..."

"The chibis have good taste, boy." the Ou told him. "Besides, cubs always find the warmest spot."

The ouji lay against Kakarot in a cocoon of fur, yawning lazily. "Speaking of hot spots...we made an interesting discovery tonight."

"What's that?"

The prince tucked his head down, peeping over fuzzy blankets. "We all have moles...birthmarks."

Both the Ou and Bardock blinked, stupefied. "What??"

"As if you don't know. Were they recorded on our original records?"

The Ou blubbered. "Does this ever end? What prompted the search for such marks?"

Kakarot poked his head up now, smug. "Oh, we just wanted to figure out these secrets you cling to...like why father smells funny at times."

Bardock had a variety of expressions, none of them good. "I'm going to sleep." he finally said.

"A good idea, Bardock. I'm about done with this foolishness myself"  
the Ou turned on his side.

Raditz started up next, sliding up on an elbow. "Our noses are fine.  
Strange how we have such an occurance of super saiyans in one generation, one family. Why is that?"

The Ou opened an eye. "I would have hoped as eldest you'd have better sense in this matter, Radittszu."

"I think not, saba. Silence only breeds more questions, and you have a propensity for secrets."

"Out of necessity, child. You know this."

"Ai, but we still discover new things about ourselves. Only you can provide the key."

"Too much talking." Bardock grumbled from under blankets. "Go to sleep!"

"About the birthmarks-" the ouji piped up again.

"What of them?!" the Ou snapped. "You know I have one. Is there a point to this?"

"All of them are red moles, father. Your birthmark is red-"

"A lovely artistic observation." Bardock interrupted impatiently.

"And your tatoo is red." the ouji added. "Assuming it's a tatoo..."

Bardock glanced over his shoulder at his mate. "Assuming you're my child. I'm beginning to wonder, Vegeta. Perhaps your saba brought me the wrong basket!"

Kakarot laughed out loud. The ouji punched his arm. "Shut up!"

The Ou flopped down. "This has been very interesting, but like your father said it's time to sleep. The night is long, and I don't intend to spend it babbling about personal stink and marks."

Raditz glanced at his other siblings quickly. "That wasn't exactly the purpose-"

"You're leading up to something that won't be solved tonight, boy. At least the cubs know when to sleep!"

Raditz caught it then, a slight sensation across him like ozone. Tiny scent, and more.

The wild one sat up abruptly. "There it is again!"

The Ou stared. "Loon! Lay back down."

A scruffy ouji elbowed up also. "Hn, he's right, father...there's something else in this room, an aura." he glanced at Bardock.

Bardock sighed. "I'm about to sleep somewhere else."

"You'll do nothing of the kind, koi." the Ou admonished him. "This is hanare, and I am still king. You will stay."

Kakarot sniffed. "Ai, what is around you, father? It smells sweet,  
almost...fiery."

"You're pissing me off, boy."

"I notice it most when you're angry."

"Disrespectful brat. Are you saying I stink?"

Kakarot glanced around. "No more than usual, but that isn't what I mean."

The Ou was stern. "Kakarot...if you continue this way I'll have you tested again."

A blink. "For what? The others sense it too-"

"True enough." Raditz added. "Will the secrets ever end?"

The ouji glared, his dark eyes flashing defiantly. "It hardly matters. Time is on our side, and circumstance."

Bardock edged up. "Explain that, Vegeta."

"No. Now it's our turn to be silent and keep information."

Kakarot tilted his head up at an odd angle. "The air...feel it?"

Raditz nodded. "Hai, it nearly crackles. Very familiar-"

The Ou suddenly pulled Bardock down. "Goodnight!"

Suspicious eyes narrowed in silence.

Everyone settled back, momentarily lost in thought. Kakarot sat up again slowly.

"I have a question, not related to our current conversation."

The Ou eyed him wearily. "Ask it and be done, luni."

Dark eyes sparked in curiosity. "Something I've wondered about for some time now. I was conceived under moon, but under what circumstance?"

Raditz even gawked at that. "Where the hell is this coming from,  
Kakarot?"

"Everyone alludes to the situation of my birth. Other than it being a full moon, what was it?"

"That in itself was more than enough." Bardock grunted.

"I ah...this is awkward. You don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

"Answer what?!" the Ou was impatient now.

The wild one lowered his voice. "When you had me...were you...oozaru?"

Icy stares were his only reply. Bardock and the Ou promptly dived under cover, disappearing in piles of fur.

Even the prince coughed. "Kakarot, I can't believe you asked that!!"

"I just needed to know!"

Raditz exhaled, shaking his head. "I'm going to sleep."

Under seclusion of darkness, thoughts tangled as Bardock and the Ou embraced.

/Vegeta, I warned you!/

/Enough! I must think./

/It's too late for that. We've no choice but to tell them./

/They'll find out what they need to know from the archives./

/You still would risk their anger?/

/They'll get over it./

Bardock shifted, opening his eyes against the dim candlelight...

only to see the equally dark eyes of Kakarot on him in silence.

THE END 


	26. Chemistry Lessons

FireCracker

HOUSE OF VEGETA pt.26

Chemistry Lessons

Vegeta no Ouji and Kakarot dozed intermittently during the night. In the quiet seclusion of the upper chambers, they curled in lazy comfort.

Vegeta yawned widely, his sharp white teeth gleaming in the dim candlelight. Warm and snug, his thoughts danced with pleasant memories of their earlier lovemaking. Their bed was rich from the fragrance. The prince sniffed. In truth, it was difficult to tell whose stink was worse. Not that it mattered.

Kakarot shifted under thick fur, his soft purrs resonating in the otherwise quiet chamber. Vegeta pressed his nose against a bronzed neck before lapping taste. A long tongue snaked into an ear. Dark eyes snapped open.

"Come here" more throaty purrs, as cable like arms grabbed the prince.

Vegeta's tail puffed, lashing beneath layers of animal skins. His mate nipped along his shoulder, disappearing under furs as he moved down.

/So many things I want to do to you./

"Hentai." Vegeta growled in pleasure, arching as a practiced mouth teased his flesh.

/Let's have more chibis./

That stopped Vegeta cold. "What??" he pounded on the lump of fur that wrapped around him.

"Kakarot! What did you say?"

A wild head poked up, nuzzling. "You heard me. More babies!"

Vegeta sat up, pushing him off. "Are you insane?!"

The wild mop was even more disheveled than usual, shading darkly handsome features. Eyes hot with lust gleamed over a sloopy grin.

"Ai, we'll make more. Big cubs, fat as boarlings with pretty eyes and shiny pelts."

Vegeta blinked, his mouth moving soundlessly.

Kakarot pulled him closer. "Come on. Chances are we'll be separated when the war starts. Time to get busy!"

The ouji punched the broad chest. "Back off, fool. Where's this coming from?!"

Kakarot shook his head wildly, yowling in delight. Vegeta squashed a pillow over his face.

"Shut up. Now tell me what this is about!"

Kakarot pulled the pillow away, still grinning. "I feel so horny-"

"That isn't news. It's a constant state!"

"Stop taking your contraception, and I'll stop taking mine."

"Idiot!!"

"Don't you want more chibis?"

"Why? Isn't two enough?!"

"I think we should keep going until we get a girl."

The ouji fell back against satin pillows. "And now we're at the root of this madness. This is about Xenna!"

Dark eyes sparkled mischeviously. "Well, maybe. I just wonder what our daughter would look like if we had one."

"Wonder away. I'm a warrior, not a cub factory!"

"We're finely bred, Vegeta-"

"I know that. Who do you think you're talking to?!"

"She'd have a nice, thick tail."

"I'm about to kick yours. Why this sudden need, Kakarot?"

Dark eyes stared at the ceiling. "Hn, difficult to say...I'm just feeling hot, and you're really stinky. Stop teasing me!"

The ouji purred in thought. "Ah, I see...Inatasei."

"It's not that, exactly..."

"No? You know as well as I that whenever our people anticipate war or calamity, the mating urge goes through the roof."

"And yours hasn't?"

The ouji flushed red. "I've had my moments, but-"

Kakarot grabbed him again. "Then come here!! I only need a minute..."

Vegeta punched him. "Enough!! You'll wake the chibis we already have." he nodded over at a plush, enclosed pallet. Two small forms were curled together, wisps of hair peeking over blankets.

His mate glanced as well. "They'll sleep, if we're quiet."

"You wish. Have you forgotten they'll smell us?"

"Shit."

"Ai. Now calm down and rest in my arms."

"Hmpf." Kakarot sidled against his mate, curling into an embrace. Velvet eyes closed to slits.

Vegeta stroked him with tail gently. "It's difficult, but we can't be distracted this way, Kakarot."

Deep growl. "We'd make a beautiful daughter. Don't you think so?"

"I know so, but that isn't the point-"

"Then what is, Vegeta? It's not as if we couldn't provide."

The ouji shook his sex addled mate. "Inatasei, I say. It's just hormones talking, and you know it. A week from now this will seem like a dream."

Kakarot rolled him over, leering. "We'll see. Can you honestly say that right now, you don't want to?"

Vegeta breathed heavily, his heart stumbling at the vision of male beauty above him. Coppery, velvet skin glowed softly in reddish candleglow, shaded in sharp contrasts. The high cheekbones and full lips were ruddy and lustful. It was Kakarot at his most devastating, raw sensuality wrapped in sculpted muscle. The tangle of richly dark hair framed equally deep eyes.

To make matters worse, he was nice and stinky.

"I..."

Deep, crooning purrs erupted from a corded throat. Sharp teeth found their target along an equally corded neck and shoulder. Mewing like a loon, Vegeta closed his eyes and wrapped around. A furry tail tip came from nowhere, tickling his nose with texture, heat and scent.

Vegeta may have been heir apparent, but he was saiyan first. Boiling blood responded voraciously, as he captured the hot mouth with raw hunger.

Not too far away, there was some small movement in the chibi's pallet.

Arms and legs tangled, as bronzed bodies slinked in sexual friction. Tails slithered around and between tight places, teasing with prickly heat.

Bright button eyes shone in the dim candleglow, as thick little mops lifted up. Curious round faces peeped about.

Growls and purrs filled the chamber as the two oujian rolled under blankets to conclude their dance.

Nuru and Tezar crawled loose of their own blankets. Small but strong hands clutched the mesh fabric of their enclosure as they climbed up.

Kakarot and Vegeta had their own activity, bouncing under a pile of fur.

Up and over the top their chibis went, plopping rather noisily to the floor. Determined, they crawled over to their parents in silence. Not that Kakarot and Vegeta could hear over their own noise.

Sharp little hooks snagged the fuzzy pile, finding purchase. With a minimum of effort, the chibis clambered up the huge bed. Seconds later they likewise disappeared under plush animal skins.

But not for long. Earsplitting screams disrupted quiet as the two adults sat up abruptly, howling and rubbing sore body parts. Needle teeth had done their work. Between them two innocent chibis clucked happily, tousled little mops popping up from their hidy hole.

Kakarot growled. "How'd they manage to get out?!"

Vegeta pointed in disbelief at the open tent top above the pallet."There!" he hissed, equally annoyed. "The babies must have pushed out."

Kakarot folded his arms, annoyed. "Krukka...it was getting good, too!" golden skin glistened as he heaved.

The ouji gave a bitter laugh. "You're the one who wanted more babies. Still feel the same way?!"

Kakarot fell back down. "Hell no. Maybe you were right, koi."

Tezar and Nuru burbled, purring softly. Bright eyes shone as they nipped fingers, squashing between their parents.

Kakarot sighed, a tender expression on his face. "Of course, I could be wrong. But I know when I'm beaten."

Button black eyes fixed on him.

Vegeta settled opposite, pulling their blankets up. Obsidian eyes softened on his family.

"Hn, I'm warm to the bone."

Kakarot opened a lazy eye as a small tail tickled his face. A sniff.

"Babies smell wonderful, koi."

The ouji sighed, relaxed. "I know."

Kakarot observed sleepy faces as the cubs sucked their tongues. "I think they should have a sister to play with."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I think you've hit your head. Need I remind you that multiple births run in our family?"

Kakarot laughed richly. "I'd almost forgotten. That's even better! We'll have twin girls...a matched set!!" he grabbed Vegeta again, crushing them all together.

"Idiot!!"

Small snarls vibrated against their chests. Nuru and Tezar had little appreciation for being pressed flat.

"Now ease back a bit." Vegeta loosed an arm, giving the chibis more breathing room. They curled comfortably once more under the blankets, purring.

The ouji spared them a gentle smile. "Sleep, little darlings."

Kakarot nuzzled his cubs, purring them to sleep with a singsong. Vegeta's eyes began to close as well.

"Don't go to sleep yet, Vegeta."

"Hn? Why not, I enjoyed your song. Besides, I'm tired."

"We haven't finished our discussion."

"Yes we have. Enough foolishness for one night, Kakarot."

"Nothing is ever finished between us, Vegeta."

"There's a first time for everything."

"We'll see about that."

"So we shall."

They cocooned around their chibis in a nest of fur, drifting off to sleep.

An even more outrageous scene played out in the western wing. Despite his best efforts, Bardock couldn't sleep. His horny mate wouldn't let him.

"For kami's sake, have you gone mad?"

A trim goatee tickled. "I think not. Wake up, koi. This is no time for sleeping!"

The middle of the night isn't time for sleeping?!"

"Not in this case." a hot lick in an ear.

"Vegeta, I've had an exhausting campaign. Not tonight!"

A reddish black tail lashed wildly, thumping the huge bed. "Ai, strange thoughts strike my mind these last few days."

A sleepy Bardock rolled over. "I'd love to hear all about them later."

The Ou plopped over him. "Hn, you'll hear this now. I've been thinking about our family."

A growl. "No shit."

"Let's have a daughter, Bardock-"

A stream of curses cut loose. "You're done with that, and so am I!!"

"No, listen." The Ou purred, massaging his mate. "There are cases where bearing cycles can be re-stimulated."

"I don't want to hear this, Vegeta. Inatasei!!"

"Perhaps, but I don't care. You stink, koi..."

Bardock's tail puffed. His body was caught between desire and exhaustion. "Go away!"

A thick coil of red black fur draped his face in response, teasing. "Now that we've made three perfect sons, I think it's time we made a daughter."

"Idiot. I don't want to start over!!"

"We'll see..." soft purrs and suckling kisses. Bardock managed to free himself eventually.

/Feels good.../

/I've got something that feels even better.../

Sticky lips pulled loose. "You've gone mad...it's because of the war!"

The Ou stretched, his body a bronze statue. "Maybe...still, no one else ever claimed two super saiyans in one brood. Methinks we can add more to our fine collection."

Bardock kept staring at the tempting sight alongside him. "I see...so go along with the lunacy, hn?"

"I damn sure can convince you." the Ou went down on him, slurping.

"Shit!!" Bardock swore, his body aching with heat and fatigue. It was a terrible combination of sensations that left him weak.

A disappointed Ou sat back, heaving. "You must really be exhausted...no matter. I can get what I want anyway."

A limp Bardock lay still. "Go to hell, shiksha (simpleton). I want no part of this stupidity!"

"Stupid, is it?"

"Ai, considering we have grown cubs and chikki. Never mind the fact your bearing cycle is over...fool."

"That can change. Besides, you can sleep. Let me do the rest!"

More cursing from the handsome saiyan warrior. "That's how we got Raditz. I'm not falling for that again, Vegeta!!"

Vegeta blinked in surprise. "You think that-"

"Do I look like a sucker? We started to get close, and you demanded I share your tent on that mission...suddenly six months later a chibi? Hell, I didn't even remember what happened!"

The Ou licked his lips, remembering. "Hn, a hot and wild night. Was it my fault you had too much henlock wine?"

Bardock growled sleepily. "Bullshit...you ordered me in your tent during rut season."

The king yawned lazily, curling against his mate. "Coincidence. I had an itch-"

"Coincidence, my ass. I get sent off planet, come back, and you plop Raditz in my arms!"

"Wasn't he beautiful? I thought I heard you say so..."

"Of course I said so! But-"

"A thick chibi but refined, built for size and power. Perfect bones!"

"Ai, on the heels of my near reconciliation with Celipe. Don't think I wasn't suspicious!"

"Your relationship was stormy from the beginning."

"So was ours. I did love her once."

"You needed her, and she wanted a mate. It was doomed from the start, koi."

"I said I loved her!" Bardock was defensive. "Don't tell me what I felt."

Sticky kiss. "Ai, but never the way you loved me. When we first touched minds, I felt your pain from the past."

"Hn, and dropped a chibi to ease it!"

The Ou snorted smugly. "I don't know what you mean...fate gave us Radittszu."

"Fate and a conniving King. I get back with Celipe, and suddenly I'm selected to be part of your caravan in the badlands. Soon after, I'm holding a cub!"

"You dare insinuate that I'd resort to such tactics?" dark eyes sparked.

"Ai, you royal skank. Of course I dare! It's the truth, isn't it?"

The two males engaged in a wrestling match, rolling end over end. Punches were exchanged briefly, as fists cracked against jawbones.

The Ou blinked in astonishment. "Scum...I see what you've done now! You've distracted me, and now the blood doesn't burn."

Bardock gave a sinister laugh. "Ha! At least I'm spared listening to more nonsense about new chibis. Go to sleep!"

"Well enough...asshole!!" an angry Ou flopped over, diving under fur blankets.

"Damn straight, crackbrain." Bardock snarled, rolling himself up separately. Two angry piles of blankets lay side by side. Still, their tails coiled in silence.

/A strange, passing madness./

/Gone, I hope./

"True."

"Good."

They spoke no more, still angry. It was a perfect saiyan evening.

THE END 


	27. Frieza Looms

House of Vegeta  
pt.27: Frieza Looms

Frieza's changeling race, the Udani, rarely put stock in introspection. As a rule Udani lived by their actions, not being concerned with consequences. However Frieza was anything but ordinary, even among his own kind. A rare conference with his elder sibling Cooler proceeded undisturbed in the bowels of his starship.

"So, little brother. Are you prepared for an all out assault?"

Frieza looped his tail around an ottoman, lazily sipping a drink. "Of course. My blue raiders will be in this sector within the month."

Cooler thought a moment. "Hmm...how many ships in their deploy?"

Frieza laughed mirthlessly, dark lips gleaming. "Nearly a thousand! Those monkeys are doomed as we speak."

Cooler lifted an eyebrow. "Perhaps...are they all equipped with subnuclear warheads?"

"Certainly. A fraction of the fleet is more than capable of wiping out Saiya."

The elder Udani steepled his fingers. "Frieza, I'm a bit concerned that you're utilizing so many of your best ships. Won't that leave you dangerously depleted in the galaxy corridors?"

"That's where you come in, dear brother. I thought perhaps you could assist by flanking those corridors-"

Cooler held up a hand. "You know the problems I've had recently!"

"If you're referring to those rim skirmishes with the Aldunn and Rugge, I know..."

"How can I defend my own sector if I'm spreading myself thin flanking your fleets?!"

"War is as much strategy as numbers, brother. Give the monkeys too many targets to hit, and they will fall in disarray."

Cooler nearly laughed, pouring himself a drink now. "Who are you trying to convince? Saiyans live for blood and warfare, and they fight to the death."

"Bah! They still die like any being. Stubborn and stupid, they'll go to slaughter!"

"This war has been escalating for years. The monkeys are too difficult to control."

Frieza nodded in agreement. "They pose the greatest threat of any race to our rulership of this galaxy. Our race is nearly decimated, Cooler. I'll be too glad to return the favor!"

Cooler leaned back on a small couch. "If only mother could see you now. Certainly she'd be proud."

"I don't expect this conflict to last long."

Cooler's voice held a hint of warning. "It better not. Even our resources wouldn't last in a protracted battle crossing years."

"Years? You exaggerate-"

"Hardly, or you wouldn't be committing so much firepower to eliminating a bunch of apes."

Frieza sniffed. "I have positioned spy satellites on every asteriod within 50 parsecs of Saiya. My raiders have already taken out a few of their shadow ships."

Cooler swished his drink. "Since they refuse to serve us any longer, their usefulness is at an end."

Frieza yawned. "You worry too much, brother. The brainless cretins are extinct as we speak."

The elder Udani thought a moment, brows furrowing. "Not to put a damper on your enthusiasm, but aren't you forgetting a key point here?"

"Excuse me?"

Cooler tapped the edge of his goblet. "The legend of super saiyans..."

"Again with that! Superstition and folklore, brother. Nothing more."

"Are you certain? My reviewers have archived the saiyan race...such occurances have existed in the past."

"Bah. So a monkey here and there made good...they're all dead now. Besides, saiyans are forever chasing that holy grail. There's been no so called 'super saiyan' for five thousand years!!"

Cooler shook his head. "Still, some information is out that a super saiyan currently lives. If so..."

Frieza was sullen. "I've heard the rumors. What evidence, Cooler? I have no patience with supposition and wild talk."

"Overconfidence clouds your judgement."

"Caution stifles yours."

A smirk of purple lips. "I'm in a gentle mood today, Frieza. In any case, should there be such a being it could jeapordize our goal."

Frieza rolled his eyes. "How so? The plan is in place, and ships are prepared. You doubt my ability to wage a war with chimps?"

"Chimps with no fear, and power to spare. Don't you see? They don't fear death. All we need is a super chimp to inspire them...they'll fight like fiends!!"

"Saiyans never need inspiration to fight. But you may have a point there."

"Hai, the king monkey is recently returned from a spy mission...our agents were unsuccessful in their attempt."

"The apes have hyper senses. I could have told you such methods are useless, Cooler. I've had more dealings with them!"

The elder Uldani leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "A pity. Had we killed Vegeta, their morale would have been crushed. An all out invasion-"

"We'd have corpses and a decimated fleet. They'd declare Uesadde."

"What the hell is 'Uesadde?'"

"A blood war. It essentially means kill or die until nothing is left."

"Those apes are insane!!"

"True...all the more reason to destroy them first. Transformed, their power increases thousandfold each."

"You mean that oozaru state. I've seen it, unfortunately."

Frieza stood and paced. "In all my years, I've never known such a contentious and difficult race. They cannot be tamed or subjugated. Thus, they must die."

"Tell me your plan."

"You know some of it from the war sessions held last month on Cartura. Nuclear warheads will be placed at certain locations, both in nearby orbit and on planet. The key will be getting operatives close enough to do the damage."

"Hmm. Good. Since this will mean minimal involvement from the larger fleet, we need not commit too much in live resources."

"No, that's to be avoided. It would take too many years to rebuild an empire without soldiers. I plan to have surgically altered spies infiltrate the planet."

"Clever!"

"A clean kill, brother."

Cooler clinked goblets in a toast. "I salute you, Frieza."

House of Vegeta  
pt. 14: Frieza Looms

Frieza's changeling race, the Udani, rarely put stock in introspection. As a rule Udani lived by their actions, not being concerned with consequences. However Frieza was anything but ordinary, even among his own kind. A rare conference with his elder sibling Cooler proceeded undisturbed in the bowels of his starship.

"So, little brother. Are you prepared for an all out assault?"

Frieza looped his tail around an ottoman, lazily sipping a drink. "Of course. My blue raiders will be in this sector within the month."

Cooler thought a moment. "Hmm...how many ships in their deploy?"

Frieza laughed mirthlessly, dark lips gleaming. "Nearly a thousand! Those monkeys are doomed as we speak."

Cooler lifted an eyebrow. "Perhaps...are they all equipped with subnuclear warheads?"

"Certainly. A fraction of the fleet is more than capable of wiping out Saiya."

The elder Udani steepled his fingers. "Frieza, I'm a bit concerned that you're utilizing so many of your best ships. Won't that leave you dangerously depleted in the galaxy corridors?"

"That's where you come in, dear brother. I thought perhaps you could assist by flanking those corridors-"

Cooler held up a hand. "You know the problems I've had recently!"

"If you're referring to those rim skirmishes with the Aldunn and Rugge, I know..."

"How can I defend my own sector if I'm spreading myself thin flanking your fleets?!"

"War is as much strategy as numbers, brother. Give the monkeys too many targets to hit, and they will fall in disarray."

Cooler nearly laughed, pouring himself a drink now. "Who are you trying to convince? Saiyans live for blood and warfare, and they fight to the death."

"Bah! They still die like any being. Stubborn and stupid, they'll go to slaughter!"

"This war has been escalating for years. The monkeys are too difficult to control."

Frieza nodded in agreement. "They pose the greatest threat of any race to our rulership of this galaxy. Our race is nearly decimated, Cooler. I'll be too glad to return the favor!"

Cooler leaned back on a small couch. "If only mother could see you now. Certainly she'd be proud."

"I don't expect this conflict to last long."

Cooler's voice held a hint of warning. "It better not. Even our resources wouldn't last in a protracted battle crossing years."

"Years? You exaggerate-"

"Hardly, or you wouldn't be committing so much firepower to eliminating a bunch of apes."

Frieza sniffed. "I have positioned spy satellites on every asteriod within 50 parsecs of Saiya. My raiders have already taken out a few of their shadow ships."

Cooler swished his drink. "Since they refuse to serve us any longer, their usefulness is at an end."

Frieza yawned. "You worry too much, brother. The brainless cretins are extinct as we speak."

The elder Udani thought a moment, brows furrowing. "Not to put a damper on your enthusiasm, but aren't you forgetting a key point here?"

"Excuse me?"

Cooler tapped the edge of his goblet. "The legend of super saiyans..."

"Again with that! Superstition and folklore, brother. Nothing more."

"Are you certain? My reviewers have archived the saiyan race...such occurances have existed in the past."

"Bah. So a monkey here and there made good...they're all dead now. Besides, saiyans are forever chasing that holy grail. There's been no so called 'super saiyan' for five thousand years!!"

Cooler shook his head. "Still, some information is out that a super saiyan currently lives. If so..."

Frieza was sullen. "I've heard the rumors. What evidence, Cooler? I have no patience with supposition and wild talk."

"Overconfidence clouds your judgement."

"Caution stifles yours."

A smirk of purple lips. "I'm in a gentle mood today, Frieza. In any case, should there be such a being it could jeapordize our goal."

Frieza rolled his eyes. "How so? The plan is in place, and ships are prepared. You doubt my ability to wage a war with chimps?"

"Chimps with no fear, and power to spare. Don't you see? They don't fear death. All we need is a super chimp to inspire them...they'll fight like fiends!!"

"Saiyans never need inspiration to fight. But you may have a point there."

"Hai, the king monkey is recently returned from a spy mission...our agents were unsuccessful in their attempt."

"The apes have hyper senses. I could have told you such methods are useless, Cooler. I've had more dealings with them!"

The elder Uldani leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "A pity. Had we killed Vegeta, their morale would have been crushed. An all out invasion-"

"We'd have corpses and a decimated fleet. They'd declare Uesadde."

"What the hell is 'Uesadde?'"

"A blood war. It essentially means kill or die until nothing is left."

"Those apes are insane!!"

"True...all the more reason to destroy them first. Transformed, their power increases thousandfold each."

"You mean that oozaru state. I've seen it, unfortunately."

Frieza stood and paced. "In all my years, I've never known such a contentious and difficult race. They cannot be tamed or subjugated. Thus, they must die."

"Tell me your plan."

"You know some of it from the war sessions held last month on Cartura. Nuclear warheads will be placed at certain locations, both in nearby orbit and on planet. The key will be getting operatives close enough to do the damage."

"Hmm. Good. Since this will mean minimal involvement from the larger fleet, we need not commit too much in live resources."

"No, that's to be avoided. It would take too many years to rebuild an empire without soldiers. I plan to have surgically altered spies infiltrate the planet."

"Clever!"

"A clean kill, brother."

Cooler clinked goblets in a toast. "I salute you, Frieza."


	28. Fathers and Sons

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA: Fathers and Sons pt. 28

Bardock strolled through the upper chambers of the castle with his youngest, Kakarot, at his side. It was one of the rare times they had chance to talk undisturbed, since royals led a busy life.

"You seem in a good mood today, father."

Sly grin. "Hn, why not? My get are happy and healthy, and plans are in place to destroy Frieza once and for all."

Kakarot swished his tail. "You're that confident? It must be some plan!"

Bardock poured himself a drink from a nearby decanter. "True enough.  
But it isn't hastily done. This plan is the result of years of hard work, involving a complete military network."

Kakarot poured himself a drink also. "What about the parliament and the politicians?"

"There's little disagreement in principle when all of Saiya is threatened. Disputes become petty."

Chuckle. "For now, anyway."

Bardock laughed richly. "Come join me in the parlor." he pointed down a short alcove.

Kakarot picked up the crystal decanter set. "We'll need this!"

They sat in front of a warm fire, on a plush ottoman. Silence stretched between the two.

"Father...do you honestly think we can win this war?"

Bardock was serious now. "I do, Kakarot. But as you know, there could be heavy casualties."

The wild one was silent a moment. "I worry for the chibis."

Bardock ruffled his son's hair. "You're a good father. Admittedly I had concerns about you having a family so soon, but you're doing an excellent job."

The younger saiyan flushed with pride. "Adieru. I wondered if you approved of my relationship with Vegeta."

A sigh. "At first, no. But you know the reasons why, now that the truth is out."

"Some of it."

"Don't be testy, Kakarot. If it's any consolation, I once shared your concern about genetic disorders."

Dark eyes blinked in surprise. "You did? But if what saba says is true about certain lines breeding-"

"Review the archives." Bardock said shortly. "Your opinion will certainly change."

Kakarot frowned in thought. "Ai, no doubt. My sons are perfect, and have no kinks."

"The cubs are all beautiful. I make no garbage, boy."

The wild one smiled at that. "Agreed. We never lacked for offers,  
either. Besides, you have the best looking chikki among elite!"

Bardock could only smirk at his son's brazen comments. "Hn. A renegade, a royal, and a roughneck."

"Where'd that come from?"

"Just something your saba once told me."

Sideways glance. "Should I ask which one I'm supposed to be?"

"Probably not."

Kakarot sighed, sinking back into soft cushions. "Father...do you think I'm doing right by the cubs?"

Startled eyes were on his son. "Of course! Why do you doubt yourself?"

"I just...I don't know. Sometimes I don't have a handle on this 'parent' thing."

A strong hand squeezed his shoulder. "It's an ongoing process, chibi.  
As time goes on, you'll find out the differences in your cubs as they grow."

"I don't have Vegeta's confidence in such matters."

"You're still young, Kakarot. Give yourself time. Vegeta has more exposure to various experiences, and is older. Believe me when I say he doubts himself also."

"How do you know this?"

"I can sense it, and we've talked as well."

The wild one was subdued. "Oh."

"Haven't the two of you discussed that?"

Kakarot turned beet red. "Well, we usually can't talk much until the morning-"

Bardock held up a hand. "Never mind. Trust your instincts, they won't lead you wrong."

A pause. "Speaking of which...I need to ask you something?"

"Hn?"

"The other night, during hanare...I meant no offense. But I was serious when I asked about my birth."

Bardock's eyes glazed over in memory. "Hot jungle night..."

"A full moon. Were you and saba oozaru when I was conceived?"

Bardock was stern. "Kakarot, some things are personal. Frankly, it's none of your buisness."

"I-"

"And what purpose would it serve to know?"

The wild one glanced down. "I always tried to understand the root of my...problems in the past."

Bardock shook him gently. "The past, cub. Remember that!"

Sad smile. "Never to return, eh?"

"No, some of those problems were related to your adolescence."

"Perhaps, but my senses indicate otherwise, father. Sometimes I feel as though I'm slipping..."

Dark eyes flashed. "What are you saying? Are you having problems again?"

"Not like before. I discussed this with Vegeta, and he thinks I'm borrowing trouble."

"Maybe. Tell me."

"At times my senses go haywire. Usually I can route concentration to keep my perceptions accurate, but periodically I feel almost...overstimulated."

"Why didn't you mention this before!"

Sharp growl. "I despise showing weakness. Would you see me whine at every small confusion?"

Bardock gripped his son's arm tightly. "This is nothing to play with.  
Precisely what happens during this 'overstimulation?'"

Kakarot sighed, looking away. "My senses become almost painful and garbled. Sight becomes taste, smell turns to touch..."

"Kakarot! Have you had any seizures?"

"No, just moments where I 'blank out'. It's as if my system shuts down briefly and then resets itself."

"How often has this happened? When did it start?"

"About four years ago, as I recall. There's no pattern, though. I can go for months at a time and experience no problems."

Bardock was silent, thinking. "Tell your saba, he must know."

"I will. I've already spoken to mother on this matter. She recommended that my psyche shields be tested for abnormalities."

"The two of you kept this from me?!"

"Not intentionally. I asked mother to keep quiet, against her better judgement."

Bardock cursed. "Fool!! With war on the horizon, a weakness like that could be deadly!!"

Kakarot stared at his sire's rage. "I know. That's why I'm telling you now."

"Does anyone else know?"

The wild one swallowed. "Raditz, I believe. I'm not certain-"

"What does that mean?!"

"He was talking to me when I 'came to' once. Since I couldn't remember, I had no idea how much he'd seen."

"Did he say?"

"Hai, and demanded I see the royal physicians. He was concerned I might be regressing."

Bardock shook him again. "Idiot! Why didn't you have an examination?"

Kakarot was sullen. "Fear. Pride. I'd worked so hard to get past all that, father. I refused to let it engulf me again."

Strong arms gathered in his son. "Pride is one thing, stupidity is another. You're too hard willed for your own good."

Kakarot rooted against him. "When the war is done, I'll submit to whatever tests are necessary."

Bardock was speaking, almost to himself. "Vegeta warned me, and I wouldn't listen."

His son sat back, surprised. "He...knew? But I never-"

"Ai, his instincts are strong in this matter. Remember the other night?"

"He said if I persisted he'd have me examined again. I just thought it an idle threat!"

"No, he may have suspected something. I blew it off, thinking he was just annoyed."

A pause. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"I always worry about my cubs."

Sly grin. "We're fine."

Bardock crushed him in a hug. "I'm proud of them all, I must say."

Kakarot thumped his tail happily. "Raditz makes a good father, eh?"

Chuckle. "Ai, the princess has him tamed."

Dark eyes sparkled. "Xenna seems to have softened him. I can see the difference."

Bardock poured another drink, laughing. "I don't think you should tell him that!"

"It's true...she looks at him and he's all but useless! At least it's nice to know he comes to me for advice on being a father."

"Ha! Five months is hardly a world of experience."

"Well, it's a start. You like being gedare, hn?"

"My chikki brighten my life every day. And my sons stoke the fire."

Kakarot coiled tails affectionately. "Leave someone out, did you?"

Bardock purred, grinning. "Ai, my heart and soul. The blood ever burns."

"I feel the same way about Vegeta."

"It's the way we love, Kakarot. Fire consumes our souls. You're more like me than you know."

The wild one nuzzled. "I'm glad we had this talk."

Bardock closed his eyes blissfully. "Long overdue, chibi."

Vegeta Ou shook his head in gentle amusement. Raditz lay across the thickly furred floor of the royal nursery, looking much like a large lion. Xenna, Nuru, and Tezar clambered over him in a pile. Bright faces peeped through masses of blue black hair as the chibis chittered and chirped.

The burly saiyan purred, content to the core. A thick tail swept lazily back and forth, signifying his mellow mood.

"You make an excellent father, Raditz." the Ou commented, settling nearby.

Dark eyes opened in surprise. "Do you think so? It's all so new to me...I don't want to make any mistakes."

"You have enough maturity now to make it work. Have faith!"

Raditz grinned. "I do, thanks to you. Is being a parent difficult?"

"At times. But it's quite rewarding."

Broad smile now. "Hai, I feel so different. It's hard to explain, but-

The Ou ate from a pewter bowl. "Like a warmth from within that feeds on itself."

"That's it! I was-"

His voice was snuffed out as Nuru wrapped fat little arms around his face. The king laughed, bemused..

"It would seem the chibis feel you've talked enough."

They turned at a sound. Prince Vegeta no Ouji strutted in,  
resplendant in gleaming armor.

Raditz managed to free his lips. "Fancy pants, little brother."

Vegeta's tail puffed. "Stop calling me that! I'm still your prince."

Radtiz inclined his head slightly, amused. "Prince Vegeta no Ouji,  
vice regent and lord of all the known universe and it's outlying suburbs."

"Okay, wisemouth. Get off that floor...we'll see how you hold up to a super saiyan!"

A bored yawn. "Again with that? You're as bad as Kakarot with that threat."

The Ou snickered. "Ah, a fight to liven up the morning."

The maned saiyan flopped on his back lazily as the cubs rolled over him. "Not today, saba. I'm in a good mood..."

The ouji smirked. "You wouldn't last two minutes."

"Admittedly I don't have your total power, but you won't find me inadequate in any way."

Iron clad fists smacked together. "Music to my ears, Raditz. When?"

"When I feel like it. By the way, you'll find it difficult to outmuscle me, despite being super saiyan."

The prince picked up Tezar. "I'm bad to the bone, brother. Many mistake my shorter stature for lesser strength. I use it to my full advantage."

The Ou ate a zaztz liver whole. "So fight already...the two of you are boring me to death."

Vegeta cuddled his cub. "Actually, I came to take the chibis. The royal garden blooms well this time of year."

"True enough. Make certain they don't eat my Danna flowers this time!"

The royal family converged in the garden an hour later. Raditz perched atop a marble statue, gazing out over the horizon. Kakarot made fun of him.

"Hn, that's a funny looking statue. It's nearly lifelike."

His elder sibling sniffed. "Everyone's a comedian. One little brother is insolent, and the other a wiseass."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Vegeta bellowed, irritated.

Bardock laughed from a nearby stone bench. "What's his problem?"

The Ou shrugged. "They've been going on like this all morning. Too much idle time."

"Hn, the upcoming war will cure that. I feel a bit stressed myself lately."

The adults paused, smiling at the happy chibis. The small ones squealed as they splashed in a shallow garden pool.

Prince Vegeta squatted nearby. "Terdarso mei nacca?" (Having a good time?)

The cubs screeched in response. Radtiz nearly toppled from the statue in distraction.

"That's one thing I can't get used to...kami, did we ever sound like that?"

Bardock chuckled. "All the time. You reminded me of a battle siren!"

Kakarot sat crosslegged on a boulder, holding his ears. "Nuru and Tezar wake us every night like that!"

The ouji nodded in agreement. "Hai, how long do cubs yowl? At this rate we'll all be deaf within the year."

The Ou tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Hn, it depends on the chibi.  
Some stop by the tenth month, others not until they're almost three."

"Three!!" Raditz stammered.

"Hai. Vegeta stopped by the time he was twenty months old."

More high pitched squalls from the splashing chibis nearby. Kakarot winced. "I'd just as soon get my tail bit. At least I can sleep through that!"

"You probably made more noise than all of us combined." Raditz commented.

Bardock was smug. "Hardly. You were the worst screamer of the three."

"Me?!"

"Ai, you were a thick chibi with big lungs. The neighbors filed complaints against us constantly for noise."

Kakarot and Vegeta hooted in laughter. Raditz turned red.

"I couldn't have been that loud!"

"You were well past two before you quieted down."

Kakarot was still laughing. "Well this time Raditz can't blame me!"

Bardock shrugged. "Actually, you stopped first, after only eleven months."

The prince made a face. "That still seems like an awfully long time.  
Is there any way to get them to stop?"

The Ou was nonchalant. "None at all. Every cub goes through the phase. You'll just have to deal with it!"

To emphasize the point, Tezar let loose a scream that made everyone jump.

The Ou sighed. "Of course one can always hope for a miracle."

A quiet meal was eaten under bright sunshine. The saiyans inhaled rich fragrances from the garden, enjoying the feel of grass beneath bare feet.

The Ou flexed his toes sensuously. "Hn, it's not often I get to relax so."

Kakarot watched light play across the handsome features in bold relief. "Hai, saba. We'll need to relish these moments with the war coming up."

"Agreed. The delegations already pour into the castle this week."

The prince glanced about at distant battlements, were guards patrolled silently along high walls. "Hn, buisness is picking up...no doubt arguments will begin anew at the war council!"

Bardock chomped on a spiced pig brain. "We'll try to minimize that as best we can, but it won't be easy. Too many hard headed generals and politicians!"

The ouji cocked an eyebrow. "And you wouldn't happen to be one of them?"

A snicker. "You never know...we might have another riot at the castle!"

"I think not." the Ou sniffed. "There'll be no repeat of that foolishness, unless you like sitting in jail!"

Bardock grimaced at the memory. "I'll take a pass."

Radtiz dried off the chibis, rolling them in plush towels. Spiky little mops stood rakish from water.

The king chuckled at the sight. "They look like drowned bulrats. Blot their tails, Raditz."

"Already on it."

Bright voices squeaked as their tummies and tails were rubbed dry.  
The adults exploded into laughter.

Bardock observed wistfully."That brings back memories. Kakarot always liked his stomach rubbed too!"

The wild one flushed red. "Who needs to know that?"

"You weren't the only one. I'd lay Vegeta on his back and pat his tummy, too. He'd purr for days!"

"That's enough." the ouji was crabby. "What if the guards hear you?"

The Ou pointed at the distant high castle walls. "From way up there?  
I think not, zooka (silly one)."

Raditz and Kakarot hooted. Vegeta stabbed at his food, sullen. The Ou disapproved.

"This is our morning meal, prince. If you're going to pout, go sit in a corner!"

"Ai, father." the prince stuffed his face in silence. A bemused Bardock shook his head.

"You're too sensitive, boy. Once you were as cute a chibi as I've ever seen."

Vegeta stopped eating momentarily. "What do you mean? I'm not cute anymore?!"

Everyone stared.

"Maybe." Kakarot shrugged. "Of course, I was pretty cute myself-"

"'Was' is the operative word." Radtiz chimed in. "Compared to me, you two are-"

"This is the worst sibling rivalry I've ever heard of." the Ou stated in disbelief. "Warriors arguing over who's the prettiest?"

The chibis chirped from their vantage spot on the picnic table,  
waving stubby arms.

"I had the most slakkas chasing me." Kakarot reminded everyone,  
smug. "It was worse than a revolving door."

"Ai, but they never stayed." Raditz countered. "Maybe the having wasn't as good as the chasing."

"How would you know, in either case?"

The maned saiyan preened. "The women love hair, Kakarot. Not to mention-"

"So? I'm not bald, you know!"

"You gotta have it in all the right places."

"Bah, I was raised royal." Vegeta was haughty. "Many were devastated by my looks and personality. Scores of would be suitors were intimidated by my presence. Most fell at my feet."

"It's getting pretty thick around here." the Ou stated, cracking a bone.

"Slarggs intimidate easy." Kakarot teased. "Boodas by the dozen! All you can eat."

The ouji glared. "Sleazy moon loon."

"Only Kakarot would brag about skeezers." Radtiz added.

"Yeah? I never had to beg for it, asshole. They practically lined up!"

"Why roll a third class when ecstacy awaited with a prince?" Vegeta countered.

"Havarde!!" Bardock rolled his eyes. "Are the three of you finished?  
My quiet breakfast is being disrupted, and I can't take anymore of this bullshit."

Xenna cracked a squeal in agreement. The Ou fed her a yabba lip.

"Ai, egos are exploding everywhere. Is it my turn to bray now? Or do you need a list of my conquests as well?"

The ouji flushed. "We can do without that, father."

"Do you want to know by size, shape, or category?"

Kakarot stared. "That's hardly necessary-"

Bardock cracked up. "I've got a list too. It's a good thing your mother isn't here, she'd bite me!"

"Father!!" Raditz bellowed. "We didn't ask-"

"I can talk trash with the best of them, boy. You forget, I was there. I know the truth from bunda droppings!"

Vegeta was sullen, resting his head in his hands. "Now we'll never hear the end of this."

The Ou bounced Nuru in his lap. "Hn, they can dish it out but they can't take it."

The conversation took a different turn after their meal.

"Leaving slakkas out of it, I have a question." Kakarot insisted.

"Actually, I rather like the idea of loose females." Bardock stated. "Your questions are endless, boy. Sometimes I wonder if you ask just for asking sake."

"Hardly. If my desci (parents) weren't so hidebound about every damn thing, I wouldn't have to ask so many questions."

"On that I agree." the prince chimed in. "You two are tighter lipped than a volt with lockjaw."

Vegeta Ou tickled Tezar's feet as the chibi burbled happily. "The secrets are done with. How much truth do you need?"

The wild one sniffed. "The upcoming war makes everyone excited at the prospect. No better way to get one's smell going, eh?"

"Again with this." Bardock growled.

"The blooms are fragrant, the breezes nice-"

"Our father smells strange again." Raditz murmured under his breath.

"I heard that." the Ou glared. "This disrespect is galling."

"It isn't disrespect, saba. There's a mystery to be solved." Vegeta pointed out. "During hanare, neither you nor father would answer.  
We're left to our own guesswork!"

The king swore. "What in kami will it take to silence this nonsense?  
It's past obssession."

"If I break their noses they can't smell." Bardock said shortly. "It may come to that."

"It won't change what we smell!!" Kakarot challenged.

"Shut up! You're the one who keeps instigating this."

Black eyes darkened to pools. "You aren't a super saiyan, father"  
the taunt was silk.

Bardock nearly rose from the table. The Ou pushed him down.

"Sedarde. Apologize or leave, Kakarot." the king commanded.

The wild one was sullen. "For how I said it, I apologize. For what I said, no."

"That isn't good enough. Leave."

"So be it." a saucy tail swished as Kakarot turned to go. He paused,  
looking over his shoulder.

"This isn't over. The air is live again, and I intend to find the source."

Raditz sprung to his feet. "I'll be back." he grabbed his younger sibling by the arm.

Kakarot glared. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

A yank. "You and me are going to have a brotherly talk."

Bardock stared death at his youngest as he retreated with Raditz.

"He'll push me too far one of these days."

The prince looked back and forth, thinking. "He tries to provoke you."

"Then he's a fool, Vegeta. I weary of his childish taunts."

"Perhaps not so childish." the Ou mused oddly. "There's more to this."

"What the hell does he expect? True confessions?!"

The ouji cocked his head, observing keenly. Dark eyes sparked in concentration.

Bardock stared back. "You have something to say now?"

Arms folded. "Nothing to say, but much remains on my mind."

"Keep it, then. There's nothing I can do about suspicions."

A dark eyebrow lifted. "Not now anyway."

"Speak plainly, brat. Stop talking in riddles!" the Ou was annoyed.

Vegeta glanced about the garden. "Perhaps not out in the open like this-"

"Speak!!" the Ou insisted.

Obsidian eyes were hard on Bardock. "We suspect father has a hidden power."

Bardock returned the look, unblinking. "I see. And this power is?"

A pause. "Unknown. But the change in your aura seems familiar somehow."

Bardock snorted. "Have you seen any changes in me?"

Small look of confusion. "No. But it makes you smell different.  
Kakarot's right, though I disagree with his method."

"He's a loon, Vegeta. And I'm disappointed you're buying into this nonsense."

"It isn't nonsense. Our senses tell us something inside you is different."

"Different than what?"

Sly smile. "You're more than what you seem."

Bardock's tail lashed as he held Nuru. "Is that a shot? If you're looking for a fight, I'll gladly give you one!"

The ouji appeared suprised. "Of course...that's it!"

"What's it?!"

Vegeta pulled his chin in thought. "Nothing, father. Just an idea that suddenly occurred to me."

"Then share the information." the Ou shot.

Vegeta picked up Xenna suddenly. "I'm going for a walk..the sunshine feels wonderful today."

His elders could only stare, stupefied. With a secretive smile, the ouji glided off through the garden, Xenna in tow.

Bardock looked to his mate. "Are they all insane?"

Raditz practically dragged his sibling to an isolated spot near a waterfall. The wild one snarled, snatching away.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Are you? Why do you insist on provoking father like that. It's idiotic!"

Kakarot snuffed, annoyed. "My senses won't let me ignore this matter,  
Raditz. If he won't admit it-"

"Even if what we suspect is true, it's his buisness. He'll reveal it in his own time!"

"But why keep it from us? It makes no sense!"

Radtiz stared at guards on patrol nearby. "Maybe he has his reasons,  
I don't know. But pissing him off isn't going to get you any answers."

Kakarot flashed sharp teeth in a savage smile. "We'll see, brother.  
That fiery sweet scent is strongest when he's angry. I would see the source."

"You'll be seeing traction at this rate. Fool! I sense it too, but you don't see me trying to start a fight."

Kakarot folded his arms. "Someone has to force the issue."

"Wrong. With war on the horizon, we can't be at each other's throats over petty differences."

"This isn't petty. Don't you see? If he has a secret power-"

A guard stomped nearby in full battle gear. Radtiz punched his brother in the arm.

"Keep your voice down, asshole! Patrols are around."

Kakarot sniffed indifferently. "Whatever. The point is, his power could be pivotal in the war."

"Did it ever occur to you it might be classified information?"

Dark eyes went wide in shock. "From us?"

"Especially us. Someone might reveal it accidentally."

"I...hadn't considered that."

"If you weren't so busy smelling everything you'd know."

A pause. "Maybe I was wrong."

Raditz pointed back. "Go apologize, Kakarot. Calm yourself before they commit you!"

They nearly ran into Vegeta around a winding path. Xenna screeched in greeting.

Radtiz winced at his daughter's high pitched squalls. "Huhh...there goes my hearing for a day."

The ouji opened his eyes slowly. "At least I understand her antics.  
What are you two doing here?"

Raditz rubbed an ear. "Trying to prevent a fight."

"Koi, what's this about? Why do you insist on taunting father?"

Kakarot sighed. "I'm going to apologize, Vegeta. I got carried away in my enthusiasm for the truth."

"Hn, maybe we're too hot blooded for our own good. I have a feeling events will settle this issue. Leave your arguments aside for now."

"I will. Other issues matter more at this time."

Raditz plucked his clucking daughter from her uncle. "Abee'sa,  
princess. We're all crazy, eh?"

Xenna poked her tongue out in agreement. The adults laughed.

"She's so cute." Kakarot grinned. "Nothing like a chibi to calm things down!"

Vegeta pointed down another winding pathway. "Ai, then go hold our sons. They miss you."

"Good idea!" With a happy swish of tail, Kakarot bounded past.

Raditz lifted an eyebrow. "Well, that seemed to work."

Vegeta eyed his retreating mate. "For now."

A rather contrite Kakarot approached the garden table. Bardock and the Ou were eating sloppily, blood and organs everywhere. Nuru and Tezar had smashed food in their hair. Needle teeth knawed on soft bones.

"I'm back."

"Who gives a quoon's ass?" the Ou glanced up absently. He stuffed a bird skull in his mouth.

"I wanted to apologize. It was wrong of me to pursue something that isn't my buisness."

"You got that right." Bardock cracked a large rib bone, not looking at his son.

Nuru and Tezar chirped, their thick little tails thumping the table.  
Kakarot grinned.

"Well, at least someone's glad to see me."

He closed on Bardock. The elder saiyan glared death, his tail puffing to huge porportions.

Kakarot smoothed it down. "I'm not here to fight."

"No?"

Dark eyes shone. "I didn't mean it. Sometimes my senses lead me at full speed, and it's difficult to stop myself."

Bardock relented a little. "That much I know. Sit down."

Kakarot sat, absently looking at his chibis. He picked smashed food from their hair, tasting it.

"Hn, baked worm gut. Not bad, but it needs more salt and a dash of roni."

The Ou crunched on a herta hoof. "So tell the cooks. I believe you were in the middle of an apology."

Kakarot pecked his cheek. "Sorry."

The Ou snorted, waving him off. "Kiss your babies, not me. Idiot."

Laughing, the wild one did so. Happy purrs greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hn, another bath is in order. You're wearing breakfast!"

Bardock sighed. It was difficult staying angry at his youngest.  
Absently, he ruffled the thick mop.

Kakarot gave a sloopy grin. "So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"For now."

Raditz and Vegeta approached, surprise on their faces.

"Everything back to normal here?" Raditz wanted to know.

The Ou gulped a fistful of fish eyes. "Ai, well enough. Now sit and eat!"

The burly saiyan slammed his hands together. "Good idea!"

Vegeta stared at his food covered cubs. "Kami, another trip to the tub!!"

Bardock was content after his heavy meal. Yawning hugely at the outdoor table, he stretched, thinking about the upcoming war.

His loud cubs continued their silly argument about sexual conquests.  
The chibis continued to smash food over themselves. He shook his head, leaning back and closing his eyes at the utter foolishness.

Spicy flesh teased his senses. A tickle on his cheek.

/Hn, time for dessert./

Bardock opened an eye. An equally dark eye peeped back as a fragrant Ou nuzzled his mate.

/Horny all of a sudden, eh?/

/Ai. Unlike these idiotic children of ours, I'd rather do it than talk about it./

/They do go on and on./

"I need boots, and I don't mean for walking."

Meanwhile the three brothers rattled on endlessly about personal exploits. Their happy chibis were now completely covered in food as they crawled over the table, knocking over bowls. An annoyed Ou roared suddenly, putting an end to the foolishness.

"ENOUGH. Assholes! Who cares how many slakkas you claim to have rolled?!"

Raditz coughed. "Well, ah...they started it."

"Did not." Vegeta sniffed.

"Did too." Kakarot snipped.

Bardock pointed at the chibis. "They make more sense than you do!"

Vegeta stared at fat little faces coated with food. The spiky little mops were totally caked. "Kami, it's even worse than before!"

"Hai, while you morons carried on the chibis soaked themselves in breakfast. Now go wash your babies!"

"Adieru." the abashed parents murmured, each grabbing a squalling cub. Kakarot frowned, picking up a chibi by the tail.

"I've got Nuru...I think."

The ouji likewise appeared perplexed at the chibi he held. The baby was completely obscured by food.

"I ah...haven't a clue. Is this Xenna?"

Raditz turned over another baby. The spiky little mop was plastered with entrails. Bright eyes kept sticking shut from organ meats. The burly saiyan laughed.

"This is worse than holding a greased boarling. I suppose we could do this the old fashioned way to find out."

"Not here you won't." the Ou pointed. "To the baths with you!"

The Ou wasted no time, petting Bardock heatedly once the others left.  
Hot hands massaged thick thighs, roaming to other places of pleasure.  
Bardock arched against his King, wondering vaguely about the guards getting a show. Not that he really cared. Saiyans were sleazy by nature.

Vegeta promptly ripped Bardock's pants loose from the waist down,  
licking his lips.

/I plan to eat well./

"No good slargg." Bardock grunted, wrapping his tail around a thick neck. Strong hands pushed the Ou's head into his crotch. Hot lips found a sweet tower of flesh, throbbing with need.

The king sampled rich flavor and firmness, pulling with teeth and tongue for the ultimate prize. Bardock growled, sharp nails digging into broad shoulders. Clenching his hands he tore velvet fabric away,  
revealing a strong back. Vegeta raked the thatch nestling around his mate's need with sharp teeth. Bardock mewed softly, wild dark eyes rolling in pleasure as his balls were suckled.

Saiyan instinct and lust took command. Bardock abruptly broke loose and scaled a tree, his clothing in tatters. The Ou bounded up after him, climbing with nails dug into rough bark. The remnants of his royal garb fell to the ground.

A chittering singsong went between them, ancient rites between mates.  
Bardock waved his tail, undulating. A fine spray of musk scented the air. Vegeta needed no further inducement as he pounced, sucking tongue in a sloppy kiss. The two saiyans clenched even as they dragged further up the tree...

Their cubs and chikki were returning from another brief trip to the baths. The cubs were clean and recognizable again.

"Hn, I thought we'd never stop scrubbing. Do all babies make such mess?" Raditz wondered as he hauled Xenna over a shoulder.

"I wouldn't know, since I most likely was a baby myself." the Ouji responded. Nuru clung to his back as they wandered through the gardens.

Kakarot carried Tezar by the tail. "Strange, our desci are gone. See the table over there?"

Vegeta nodded. "Ai, the servants haven't cleaned up yet." he paused,  
sniffing.

"Rraurgh..."

Raditz and Kakarot observed, tilting their heads in curiosity. Soft breezes wafted through mazelike rows of shrubbery.

And then they caught it.

They also sniffed, noses wrinkling in delight at a familiar scent.  
Tails fuzzed to huge size.

/Yana. They roll!/

/Ai, I would see.../

/Good party./

True saiyans, scuzzy to the core. With chibis in tow they bounded down fragrant paths. Soon they reached their goal.

Raditz grinned, pointing. "Look there."

A pile of tattered clothing lay at the base of a huvii tree.

Vegeta licked his lips. "Listen." a thick reddish black tail waved wildly.

In rapture they listened. Growls and snarls filled the air.

Kakarot smacked. "Haven't come yet. Getting there."

Raditz edged to the tree. "Closer still." dark eyes glazed wildly.

Needless to say, the chibis didn't like the situation. They hissed and spat at the powerful scent filling the air.

Meanwhle, Bardock and Vegeta Ou hung suspended from a thick branch by their tails, a tangle of arms and legs. They licked each other slowly to distraction, their glazed bodies moist with desire. Wet fingers were sucked, probing in the most intimate of places. Sharp teeth nipped shoulders, throats and arms. Purrs and growls rolled in their throats. It was full blown monkey sex at its raunchy best, a primal dance of lust.

The others succumed to their primal lusts as well, peering up the high tree. Lips licked again in anticipation of the show.

Raditz caught something in his eye, hot and thick. Vegeta snickered.

"You got the juice, brother."

"Rrrrr. Tell me about it."

"Serves you right for looking straight up." Kakarot snickered.

Thick foilage obscured their view somewhat, but scent to a saiyan was unmistakable. Kakarot peered alertly.

"Ai, I see them." he nearly whispered. "They dance slow."

The brothers crowded into one spot, peeping. Suspended twenty feet above them were two entwined figures of sculpted muscle, hanging by their tails. Dark hair shagged wildly in every direction. It was nearly impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. Arms and legs tangled in a fleshy meld.

Vegeta gave a savage grin, purring. "Afternoon candy."

Kakarot's eyes lit darkly. "Mrrrr...it's like jungle run."

Raditz thumped his tail against the tree trunk. "Is the show over?"

It wasn't. Solid red eyes blazed at them, not amused. Bardock abruptly freed an arm, sending a blast of ki in their direction.  
Chittering and laughing, the three scattered madly to avoid getting hit. The blast burned a ten foot crater in the soil.

Meanwhile the chibis screeched, enjoying the mad silliness (saiyan cubs love chaos) clinging as they bounced a wild ride.

Vegeta took to the air. "Come on, you two. Before we lose our heads!"

"Hn, I think they busted theirs!!" Raditz smirked, lifting off.

Kakarot cracked a grin, joining them in the sky. "Two heads are better than one!"

Sick laughs faded as they flew, ki trails streaking bold blue across the atmosphere.

THE END 


	29. Bedtime Story

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA: Bedtime Story pt. 29

The Ou had sequestered himself in his private meditation room.  
Resplendant and powerful, he sat on numerous silk cushions over thick fur pile. His bejewelled crown gleamed above richly brocaded robes which fanned out everywhere. Fur trim lined full sleeves.

He wasn't alone, however. There were certain bulges under his robes that were easily explained. They moved and shifted around him, over him.

Vegeta's mood was mellow as he smiled softly. "Hn, being king has its advantages."

Suddenly three bright little faces peeped from underneath his robes.  
Small tongues poked out, clicking.

"Aberesano, chikki. Now be still a bit!"

The chibis trilled, their purrs having a high pitch. The Ou plucked them from folds of fabric, piling them into his lap. Dark eyes sparkled on the small ones.

"Desu. Would you like to hear a story?"

Purrs gave way to happy shrieks as the cubs squashed against him. The Ou chuckled at a memory.

"Ai, it's been long since I've held so many cubs. Longer still since I've thought about the past."

Handsome features grew hard in thought. "But I swear by my crown I'll protect you, little ones. Our world will endure, and so will my line.  
On that I pledge my life and soul."

Soft little lips suckled at his hands, wanting attention. The King laughed out loud.

"Tired of listening to gedare (grandfather) ramble, eh?"

More shrill screeches filled the air. Vegeta stretched out, looking much like a huge bird of prey as his robes spread everywhere. Nuru,  
Tezar and Xenna clambered over him, snuggling to get warm again.  
Powerful arms gathered them all in.

"And now that we're comfortable, I'll begin. Once upon a time, there was a small cub, who lived in a fancy home. His parents loved him very much. His name was Wazzu, and he had a very long tail for his age. Many times he'd catch it in all sorts of crazy places."

Button black eyes shone in curiosity as the babies stared. Vegeta continued his story.

"In fact, his tail was so long he tripped over it one day. Wazzu tumbled down a winding staircase, his tail coiled around his body. He bounced and bounced, and finally landed on his head. When he came to,  
he walked to another room."

Xenna squeaked, waving chubby arms. That sent off a round of squeals from Nuru and Tezar.

"Quiet, chikki. Let's see, where was I? Oh, yes...Wazzu wandered around with a sore head. His eyesight was a little fuzzy, but he found his way upstairs again. He heard voices behind a door. Thinking his parents inside, he pushed at the door. At first it wouldn't open,  
but Wazzu was a stubborn chibi. He kicked it loose from the metal bolts. The door crashed to the floor, cracking it. Wazzu was VERY strong!"

Nuru yipped with glee, a big grin on his face. Tezar pushed against Xenna.

"Hn, you'll be fighting soon enough, little ones. Good. Now Wazzu stopped in his tracks, for his father was very angry. He was holding a pretty woman that wasn't his mother."

Quiet footsteps edged along a nearby corridor.

"It wasn't the first time Wazzu saw her. She was nice, and fed him lots of stuffed worms and spiced pig brains. But Wazzu sensed his father liked her too much. He was angry, because his mother was beautiful also. So he told the woman to stay away."

The footsteps stopped suddenly, as other ears listened in silence.

The Ou tilted his head slightly in another direction, sniffing. He continued his story.

"And the two adults whispered. Wazzu's father sent the woman to another room. He picked up his chibi and gave him a hug."

With that, the Ou gathered his own chikki and kissed them all over.  
The cubs burbled, coiling their fat little tails.

"Now this time Wazzu's father wasn't angry. He said that he'd never leave his family for anyone, and not to worry. Wazzu was very happy.  
But something strange happened then. Behind the door where he sent the woman, he heard another voice. Guess what it was? Another chibi!"

Nuru, Xenna and Tezar squalled, their high voices chittering. The Ou laughed.

"Well, he didn't quite sound like that. He was older than you three.  
Wazzu pushed open the second door with his father's permission, since he was a curious chibi. Sure enough there was another cub nearly his age standing by the woman."

A pair of keen eyes went wide in astonishment.

"Now this other cub just stared at Wazzu. The woman kneeled and pushed the two cubs together, clasping their hands. The two snarled and spat at each other, but had an unusual understanding. They expected to meet again some day!"

The Ou grinned smugly as he went on. "The other cub's name was Oducc.  
Now Oducc wanted to fight and wrestle, so Wazzu punched him first.  
The fight was on! Finally the adults pulled them apart. The woman and Oducc had to leave suddenly, because someone else entered the room.  
Both chibis were bloodied and bruised, but none the worse for wear.  
Still, before they left the two cubs smiled at each other. It was a good fight, after all."

The chibis shrieked again, bouncing in their grandfather's lap. The Ou nuzzled them all, inhaling their fragrance.

"Such sweet, tender skin. That's the end of my story, little ones.  
It's time for your nap now."

Needle teeth flashed as sleepy faces yawned. The Ou adjusted the snaps on their unisuits. Vegeta barely turned his head.

"You can come out now, Kakarot."

The wild one appeared surprised as he entered the room. "You heard me? I was trying to be quiet."

The Ou laughed. "I know stealth is your category, but my nose is second to none."

"Oh."

"Why are you lurking around here, anyway? Is your schedule that light today?"

The cubs clucked, seeing Kakarot. He rubbed the thick little mops affectionately.

"Sort of...there were some cancellations this afternoon for training,  
so I thought I'd stop by the castle. The servants told me you were up here."

"Hn, then you also know I'm here to not be disturbed."

"That's why I waited. You're an excellent storyteller."

"Experience. Of course, with cubs this young it's not the words so much as the mood."

The wild one sat next to the king, crosslegged. He pecked a bronzed cheek.

Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. "Do you have a kissing complex, boy?"

"No, saba. I merely enjoyed your story. The cubs certainly have." he nodded, looking down. Three sleepy chibis continued to yawn, their eyes closing. Small bodies curled in soft folds of the king's robes.

The Ou smiled also. "Ai, the little darlings. They were quite attentive, all things considered. I tried to keep the story fairly short."

Kakarot was smug. "Short perhaps, but much was told."

"I don't follow you."

The wild one adjusted the snaps on Nuru's neck collar. "Those chibis you mentioned seemed awfully familiar. I could almost relate to the situation."

"Perhaps, but it was all fictional. Are you always so suspicious?"

A wink. "True, saba. If I didn't know better, I'd think that story was about you."

The Ou sniffed indignantly. "I see...and who would the other characters involved be?"

"Well the father would be king. The woman I'm not sure about, and the other chibi...I'll have to think on it."

"You do that. Now keep your voice down, these little ones are resting."

Kakarot tucked loose robes over the babies. "That hard headed chibi in the story certainly sounds like you."

"Kakarot, do you think I'm above a fight?"

"Why are you talking about fighting?"

"You can provoke your father with nonsense, but not me. And your brothers are correct in saying you're out of line."

"My senses lead me. It has nothing to do with insolence, saba. I merely crave knowledge."

"You'll be craving a mouthful of fist at this rate. And before you start that super saiyan yammer again, just remember you get your breeding from ME."

Kakarot paused in surprise. "Are you saying...that you're?"

"No, I'm not. But as you know, I'm descended from one of the three primal lines that produce super saiyans."

Kakarot pulled his chin in thought. "Hmm. I see."

"You've yet to review the archives. They will reveal much, including information reserved for royals only."

"Preserving the mystery, hn?"

"Preserving the blood. I carry the live genetic coding, child. Though I don't achieve that power level, my own power has characteristics of a super saiyan."

Shock. "I had no idea! What characteristics are-"

"You might call me a 'sub' super saiyan. In truth I am past super elite, though few know this."

Kakarot sat in wide eyed excitement. "Do you transform and become golden?"

"No, but my aura flame can simulate that color. It's really most unique."

Soft whistle. "I'd say so. May I see it someday?"

"Perhaps during the war. Rarely have I had to battle at full power."

A frown. "Hold. Do Vegeta and Raditz know of this?"

"Vegeta? Of course, he is your crown prince. I'm not certain if Raditz is aware. You might ask him."

"What about father?"

"I have no secrets from my mate."

Kakarot glanced down at innocent faces relaxed in sleep. "Your opinion, saba. What power levels do you expect the chibis to have?"

"Your sons? There's no reason why they couldn't rate as super elite.  
And as you know, Xenna is a special case."

"I sense it, too."

"She may make elite power levels, but with lower blood comes reduced probability."

"True. And super saiyans are exceedingly rare."

"Ai, every five thousand years. You and Vegeta are an extremely unusual circumstance. One per era is the norm."

Kakarot stroked the short goatee. "Tell me a truth, please? Is there a reason the two of us are super saiyan in one generation?"

Vegeta glanced away momentarily. "Flukes happen, child. The archives have records of super saiyans springing from nowhere-"

The wild one's eyes gleamed. "From ragtail blood? I find that difficult to believe. Look at father's situation. There's no way he-"

The Ou clamped a hand over his mouth. "This is a room of quiet contemplation and rest, Kakarot. When the war is done review the records. That's all I ask."

Kakarot turned so their backs touched. "Let's meditate together then,  
saba. One day you'll trust us with the whole truth."

The King coiled tails. /There will be time for everything later,  
chibi. Be at peace, the little ones rest and we should follow suit./

/So be it./

Kakarot closed his eyes, inhaling the warmth and scent of his family. /Being king is good?/

The Ou opened an eye. "For those true born to it. Only the strongest are capable."

Kakarot's tail puffed suddenly as he purred. "A matter of breeding?"

"Hai, and strength and power. My house is full, possibly the most powerful in the history of Vegetaseii. Blood and fate have provided me with the ultimate prize."

The fat tail slapped the Ou's face. The King responded with a purr of his own, nose krinkling at the thick, spicy scent.

"Hn, you may be my stinkiest child, and that's saying a lot. No matter."

Kakarot swelled with pride. "We'll win this war, you know. I've spoken to father on the matter. He seems confident as well."

"Confidence, cub. Not arrogance. Being super saiyan isn't proof against everything, and I wish I could convince you and Vegeta of that."

"With power such as ours? Ha!"

"Both of you are young in the ways of war. Although Vegeta served under Frieza for some time, having your home world assaulted is a different matter."

"Perhaps...but considering Frieza doesn't believe in our existence,  
we have an advantage."

"True, he knows only of super saiyan rumors. It's vital we keep it that way."

Kakarot arched against his parent, purring. "Don't worry. The cream of Vegetaseii will be well prepared."

The Ou closed his eyes again. "You do me proud, chibi. Your anxiousness for the war warms my spirit."

"Vegeta may be prince, but my blood is the same. Should I do less?"

The king laughed richly. "Let the Urdani beware! I wouldn't be surprised if my chikki entered the fray."

Kakarot looked tenderly to the sleeping chibis. "Saying goodbye to them will be hard."

Vegeta leaned into his son. "You won't be saying goodbye. When the pod bays are ready, you will send them off in true saiyan fashion.  
I'll have no weakness, Kakarot!"

"I know, it's just that-"

"A royal wears his heart in private. Do you understand my meaning?"

A sigh. "Hai, saba."

The Ou settled against Kakarot again, closing his eyes. "Now be quiet and contemplate the future."

"So be it." Kakarot turned back to back again, his thoughts stern on the upcoming war.

A pause. "The blood burns, saba."

"Well enough, but calm yourself. You can't fight battles inside and out!"

Soft snarl. Kakarot's tail looped free, jerking and lashing. Annoyed,  
the Ou gently picked up a chibi.

"Hold this baby."

"Hn?"

"You heard me!!"

Kakarot softly took up Nuru, cradling him. The small face was even more innocent in repose.

A contented purr rumbled in his chest as he settled. "Thank you."

"Focus the strength in yourself for the cubs."

Kakarot nodded, turning in a lotus position. The king did likewise.

/You're very wise./

/Even hot blood must have direction. Now be silent!/

With a slow smile Kakarot closed the mental link. Ai, Frieza's hot blood will be spilled. I swear it!

Kakarot and his King reflected on the future, and the present. Their thoughts were their own.

And out in the depths of space Frieza plotted and planned...

THE END 


	30. Cooler Heads

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA: Cooler Heads (the day after) pt.30

Vegeta Ou woke up with the equivalent of a hangover. Sitting up slowly he growled, wrapping fur skins about bare shoulders.

/Shit./

His eyes throbbed. Turning slightly, he glanced at a lump at his side. Bardock was still asleep, curled in a ball.

The Ou managed a smile. /I wonder if he knows how cute he looks like that./

A grumpy snarl. "I'm not supposed to be cute."

"Go back to sleep."

Dark eyes blinked to awareness as Bardock edged up on an elbow. He took in the appearance of his scruffy mate critically. Dark hair was sticking everywhere in haphazard spikes. "Hn, you look awful."

"Good morning to you, too. Perhaps you have a headache also, hn?"

Bardock laughed then, sitting up. "I wasn't the one prattling about babies."

Vegeta rubbed his eyes. "I need a draught."

"You need ice. What was that all about, anyway?"

A grunt. "Inatesi, Bardock. I admit that. It was a passing madness,  
nothing more."

"I hope you mean that. Because I meant what I said last night!"

The Ou clutched his head. "Stop yelling, fool! I believe you."

Smug grin. "What? The passion to have children seems to have gone now...I wonder why?"

"Asshole. It isn't as if you haven't pestered me over the years."

Bardock snorted, falling back into bed. "Ai, but not recently...besides, your bearing cycle is over. Doesn't it strike you as stupid to expect more cubs?"

Vegeta punched his arm. "Slargg...I said in some cases the cycle could be restimulated."

"We have heirs! Enough bullshit already."

The king reached for a nearby decanter and poured himself a drink. "You needn't worry, Bardock. We've both been through that enough times already. The war skews everything."

The saiyan commander settled a little. "True enough. I would imagine this conversation is occurring in bedrooms everywhere."

"No doubt."

Silence stretched between them for a bit, each lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, they had a notion.

"Vegeta..."

"Bardock!!"

"You don't think..."

The Ou stood suddenly, putting on a robe. "My schedule won't allow it today. You'll have to talk to them!"

Bardock bounded to his feet also. "Hai, or we'll have babies to our hips!"

()

Vegeta no Ouji lay quietly, staring at the ceiling. Nuru and Tezar snored between he and Kakarot.

"Vegeta, are you sure?"

"Positive. There's no need, Kakarot. We have a family, and adding more won't change anything."

"Don't you want a daughter?"

"It would be nice, but I won't lose any sleep over it. Why carry on?"

Kakarot edged up. "You seemed enthusiastic enough last night until the cubs interrupted."

"I wanted you. It had nothing to do with chibis."

"Liar."

The prince was snide. "All right, then. I didn't want you. Piles of chibis were on my mind. Does that sound better?"

"Stop talking like an idiot."

"Stop talking like some starry eyed pindo (wuss)."

Kakarot punched him full in the face. "No one calls me that, not even you!"

The prince wiped his bruised mouth slowly. "Another time, Kakarot.  
It's fortunate for you our cubs are between us, or I'd take your head off about now."

Snarl. "Not on your best day!"

"Watch your back." the prince slipped out of bed, putting on a robe.  
His mate glared from the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"Anywhere away from you."

()

Bardock practically bounded through the castle. Hastily he asked servants and castle guests the whereabouts of his sons.  
Unexpectantly, he found Kakarot and Raditz in the garden's western field, talking at a large water fountain.

The maned saiyan tilted his head in greeting first. "Hail, father.  
What brings you here with so much energy?"

Bardock abruptly halted, nearly toppling over from momentum. "Hn?!"

Kakarot likewise stared in surprise. "Why are you running around? Is there some emergency?"

The elder saiyan recovered quickly, shrugging. "No big deal. I wanted to speak with both of you anyway."

"About?"

Bardock seated himself on an opposite marble bench. "Inatesei. As you know with war on the horizon, everyone is bound to be a bit...hot."

Raditz swished his tail, laughing. "Don't worry about me, father...at least not yet! Besides, there's been no full moon for nearly three weeks."

Bardock snorted. "Hn, we'll see...and you, Kakarot?"

His youngest was sullen. "Vegeta and I already had strong disagreements on the topic."

"I should have guessed. "Where is he?"

"Who the hell knows? Off throwing a royal tantrum, I guess."

"Kakarot, stay away from him while you're angry. You know why!"

A sigh. "Ai, father..."

"Dugane se bitta'n i uvudo." (cubs come when rage burns blood)

Kakarot stared at the ground. "I doubt we'll be close...for a while,  
anyway."

"We'll help each other through this, brother." Raditz added. "Once the war starts, no such thoughts will occupy our minds anyway."

The wild one yawned ferally, sharp teeth glistening. "I wonder what Frieza tastes like."

Bardock laughed. "Tobrol told me once the Urdani taste like hukka pig."

Raditz lifted an eyebrow. "An amphibian tasting like real meat? I find that hard to believe."

"Granted, Tobrol is prone to exaggeration, but he says with proper seasoning the flavor is perfect."

"Hopefully we'll get the opportunity to cook Frieza himself." Raditz licked his lips, eyes wild.

Bardock snapped at a flying insect, eating it. "Time enough for such delights later. Mind you what I say about Inatesei. We don't need a herd of cubs! Royal blood should never be devalued."

Kakarot sniffed. "Perhaps not, but a chibi here and there wouldn't hurt, eh?"

His father blinked in shock. "Kakarot...are you saying that Vegeta?"

"No. Actually, that was the root of our argument."

"Inatesei's nearly as bad as jungle run, brother." Raditz reminded him. "Although I think father worries needlessly."

"One son runs the jungle and has a mystery cub. The others make twins before bonding. Spare me the bullshit, boy!" Bardock admonished them both. His sons fell silent.

Raditz paused. "What about you, father? Your blood boils like any."

"Maybe, but your saba won't have any more, so its a moot point. And I don't want to start over!!"

Kakarot caught that. "Wait...you mean saba...wants another chibi?!"

"I didn't say that!!"

Raditz and Kakarot smirked at each other. "Betarse! (crazy!)"

Bardock's oldest son leaned forward. "Come on, tell us...is it true?"

Dark eyes flashed in annoyance. "It's true your saba is addled...the whole idea is ridiculous!"

Kakarot laughed. "Oh, I don't know...although it would be strange having a brother or sister younger than my own children!"

"Shut up, fool. Besides, he came to his senses."

Raditz yowled, his tail lashing playfully. "Oh, come on, father. You want to, eh?"

Bardock folded his arms. "Three crackbrain sons are enough."

"Well, like Kakarot says, a girl would be nice. Believe me, I know!"

Bardock stared. "You morons aren't listening...your saba's bearing cycle is over!"

"But if that weren't the case? Haven't you thought about having daughters?"

Their elder flushed red. "In years past I expressed some interest,  
but circumstances prevented me from acting on my desires."

Kakarot purred. "Well, my situation is just fine. Vegeta knows I want more chibis. Lots of big, pretty cubs!"

Raditz rolled his eyes. "Madness. Do you have any idea-"

Bardock coughed. "What did Vegeta say, Kakarot?"

A snort. "He wasn't enthusiastic."

"I'm not surprised. Nuru and Tezar aren't even six months old, for kami's sake! Stop thinking with your cock."

"I hardly-"

"The burn to reproduce is strong now, Kakarot. Make no decisions under the influence of Inatesei."

Kakarot sighed, looking about the garden. "It's just that I see my sons and think about how beautiful they are. That's why I considered daughters."

"This isn't about matched sets. If the passion is still there after the war, talk to Vegeta again and see what happens."

Bardock's youngest cocked an eyebrow. "This is a strange turnabout from your earlier position, father."

"It isn't my decision. Beware of your senses here, both of you.  
Babies smell good, they feel good. But we are warriors first.  
Clusters of chibis would take every ounce of time, energy and devotion. Eventually your status would decline."

Raditz rumbled absently, eyes slitted. "Hn, a sibling for Xenna would be nice-"

"Idiot." Bardock glared. "My advice holds for you also,  
Radittzsu...unless you plan on another foray in the jungle!"

The burly saiyan turned beet red. "I don't!!"

"No son of mine acts like loose trash...do you run on a whim?!"

Sharp fangs snapped. "No. It was just a thought. It doesn't mean I'd do anything!"

"Do you seriously think we're so out of control, father?" Kakarot added, annoyed.

Bardock laughed mockingly. "Ha! Everyone has control before the first sniff. Let a warm tail pass by, we'll see what's what!"

"Speaking from experience?!"

"Damn straight. I got myself into too many close situations in the past."

Raditz snorted. "As in chibis? Or have you forgotten the rumors-"

"Bah. Bad stories badly told. A skank in the osannu regiment started it because I wouldn't give her a cub."

Kakarot laughed. "I'll bet it was on jungle run!"

Bardock punched him in the arm. "Slargg. Your mind's always in the gutter."

Raditz pulled his chin. "Hn, that must have been when you first trained in the elite army."

"True enough. Your mother and I were getting to know each other. Gena and I had...seen each other off and on."

"That's the skank." Kakarot supplied.

"Ai, she'd made rounds. I got fed up with her nonstop need for attention."

"Sounds like you could get a disease dealing with her."

Bardock crinkled his nose in memory. "Ai, but she had fabulous stink and a tail that..." he caught himself. Both his sons were staring in surprise and amusement.

"Quit looking at me like that!"

Raditz coughed. "What did mother do?"

"Nothing, until we got close. When Gena kept coming around starting trouble, Celipe warned her off. She didn't listen."

Kakarot snickered. "I can imagine the scene."

"Ai, Gena found herself in traction at a nearby medical facility."

"So she started rumors out of revenge?" Raditz was curious.

"True enough. Before long all the local regiments nearly named me the besdi (bastard) king. It was ridiculous."

Kakarot tapped his chin in thought. "Hn, and here I thought to have siblings everywhere."

"Hardly. Which brings us back to the original topic-"

"You worry too much, father." Raditz sighed.

"With your track record I have every right to. Heed my words, both of you!"

"Wouldn't you like more chikki?" Kakarot asked.

"I have plenty. Are you even listening?"

Raditz yowled, waving his tail. "Lots more pretty cubs to play with,  
with sweet skin and fat tails!!"

Kakarot tossed his head back, growling. "Plump and shiny eyed, with perfect bones!!"

"Assholes!!" Bardock grabbed two wild heads and cracked them together. Snarling, Raditz and Kakarot rubbed their sore skulls.

"Hadeti nek datta (blood and season rule). I want you two to go bathe."

"Bathe?! What are we, children in first heat?" Raditz snapped.

"Ai, I won't be dismissed either." Kakarot still held his head. "There's no madness in wanting more family."

"It is when it's for the wrong reasons. Think, both of you! Stop prattling about cubs as if they were sweet toys. Neither of you have experienced the daily grind of raising children yet."

"We're both fathers!"

"Barely. You've had cubs only five months, and Raditz even less."

Raditz glared. "Your point?"

"The chibis are small, and you're experiencing the 'fun' part. But wait until they grow, develop likes and dislikes..."

"We know all that!"

"Knowing it and going through it are two different things. Later you'll have to teach and train. And then there's first heat. Would you be prepared to handle several cubs at once in such a condition?!"

His sons went pale.

Bardock snorted. "I didn't think so. Everything's new now, so you think to have cubs up your ass. You can't make such decisions under the influence of Inatesei."

A pause. Kakarot glanced at Raditz. "He may be right."

"Maybe."

"And there's one other small detail...the two of you forget your mate has to agree. It isn't just a matter of you wanting lots of babies!"

Kakarot frowned. "Vegeta's stubborn, but-"

"But nothing. And Raditz has yet to choose a mate."

"Don't start with that, father-"

"Choose within the next two years, or I will."

"You can't!!"

"I can and will. Tusnami!!"

"I have Xenna..."

"And her mother lurks somewhere. Why? Don't be a happy fool!"

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

Bardock stood, stretching. "What needs to be done. No royalty has endless strings of lovers and no mates!"

"Only endless strings of lovers AND a mate." Raditz sniped.

Kakarot laughed. "Saba may have a different perspective-"

"Leave him out of this!!" Bardock waved it off. His sons started growling again, shaking their tails.

He looked them over, noting their dreamy expressions. I may as well be talking to myself.

Gentle purrs filled the garden.

"How many more, do you think?"

"Two or three. Maybe five!"

"I'll have a son."

"I'll have a daughter."

Bardock had heard enough. Sliding behind them both he promptly punched their skulls again, knocking them out. Grunting, he heaved a bulky son over each shoulder and took to the air.

Hn, the water is that way.

Taking a westward turn, he flew over a huge garden pool. Without a second thought he promptly dropped both sons into icy waters and continued his flight.

A smirk. "Father knows best."

Laughing wildly, he arced towards the castle, ki streaking a bolt of blue across the skies.

THE END 


	31. Sex Games

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA: Sex Games pt.31

Vegeta no Ouji slept peacefully in the royal chambers. Red satin pajamas clung to muscled curves in dim candlelight. A thick tail swept lazily across heavy blankets.

His predatory mate slithered into bed alongside, a sly smile on his lips. He had a plan. A blue velvet robe fell open, revealing sculpted perfection in bronze.

The prince purred quietly, his face serene. One might say the nearby presence of Kakarot gave a slight smile to his lips. That and a heavy warmth that pressed over him. A sensuous mouth curved at the delighful fragrance of musk and spice.

"Rrrrr..."

A hot lick in an ear as his horny mate settled over him. Arms like cable encircled the taught waist as Kakarot tucked them beneath piles of fur. Snug and cozy, they wrapped in a roll. Strong hands pulled satin down from shapely thighs.

Kakarot wasn't done. A stroke of spicy fur snaked between Vegeta's legs, coiling his balls with a gentle squeeze. The ouji jerked at ticklish heat and pressure. Seconds later the tail slinked around his cock, brushing over the head. Vegeta's own tail lashed out between them in response.

Hot pants filled his ears as strong hips ground against ass cheeks. A hard length rubbed his crack, pressing. Saiyans never had control once they got started, and royalty was no exception. Red heat pounded Vegeta's loins even as he responded, lifting against Kakarot and grinding against soft mattress. The sensations were exquisite. Sharp teeth nipped along the nape of his neck and shoulders, spiking desire unbearably.

Wet tongue trailed the crease of his back, teasing. The ouji gasped,  
lashing out and coiling his tail around Kakarot. Sharp nails trailed gentle indents along plush flesh, raking rippling ribs and thighs.  
Vegeta nearly cried out, bucking beneath his mate.

Kakarot's control was waning rapidly as well. He hungrily sucked spicy skin, lapping the taste of Vegeta's hair. A finger pressed inside tight heat. Two.

The prince mewed madly as his hips rolled in a wanton display. He growled in disappointment as the fingers retreated. Thick, heavy drops peppered his back as Kakarot musked, his tail flailing about wildly. With a low snarl he reared back on his knees, massaging perfect ass cheeks. They were both ready. Thumbs parted those soft,  
plump orbs, teasing the crevice. A taste of damp fingers.

Kakarot crinkled his nose in delight as a fragrant tail slapped his face impatiently. Vegeta was already draining, sharp nails clawing fur covered mattress. His mate fed the fire, plowing inside wet heat.  
Powerful thrusts rocked the bed as both saiyans shrieked in primitive pleasure and fury, their animal roars filling the chamber.

They were done. Vegeta bounced high, ramming himself on delicious length and howling like a loon. Kakarot's head flew back as he gripped the tasty ass, riding it to deep delight. A fat tail stroked his nipples, the final taunt. Glistening bodies spasmed in orgasmic fury as the pair screeched, clenching in fiery completion.

Kakarot collapsed over Vegeta, crooning weak purrs. The ouji coiled tails across his back. Soft nips and kisses were exchanged as Vegeta half turned.

The wild one rolled off slowly, his body a raw nerve. Weary exhaustion replaced pleasure as he flopped behind his mate. A well muscled arm draped over the prince. Kakarot yawned in total satisfaction, bleary and muzzy. It was a good night's work, really.  
Sticky heat practically glued them together.

Vegeta shifted slightly against their gooey attachment. A nose poked against the back of his neck, sniffing.

/Love you./

/Vedande, koi./

Kakarot turned on his other side, rolling up under thick fur. It was done. Now all he had to do was wait...

Vegeta opened his eyes for the first time, a small smirk on his lips.  
He watched his peacefully resting mate.

Not this time, Kakarot. Did you honestly expect to jump me in my sleep and get what you want so cheaply?

The ouji purred to himself in warm content, glancing over at their chibis. Sweet little faces were innocent in repose as they tucked together. Vegeta nodded in approval at their new pallet enclosure. It was reinforced with metal framework, and bolt latched shut. Thick walled, high impact plastic with air vents provided open viewing on all sides.

A wonderful new idea. I'll have to compensate Ugune with a bonus.

The prince laughed softly, falling back against his mate. Kakarot had a small smile curving his features. Vegeta traced full lips with gentle fingers.

" We'll see who cracks first. Let the games begin!"

THE END 


	32. The Upshot

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA: The Upshot pt.32

Kakarot dozed lightly after another round of furious lovemaking with his favorite prince. Vegeta returned many favors. The result was a very sore and weary mate.

The ouji purred, eyes slitted as he snuggled. "Still holding that backside, hn?"

Soft growl. "You damn near killed me."

"I didn't hear you complaining above all the noise. Maybe next time you'll think about jumping me in my sleep!"

Kakarot hissed through sharp teeth as pain stabbed his rear. He edged up against their marble bedpost, enjoying the coolness.

His ouji eyed him smugly. "Stop shivering like that, you'll get sick." strong hands pulled fur sheets over his mate.

"I'm not cold, really. Just worn out."

An elaborate yawn. "Good. That happened to be MY plan."

Dark eyes sparked in curiosity. "Hn? What say you?"

Vegeta shrugged, strong shoulders exposed over blankets. "You think I don't know what you were attempting earlier?"

A sloopy grin as Kakarot nuzzled. "Hee, seems like I succeeded...you were pretty hot for it."

Vegeta punched his arm. "Fool. I mean the reason we made love!"

Kakarot tickled his chin. "You're cute. And sexy..."

His mate flushed, not from embarrassment. "Don't try to distract me,  
either. You were hoping to make another chibi!"

Kakarot pointed to himself innocently. "Who, me?"

"Yes, you! I know how stubborn you can be-"

"Look who's talking."

Vegeta shoved him into the mattress. "None of your cheap tricks,  
Kakarot...I always take my contraception even if you don't. So don't think to force the issue!"

Kakarot tilted his head aside. "Keep your voice down, you'll wake the cubs."

"In that cage? Nothing short of a bomb can wake them. You know the walls are an inch thick."

Kakarot continued to stare across the chamber. "Not thick enough."

Vegeta turned over, perplexed. "Eh?"

Tousled little mops popped up from underneath soft blankets. Two small heads looked about slowly, as the sleepy chibis blinked to awareness.

Kakarot lifted an eyebrow. "You were saying...loudmouth?"

Vegeta purred at the cage, to no avail. Nuru and Tezar turned, button eyes shining as they stared. Wobbly heads were still sleepy.

Kakarot couldn't help but smile at their sons. "Isn't that cute,  
Vegeta?"

Nuru abruptly pushed himself up, squatting next to his sibling.

Vegeta pointed, temporarily forgetting their argument. "Look, he's actually sitting up this time!"

Kakarot sat up in bed now. "Incredible...Nuru's been determined to do that for weeks! He's finally suceeded."

"Ai, but not for long. See?"

It was true. Seconds later the chibi toppled over his brother. Their parents couldn't help but laugh.

"He'll try again, you know." Kakarot was smug.

"Like his father. But I prefer Nuru's odds in his determination."

Kakarot poked a shapely chest. "We'll see, koi...I'm as stubborn as you."

High pitched shrieks stalled another argument. In shock, both saiyans stared at the bolted pallet enclosure. Now Tezar pushed himself sideways, edging up into a sitting position.

"Well I'll be a bloated borgg!" Vegeta was amazed. "Now he's started it, too!"

In a repeat of what they'd just seen, Tezar plopped over Nuru seconds later. The two chibis spat and hissed as their tails knotted together.

"That's crazy. I wonder if we ever did that?"

"I wouldn't know, Kakarot...I was a toddler at the time and you weren't born yet!"

"You missed your calling as a comedian, prince."

The ouji punched his mate again. "Not funny."

Kakarot watched the chibis. "I disagree. Don't you think they'd like a sister?"

"Are you brain locked?!"

"She'd be pretty like Xenna. Where is she, by the way?"

"With her father I presume. Where she belongs!!"

More warbles and shrieks across the chamber. The adults frowned.

"They really go at it." Kakarot observed. "Now both are trying to sit up...they're practically falling over each other at the same time!"

"Much like we go at it. This argument isn't settled, Kakarot."

Sharp teeth flashed. "It will be when we have more pretty cubs. Come here!" he grabbed at the prince, crushing him close.

Vegeta pushed off, dark eyes flashing. "Go to hell...I told you before I'm not a baby factory!"

"You're a liar. I sense your desire for more chibis."

"It's Inatesei, Kakarot. No saiyan is immune, myself included. Our minds can't be clouded by this distraction."

"Ha! It was a different story an hour ago."

"May I remind you I was jumped in my sleep? That hardly counts!"

Kakarot purred gently, eyes lidded. "Koi...why fight when other pursuits are more...interesting?" he coiled tails under the sheets.

Vegeta growled, resisting temptation momentarily. "I'll hear no more...you don't respect my wishes."

A peck. "My apologies...I merely thought we'd make a pretty daughter."

"I never said we wouldn't...now what are they doing?!"

Loud chirping interrupted them yet again. Two bright faces stared over at the huge bed. The small princelings spat, scratching at the walls of their enclosure.

Kakarot smirked. "At least we won't get bit. I'm concerned that they might catch their nails in the plastic, though."

The ouji nodded. "I doubt it. It's high impact and impossibly smooth.  
Ugune did an excellent job."

"Agreed. We'll have to invite him to the next banquet."

"Ai, well enough. His daughter plans to mate Bunjo of the Naffer clan."

"Prominent enough in elite circles. She's junge (fair) to look at,  
but hardly a beauty."

The ouji shrugged. "Everyone can't be candy. Now let's sleep."

Kakarot kissed his mate on the nose. "I'm not sleepy..."

Vegeta flopped down under the blankets. "Then relax."

"Hmf!" Kakarot sank down also. Seconds later they both disappeared in a pile.

Their chibis were persistent, however. Pudgy little hands kept scrabbling at their enclosed pallet, leaving small marks. When that failed to get attention they started yowling.

Their parents merely buried further under fur and pillows. The chibis only got louder, their yowls bursting into earsplitting screeches.

Vegeta burst up first. "Shit. This isn't going to work!!"

Kakarot popped up next, his hair even more tousled. "I'm taking them out, Vegeta."

"We can't do that every time. They'll get spoiled, and we won't be able to sleep alone."

Kakarot pointed, shouting over the noise. "You plan on listening to that racket all night? I don't!!"

As if on cue, the cubs scratched like mad, hands scraping along the metal frame of their enclosure. Sharp nails made irritating grating sounds against cold steel.

Kakarot threw off his blankets and got up. "That's it. Enoughs enough!"

Vegeta clutched his head, dark spikes sticking everywhere. "Ai, I can't take this."

Nuru and Tezar immediately quieted as their father approached, eyes shining. Little tails waved in greeting.

"Mostri." (monsters) unlatching the bolt levers, he opened the top.  
The lid was barely back before the chibis clambered up into his arms,  
clucking.

Vegeta shook his head as his family approached the bed. "All that damn noise from such small saiyans."

"Ai, but royal small saiyans. Most determined." Kakarot plopped their sons over Vegeta. They cuddled and cooed. Kakarot sidled in last.

The ouji purred as they all nestled together. "Hopeless. Utterly hopeless..."

Kakarot smiled, raising on an elbow. Nuru and Tezar were fairly quiet, sucking their tongues as they lay between.

"You forgot to get that enclosure sound proofed."

"An oversight I'll surely remember!"

Sleepy eyes were already closing. The parents tucked their weary infants under the warm blankets. Vegeta made an observation.

"Hn, they've finally worn themselves out."

"After nearly wearing us out. Perhaps if they had a sister-"

"Don't start!"

"Just a suggestion..."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Cubs settle each other. For instance, they relax much better around Xenna."

"Bull...you're just trying to make a case, no matter how weak!""

"Raditz wants another chibi."

"That's his buisness, not ours."

"Well, we need another..."

"This isn't a damn contest!"

Kakarot laughed then. "It would be funny as hell, though..."

Vegeta sighed. "Saba's right...we're all addled by hormones. I swear,  
the war can't start soon enough!"

Kakarot nuzzled into the sleeping chibis. "The war..."

The ouji curled around from the other side. "Frieza's ass is grass.  
By this time next year I want him cooked and eaten."

Kakarot gave a savage grin. "He'll make good stew."

"Cut up a few vegetables..."

"Add a dash of roni and curdo spice..."

"Turn gently every five minutes..."

"And bring to a slow boil!!"

The saiyans laughed wildly. Vegeta finally sobered first.

"After the war, Kakarot. We'll talk, hn?"

Dark eyes closed gently. "Vegeta, that's all I ask."

THE END 


	33. Strange Events

author: FireCracker (Italic copy bordered byunderscore)  
Archive? You'd better.

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA: Strange Events pt. 33

It was a time of high tension on Vegetaseii. The dominant, warlike race known as Saiyans lived for violence and bloodshed. Anticipation of primal conflict only heated their animal blood.

Their ruler, Vegeta Ou convened with the planet's top scientists in an effort to ascertain the cause of recent Oozaru outbreaks. Such occurances at random were unprecedented and worrisome. The king strode about the massive conference hall, pacing as he thought.  
Dozens of scientists from every corner of the planet sat at the huge polished table. All were of considerable reputation and experts in their field.

The ouji attended as well, his face grim. Arms folded in consternation as he sat at one end of the conference table.

"As you all know, this has become a dangerous situation. This week alone, fifty more cases of simultaneous transformation occurred at various points across the planet."

The Ou continued the thought as he stopped pacing. "Even more disconcerting is the fact that these changes occurred across timezones. There was no moon involved!"

Murmurs among the scientists. A grizzled female raised a steel clad hand.

"May I speak, Ou? My research team has made some progress in that area."

The King seated himself at the other table end. "By all means,  
Arktura."

"Strange and suspicious gamma ray levels have been detected at nearly every site where these strange transformations occurred."

"Ai, Arktura speaks true!" a lean saiyan bellowed suddenly. It was Tolvo, a prominent genetic specialist. Everyone turned.

"My group has similiar data. The strength of these rays-"

"If you would let me finish, Tolvo! You'll get your chance!!" Arktura yelled back.

The Ou motioned them to stop. "Enough. We'll have no petty arguments amongst ourselves. Nor will there be a repeat of the nonsense that demolished my castle weeks ago."

"Ai, Ou." both scientists were sullen.

"You were saying, Arktura?"

She coughed. "Strong emanations in concentrated areas provide the stimulus for oozaru, despite atmospheric conditions."

"But for how long?" The ouji wondered.

"Two weeks to the day, prince. These rays have been sent in pulses,  
across the planet surface at targeted locations. We must beware of-"

"Sabotage!!" Hunn yelled from across the table. "It's not biological warfare exactly, but-"

"Hold, Hunn-"

Yuttela snarled, fangs flashing. "Doesn't anyone find it strange that with war on the horizon, we're suddenly having this control problem?"

"It could be a tactic." the ouji supplied.

"But from whom and at what origin locations?" the Ou demanded. "We need answers, and soon!"

Wokkun pulled his shaggy beard, thinking. "We could trace the rays using a triangular subspace net pattern. Time would be the main factor."

"How so?"

"Unfortunately, whoever is sending these pulses will have to strike again before we can react. Stations can be set up as recievers at the last known attack locations. Once we get a signal, we can get a wavelength and speed direction."

Murmurs of approval around the table. Vegeta no Ouji looked about at them all.

"The military are in conference this week at Alna. Once they return,  
the war council sessions in proper will begin at the castle. Relay your preliminary data via zone mail, use scramble code zi."

"We have the immediate problem of containment until we find the source." Vegeta Ou reminded them all.

"We know the source, Ou!" Zumblu exploded. "That white faced worm is behind this...true to his nature, the coward strikes unseen."

Growls and snarls filled the great hall as tails puffed, lashing wildly.

"Huhh" the Ou grunted. "Frieza's many things, but no coward. That worm has cut a path of blood across the galaxy, but it ends here!"

Still another scientist piped up, Gennai. Her sharp features were smug. "Ai, you refer to our 'classified' weapons, ne?"

"You will keep silent on such matters, until the formal war council begins."

"Ai, Ou."

"Frieza clearly intends to use our nature against us."

"Then he's a damn fool, father!!" the fiery ouji bellowed. "Such arrogance...does he realize what he toys with? A planet of oozaru set loose in the galaxy?!"

Wild eyes all around relished the thought with sinister laughs.

"Off planet, Vegeta." the Ou was stern. "Should everyone transform on Vegetaseii, it would be doomed by our own hands."

"Is that Frieza's goal?" Gennai wondered. "It makes no sense...we worked well in his employ, better than any other race!"

The Ou's face set. "Hn, all the more reason to destroy us. We pose the biggest threat, and to a tyrant, serious opposition must be eliminated."

"Saiyans bow to none! Stinking egg layers."

"Coola is a factor also, o King." Yuttela added. "His fleet is quite extensive past the Muraki System."

"One battle at a time, scientists." the ouji stated. "Back to the original topic here...how to contain current outbreaks?"

"Standard gamma stunners will have to be boosted for the general populace." Arktura remarked.

"It could take weeks to have everyone's stunner adjusted."

"Perhaps not, oujian...if a general order is posted today and broadcast on satellite, we calculate the entire population could convert their equipment at all waystations in three days."

The Ou was impressed. "That's done, then. Contact every waystation and have them activate the upgrades. We can't afford planet damage at this juncture."

"I don't like the idea of us being reactive instead of proactive"  
the Prince complained. "Frieza clearly has a network in this sector."

"That will be a topic at the war council, when our military commanders return." The Ou reminded them all. "All of you, get to the waystations with your staffs and coordinate production of the new equipment. In one hour I'll post the general order."

They all stood, bowing.

The Ou stood last. "Go, you have your orders."

"Odabba!!" they thundered in unison before striding out.

The prince approached his king. "Father, what do you suppose the purpose of this attack is?"

The Ou glanced over at a viewscreen that showed the stars. "A diversion."

()

Raditz had been feeling strange all day. Having deboarded his red ranger crew an hour earlier, he decided to relax at the public baths.  
His old friend, Humoz, accompanied him as they strolled through town.

"So how'd the survelliance go?"

Raditz stretched as they walked. "No open hostilities or sighted ships, but some strange gamma wavelengths were found."

Humoz kept his voice low. "Haven't you heard? There's already been some big session today at the castle on that topic."

"Hn...you have any runners in the castle that could find out more?"

"Already done. It seems as though gamma rays are being used to induce oozaru transformations. All the top scientists agree the best way to counteract it is to have everyone report to waystations and get their gamma stunners upgraded. Outposts have triangulated rays being emitted just past our solar system. You can guess who's behind this!"

"Ai, but what's with Frieza? Does he truly expect a cowardly ploy will win the war?"

"Probably not, it's just a precursor to his true attack. You know how he regards our people. What better way to fight than let the enemy destroy itself?"

"Asshole. Too many conquests have fuelled his arrogance."

Humoz nodded, grinning. "We've got the cure, alright. How's that pretty chibi of yours?"

Broad grin. "Fine...she's really something, Humoz. And she smells like fresh elba blooms in the spring!"

His friend laughed, shaking his head. "Fool...I didn't ask you how she smelled! You like being a father, eh?"

A deep purr rumbled in the burly saiyan's chest. "It feels like a constant heat that warms my bones."

"Sounds almost like jungle run to me. Figure out who the mother is yet?"

Dark features frowned momentarily. "No, but I can't worry about that right now. Not with a full scale war on the horizon."

"Maybe not, but it could be a problem down the road."

A snarl. "Nobody takes my daughter, Humoz. Speaking of jungle run...what happened with you and Aba?"

Humoz turned red. "I'd rather not discuss it."

Raditz gave him a smug look. "You're tighter than an ass tick...I have to admit, Aba's one cute piece of tail. Didn't you enjoy yourself?"

"Ask your stupid brother, he got all the shit started."

A laugh. "Now you're gonna blame him? Did he make you go after her?!"

"He dragged her out there in the first place!!"

"Ahh...more happened than you're saying."

They approached the health spa. Humoz jabbed a finger at Raditz.

"Don't give me that...you were gonna fight over her, too! I know the real reason-"

Raditz folded his arms, still smug. "Yeah, but I didn't run off with her. Kakarot tells me she hasn't shown up much at the training facility since. I wonder why?"

Humoz clamped shut.

"It's okay, 'daddy'!" sick laugh.

"Shut up. She doesn't know that yet!!"

Innocent shrug. "We'll go out later and celebrate. All the candied boar heads you can eat! Bet your old man's not too happy."

"You're a real clown."

"Yeah, well..." Raditz growled suddenly, tossing his head about. Wild hair stood on end in a rakish pattern.

Humoz stared. "What the hell's wrong with you-"

Flame red eyes were wild as Raditz roared, hair bursting over his body. Humoz jumped back, yelling a warning.

"HUNOSIE!!" (ATTACK!!)

It was the primal cry of oozaru warning for saiyans. They barely scattered in time, cursing and swearing. A towering were ape stood over them all, stomping the ground like thundrous earthquake.  
Deafening, monstrous roars could be heard for miles around.

Humoz ducked in a nearby alley, nearly laughing to himself. "No wonder saiyans scare everyone else shitless." Busy hands reached for his gamma stunner.

Raditz meanwhile blundered through the city streets, causing massive destruction in his wake. Pavement was crushed. Sonic booms shattered office windows. Massive fists pulverized building tops. Power crackled from the wild mane.

Saiyans took such destruction in stride, since oozaru was a natural state with unpredictable results. They crowded at strategic spots everywhere, aiming their gamma stunners at the mammoth were-ape.

The only disadvantage to being oozaru was being such a large target.  
Seconds later the air filled with bright beams striking the massive chest. The attack had the appearance of hitting a proverbial battleship with spitballs.

But saiyans knew their own. Gamma beam stunners were extremely effective devices. Raditz stopped his rampage, shrinking and shifting back. He collapsed in a dead end street.

Saiyans immediately raced to him.

"Yatta...lookit, another one!"

"Dude, you alright?"

"It's happening everywhere..."

Raditz stared at the approaching crowd, the remnants of his armor in thin strips. He was too stunned to move, sitting against a brick wall.

"Keep it down, you slarggs...you're giving me a headache!"

A chunky female saiyan in dented battle gear leered. "Hn, sweetcakes.  
Should I kiss all that and make it better?"

"Back off, Reeva. Can't you see he's messed up?!" another voice.

"Krukka, what a piece!" another more attractive female pushed forward, licking her lips. "Say, baby...what are you doing next jungle run, hn?" dark eyes shone in lustful hope.

Raditz couldn't get his head cleared enough to answer. A tubby saiyan with a handlebar moustache elbowed the women back.

"Slakkas. Back off! It's another gamma attack, and we don't have time for this shit. Go sit in some ice!!"

The thickset female jammed back. "Stuff it, you pig. We''ll look at anything we damn well please!!"

Still another female edged up with a mass of hair similar to Raditz. "Hn, we could play hide in the mane! Besides, I like the way he stinks."

A massive saiyan grabbed her. "What are you doin' talkin' to him,  
Revku?"

Her fist clanged off his chest armor, denting it. "That's enough,  
Udokk. You didn't even call on me last week!"

The group started pushing and shoving. It was a ridiculous mix of lust and anger, with the females purring and the males attempting to get them away (there were a few males purring also, making the chaos worse). Still another voice rang out.

"Stand away, all of you!" Humoz commanded, bounding down the alley.

Uncertainty filled the crowd at his appearance. "Looks like the heat." murmured someone. "See his armor? It's imperial issue..."

A fat saiyan waddled over. "If this is official buisness-"

"It is, blimp. Now stay over there with the others!" Humoz helped his friend up.

The portly one pulled his heavy beard. "Ahem, I'm of the outer council district of Nunge-"

Humoz steadied his staggering friend. "I'm glad for you. Minor officials aren't allowed security clearance."

Thick jowls wiggled around sharp teeth. "We outnumber you, elite.  
Care to take us all on?"

"Before or after you burst like a mellon? Don't be a fool."

The troublemaker looked around for support, but got none. Humoz laughed. "It seems as if your would be army has more brains than you!"

"Bah." a thick hand waved in dismissal.

Raditz squinted at the sunlight. "How the hell did this happen,  
Humoz?"

Humoz grinned. "Later, buddy. We need to get you out of here first."

The maned saiyan stared at the nosy crowd, and several interested females. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Before they make you a meal."

()

Bardock relaxed in his private quarters aboard the Razzur. Purring and stretching across a sparse bunkbed, he read a military journal.

A small buzz from his private intercomm interrupted his thoughts.

"Report."

"Commander, we're viewing transmissions from homeworld regarding the strange transformations."

"Any updates on the gamma radiation beams?"

"Commander Regur has sent us his findings from the Bludd. His report will be brought to you directly."

Bardock thought a moment. "Are you capturing direct satellite feed?"

"Ai. The Slasskur, Jupur, and Fangge are all within range. A conference call is requested."

"Excellent. Set up the viewscreen, I'll cross conference directly from here."

"Ai, commander."

Bardock closed the transmission on his private screen briefly,  
brooding. A blood chilling smile curved his lips.

"Silly worm...you want to play? Fine! I'll be the first to stomp your guts into a mudhole."

()

Raditz found himself in a downtown auxiliary medical center, being questioned. He wasn't alone. All who transformed under gamma attack were sequestered in a large public conference room area. Many of Vegetaseii's worldwide media were in attendance.

It was a zoo. Hundreds of reporters shoved and pushed, competing for the best sound bite. Irritated saiyans responded to questioning as best they could from the local authorities.

Raditz sat with the group. Cameras jammed at him and the others from all directions.

"What did you feel before the attack?"

"Nothing. It happened too suddenly."

"Do you have any memory of the event?"

"No."

Microphones stuck everywhere as the others answered similiar questions. A noted national physician pushed for space.

"Hold, all of you. This conference is now closed."

Reporters murmured everywhere. "Look, its Yarunn from the medical council-"

"Must be top secret-"

"Stop pushing!!" the physician bellowed, snarling. "There will be no further interviews at this time!"

"But what about the source of the Gamma attacks?"

"Does the government suspect Frieza?"

"How do we prevent-"

The irritated saiyan lifted her hands in cease. No more interviews.  
Direct all questions to Hadarre (Administrator) Toslonn!"

The conference room burst into noise, as hundreds attempted to talk at once.

()

Bardock observed the proceedings through a secondary viewscreen aboard ship. The other commanders likewise watched the spectacle as they conferenced.

Regur spoke first. "Bardock, the number of gamma attacks grows."

"Ai, Regur..."

"We'll have to concentrate our efforts towards sector six...that seems to be the-"

Another commander broke in suddenly. "Hold, all! My lieutenant brings key news!"

Bardock grunted. "Relay it, Sostor."

"We've triangulated the signals from a fairly consistent pattern.  
There seems to be some sort of transmitter located in the asteroid belt behind the moon."

Wurlugg of the Fannge spoke next. "That's consistent with my scouting reports. Aliens have been seen setting up bases in that area. My troops had a few minor skirmishes before pulling out."

"Why did you pull out?" Bardock was curious.

"We wanted them overconfident so we could find the mainframe behind their operations. Otherwise they would flee and set up elsewhere."

"Hn."

Yulrock entered the conversation from the Slasskur. "That conference concerns me, commanders. Though the attacks appear random,  
a great deal of elites are showing equal vulnerability. Clearly Frieza intends to use our natures against us."

"True enough" Wurlugg agreed. "Bardock, was that your brat among the interviews? My reports say he rampaged in a city limit."

Bardock sighed. "My oldest. Do you have any footage?"

"Hai. We've direct hardcopy of previous surveillance. All instances of spontaneous oozaru transformations over the past week have been dated and stored."

"Commanders, listen...transcribe copies to your ship databases and review everything. We're looking for any kind of pattern that may present itself."

"What about the gamma bases? We have the locations." Yulrock stated.

Bardock growled. "Do a second scouting, and see if they're heavily protected by some device or weapon. We don't want any surprises!"

"Ai" the commanders acknowledged before signing out.

()

Bardock pulled off his armor, thinking.

I see Frieza's plan...he wants us to be the instrument of our own destruction, while he razes the remnants.

A growl rose in his chest, tail puffing as it lashed.

"In the name of Vegenaaz prime, it will not be!!"

()

Raditz felt strangely weak as Humoz drove the helipod back to the barracks.

"You don't look good, Raditz...maybe I should take you to a medical facility."

The weary saiyan leaned back in his seat. "No, I just need rest."

A pause. "Where's Xenna? You can't get her in the shape you're in."

"She's fine, I left her at the castle. The naa'ti (nursekeepers)  
there are excellent."

Humoz gave a strange smile as he drove on. "She deserves the best."

()

Bardock lay quietly in his dimmed quarters, watching taped oozaru outbreaks. A heavy sigh as he popped in yet another datachip.

"Let's see your problem, Raditzsu."

He saw the sudden, unnatural eruption that ripped his son into oozaru. Devastation as he ran amuck. Stunner beam attack by other saiyans. The collapse in a nearby street, Humoz at his side.

Humoz...good looking boy.

Bardock frowned, an odd stray thought filtering through his mind.  
That boy reminds me of someone, but I can't place it. His face...

Shaking his head in annoyance, he turned the screen off. "Enough. I need something to eat."

()

Kakarot watched his latest group train, dark eyes noting every move of precision. He was pleased.

Hn, everyone aches for war...it can't come soon enough!

Glancing at the chronometer on the wall, he noted it was breaktime.

"Bedande, kedd'a su! Enough!"

Shouts filled the room as sweaty saiyans stretched in pause.

"About time, Kakarot. I thought you were trying to kill us!" a trainee bellowed.

The wild one laughed. "You're always complaining, Aglcokk. How the hell do you expect to be an elite fighter if I go soft on you?"

A tall, saiyan patted his midsection. "Yeah, oujian...I couldn't get rid of this gut until I got in your program. Soldiers at war can't be fat!!"

"Good progress for three weeks, Bugo. All of you, go to break for half an hour."

()

The wild one smiled to himself, his own blood heating in anticipation. Soon, Frieza...you'll see the true power of Vegetasei!

With a soft sigh, he went towards his office. Scenting someone familiar come up behind him, the dark saiyan turned.

"Aba?"

The curvy saiyan was all smiles, as usual. "Hail, Kakarot. An excellent class today, eh?"

"True. You've been absent quite a bit lately."

She walked along, eyeing him seductively. "You know why, ouijan. I needed time to find out-"

Kakarot glanced around and realized they were being stared at. Eyes everywhere were widening.

He grabbed Aba's arm, pulling her down the corridor. "That conversation's not for here, Aba!"

"You worry too much about public opinion."

"I can't afford to be careless, Aba."

"They believe what they want, Kakarot. Our voices were discreet."

She followed him into his office. He nearly turned into her.

"Aba!!"

She closed the door behind them. "Don't you want to know the test results?"

He balled his fists. "What for? I'm not involved in any way."

"No? Despite everything that happened between us during jungle run?"

"Nothing happened between us!" he hissed, flushing. "You went with Humoz."

"True. The tests are negative, Kakarot. No chibi."

He shrugged, moving away. She smelled too good. "So why tell me?  
Humoz is the one you should be talking to."

"All in good time." she looked at him, undulating her tail.

Kakarot growled at her. "Aba."

Her tail kept waving as she crossed the room. "We'd be so good together, ouijan. I know you sense it, too."

"Get out of my face, woman. You have a mate, and so do I!"

"Ai, but my bones aren't satisfied."

"Maybe you chose poorly." he moved away from her again. "I didn't."

"Are my charms so poor you wouldn't even consider-"

"Bedattka, woman! Get out of here, before I break your neck!" her scent was strengthening, grating his nerves now.

She stalked him slowly. "I think not."

He stood his ground, glaring at her. "You think I won't?"

The space between them closed to nil as she stared into his eyes. "I've given you no reason."

Kakarot had taken refuge in anger, attempting to avoid desire. It wasn't working. Aba was built for chaos, curves given flesh. Lustrous dark spikes framed the lovely face in a spray. And those lips...

Sooty lashes looked at him. "You haven't thrown me out yet."

"I will." his own voice sounded strange to his ears.

She purred softly. "I meant what I said that night...a chibi,  
Kakarot."

He pushed away her tail as it brushed his hip. "Leave or I'll toss you."

She held out her arms in a taunt. "Seems like I've heard that before.  
I know what I want, Kakarot. Granted, I have a mate but he doesn't compare to you."

"Are you insane? My mate would burn you down if he were here right now!"

"I'm not foolish enough to anger our ouji-"

"Persist in this and you will, Aba. I consider you a friend, but if you keep this up-"

Her tail tip brushed his face again, tickling with scent. "A weakness of mine, I'm afraid...the more I want something the more determined I get."

Kakarot closed his eyes briefly, trying to blot out her scent in his mind.

"You do, hmm?"

Dark eyes snapped open. "What are you talking about, Aba?!"

"You love the way I smell, handsome."

"I didn't say that!"

"Surely" she stroked his hair.

Kakarot disentangled her hands. "No more of this, Aba. I love my mate. And ONLY my mate!"

She leaned into him, pressing noses. "And yet you haven't thrown me out. Perhaps we'll make friends?"

Dark eyes lowered on her. "Aba..." his tail fluffed again.

Lips brushed. "Very good friends..."

Her scent wrapped around him like heat, tightening his body.  
Bardock's voice echoed vaguely in his head.

Everyone has control until the first sniff...

()

"I'll kill him."

"Vegeta?"

"Kakarot, father...I sense his distraction and lust."

The king lounged as they relaxed in the royal chambers. "Perhaps he thinks of you."

The ouji paced, his tail stiff. "No...this is directed outward."

The Ou was keen now. "It can hardly be a threat to your bond!"

A pause. "I'm not certain. The war is making everyone strange,  
father. That, and the gamma attacks."

"They concern me most right now." the Ou agreed. "Our people are so sensitive to moon energy, I worry about consequences."

"Such as?"

"Impaired judgement, along the lines of instinct. These oozaru transformations are merely a symptom. We're being bombarded with a constant low stream of moon energy."

The ouji spun at that. "What? You said nothing of this at the council!"

The Ou swished his drink, thinking. "I wasn't certain, at first. But I sense a constant state of agitation in everyone."

"Have you relayed this yet?"

"Tomorrow I will. The atmosphere will be tested for overall levels,  
and if what I suspect is true..."

Vegeta no Ouji fell into a seat, stunned. "All hell could break loose."

()

Simultaneous outbreaks of oozaru continued over the next few hours.  
Officials were alarmed at the increasing frequency, but also reported cases of uncontrolled behavior in normal state. Saiyans were going about everywhere in sexual pursuit, without rhyme or reason. Mates betrayed mates, friends betrayed lovers.

Worried scientists convened once again to confirm the Ou's fears. The planetary surface was being bombarded with low grade moon energy,  
causing bizarre and unpredictable behavior. Even for a saiyan, the streets weren't safe.

Humoz and Raditz were finding out the hard way. Enroute to the barracks via helipod, they were shot at and forced down. Humoz managed to guide the craft into a small park.

"What the hell is everybody doing?!" an angry Raditz glared out the viewscreen.

Humoz shook his head in shock as a mob approached the wrecked helipod. "I don't get it. We're shot down in casual space by civilians? What bullshit is this?!"

A chunky saiyan approached the vehicle first, followed by several others. "Get out of that pod. Now!!"

Humoz and Raditz looked at each other.

"Who the f- are you supposed to be?!" Humoz demanded.

"Juguakk, punk. Now get out!"

"Go fuck yourself, blimp. An imperial officer dosen't listen to street trash!"

"Street trash, are we?" a female stood forward, her face scarred. "We'll see about that. Attack!!"

Raditz was moving out of the helipod already, practically leaping through the closed door.

"Buldoons!!" he snarled, preparing to fight...

()

Aba coiled her tail around Kakarot's, ruffling it.

"Hn...you make big, pretty cubs. I've seen your get."

He pushed off reluctantly, head buzzing. "Ai. Only with my mate, Aba."

She squeezed his ass cheeks. "Perhaps one more, Kakarot?"

"Shit...will you quit pawing me, woman?!"

Aba curled against him, purring. "Your own fault, oujian...surely many still chase your charms, despite the threat of our prince."

"That isn't the point-" they banged against a wall. Her lips were too close again.

"Our party under moon was interrupted. I was quite warm that night"  
She lowered long lashes, wrapping arms around.

"Hai, well enough" Kakarot felt heat tingle his skin. It was getting harder to concentrate.

Aba nibbled his lower lip. "Am I beautiful, Kakarot? You nearly told me so in the jungle."

He rubbed against her now, caution fading with hot blood. "Very" a purr.

Light kiss. "And we're just good friends?" Aba undulated her tail,  
musking him.

Kakarot grabbed her, stimulated beyond control. "Rrrrr..." sharp teeth caught her ear. They kissed wildly. Kakarot swept his arm over the desk, clearing it of clutter. Grabbing Aba, he fell over her on the hard surface.

()

Vegeta no Ouji had experienced many strange events, but nothing like this. He was propositioned at every turn by servants and elites alike. Dark eyes glazed with lust everywhere, pressing him into corners while hands clutched his ass. Only royal training allowed him the restraint not to burn them down.

He ducked down a quiet alcove, needing space to think. This is insane...everyone's acting like it's red moon. Damn Frieza!!

The handsome prince felt tingling heat burst his bones. He ached as warm glow suffused his body, settling a hot knot in his groin.

Vegeta grabbed himself, grateful no one could see. Fuck...I'll be yanking off at this rate!

He darted into a rest area to do just that.

()

The King was having his own problems. Lurking about the upper corridors, he actively sought out someone, anyone to rub against.

Vegeta Ou clutched himself, raging in inner turmoil. A plague on this...can't think! Frieza's made us our own worst enemy, the worm.  
Now saiyans everywhere are out of control, and there's nothing to do.  
Nothing!!

A weird leer curled handsome features. Hn, except screw...

Another turn as he staggered along, body swollen. An attractive servant bounded his way. It was Verva, one of the cooks. Curves were clad in a plain gray unisuit. Her tail swished invitingly. Brown spikes framed her face in a spray, tumbling to her shoulders.

The Ou licked his lips. "Ah, Verva...you dare strut the upper chambers, in this wing?"

Her dark eyes were enormous as she looked down. "My king is in distress...forgive my brazen approach, but you smelled tasty. I couldn't resist, and followed you here!"

Vegeta Ou appraised her. Cute, in an everyday sort of way with a nice body. She would do.

"Was my trail so strong, woman?"

She nearly slobbered, stalking up to him. "Hai, my king. I had to fight off several others to locate your mark. The castle's wild,  
everyone tries for it!!"

The Ou moved at her, tail lashing. "Ah...impressive."

Silken arms embraced his powerful form. "And now, milord?"

Vegeta Ou dragged her down another corridor. "Come here, my dear..."

()

It was a good but bloody fight. Humoz and Raditz staggered through the park after their melee with the others. The ragged pair stumbled through the woods, wounds slowing their progress.

Raditz collapsed in tall grass, heaving. His upper armor was ripped away, revealing several bloody gashes in his bronzed chest.

"Humoz...wait. I need a minute."

The handsome saiyan dropped to his side. "Ai, I could stop a bit myself."

Raditz wiped away blood trickling down his forehead. "What's going on, Humoz? Everyone's acting insane."

His friend stretched out alongside, one eye swollen. "Remember the reports we heard over the radio? The science council sounded almost panicked about the gamma ray attacks. Transformations are occuring at random everywhere. I even heard some rumor about constant bombardment."

Raditz stared in shock. "Do you realize what that means if it's true?  
Frieza will have won without lifting a finger!"

"Even an idiot can see his plan."

Raditz smiled ruefully. "A pity he's not on planet right now, or I think this war would have a swift conclusion. A stray oozaru might scrape his remains off a foot."

Humoz stroked the thick mane of hair, caked somewhat with grime and blood. "A good thought. Raditz..."

"Hn?" their eyes locked, sparkling with a strange light. "Feel strange..."

"Do you? Damn, I feel so hot all of a sudden."

The maned saiyan glanced up at his friend, eyes roaming in lust.  
Humoz was well cut and handsome, his somewhat angular face highlighted by a trim goatee. Sharp sideburns only emphasized his keen features.

"Humoz...I'm horny, you know?"

A sniff. Humoz purred softly, stroking his companion again. "Krukka,  
you smell wonderful, Raditzsu...I always thought so!"

Eyes slitted now. "Hn, I like your stink too..."

Humoz leaned over him. "Haven't we always been there for each other?"

"Hai..."

"Now I'll eat you up!!" Humoz lapped blood from the golden chest,  
growling. Raditz clutched him close, lust burning his bones. Sweet tongue strokes over his nipples drove him to madness.

Maybe I should thank Frieza...

()

The prince tired of yanking off. Saiyans needed heat, scent and contact. He was going to get some, one way or the other. Stalking purposely through the corridors, he planned to take the first warm tail he saw.

He didn't have to go far. A captain of the third rank sauntered his way, eyes rimmed in red. His lanky form reeked of musk.

"My ouji!" the saiyan rasped, tail lashing. "I would serve you...now!!"

Vegeta no Ouji licked his lips. "Come on, then!!"

()

Bardock couldn't believe what he was hearing via satellite. He laughed bitterly at the bridge of his lightship.

"Commander, it's incredible" a junior officer stared at screens. "We can't go on planet surface right now."

"No, Nuggot. Not unless you plan on joining the party!"

Another officer piped up, Uigii. "It's a good thing rut season is weeks away. Still, I shudder to think at the consequences if these gamma attacks continue for any length of time."

Bardock balled a fist. "They won't. That stinking worm hasn't won anything yet. No doubt he gloats at his handiwork!"

"His own death warrant, Commander. When our people recover, they'll be more pissed than ever."

Bardock sat at his command console, sighing. He knew what his mate was doing, in the back of his mind.

Trashy skank...

"Commander?"

"Hn?"

"You seem preoccupied. What is our plan?"

"We follow our fleet into the triangulated area. Any alien ships will be destroyed on sight."

Snarls and growls filled the bridge.

()

They nearly tore the office apart. Kakarot rode Aba mercilessly over the desk. The pretty saiyan bounced hard, her wild hair flying in every direction. Strong hands clutched her ass as corded thighs pounded her from behind. Her tail wrapped Kakarot's neck as the handsome saiyan arched over her, sweat popping across her curvy back.  
The dark head flew back as he poured into her, roaring. He barely heard her screech in orgasm.

The desk crashed to the floor, unable to withstand their lovemaking.  
The two saiyans rolled off shards of wood, kissing in a tangle on the floor. Aba finally pulled up for air, gasping.

"Krukka!! Be mine, Kakarot!" she heaved, eyes wild. Sharp nails dug into his arms.

Kakarot sat back and looked around, as if seeing everything for the first time. He leaned heavily against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Shiksha...what's going on here?!"

Aba licked his ear. "We made love, beautiful ouijan. Once more...I still want a chibi!"

Kakarot rubbed his eyes. The world was spinning out of control. "Aba,  
don't you see what's happening? The gamma attacks are responsible for this!"

Aba snarled softly. "Bah. There were no attacks the night of jungle run when we were interrupted!"

He shook her, anger clearing his head from the haze of lust. "This should never have happened!"

She smirked at him. "We'll see. Frieza will be dealt with soon enough, Kakarot. You and I have more immediate concerns."

"No we don't!"

Aba purred to herself, smoothing her hair. "Our chibi, I think. Let time decide."

He grinned at her wickedly. "Not unless you can carry a baby in your ass, Aba. That would be one hell of a miracle!"

Lovely features tightened in fury. She punched him, knocking his head into the wall.

"This isn't over, Kakarot!"

Snarling, she grabbed the remnants of her clothing and stalked out butt naked. He pulled his head free, shaking broken concrete from his hair. A growl as he glared at the door.

Bitch.

()

The Ou sipped a small glass of wine as he sat in the corridor. Satin robes were shredded in a puddle all around him. At his side slept a contented Verva, a smile evident on her face in repose.

Vegeta Ou laughed at the scene. Haven't done this shit since I first rutted, screwing on the floor in hallways. I remember the look on Regent Argon's face when he caught me humping his daughter.

A sigh. Forgive me, Bardock...but being king doesn't exempt me from being saiyan.

Verva stirred to wakefulness, dark eyes clouded with heat. A smile curved her lips as she rolled up.

"Hn, my King was perfection itself...another round, eh?"

The Ou growled at her. "Begone, wench. You'll say nothing of this incident to anyone!"

"You dare treat me as though I'm disposable?!"

The Ou stared. Her response was symptomatic of the lunacy pervading his people. She was the lowest of third class, with a maximum power rating of 150. He could destroy her with a random thought, yet here she was challenging him as if they were equals.

"Don't bellow at me, woman. Be grateful I understand the situation."

Verva looked him over, then boldly grabbed his wine glass and sipped from it.

"You presume too much!"

Short fingers stroked his cheek. "Ah, I understand...you wish to maintain a low profile."

"Ha!"

"Come to my chambers later, o King. I'll make you forget Regent Bardock ever existed!"

Vegeta strained to keep from laughing at her. "I'll keep that in mind." he stood, wrapping the remnants of his robes about himself.

"Get up, Verva. Go to your rooms!"

She stood, giving a saucy flip of tail. "Ai, my Ou...remember what I said!" she wrapped a blanket around herself.

He pointed. "Go down the southern access corridor."

Verva shrugged. "With what's going on everywhere, who'll even notice me?"

The Ou watched her go. Pure stupid.

()

Raditz and Humoz wrapped around each other in warm afterglow. They nuzzled quietly behind tall shrubs.

Lazy kiss. "Remind me again how well we fit..."

"I've said it a hundred times, Raditzsu. Why do you run from me?"

Red rimmed eyes slitted as a thick thigh lifted up, crossing another. "I never ran from you, not really."

Humoz ran his hands slowly down a fat ass. "Cretin. You know how I feel!"

"Humoz, this isn't the time or place!"

"Hn, some more screwing won't hurt...any more than my cock hurts right now!"

Strong hands wedged golden legs apart. Raditz heaved, stroking himself.

"Not again...you nearly killed me last time!"

Humoz licked his nose. "A good way to die, then" he shoved into slippery heat. Raditz arched and moaned beneath him, wrapping his thighs around the strong waist. The handsome face flushed in ecstacy.

"More" he arched against his lover, clawing a broad back. Humoz howled with each thrust, tail slapping golden flesh with deliciously painful strokes. A furry whip coiled heavy balls, squeezing them hard. Raditz mewed beneath him, grinding hips in a frenzy of motion.  
His leaking cock was squashed between their hot flesh, the pressure nearly making him come. His own tail slithered behind Humoz, seeking equally tight heat and finding it.

Humoz bucked, shrieking as he was penetrated by the wiggling tail.  
Fingers poked up his ass, stretching him to the limit. In turn he pounded Raditz into the ground, pushing deeper, harder...

Raditzsu roared, color dotting his vision as his spine went molten hot, stabbing fire to his balls. Humoz stroked his sweet spot again and again, riding high as his own pleasure crested...

It was a typical saiyan coupling. Fast, hot and hard. Raditz yowled like a loon, shooting his load in thick splatters everywhere. Humoz caught flying cream on his tongue as it struck his face. Raditz fingered his hole one last time, sending him over the edge. Humoz immediately shattered, screeching as he flooded his lover's ass in a baptism of sticky heat.

Raditz lay limply in the grass, blissfully content. "Krukka, no wonder I love you." he groaned, eyes closing.

Humoz plopped over him in sweet exhaustion. "You finally said it..."

Dark eyes snapped open in shock. "Humoz you don't understand.  
Everyone's crazy right now because of the gamma-"

The dark saiyan nipped his throat. "It's too late for denials,  
sweetheart. We both knew this would happen sooner or later."

Raditz rolled him to his side, gripping cable like arms. "Will you listen? We can't trust this feeling, until the source of the attacks are known."

Eyes like pits bored into him. /Can we trust this?/

Reacting without thinking, Raditz responded. /No! This isn't possible...when?!/

Slow kiss. /Remember the last time we were together?/

Raditz pulled up. "We didn't bond! That was...we both needed each other."

Humoz grinned lazily. /Then why are we in each other's heads, hn?/

Raditz shook his great mane. "Dammit, not this, not now! I've got enough to deal with in my life."

Soft snarl. "Such as?"

"A daughter. My status, among other things."

Humoz glanced away briefly. "Your daughter I know about, but what's the rest?"

"I can't say-"

Humoz grabbed him. "You don't trust me?! After everything-" he stopped abruptly.

Raditz blinked. "What the hell are you talking about, Humoz? First I find out we have a pre-existing bond, and now you hint at something else. What is it!"

Humoz glanced at the treetops. "Nothing. Maybe you're right about what we feel. The whole damn planet's loony right now."

"That doesn't explain our bond. I don't even know how deep it is."

Humoz went to a stream to rinse off. "I do."

()

The Ouji and his 'captain' spent a pleasant hour sucking each other to exhaustion on a conference room floor. Vegeta rolled on his back,  
licking lips clean.

"Hn...your name, Captain?"

The other saiyan breathed heavily, grinning. His partial erection hung over a thigh.

"Cuzoii, Lord Prince. My parents are parliament members from the fifth legion."

Vegeta leaned back languidly on his elbows, nude from the waist down.  
He noted the medium brown coloring of his companion. "Ah...you're second class then."

Dark eyes glinted in a square face. "Hai, milord. I trust you were served well, hn?"

A smirk. "When the next session commences, I want you at my private table."

Cuzoii blinked in surprise. "You want me...at the royal table?!"

"Ai, you have my personal invitation as dinner guest. Bring your parents as well!"

The captain pulled himself, still horny. "I must repay my prince for his graciousness." he crawled over to Vegeta and promptly sucked him like a maniac.

Vegeta arched in delight. "Shit!!"

()

"HA HA HA HAAAAA!!"

"Oh, it's hilarious..."

"Didn't I tell you, brother? Dodoria has reported the inital attack a success."

Coola chuckled, barely able to contain himself. "I must admit, it's a stroke of genius...you don't even get your hands dirty!"

Frieza lounged in a plush chair. "Not to mention the entertainment value being off the charts...we've live satellite feed on Vegetaseii."

"From this distance? How is that possible?"

"The signal is being bounced across a nearby asteriod belt. I have agents stationed there, using gamma transmitters."

Coola swished his drink, smirking. "How long will you sustain bombardment?"

"Until the stupid apes wreck their own planet."

"Ha! No more than three weeks, I'd say..."

Frieza gulped his drink. "Zarbon tells me the king monkey succumbs as well...he was able to isolate images of the fool screwing on a floor with a vassal."

()

Dodoria and Zarbon sat in a small, darkened room. Live satellite feed projected across numerous screens, depicting the chaos on Vegetaseii.

Dodoria fanned himself. "Mercy...are all those monkeys so well...endowed? Even the rejects pack a load."

Zarbon watched numerous sexual scenes, licking his lips. "Damn...look at them go!"

"Do they hump like that ALL the time?!"

"So I hear. Shit, what do you expect from animals?"

Dodoria cast a sly eye sideways. "Oh? You've a taste for monkey flesh, so I hear!"

Zarbon slobbered at another screen. "Ai, you know how I regard their fat assed prince. But another saiyan interests me also. I spoke with him briefly on a purge."

"Who?"

Golden eyes gleamed. "A delicious monkey named Kakarot."

The pair stared at still another screen. Dodoria's mouth fell open at an orgy of clustered saiyans hanging from a tree.

"Da-uhhh..."

"Amazing." Zarbon was impressed, eyes wide. "They do it every which way!!"

Dodoria poured ice water on himself. "This monkey Kakarot...he's huerta, (a fine piece), eh?"

Zarbon could hardly stop grinning. "Perfection. I thought to influence him with my charms but he resisted. I got the impression he was tied to someone else."

"He didn't say?"

"Not specifically. No matter."

"I know that look, Zarbon. What are you planning!"

Pale blue fingers flicked stray hair from golden eyes.

"Dessert."

THE END 


	34. Fever Pitch

FireCracker Archive? You'd better.

A/U

HOUSE OF VEGETA: Fever Pitch pt. 34

Kakarot couldn't remember anything crazier than what he was experiencing. He ran through deep woods in a vain attempt to escape something. He lost his balance, falling down an incline into a lake.

"What the hell? Srdakka, how'd I end up here? I was at the palace!"

Drenched and annoyed, he staggered along a muddy shore. Shaking his wild mop clear of water, he growled in frustration.

"This is stupid. The war could start at any minute, and I-"

"Aha, I have you now!"

Kakarot stared in disbelief. Frieza stood in a nearby clearing, arms folded.

"So, my wayward saiyan. Did you think to escape me?"

Kakarot stalked over. "Escape you? What the hell for, worm. I stomp slime for amusement."

Frieza grinned coolly, poking Kakarot in his rounded belly. "Tough talk from a fat monkey."

Kakarot shoved a small, pale hand away. "Save your insults, Frieza. I'm not interested. Now explain what you're doing on my homeworld?"

A shrug. "Doing a little undercover work." the amphibian waved his tail.

Kakarot sniffed. "I suggest you keep that still. Stinks back there!"

"You dare?!" Frieza leaped onto the startled saiyan.

"Get off!"

"Ha!" the estatic icejin danced away. Suddenly he divided, then divided again...

Moments later thousands of tiny Friezas danced on his stomach. Kakarot howled and shrieked. He rolled away from the attack, landing into the lake again. Hands grabbed at him everywhere.

"Hn, how's he doing?"

"Much better, father." a happy ouji beamed at his mate's bedside. The room was full of smiling saiyans.

Vegeta Ou grinned patiently from a nearby chair, Bardock at his side. "So, Glerunn. When will our loon wake?"

"Soon, my Ou." Glerunn took a few readings. "His blood pressure is good. He'll need much rest, though...I don't want him keeping this small fever."

Raditz entered the chambers in excitement. "Is that normal?"

"In most cases yes. But nothing about Kakarot is ever routine" Glerunn couldn't stop smiling himself.

"Such a cub."

"Ai, always." Bardock was proud, taking his Ou's hand. "Things will definitely be busy."

The Ouji waved his tail in excitement. "Shh, everyone!" He motioned to the bed.

"Haah...hnff." Kakarot coughed, his mouth dry. Bleary eyes winked open.

"Kakarot!" the prince started kissing.

"Mmm?" perplexed, the wild saiyan closed his eyes under an assault of kisses. A dark red tail snaked across and coiled his arm.

"Hnm, nice." Kakarot purred. "But what-"

"Oh, stop talking." the Ouji nuzzled.

"Right now?"

"Idiot! You're beautiful." more nuzzling.

The Ou coughed loudly, eyes sparkling. "While this display warms my heart, there is much to say."

Kakarot pushed himself to a sitting position. He was stiff and sore. "Can barely move."

"You aren't supposed to try." Glerunn chided, suppressing a laugh. "Don't you notice anything different?"

"Yeah, my guts are killing me." he wiggled his toes. "And my feet tingle-"

Raditz chuckled. "Krukka. This is hilarious!"

Kakarot eyed him, still groggy. "You know, I had the weirdest dream. I was going through the woods, and-"

"Kakarot!" Bardock was nearly laughing now. "Silly fool. Pay attention!"

"Everything smells funny. Like..." he looked down at himself. His midriff was tightly wrapped in bandages.

Stunned, he patted himself. "What. Did I...the chibis?!" he looked at everyone in happiness and shock.

"Ai!" the Ouji yelled, hugging him hard. "Kakarot, they're perfect!"

The wild one grabbed his Prince. "All three, Geta?!"

"All three!" Raditz bellowed, before joining in. Seconds later a crush of saiyans enveloped Kakarot in an embrace.

Glerunn quietly slipped out, smiling. He had a special delivery to bring back.

* * *

The family chatted in nervous excitement as they waited.

"Have you seen them yet?" Kakarot wanted to know, still struggling to sit up straight.

"Stop that, cub." Bardock pushed him back. "You'll burst something. Be still now!"

"I can't!" Kakarot paused. "Why's everyone wearing different clothes? The last thing I remember is everyone calling it a night."

"Hn! We did, until you went into labor. The castle was up for hours from the noise."

"Ah, well. But why did everyone change? It's not morning, is it? My time sense is off."

The Ouji wrapped an arm around, still cuddling. "Well, delivering chibis is messy buisness. There wasn't time for the naati."

"You mean, they didn't make it in time?"

"Well, only after you started."

Kakarot glanced over at Bardock. "Does mother know yet? We've got to tell her!"

"Already taken care of, cub." Bardock snickered. "Aren't you even curious about what they are?"

"Boys, I would assume."

"Well, they were bloody boys. And a bloody girl."

Kakarot blinked. "What. A girl!"

The Ouji laughed next, in joy. "You were right after all, Kaka."

Kakarot sighed in bliss, leaning into his prince. "A girl."

* * *

The naati entered moments later, tiny bundles in tow. There was a breathless pause as the swaddled

chibis were presented to their parents.

"Such fine chibis, royals." one naati smiled in appreciation. "Lusty and loud!"

Kakarot and Vegeta were speechless, cuddling their new brood. Button bright eyes peeped at everyone, blinking to their new world.

Everyone had crowded on the bed. The family immediately started squabbling about holding a chibi.

"Give me one!"

"Shut up. Mine is first right."

"Silence. The King has first preference!"

"Hurry up! I'm tired of waiting."

Raditz held the girl chibi in delight. "I think this one's mine, Kakarot. Look at her mane! Just like her ube (uncle)!"

"Ai, she's got hair everywhere." Bardock agreed, smiling at the chibi he held. "Now this one reminds me of another." he scratched a huge ball of spiked hair. The chibi snarled and spat, kicking crazily.

"Can't imagine who." the Ou felt warm, holding still another chibi. This one snapped at his fingers. "More dazas (demons), eh?"

Kakarot and Vegeta were mellow as they watched, tails coiled.

"What about names, Geta? We'll need a list."

The Ouji kissed his ear. "As usual, our parents have taken that duty. We'll pick tomorrow."

A purr. "Sounds good."

Bardock cursed suddenly, shaking a finger. His new chikki had latched onto his hand with needle teeth.

"Kreddadka! Crazy cub...just like your father!"

Everyone laughed.

* * *

The family examined the chibis closely, checking their tails for kinks. Discussion turned to which chibis resembled who.

"The girl looks like me." the Ou puffed, adjusting his robes. Said girl lay comfortably in his lap.

"More like me, actually." the Ouji disagreed. "But its true, she has a mane like Raditz."

"But not the widow's peak." Bardock noted, holding up another chibi. "Tezar may look most like Kakarot, but this one acts exactly like him. Ha! All these years and another loon."

"Very funny." Kakarot replied, cradling the third chibi.

The Ouji tickled a tiny chin. "Hn, he does look like us both, Kaka."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"This one here reminds me of you and father."

"Our daughter has your coloring, though."

"Ai." the Prince was content. A new voice returned to the royal chamber, Glerunn.

"It's time for rest, Kakarot. You're still running a fever."

"I know." the wild one leaned shakily against his mate. "Just enjoying my new chibis!"

"Of course. But it's too soon for so much excitement-"

Kakarot strained against the Ouji's hold, teeth bared. "Excitement? What kind of stupid crap is that. I'm supposed to be excited-" he clutched his waist suddenly.

Raditz crinkled his nose suddenly. "I smell blood, Kakarot. Be still!"

"Stuff it, Raditz-"

"Quiet!" the Ou bellowed. "He's right." strong hands lifted the chibi up and away. A red stain seeped across bandages.

"Shit-" Kakarot gasped in pain. The Ouji pressed against the wound with his hand.

"The last thing you need is an infection with the fever you're running."

Glerunn reached into his bag. "I'm going to treat that now, and give you an antibotic."

Kakarot was still defiant. "All I need is rest!"

* * *

Bardock and his Ou quietly made their way to the eastern chambers. They sat at the terrace and watched the stars.

"You're very mellow tonight." Bardock commented, firelight shading his cheekbones.

The handsome king curved a smile. "Our line is strong and breeds true. I couldn't be more pleased."

Bardock yawned, showing his teeth. "I knew you'd say that. More chikki to play with, eh?"

"Even so. Did you draw that list of names up?"

"Yes. I made adjustments and added a few female names. The naati mistakenly assumed they were all boys."

"Morons. They couldn't tell once the babies were cleaned?"

"Who knows? It got pretty crazy once Kakarot went into labor."

"True." the Ou poured two snifters of wine, handing one to his mate. "Kakarot seemed different, more calm."

"Calm for him, maybe." Bardock swished his wine. "It's good the chibis arrived before the war. With any luck he'll be in shape when hostilities start."

"I don't want him pushing himself that way."

"Try stopping him, Vegetaan. It's worse than holding a hurricane."

"Hn, maybe. But five babies are a lot to handle, Bardock. They'll surely drain that nervous energy."

"We'll see."

They fell to silence for a bit, sipping wine.

"Bardock, I'm thinking of having Hurtok build a large pallet for all the chibis."

"Sounds like a good idea. In our chambers?"

"Of course."

"Kakarot and Vegeta will love that."

"It's a good backup plan. For nights when they want to be alone."

Bardock laughed low. "Right. And when they want the chibis back?"

The Ou shrugged, pouring more wine. "They wait. After all, we get first right!"

Bardock clinked glasses. "Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

In another area of the castle, Kakarot and his Ouji were content, their new family all sleeping in a pile.

"Vegeta."

"Hn?" bleary.

"I'm so happy. I don't know what to do with myself!"

The Prince nipped his ear affectionately. "Quiet, or you'll wake the little ones. It's enough to keep them separated from their brothers."

Kakarot peeped over at Nuru and Tezar, who peeped back from their pallet. "For how long? I'm surprised they're this quiet."

"Now that the others are here it will help to settle them."

Kakarot waved his tail in joy. "I can't sleep. Aren't they beautiful!" he looked down at delicate faces, long lashes fanning over plump cheeks.

"Ai, so perfect." the Ouji sniffed each chibi in turn. Little noses krinkled in response.

Both parents laughed in delight. Nearby, their other chibis wanted a little attention. Shuffling sounds, as sharp nails scrabbled against the pallet.

"Looks like they're starting up." Kakarot observed, smiling. "Abasane, Nuru and Tezar! See your brothers and sister? Tomorrow you can play with them!"

Nuru and Tezar screeched, climbing up and peering over their bed frame. Meanwhile, their new siblings made whiffing sounds. Button eyes popped open immediately.

The Ouji watched in dismay. "Kakarot, why did you do that? Keep your voice down-"

"What, Vegeta! Look, they want to play already-"

"Look what you've done!" too late. The once quiet chamber filled with shrieks and squalls.

"Ah..."

"Shut up!" the annoyed Ouji bellowed over the racket, hitting his mate with pillow. "This is your fault."

* * *

A fair distance away , Bardock and Vegetaan laughed. The chibis exploded in a chorus of screams that echoed through the halls.

Bardock curled against his King under soft blankets. "Hn! So much for a quiet first night, eh? Too much to hope for I guess!"

The Ou chuckled. "Well, the guards had bets going on when it would start. I think our Prince will find this new level of parenthood a strain on his duties."

"Strain? He'll be lucky to get up in time for the conference tomorrow."

"True." they paused at a full throated roar.

"That's Kakarot. Now what?"

The Ou squinted at heavy brass doors. "Who knows? Idiot."

"That won't work anyway-"

"Now I hear Vegeta. They're arguing already."

More earsplitting squalls of various pitch assaulted their ears.

Bardock sighed, climbing out of bed and slipping on a robe. "Come on, Vegetaan. Let's go rescue them."

The Ou joined him. "Don't we always?"

With measured pace they headed towards the west wing.

THE END

Next: The return of Rhuntek


End file.
